A Curse or A Gift?
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: 3X05 What if Emma, nineteen, lives a life in Neverland both as a mother to the murderous Lost Boys and a girlfriend to Peter Pan. She was born with a healing power through her hair (sort of like Rapunzel). Soon Killian and his brother arrive there with their men and ship, looking for the Dreamshade. Emma and Pan approach the brothers. Love and secrets soon spark...
1. The Birth of a Miracle

**_I don't own Once Upon a Time or Rapunzel. Just a quick warning, Emma does not have crazy long hair, only to the shoulders. I love Jennifer Morrison's blonde curls as the way it is, seriously. And I know this plot is a bit different, but I promise its worth reading, if you don't agree with me by that, then I appreciate for those who feel that way for reading this at least. Anyway, please enjoy and review. I'm so curious to know what you're opinions are toward this story._**

**_Got a video for you too if you're not certain about this story. It's a little trailer I put together. Just follow these directions written below._**

**_Directions:_**

**_1\. go to YouTube_**

**_2\. type "Heal Lee" in the search box_**

**_3\. click the button "video" and change to "Channel" then click search_**

**_4\. when you find me you'll find the video titled "A Curse or a Gift?" _**

**_Hope you enjoy. Peace :)_**

It's been nearly nine months now since Queen Snow White's pregnancy. She is now in labor, but struggling. Charming, nervous and worried, paced around outside of the chambers, praying that both his dearest wife and child will live.

The door opened. Charming paused and rushed over to whoever it is. It is the blue fairy, flying up in the air in her tiny form. There are tears in her eyes that only worsen Charming's fears.

"How is she?"

"I'm so sorry, your majesty..She's not going to make it. Or the baby."

A painful gasp made him choke. His eyes wandered around the room, turning around to hide the immediate tears wanting to fall down. After everything he had gone through with his beloved Snow, she is already departing him to the afterlife. How so little it was they spent together in their marriage.

"But there is a way to save her."

Charming, hearing this, instantly turned around with a spin of his heels. "How? Tell me."

"There is a legend that a seed of a 'Golden Jasmine' falls down from the sky. At least one of them falls from the earth once every one hundred years. Now they are scare, but there is hope that one is still living."

"What is so special about this flower?"

"The flower has a remarkable healing power. If the queen drinks the tea of the flower, she will surely live, even the baby."

"Where can I find it?"

"It is floating in the waters of the Five Dragon Tears. You will never make it there on time. The only way to get there faster is..is to use magic."

Charming shook his head. "No, no. I had enough of magic. It is not worth risking."

"It is now, your majesty. If we don't, then in less than an hour you will be left as a widow. That isn't what you want. We all know that..So please, consider this before it's too late." She urged.

Snow's screams started again. Charming's eyes looked straight ahead at the closed door. Listening to the poor screams of his weak wife that cannot make him hesitate no more. He turned his gaze back at the fairy, wiping his tears away with his hand.

"If you don't have the power to get me to the Five Dragon Tears, then who can?"

"There is no time to search for any sorcerer. But luckily we only have one in this very kingdom. If we make a convincing deal with him, he will surely agree."

"Who is he?"

"The one I speak of, your majesty, is Rumpelstiltskin."

~ In the midnight darkness of the prison, Charming, disguised in a black cloak with its hood covering his head, entered with his guards behind him. He walked straight to the one cell that is highly guarded with more than five guards. Inside the very cell is a mad alien-looking creature. His skin sparkles like crushed gold, his hair wildly frizzed that reaches down to his neck, and his lavender eyes hauntingly now looking right ahead at Charming.

He laughed, a wild horrific one that sounds so inhumane. "No need to wear such disguise, your majesty. I know who you are, my king."

Charming, defeated for not putting too much thought of his disguise, lowered his hood down. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed onto the steel bars, a haunting smile curved on his lips. "Of course, I do. Everyone in this kingdom does..You came here to make a deal with me, to retrieve the very last 'Golden Jasmine' living in this earth."

Hope rushed into Charming's veins. "You mean there is one left?"

"Didn't I say there is? Now, shall we continue with the deal? Your wife only has one life, not hundreds."

"What will it cost me to get that flower?"

The horrific smile instantly disappeared from Rumpelstiltskin's lips. He bowed his head low, allowing his wild locks to cover his face. "What I want is something unlike what you are thinking right now...This world is not going to be the same once that girl is born. No. Never again will it be the same."

"What are you talking about?! Answer me!"

"I have seen the future while your lousy men kept me in here. Oh, it is just horrible as I expected..Your girl. Huh. You will never see her again once she gets attached to the life that lives so freely here."

Charming, frustrated but frightened of his words, stepped forward. He slipped his hands through the open area between the bars, and grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's collar, making the monster laugh again.

"Stop that laughing and answer me. What do you mean I'll never see my daughter again?"

"More questions? Oh that's just going to cost you even more..Don't you want the flower most right now other than hear me answer your curious questions."

"Then tell me how much it will cost me to achieve of what I want?"

"Just give me the name. The name of the child..Tell me what your wife will name your daughter."

"It might not be a daughter. How would you know that?"

He laughed, harshly again, falling his head back and lifting it upright. "That is a rhetorical question, right? Or are you just being stupid?"

"I'm running out of time, Stiltskin."

"Then tell me what her name is. If you do, I will give you the flower right now with just the snap of my finger. I'll be nice to save you from all the trouble to go through such a journey."

Charming slowly released him. With his eyes carefully focusing on him, he took a few steps back. "...Snow wanted to name the child John or Ethan if the baby was a boy. But if it was a girl, we agreed to name her..Emma."

"Emma? What a beautiful name?...You be happy to see how she turned out, laddy. Her hair will be blonde like yours but whiter with a fair yellow, and her eyes will be so much like her mother's."

"You actually have seen her?"

The monster snapped his fingers with one hand, and on his other open hand laid the 'Golden Jasmine' flower, fresh and white on the center of his palm. "I can see everything. That is the power to appreciate when you are reborn with a dark gift that I kept for so many years..Now take this. Your wife is now close to death. Crush the petals to release its juice. Heat some water and combine the juice inside the hot liquid. Give it to your wife and she will live."

Charming took the flower, gently holding it for it not to crush. He turned around and signaled the guards to follow him.

"Wait!" Rumplestilsken called out.

Charming turned his head, and looked ahead. Rumplestilsken, his hands still clutching tightly on the steel bars, smiled at him deviously. "Just one more advice, as a little birthday present for your Emma. When she grows up, do not let anyone touch her hair. If she ends up in the wrong hands, you will never see her again...Now run along. Your wifey calls for you."

Charming desires to know more, but knowing that his wife needs him, he shook away the idea and ran out to the exit.

~ After following Rumplestilsken's specific instructions, Charming lifted the tea cup to his wife's lips, and she drank it as much as she could. Once he pulled the cup away from her chapped lips, he waited for the magic to finish its job for her to heal.

Snow, once looking pale and ill, magically returned back to the healthy, vibrant, rebellious woman she once was. With color on her snow skin, and hair no longer dry and dead, her strength is back to release Emma from the one place she's been kept in for so long. Charming, relieved that the flower worked, held his wife's hand as she started to push and push to free her child from her womb.

_Three hours later._

The midwife, who's been standing in the middle between Snow's open legs, smiled after hearing the sound of a baby's cry. She lifted the small newborn, and wrapped her in a clean towel. She carried her in her arms and walked toward where the queen is.

"It's a girl, your majesty. A girl."

The midwife lowered her down in Snow's weak arms and returned to clean the mess. The happy couple looked down at their child.

Rumplestilstkin was right. The baby is a girl, which means danger will soon overcome her very very soon. But just when is the question.

* * *

_Six years later._

* * *

"Emma?..Oh Emma?...Hmmm. Where could my Emma be?" Snow pretended to search for her daughter, clearly trying her best not to look at the tree behind her where Emma is hiding.

Emma, pressing her back against the trunk of the tree, pressed her small hands on her mouth to prevent any laughter to escape her lips. Thinking she will surely win, she turned around to take another peek.

"Boo!" Snow appeared right in front of her face the minute the little girl turned around.

Emma giggled, and Snow lifted her in the air, giving her a kiss as she slowly lowered her down for her to carry the girl properly in her arms. "That's where you were. Oh, you are so clever, you," Snow gave another kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Above them stands their mighty castle. At the centered balcony stands Charming, looking down at his family playing so cheerfully in the garden. From the pass six years he never been so happy to have a child in his life, and to be called 'father' from such an innocent girl. But at the same time, the warning Rumpelstiltskin told him still haunts him to this day. Behind Snow's back, he made sure his daughter was always save, and even prevented any servant to wash her. Of course, now, since he realized his wife spends more time around her, he lowered the security around their presence. However the very thought of his daughter disappearing from the life he and his wife created pains him more than the real experience of death. It was a great risk for that angelic child to be born, and it will certainly bring the same pain to everyone if she is ever gone, or worst, dead.

He smiled as he saw his lovely wife spin Emma around, making their daughter's beautiful golden blonde curls to shine against the morning sun. Her hair grew so long ever since she turned the age of four. Snow never allowed anyone to cut it, she admired the beauty of her hair and does not wish for it to be taken away from her daughter.

_'My daughter is alive and here..What is the danger behind her hair? It is nothing dangerous. How is that Stiltskin considers it dangerous or something special. I have felt it with my only hands, and I see no effect. No effect at all.'_

Boom! Boom! Sudden cannon balls crushed the walls of the castle. Charming, back to reality, looked straight at his family. Snow, carrying her daughter tightly in her arms, rushed inside to the castle. Charming ran out to the door and headed down to the stairs to reach where his wife is. More explosions started and the castle, unguarded nor prepared, is an easy target now for it to be destroyed.

Snow caught sight of her husband. She ran toward him. "Charming. What's going on?"

"I don't know. But you have to get out of here, it's not safe for you and Emma to be here. Go. Take a horse and ride. Never turn back."

"What about you?"

"I have to – "

Emma's cries interrupted him. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, tears falling non-stop down her cheeks. Snow rubbed the small of her back, but her worried eyes focused more at her husband than the teary child in her arms.

"I'm not going to leave you here. If you're going to stay, I'm staying with you."

Charming rested his hand on his wife's cheek, with his soft eyes now looking terribly desperate. "You must..We have a responsibility resting on our shoulders now. I will rather die now than get our daughter killed. You must go. As far as you can ride."

"But you will die..I..I can't raise Emma without you. I need you. I need you to be with me."

"That's just not possible. But we will see each other again, I promise."

"Charming."

He planted his lips to hers before she can speak. The kiss, bittersweet for it is the last passionate act they will ever share together, ended shortly once another explosion started a few feet away from them. Protectively, Charming embraced his wife, covering her and his daughter to receive the flying bricks and pebbles to hit him instead of them.

Emma cried loudly than ever. Charming kissed her small forehead, and pushed his wife to go. "You must go. Run. Run!"

Snow looked back at her husband for the last time, and ran as he said.

~ Outside there are screaming villagers crying out for help. And more explosions started. Snow, hiding in the bushes of the garden with her now calm child, discovered that the enemies are not human, but dead soldiers rose from the dead. There is only one explanation to who exactly is responsible to have these impossible dead lives back from the grave, Regina.

"It's alright, darling. I'll get us out of here..Mommy will protect you. As soon as some of them leave this garden, I'll take a run for it."

"...D-Daddy..." She whimpered.

Tears poured down Snow's eyes. She rubbed her daughter's back, and kissed her cheek. "Daddy is coming. He will come, alright? Now don't worry, he'll..h-he'll be just fine."

Suddenly, a small group of the zombie soldiers caught sight of Snow hiding behind the bushes. Quickly she jumped to her feet and took a run for it. The zombie soldiers ran after her. Emma, wrapping her arms tightly as she could around her mother's neck, this time cried again as she saw the monstrous looking creatures running after them.

"M-Mommy! Mommy!" She cried.

"Don't look, Emma. Close your eyes. Close your eyes right now."

Emma did so, pressing her cheek on her mother's shoulder. Snow ran as fast as she could; her efforts are troubling from the fact that she's running barefoot with a heavy weight of a child in her arms, and wearing a dress that she could trip on so easily. But she reached to the stables. She ran toward an open one with a single horse locked behind the lower gate, but a gush of purple smoke appeared, blocking her way. Once the smoke evaporated, there stood the dangerous beautiful queen, wearing her black-violet costume with her hair tied up as a tall tower.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here, little Snow White trying to runaway again? You beat me twice from behind killed. But I won't be beaten again. Now release that child and surrender."

"Never! I will never surrender!"

"That's not an option, Snow White. You already lost the battle, look around you, everything is already falling apart. Now with your little castle down, and your Prince Charming captured, you have no control anymore; this kingdom is now mine. Now unhand that child, and bring her to me."

"_Bring her to you_?! What would you want to do with her? First you killed my mother then my father. Are you so willing to kill another who is so precious to me?"

"I have no intention to kill my granddaughter you carry in your arms. She is much too precious for that."

"What are you talking about?"

A smile appeared on Regina's purple pasted lips. "You mean, you don't know? Hmgh. I guess your wedding vows wasn't enough for your husband to share _everything_ with you."

"Share what with me? What are you talking about, really?"

"Emma has magic, Snow. Magic."

Snow took a few steps back, clutching tighter to her child protectively. "That's ridiculous. Emma has no magic. She is just a normal girl."

"That's what you think. I mean, that's what your husband wanted you to think. But she had magic ever since she was born, Snow. The hair growing on her tiny head has the power to heal any illness and even death. Hand her over to me and I promise I will spare your husband's life."

"My daughter is not going anywhere with you, you witch!"

"Witch? Well, at least you got one thing right. Now hand her over."

Emma's tears stopped from the whole time. She whispered to her mother. "Don't let her take me, mommy. I don't want to go..I don't..."

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not going to let her," Snow whispered back.

"Oh, fine. You can't give her to me. Then I'll do it myself." Regina opened out her hand, and magically a strong force separated Snow from Emma. The two cried and tried not to break free, but Regina's magic is too strong; the magic lifted the crying child up in the air and drew her closer to where Regina is.

Snow cried out for her but two zombie soldiers held her down, grabbing her by both arms and pushing her down on her knees. Emma landed on her feet and Regina took her by both arms to stop her from running back to her mother. The little girl cried, looking desperately at her helpless mother trapped from Regina's half-alive creatures.

"Aww..Now don't cry. Don't be surprised that you found out your grandmother turned out to be this young. Hmgh. Now wipe them away."

"I don't care if you're old, lady...Mommy..I want mommy. Let her go. Just let her go."

"I will if you hold still so I can take your hair. That way I will let you return to your mother."

Emma sniffled, tears stopping from coming down. "You..You promise, lady."

"I promise you. Now face this way and don't move. Okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

She stood still as Regina pulled out a knife and grabbed all of the precious golden curls in one fist. She cut the strand by one slice. But instantly once she released the rest of the hair remained on her head, the hair she cut off turned brown and obviously lost its power. Seeing this made Snow realize Regina was telling the truth, Emma has magic..But having such power in her hair is quite a mystery?

"Damn it..It doesn't work."

"Mommy!" Emma cried out.

Snow lifted her gaze back at her daughter. She gasped as she saw Emma's golden hair glow into a powerful light that blinded everyone. Then less than a second the light grew stronger and made a strong force that pushed everyone who's near her. Snow, landing on her side from the sudden explosion, found her daughter on her knees, covering her ears with both her hands.

"E-Emma! Emma!" She cried.

Emma slowly lowered her hands from her ears and turned her head to where the voice is. Once she saw her mother, she watched her lips speak.

"Run! Run, Emma! You must run!"

"But Mommy – "

"Run!"

Emma quickly pulled herself up to her feet, giving a last look at her mother, then took a run for it.

Regina, back on her feet, pointed straight at where Emma is. "Go after her! I want her alive, you hear me!"

The zombie soldiers went up to their feet and ran to the girl. As for Snow, still lying weakly on the ground, Regina walked over to her. With her deadly nailed polished hands, she lifted Snow up with the force of her magic, making her body float up in the air. Snow looked straight at Regina with tired eyes.

"..Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't that obvious, already?..Tst-tst. You silly, girl. This battle I planned was not just to hurt you and your beloved king. No. I mainly did it for that girl. I need her. You may not see it. But her magic..its unlike any other that I can possess as my own. Since I cannot take it away from her, I'll just have to accept the only option left; keep her prisoner until her very last breath..That will be one future you probably never discussed before she was born."

"I spared you. I spared you in pity. But here you are, not willing to do the same..I don't care what happens to me. And if Charming dies, you know I'll die with him. But I will not stand for my little girl to be risked by a life that I tried so hard to cover. Don't..Don't you know how difficult it is to have your own daughter ask you about the questions of her own family – who she does not know is her enemy. I may despise you for more than I can bare, Regina. But whether I like it or not, it is clear you are my family. Yet here you are, in my father's castle – destroying it, keeping my husband as prisoner, and now after my daughter to take her away as your own. Haven't you ever considered caring for someone, even if it might break your ego?..The one thing you stopped doing the days my father was gone."

The vain evilness in Regina is not drained, the dangerous emotion is still intact. But behind the dark demon in her very soul, there is a wanting desire to actually digest these words, and feel the guilt she should be feeling. Regina has not always lived like this. For once in her life, she was a free and kind person. Of course that all changed once her dark future took its place to the present.

As Regina's eyes looked at her stepdaughter, and smiled, disguising her true feelings with that usual curve of the mouth, to her she sees the girl who confessed to her mother about her feelings for Joseph, and certainly was responsible to have him killed. Yes, she killed more than one life that pained Snow for years since childhood. But the fact Joseph was deceased from the loose tongue of a small innocent girl is more like a thousand deaths and casualties for Regina. She cannot forgive Snow for that, and most certainly of how she built the stereotype of Regina's supposed evilness ever since she became queen – an idea that Regina soon accepted and actually became later on.

"Save your breath. Nothing you're going to say is going to make me change my mind..Besides, you should enjoy the last few minutes you have left to be in the home you known for so long."

~ Little Emma, clutching on both ends of her skirt, succeeded to get through the bars of the gates and now running through the forest. But the zombie soldiers caught up with her and now keeping pace with her from behind. Her tired little legs ran with all the energy she has left. But she is practically running barefoot – she lost her shoes from running non-stop, unable to pause to put them on again, and breathless for she never ran so much like this in her life.

She looked back to see how far they're coming. She regretted looking back once she realized they're closer than she feared. She turned her attention back ahead of the path.

An unfortunate fate turned the time upside down; a rock, a few inches away from her, made her trip and the little girl landed face down. The zombie soldiers finally arrived toward her. Emma pushed herself up with her weak hands, but one of their horrific hands caught her by the arm. She screamed as she saw the rotten hand gripping her hand so tightly, forming a bloody and greasy handprint on her sleeve.

"Help! Someone help me! Please...Mommy! Mommy!...D-Daddy! Help me!..Help! Help me please!" She cried out.

But the only ones who are responding are the zombie soldiers, they laughed, struggling slightly with their broken, boney jaws. Then suddenly, a harsh swishing noise started in Emma's ear. She turned her head to where the sound came from, and there right to her left a zombie is down, incautious. The sound started again, this time, Emma turned her head on time and caught the sight of a smooth carved stick that forced the creature to fall down as the result to the first one who was defeated.

In just a few seconds, the one holding her arm, collapsed on the floor just like the others. Emma, now free, melted on the floor. No longer sobbing with her trembling throat, but crying softly; the one act she has never done before – crying to her is screaming and sobbing until her throat gives up.

Footsteps started to come closer to her. Emma, exhausted and too miserable, remained on her knees, surrendering to whoever saved her life. Then, tender hands touched her shoulders.

"There, there, little one. I won't hurt you." A soft feminine voice spoke.

Emma lifted her head, to meet the eyes of her savior. The woman in front of her is young and enchantingly beautiful; she wears a shredded outfit with a sleeve shirt and pants that's combined with the dark and light colors of green, her blonde hair with a slight brown is tied up in a frizzy bun, and her eyes carry the soft pale blue colors of the sea. Her skin practically glowed as she smiled at the tearful Emma.

"Don't worry, Emma. I'll take care of you. You're safe now."

"...How do you know my name?" Emma asked in a weak, squeaky voice.

"Everyone here knows your name. And they'll never forget it. But for now, you are not safe here. We must leave. I know a place where we will be safe though; somewhere where Regina will never find you for a long long time."

"Regina? Do you mean the witch who captured my parents..my h-home?"

"There's no time to explain, Emma. We must go now."

The woman lifted her up and properly carried her in her arms. But before she took a step forward to make a run for it, Emma stopped her with her small hand touching the woman's delicate cheek.

"Wait..Wait, lady. What's your name?"

"My name is Tinkerbell. But you can call me Tink...Of course, I think you're going to call me by that name for a long time, little one."

* * *

"What?! What do you mean you lost her?!" Regina yelled straight at the silent soldier zombies who were ordered to capture Emma.

Regina huffed a harsh sigh, pacing back and forth with the long train of her dress dragging along with her across the marble floor. "I ordered you to capture one girl, and you couldn't even do that," she turned the heel of her shoes and faced them, "Have you all forgotten that I can simply send you back where you came from with just a wave of my hand? I have no use with useless dead creatures like you to serve me if you can't fulfill my wishes."

"No need to be harsh to them, sweetheart." A familiar voice started, echoing throughout the room.

Regina turned around and gasped as she saw her mother walk toward her. She bowed her head low. "Mother..I was expecting you to come tomorrow."

"I changed my mind. And I'm glad I did. Forget about the child, Regina. You got your revenge with Snow White, and the one place that you lost the day you got out of that prison is now yours. It's over now."

"But mother, you know very well that girl carries a special power that will be good use for us in the future."

"No. Risking so much to bring these lives back from their graves wete enough trouble for you and I to go through. I don't want any more trouble to weigh on our shoulders with a little girl who will do nothing but cry and grieve for her parents. Where are they now, anyway?"

"I kept them in the prison. Some of my men are watching over them."

"Good. Have you decided on the spell to take care of the couple?"

A dangerous smirk curved on Regina's lips. "Of course, the same spell we discussed before. Only, they'll forget all the precious memories they shared and who they are."

Cora took her daughter by both arms, smiling. "That's my good girl. I told you, fulfilling to cover the trails of the haunting past brings back one's true self. Look at you now, my daughter again..Now promise me, though, Regina, forget about the girl. You have more important responsibilities to take care of in _your_ kingdom now."

"I promise, mother. And this time, I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't."


	2. You're a Lost Girl Now

**_I don't own the song "12 Gone". Snow White and the Huntsman really got to me in 2012. I just had to use the song in this story for some reason. Hope you guys enjoy this. And thank you for the immediate reviews, I appreciate it._**

For the next thirteen years, Tink protected Emma outside of her homeland, and raised as her own. In the first year, Emma already grew to love Tink and appreciated her as both as her guardian and friend. The two lived in the jungle of the forest ever since, camping in a tree house up in the tallest tree Tink first found before she ever saved Emma. Starvation and supplies were not a problem for Tink; over the years she managed to support herself and Emma by stealing. Even without wings, she can still runaway without a trace, or get caught. Of course, Tink was aware of the fact stealing and living in the close nature of the outside life are bad influences to Emma, but she still taught her basic techniques for self-defense – gifted her with a dagger on her tenth birthday, and how to steal like a pro.

Now in the present, Emma is nineteen and clearly in the middle of the stage in womanhood. She has grown taller and formed the curves of the feminine form ever since she turned sixteen, and her precious magical hair, still curled, is now long to her breast. Tink cut the hair many times, but over the years, Emma's hair seem to grow longer in a short length of time. Cutting those golden curls seems to be a mandatory act to do every month for the young woman.

Emma, sitting on the roof with Tink, munched on an apple with her legs spread out to feel the warm sunlight on her bare skin. Tink removed her knife from its sheave and sliced a whole baked bread.

"So what did you do all day, little one?"

"'_Little one'_, Tink, I'm not little anymore."

"You may think that way. But in my eyes, you are still a child," she handed her the first slice, "Eat. I have to leave soon."

Emma took it. She looked down at the sliced loaf, for some reason not having enough appetite to take the first bite. "You're leaving again?...Huh. Do you have to?"

Tink, forcing to keep her eyes down, busied herself to cut a loaf for herself. "You know I have to. I've been doing it ever since you learned to go relief yourself behind the tree without my assistance. But you're complaining now, after all these years, Emma?"

"Who said I wasn't? You're never here to hear any of it...Look I don't want to be nasty about this but..But why won't you take me where ever you're going?"

"I told you, I can't tell you that...I know the ways around here better than you do. I risk everything each and every passing day to keep you safe. Don't ruin the effort I sacrificed by disobeying me. You are meant to be here. We discussed this many times and you followed it very well over the years."

She placed her knife down, and took a bite of her loaf. Emma turned her gaze at the long lines of the trees, avoiding Tink's presence.

_Emma, I'm sorry I have to keep this from you. But this is the only way to keep you safe..Regina wasn't the only one who found out about your powers..There were more who found out about you the day you were born, and now looking for you...This tree is my home, Emma. It carries the last fairy dust I managed to steal, it helps keep this place invisible as long as you stay here. Please, please don't disobey me now._

Tink lifted the knife and closed it in its sheaf. With her hand clutching on to her loaf, she pulled herself up to her feet. "I have to go now..Make sure you finish the laundry before I get back. Okay?"

Emma didn't respond. Tink stepped forward and placed a hand on her head. "Emma. I know you're upset. But please, swallow your pride and understand my reasons..Alright? It's no fun when you get mad like this."

"...Okay. I..I'm sorry, Tink. I didn't mean to be mad."

"It's okay. I understand," she forced a smile to her lips, "Now I feel a lot better. Hmgh. I'll see you soon before supper. Alright?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

* * *

A basket clearly full of clothes rested beside Emma's feet. A river that's only a mile away from the tree house is where Emma and Tink take their baths and do their laundry. Usually, Emma do most of the chores to keep herself less suffocated from the lonesome hours, the unwanted silence besides the cricking of the insects feasting on the barks of her tree, and the birds chirping as they fly by.

Emma, crouching down, focused fiercely on washing one of her white shirts vigorously against the washboard with soap. She scrubbed and scrubbed the shirt and dumped it in the water couple times.

So far, on the laundry line that's attached between two trees behind her, hangs a quarter amount of the clothes she washed awhile ago. The rest of them left in the basket will most certainly take her another hour or two to finish. Hopefully by then though, the hour will grow late.

To silence the splashing of the water and the harsh scrubbing of the washboard, she silently, in a high sober voice sang a song that she repeatingly sang before over and over again. A song that does not cry out for an audience, but cries for the present time to change the same peace that has settled and continued on for so long.

_**Dark the stars and dark the moon.**_

_**Hush the night and the morning loon.**_

_**Tell the horses and beat on your drum:**_

_**Gone their master, gone their sun.**_

_**Dark the oceans, dark the sky.**_

_**Hush the whales and the ocean tide.**_

_**Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum:**_

_**Gone their master, gone their sun.**_

_**Dark to light and light to dark**_

_**Three black carriages three white carts**_

_**What brings us together is what pulls us apart**_

_**Gone our brother, **__**-**_

"Gone our heart," a stranger's voice finished.

Emma paused, allowing her shirt to slip from her hand. She had enough surprises ever since she was six. From then on, she never liked any unexpected meetings with strangers, especially now.

"Don't be frightened, Emma."

Emma slowly lifted her head. She gasped as she saw the stranger. The stranger appears to a man, a young man literally flying up in the air, centered in the river who's only a few feet away from her. He wears an old darken green outfit with brown folded fabric-like braces up to his elbows, brown worn boots covering up to his ankles and its necks tightened with thin layered belts, and his top waist buckled almost tightly with a heavy belt. His sky blue eyes hauntingly looked straight at her, resting one of his fist on his chin, exposing both his wrist patched with shredded brown fabric.

"W-Who are you? And how do you know me?" Emma pulled herself up to her feet.

"The name is Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan? I..I never heard of you. Who told you about me?"

"No one told me about who you are. I found out on my own." He neared closer to her, landing smoothly on his feet.

Emma backed away, taking steps backwards as Peter stepped forward to her. "S-Stay away from me. You..You're not real." She stopped as her back hit against the trunk of a tree.

"Oh don't worry. I am very much real. I'll prove it to you," he opened one of his hand out, "Here. Touch me and prove it to yourself if I'm just a crazy imagination from your dreams."

She hesitated, but she slowly did so. As she poked his palm with her finger, she assured herself this was real, then strangely rested the whole form of her hand flat on his.

"Am I real, or not?"

"I guess you are," she lowered her hand to her side, "Now tell me, Peter Pan, how did you know where I live?"

"I didn't. I heard you sing a couple times today. But I never got the chance to catch up with you."

"Well, I'm not allowed to talk to anyone. Especially strangers..It was a pleasure to meet you."

Peter took her hand, bursting her anxiety into flames. "I came a long way to find you. Now I have, I don't want to waste another minute.

"Let me go. M-My mother is waiting for me."

"She's not back yet. I checked...Aren't you curious?"

"Curious about what?"

He smiled. "How I can fly? I doubt you ever met someone who appears to you by floating in the air like I did."

Emma swallowed hard, her defeated expression now crossing her face is due to the betrayal of her curiosity she had a few seconds ago when he appeared.

Peter tilted his head, nearing it closer to hers. "I guess you are. The place I come from Emma, is a far better adventurous place you can ever imagine."

"I'm ha – "

"Happy? You're a horrible liar, Emma. You know you're not happy here. Even though you fear me right now, I know that you feel a bit excited to see someone else other than your mother, a chance you never gotten for so long."

"That's not how I feel," she lied again.

Peter chuckled, his dark eyes softening. "There you go again. Your tongue is too weak to lie."

"Shut up."

"No, I won't. Where I come from there's no such word to be bored and lonesome. There's nothing but a live forest – more exotic than this, a fine lagoon, an open water and fairies nesting in my trees..I'll show you the open life, with no rules, and no parents."

"You don't even know me."

"I'll get to know you."

Emma shook her head. With a slight confidence building inside her, she pushed him with the force of her fist, in a quick speed, she walked away, leaving the laundry behind. Peter clearly is not going to accept this rejection. He reached into his vest pocket and removed an arrow with its spear through the heart of an acorn.

_I don't allow precious magic like the one you carry to slip away from me too easily. You are mine, Emma. Mine forever. And forever you will forget every last memory you carry in your head._

With one good aim, he threw the arrow straight at her back. As its spear went through her back, she collapsed. As her cheek touched the hard stones on the ground, the arrow disappeared into purple smoke, and the acorn that was once in the spear of the arrow ended up connected to a chain now hanging around her neck.

Peter kicked his feet and pushed himself forward up in the air as he started to fly again. He flew toward her, after randomly dropping a letter on the ground; he scooped her incautious body in his arms and turned around, ready for takeoff. In an amazing flight, he disappeared up in the sky until the image of his body grew smaller and smaller. And eventually disappeared completely from sight.

* * *

The feeling of the cold breeze brushed across Emma's bare cheeks. She lay on the ground under autumn leaves made as a bed. A group of young boys surround around her in deep curiosity and awe. Of course, boys who have forgotten how young girls actually looked like from being trapped in the island of Neverland for so many years explains their curiosity and delight to see one to this day.

They questioned to each other, not even worrying about waking her from their voices.

"Is she a gypsy? She wears such a tight looking thing on her chest..But..But no golden bracelets or an earring."

"Oh you think everyone are gypsies, you've been one for too long..Perhaps she's a bird? She did fall down from the sky, almost like Peter, except she landed face down instead of on her feet."

"No, no. Maybe she's lost, like us. That's right. Say boys, Wendy might be gone, but looks like we got ourselves another chance with a female companion."

"Hush! Don't say that name. Peter despises that name; never mention that name ever again..Now my guess is she might be an intruder Peter wants to testify. Or perhaps –oh look! She's waking up!"

Emma slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a few times to wake the tiredness still weighing her eyelids down to sleep. But once she saw the lost boys looking down at her, she screamed, so loud to the top of her lungs.

The boys immediately blocked their ears with their hands, but they started to laugh from her reaction. Emma quickly pulled herself up to her feet, and pushed them away. With no hesitation, she ran away from the place and went straight through the deep forest.

But the day is no longer bright yet dark into a late hour. Emma can hardly see where she is, yet she can tell that wherever she is it is certainly not a place she know of. The laughter of the lost boys and their presence neared closer and closer. Breathless, Emma ran faster than ever.

"Help! Help me!" She called out.

Her voice echoed. But no one responded, and not a single stranger appeared to rescue her. Instead, once Emma took another step, she bumped blindly into someone's chest. Before she lifted her head, warm arms embraced her, trapping her in place. She looked up to see who it is. The one holding her is Peter Pan. He smiled, but not sweetly as he did back in the river, yet more darkly that brought chills down to Emma's spine.

"Going somewhere, beautiful?" His voice is low and soft.

"I..I need help. Th-Those boys are after me. Please, please help me."

"Those boys? Emma, those boys are your friends."

Emma shook her head. "I-I don't know them. I don't know them at all..Everything is just so confusing to me. One minute I woke up in this strange place, and then the next those boys just looked down at me as if I was dead or something. And..And I don't even know who you are. Who are you?"

"I'm Peter Pan, Emma. Your dearest friend."

"Friend? That can't be right. And how do you know my name?"

"If you want to know all the answers to your questions, come follow me and I'll explain them to you."

Emma protested, grabbing his arms and trying to break free. "No. No thank you. I'm not going back to where those boys are."

"That's the thing, Emma. They're really your friends. You just don't remember because of this accident that occurred just a few hours ago."

She stopped. Her mouth went dry as she mutely mouthed the word 'accident'. Peter, proud of his victory, composed himself into a more concerning manner. He released her and changed his position by wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other holding her upper arm in a gentle grip.

"I'll tell you the story. Don't be frightened now. I promise no one will hurt you."

The confusion is frustrating her into a stressful level. But feeling so desperate to figure out why her mind is so empty, she surrendered to trust this strange boy and be under his care. Tears fell down her eyes, and her state to be vulnerable started. Peter smiled as she lowered the side of her head on his shoulder while they walked slowly back to camp.

~ "My parents are dead?"

Peter nodded, taking her hand in his, smoothing the stop of her pumped veins with his thumb.

The two have been sitting on two separate logs by the bonfire for nearly a half an hour. The lie Peter told Emma just earlier only convinced her, but also changed her into a person that is..that is unlike the real Emma she once was.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes to slowly digest the truth she just heard. "H-H..How did they die?"

"Not tonight, Emma. I think you should rest before I ever go that far."

Emma shook her head, her eyelids still closed. "Please..Please I must know. Or else I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Your parents..They were remembered by many people. They were people good people, Emma, kind and strong, just like you."

Her eyes open. A bitter smile crossing her trembling lips. "Like me? I don't even know who I am anymore."

Peter closed his fingers on her hand in a slight grip. "I know you don't. But I do. I know you're scared, Emma, we're your friends. You'll get to know who you really are in time."

"Thanks...Hmgh. I wish..I wish that accident occurred more generously," she slowly opened her eyes, looking straight into Peter's, "If only remembered you just a little, I wouldn't be scared like this."

"You'll get to know me again. You're here, Emma. I told you, this is Neverland, a place where you can live your whole life without anyone controlling or time trying to keep up with you. No. You will remain like this," he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "healthy. Beautiful. And strong."

A smile curved on Emma's lips. "You're really my family? All of you boys?"

"We are. And I swear to you, it'll always be like this."

~ Peter, holding Emma's hand, led her into a rocky cave. Inside are lumps of long stones piercing through each ends of the walls and ceilings, but in the corner is a bed with a golden bed rail holding it in place, decorated with a simple bed sheet and twin pillows. He gestured his hand straight at the welcoming bed.

"This is where you'll sleep tonight."

"Thank you..Is this my room?"

Peter shook his head. "No one used this room for years, Emma."

_This bed was once Wendy's..But she is no good to me now. She's better in her cage. Don't disappoint me, Emma. Or else you'll end up in the same fate as her._

He slowly released her hand as she took small steps toward the bed. She slowly sat down, bouncing on it to check if its right. Even though her memories are lost, her body has been trained for so many years to sleep on the wooden floor, it feels strange to her to now have a soft mattress to sleep on.

"Find it comfy?"

Emma looked straight at him. Giving him a weak smile, a sense of exhaustion now more exposing on her tired face. "Yes. It's perfect..Thanks again...Huh. I don't know why I'm so tired. I've been out for so long, yet my body still wants to sleep."

"Go ahead. You should rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow. By morning, I'll gather the boys so you can slowly get to know them again. Little by little."

Emma nodded. "Alright..Goodnight, Peter. And thank you again."

"It is my pleasure, Emma. Sweet dreams."

He turned around and headed to the mouth of the cave. Emma pulled herself up to her feet at that point. "Wait, Peter! Hang on a minute!" She called.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Just a curiosity. Who are these boys?"

"My boys have a title ever since I brought them here. The Lost Boys, I call them. They're not exactly the easiest children to handle, but they are obedient under my authority. They will be good to you though, that you do not need to worry. Not get some sleep. I'll return once you wake up."

She nodded. Her hand tucked a strand of hair between her ear, but an odd weight on her neck forced her to touch the nape of her neck. With the delicate smoothness of her fingertips, she traced against the hardness of the acorn hanging on a chain. "What is this?..An acorn?"

Peter turned around, and casually leaned against the end of the rock wall with his arms crossed on his chest. "Oh that? It's a gift I gave you before. Like it?"

She lifted her eyes up to his, lowering her hand down. "Again, something I don't remember. But thanks...Wait a minute. If those boys are the Lost Boys, what does that make me?"

"Well, you've been here for two years, like I told you tonight. You've been a part of our gang for a long time, Emma. There's no necessary need to remind you that you're one of us, a Lost Girl," he lied.

"I'm a Lost Girl," she sat back on the bed, bowing her head low with her elbows resting on her thighs, "That title says it all about who I am..I am really lost, trapped, and..and confused."

Peter never liked interfering with emotional situations as this. But if he's willing to succeed this "game of charades", he's going to have to do everything he can to keep Emma away from the knowledge he took away from her back at the river. He lifted his body up in the air, and flew where she is. Carefully landing beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her head to rest back on his shoulder.

"There, there, Emma. Don't put yourself hard like this..You're going to like it here. I know it. You were the day after I brought you here."

"I was?...Huh. I guess that is slightly assuring. But..But can you promise to tell me the rest that I don't know of by tomorrow? Please."

"I promise."

Emma nodded, closing her eyes, and frightfully clutching onto his arm like a small child. If Emma was one of the boys who are sleeping outside, Peter would just drag her outside for her to know her place. But considering the obvious facts, Emma is clearly a beautiful girl, and from the beginning Peter had a wandering eye on her the minute he saw her. Why would a man like him reject a girl now? He hasn't been with one for more than a century ever since Wendy decided to be uncooperative with him. Of course, she didn't necessarily count, she never put the effort to respond to Peter this way as Emma is doing.

"Stay with me..Please..." She whispered.

A simper appeared on Peter's lips. The darkness of his eyes filled with the scene of death and torture once again. He rubbed his hands smoothly on her arm, rubbing it in a slow movement.

"Nothing would give me the greater pleasure to do that."

~ Peter watched Emma soundly asleep, one arm crossed behind his head to use as a pillow, and the other working as a pillow for Emma. Her features are most commonly from her mother, the eyes, the fair snow skin yet slightly pink from the sunshine she receives constantly during the day, the golden blonde hair – possibly from her father, and the hands so delicate and smooth, almost like an angel's touch from the heavens.

Slowly he unfolded the arm resting behind his head, he lifted his hand up to his lips and bit into one of his fingers hard with the rock-hard strength of his teeth. Once he tasted the first drop of blood from the cut he made, he removed his finger from his mouth and dug it into Emma's hair. As he waited for a few short seconds, her hair turned into a golden light, spreading the sparkling magic like blood carrying veins from every strand of hair. When the light disappeared, Peter removed his finger and smiled to see his finger healed and the blood stain gone from both his skin and her hair.

He looked down at the tired Emma, smiling. "It is so good you're here, Emma..I finally have you all to myself. Huh. No one will get you know. No one."

~ Tink ran as fast she can back to the tree house, not even caring that her bun is collapsing to loosen her hair free. She searched around for any trace of intruders out in the forest. But today was too eerie and calm to her, which was why she decided to return sooner than she expected.

After a breathless run, she reached to the tree house. Slipping her things down on the floor, she caught her breath for a short moment before doing anything else.

"Emma! Emma, are you up there!" She called up to the tree house.

No one responded. Tink, exhausted, walked hurriedly to the river. She never felt so nervous to put all her effort to keep her hopes up. But her hopes collapsed once she saw Emma is not in the river, instead the laundry left behind Emma was doing earlier before she was abducted.

"It's too late..It's too late..."

She looked around to find any evidence if she might possibly be hiding. But there are nothing but the laundry filled in the baskets, and the clean clothes hung on the clothes. Except..Except for a letter lying on the stone ground. Tink went toward and picked it up. Not bothering to be careful, she ripped the envelope open and read through it in quick speed.

_**A fairy is no fairy when she loses her wings. You did well hiding a girl for such a long time. But not good enough to hide her from me.**_

_**You or your fairy dust can't hide your precious princess from me anymore. She is with me now and belongs to me, and me alone. If you trespass my island, I will not hesitate to take away something that you have left other than those precious wings you once had. And that one thing will be your life.**_

_**Don't come here to Neverland. And don't you dare appear in front of Emma. For she will never be herself again, or remember the one person who saved her from that ambush.**_

_**P**_

She shredded the letter into pieces, allowing every bit of it to fall on the ground.

_He has taken her..I have to get her back. I must._

_**_Don't let Emma's sweet and oh-I'm-so-confused-I-need-desperate-help side fool you. You'll find out her intentions in the next chapter._**_


	3. Liar, No Good Liar

Another hour passed, Emma now sound asleep, Peter took this opportunity to slip away out of the room. He slowly lifted her head with his free hand, and laid it back down carefully as he pulled his arm free. Giving her a last look at her face, he stood up from the bed, and headed to the exit.

By the time Peter disappeared, and the silence continued in the room, the bed started to creak..It appears, Peter did not make best the observation tonight. Emma, now sitting upright, in a frustrating manner dug her fingers into her hair, her eyes squeezed shut.

_What the hell was that? H-How..How did I do that? I healed him. I..I healed his wound with my hair. Me?...Huh. I have to get out of here. He can't be trusted. Everything he told me, everything he claimed was true was just a lie. I have to find out what is the truth. Someone might be looking for me right now at this point. I have to go..No. Run. _

Emma crawled off the bed, removing her shoes first to inaudibly leave without making a sound, then went out to the mouth of the cave. Once she passed a few trees, she found herself standing in front of a group of boys sound asleep. The Lost Boys. Emma gulped hard, aware of the challenge in this very situation. If she makes a single sound, they will stop her and call for Peter. Or worse, they might hurt her too.

She clutched both ends of her skirt and lifted it up to her knees. In a careful slow speed, she tip toed across the open areas, jumping over a few boys when she needed to. But suddenly she stopped, something is off about these boys. She looked down at one who wears a fur vest that's almost falling apart. He is weeping with soft tears, and whispering words that are impossible to be heard or understood.

Emma looked around and found out he's not the only one reacting this way, the rest of them are crying too. She crouched down beside the boy, and placed a hand on his damp forehead. Warm, not unnaturally hot or cold.

"He's temperature is alright."

When she leaned closer to hear what he's mumbling, a lock of her hair touched his cheek. She almost screamed when her hair started to glow into its golden light. She pulled back, and her hair returned back to its normal state. She backed away quickly, not even caring she's making so much noise from shuffling with her shoes. Because of that, unfortunately, the boys awoke from their sleep, except for the boy she laid her eyes on first, who appears to be smiling and peacefully resting.

They got up to their feet. Two of them approached Emma and grabbed her by both arms, trying to pull her up to stand. She did so, but protested by trying to kick them with her feet, yet failing miserably.

"Let me go! I don't belong here! And I sure as hell am not a Lost Girl!"

"Oh yes you are, Emma," Peter walked between the crowd as the boys backed away for him to pass.

Emma, feeling the determination building in her heart, spat at him once he walked a lot closer to her. He brushed the area of his shirt where she spat with his hand. And the one thing he tried to cover all night, he released his dark look that almost made Emma regret of what she done.

"That's a lie. I don't know where I am, or who you are. But when you told me what happened to me, and that stupid story you made up, I found out something of what I can do; I can tell if a person is lying. So far the only thing you told me the truth about is my real name and where I am."

"I thought so you were more special than what you're gifted with. I assume you also discovered another important fact about yourself."

Emma pursed her lips. She clearly does not trust Peter, but part of her knows he's the only one who can answer all her questions. First about her life, next who she really is, and lastly how powerful she really is with the hair growing on her head. "...I stayed up when you took me to the cave. I wanted to get some information out of you, or at least take something useful you carry. But I didn't have the chance to do that, instead I found out my hair is some..is some medicine or..Basically magic."

"Your hair is the most valuable magic that no one has ever possessed for centuries. I know your life, Emma, from the beginning to the end. And I apologize that I had to lie to you the way I did the moment you woke up, but I only did that so you won't run away. You see, your life is more unfortunate than you think."

"Me being stuck in this..Nev-Oh I don't know the name, island, is unfortunate as it is. Now just tell me," she eyed the two boys still holding onto her arms firmly, "..privately."

"If only you promise you will listen, and you will not run."

She returned her gaze back at Peter. "And if I don't keep that promise. Then what will happen?"

"Oh. It doesn't really matter if you do really. This is my island, no one gets to leave without my permission, or at least if you're lucky, magic is your ticket to runaway. Your hair only has the ability to heal, not magically transport you anywhere you please," he inched closer to her face until his breath brushed against the pale skin of her cheeks, "And if you happen to run away from this camp, I will find you and bring you back here. Never forget that, Emma, if that happens, you will be treated differently once you return here. And one word I can say that describes that different treatment is 'prisoner'."

A shiver rushed down her spine. But she gritted her teeth firmly, fighting the temptation to break her expression to expose fear. "Am I suppose to trust you, then? Because clearly you're more like an enemy to me right now."

"How am I your enemy, Emma? This is the only place for you to be safe," his hands laid on her cheeks, "There's many others after you for your hair. Do you have any idea of the high risks there are of abduction, imprisonment, and even death if you leave this place?"

"Others? There're others who know about me?"

"The first week after you were born everyone found about you, Emma. You are no mystery to anyone who has a fine knowledge of magic. And I assure you, with the great value your powers carry, I even wouldn't want you to risk your life out into that dangerous world."

She turned her head, to prevent her painful eyes to look at his. "You're lying..Th-Those are all lies."

"You're a terribly liar, Emma. You know very well I'm telling the truth," he rotated her head back to the center with his hands, "And I will tell you more if you keep the promise I just proposed."

"...I don't trust you though."

"You'll get to."

A tear rolled down her cheek. And in a odd way, the horrifying sight of Peter's dark eyes no longer frightened her. And the desperation you once felt returned to her.

"...Okay. Okay, I promise."

~ Peter and Emma sat on separate logs by the bonfire once again. While the rest of the Lost Boys decided to skip their evening rest and instead decided to madly dance around in a circle, masking their faces with animal skinned masks. They look like animals dancing around for rain. Emma looked around couple of times while Peter smiled at her frightened discomfort.

"Don't be scared, Emma. They're just celebrating for your arrival."

Emma turned her head back to Peter. "Celebrating? Why would they celebrate for me?"

"Because you're the only one who can heal this island. Neverland used to make all dreams come true, but now its growing weaker. With the power you carry, Emma, you can heal this island. Once you do that, the restoration of its magic will return."

"I..I don't even know this place, and you expect me to heal it? And I have no intention to bring back the magic to this place, I mean, what benefit will it give me?"

"Your dreams can come true here. An imagination and believing are not enough anymore. But your power is the great effect to change that."

Emma lowered her eyes down at her folded hands. Feeling a bit tense and light-headed from all the information she's given to know. "...Peter, other than..other than anything else about your island. Tell me first about my early life, and why you brought me here in the first place."

"You were born by royal blood, Emma. Of course, your kingdom has been taken over by a witch, Regina, for nearly thirteen years. The day when you were just a minor child, your mother risked herself to help you escape. She couldn't make it, but you did. And once you were far away in the woods, you were rescued by a woman who became your guardian. She raised you ever since."

"My guardian? I must had been safe. Why did you bring me here?"

"I told you, there are others after you. Your guardian is too weak to protect you from them. She succeeded for thirteen years, yes, but the magic she stole was not enough to protect you for another long-term years."

"Who was she?"

"Her name is not important. You will not see her again anyway, and knowing anything about her will only devastate you even more."

She sighed deeply, and lifted her head upright. "Tell me about this island, Peter. You said it has magic..These kids look young, but I have a very good guess that they're older than they look."

"You stand correctly; they been over a century, actually."

Her jaw dropped hearing such an impossible time period. "A century? The magic here is that strong?"

"Obviously. In fact, I don't think none of them remember their own ages; we lost count of their age for awhile."

"So this island prevents you to ever grow old? I didn't believe you the first time you told me, and I still can't. It's just impossible."

"Anything is possible with magic, Emma. You were even born with it."

"How was I born with it? Is my mother some kind witch or something?"

He shook his head, bringing his wooden pipe up to his lips to blow. "No. She's perfectly mortal, I assure you. Even your father. You were only gifted with this magic because your father agreed to use an ancient plant to save both your life and your mother's the day you were about to be born. The plant carried a deep healing power, and the last of its kind. Your mother was healed by it and lived, even you."

"How did others find out?"

"That's easy. Some of the midwives who were there to assist your mother, during the time she was in labor, exchanged their information with your parents' enemies for money. Others were kidnapped by sorcerers and witches, which Regina was obviously one of them.

"...But now my parents are gone, and some witch is taking over my home?"

"Precisely right."

With his eyes still focused on Emma, he started to blow on the pipe, making a soft tune. Hearing this, Emma smiled, finding the song soothing and for some strange reason, it lured her to get up and dance. Peter, knowing that his pipe is coming to effect, stood up and took Emma's hand, pulling her up to her feet.

She was not comfortable with the boys madly dancing around in circles, but now that thought seem to cross her mind. Peter spun her around with his free hand, still continuing to play his little song. Emma weakly giggled, and as he spun her around for the last time, he released her hand and her body twirled its way to the circle. Once she steadied her balance, she quickly lifted her arms and shook a slow movement with her hips. She skipped along with the Lost Boys, twirling a couple times to make her skirt wider, shaking her hips with her arms raised up in the air, and her golden hair freely moving along with her as she danced.

Peter looked ahead at the beautiful girl, she is clearly enchanted by the power of his pipe. As he blew on each holes of the pipe, his eyes roamed down her body. Her white gypsy sleeve shirt tucked in her brown skirt exposes the bareness of her chest from her low collar, and her curves from below are well shown from the thinness of the fabric used on the skirt. Never has he lusted over a girl like this before, not even to Wendy. Of course, Wendy is more of a well-mannered lady. She would never in a million years dance the way Emma is doing now, not even if you paid her, or even force her.

_Never stop dancing to my tune, Emma..You're a Lost Girl now._


	4. First Date Night

By morning, the Lost Boys remained near camp while Peter wandered around the island, giving a tour for Emma. So far, she seen the beautiful Lagoon, the specific trails to go through in order to get back to camp, the Skull Rock, and even witnessed a captivating view of the ocean with Peter carrying her up in his arms and flying in the air.

The two are still up in the air, above the island and the endless reach of the crystal water.

"This is amazing..How long have you been here, Peter?"

"Long enough."

Emma looked down, catching the sight of a few dolphins leaping up in the air. She smiled and turned her gaze out into the horizon. "...Thanks, for showing me all this."

"No need to thank me. This is your home now, Emma. You were bound to stay since last night. What is the point of being trapped back in camp if you don't know how everything looks like from the outside?"

Her smile disappeared after hearing him say_ 'home'_. She is aware of the danger that will overcome her if she ever leaves Neverland. But knowing fully that her parents are alive but in danger from some evil witch urges her to want to leave. No memory of her parents or her guardian exist in her mind. But the knowledge of their existence and the sacrifices they made pours out the bitter guilt inside her.

Peter's face inched closer to hers. "What is the matter?"

"...I..I'm not sure about staying here, Peter."

"Emma, I told you, this is the only place where you'll be safe."

"I know, I know that. But..But how could I worry about myself when my parents are still alive from a different realm. I don't know how long I'm going to end up staying here. And like you said, I might forget my own age and never realize in the future, my parents will be close to a dying age."

Peter lowered down to land. "I know you are worried of the consequences, Emma. But keeping you safe is what you're parents risked for, once you leave this place, you will have no power or help to go against Regina. You'll be wasting all the effort your parents went through to get you somewhere safe. Be honest with me, Emma. Do you really want to do that?"

"No, I don't."

"Then make the decision now," he finally landed on ground and lowered Emma down, "This island is open to everyone I give consent to. I offered for you to stay. Now what is your say to that?"

"I've thought things through about this last night. And, I..I do admit I don't want to be captured by some witch or anyone else. This place still..still scares me a little, besides the fact it's quite beautiful...So, if you really mean to help me, and keep me safe, then I have no objection of staying here."

Peter smiled. He took both her hands and gave her an assuring nod. "I'm so relieved to hear that from you, Emma..Welcome to the family."

"Won't those boys mind having a girl now in the camp?"

"Consider those boys as my servants. They will not be a bother to you, I promise. They follow my orders only, and would not have any say of you staying here."

_Servants? That doesn't sound right...I thought Peter brought these boys here for protection. But instead did he..did he trapped them here for so long for them to serve him? They are only children – once children..But it does explain their suffering. Them crying that night. The boy. It all adds up to what their true feelings are. They want to go back. Escape from this island._

Emma slightly backed away from Peter. But he didn't seem to notice the message she's trying to give him, so he released one of her hands and escorted her back to camp.

* * *

~ Over the couple of months of Emma's stay in Neverland went by quite well. She still did not fully trust Peter, but respected him, he is her protector after all. As for the Lost Boys, she generously stayed up every night for at least an hour, curing their nightmares and weeping with the healing of her hair. From the beginning, those boys never dreamed of a nightmare ever again, and most of them soon respected her after discovering she was the remedy for their suffering. However, others still are trapped over the temptation to harass her and fully against her.

For meals Emma discovered the remarkable way by using your own imagination to have food appear that you crave for. Of course, the first time she found out about this was not by imagining for food, but a fight she had before she ever received the Lost Boys' trust.

_Emma, sitting down on a wooden box, looked dully at two boys climbing up on two separate ropes while a crowd of the rest cheering on for them. _

_A sharp end of a spear suddenly pierced lightly on her shoulder. _"_Ouch." She turned around, and faced one of the Lost Boys with a spear clutched on his hand, a filthy brown rag budded on it._

"_So you were the girl Pan was looking for all this time?" He pierced the spear on her shoulder again._

_Emma backed away, and he came forward. "Ask him."_

_In a quick stroke, he almost slashed her shirt with his spear, but she jumped back. The boy laughed bitterly, and hurt her once again on her shoulder with his weapon. "If you can't take this, then how are you going to handle what Pan has in store for you?"_

_Emma looked desperately around to find a weapon. But the only thing she can find that's near her is a wooden stick. The boy eyed her to pick it up. As she did so, the boys turned their attention to her. The boy immediately attacked her and she blocked it as best as she can with the stick. But he trapped her by pushing the strength of his spear harder against her weak weapon, as she gripped tightly on her stick, trying her best to push his spear off her weapon._

"_Not bad." Peter's voice broke into their fight, leaning against a tree from all this time._

_The two stopped, lowering their weapons down. Peter uncrossed his arms from his chest and approached them. "But won't it be more fun if you had real swords?"_

"_I-I've..never used a real sword." She nervously responded._

_His dark side unraveled, it's always been like that and Emma never seem to get to use to it. "This is Neverland. And you are a half-believer, you can use whatever you want," he walked around her, taking both her hands and angling her stick at the boy in front of her, "You just have to believe, Emma..Close your eyes and believe that you're holding a real sword."_

_Emma concentrated on his words, and closed her eyes. After briefly mediating, the boys awed when the wooden stick transformed into a real live sword. She opened her eyes, and fell shocked that it actually worked. The Lost Boy in front of her now fell unsure of how he's going to win this duel. He gripped tightly onto his spear, still looking slightly nervous, ready to fight._

"_What are you waiting for? Go on!" Peter called out, still standing behind her._

_Emma took steps closer to the boy, and attacked him with her sword. Now in the matters of a change of fate, he blocked her aim with his spear, unable to attack back. Eventually she slashed the center of his spear, and ended up slicing it off into a short length. And as the boys cheered on for her, she stepped closer to him and slashed the blade of her sword to his cheek. The boy dropped his now short spear, and placed a hand on the fresh cut on his cheek, bloody and the side of his cheek turning pink._

_She dropped the sword and acted fast. "I-I'm sorry. It was an accident."_

_The boy looked at her viciously, his hand covering his cut. Peter went over to her, and took her by the wrist. "Why bother to apologize to him? You won! Give it up for Emma." He lifted her arm in the air._

_The boys cheered for him. And for Emma, pleased of her victory, shouted back to them. "Yeah!..Yeah!"_

To do a simple math, that particular boy is on the 'I hate Emma' list. She offered to heal him that day, but he refused. It healed in time though, but it has a slight mark that remains its history of Emma's victory of defeating him.

* * *

Emma, now in the lagoon, hit a soapy washed shirt with a stone against a boulder. To make herself useful, she helps the boys with their laundry during the day and their nightmares in the evening. Laundry is not something she enjoys doing, but it's the only excuse she has to leave the camp to roam around the beautiful island.

After beating the shirt for the hundredth time, she returned to the waters, and dumped the shirt inside. Washing the soap as best as she can, by the time the water washed every bit of content of the soap away, she squeezed it dry and stood up, hanging the still wet wrinkled shirt on the clothesline with all the other clothes she washed so far.

"Someone is working hard." A familiar voice started.

Emma smiled, knowing very well who that is. She straightened the shirt properly on the clothes line, not bothering to turn around. "Someone has to do the laundry, Peter. I can't stand the terrible odor on those boys."

Peter, now right behind her, slipped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Too much work is not good for you."

"You're surprisingly brave enough to be straightforward today," she shrugged his arms off her, "But I'm not that impressed."

She checked the pair of trouser beside the shirt, feeling it if its dry. It's slightly wet and lukewarm.

Like she expected, Peter returned his claim around Emma, but now around her waist. "That was no say of concern, Emma. Instead its my way of telling you to stop doing what you're doing for today and follow me."

"Peter, I can't. After doing this, I have to go back. And I know that if I ever dare to agree to go anywhere with you for the day you'll end up taking me back to my room sound asleep by dawn."

"You know me too well." His hands spread on her ribcage that almost made Emma gasp.

She grabbed his arm trying to pull them off her. "The boys need me, Peter. Let go. I'm serious now. It's not funny."

"Those boys can go through a night with you. They have to learn how to do that on their own. Now come with me."

She sighed. "No, Peter..But..But how about this, I'll agree to the exception of you to drag me along anywhere you want once the boys get to bed."

Peter rested his chin on her shoulder, his cheek almost touching one of hers. "And you won't back out, or object what I tell you to do?"

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm getting myself into this...Huh. Yes, I promise. But whatever you had plan in your head better be safe."

Peter chuckled, and lightly tapped his cheek on to hers. "I promise."

"Now run along. I have to finish."

"Yes, _Mother_."

When he released his arm off her waist, making sure she's still distracted with the laundry, he gave her a light slap on the buttocks. She gasped and turned around. Peter, nice enough not to fly away, ran as Emma instantly went after him. He laughed as she, feeling both angry yet half-humored, ran after him with both her hands lifting her skirt high to her knees

~ By nightfall, the boys didn't go right to bed, as rebellious and brutal they are they kept up their extra hours challenging each other in physical games, but the others tried to rest as Emma checked on each of them to heal them from their common nightmares. Peter is by his usual spot, leaning against a tree, watching Emma in silence.

She can feel his eyes looking at her. Though, she's been aware of Peter's infatuation toward her, her feelings for him are complex and unclear to what she really feels for him. He is an ally to her, but also an enemy she's careful with. But the times when he responds to her by comfortably embracing her, or in any way touching her affects her to respond back the way he expects her to.

For the event Peter is planning for tonight, Emma has been thinking all day of how she can make a possible boundary to keep some distance away from Peter. Because when they're alone, that gives Peter the freedom to do anything he has in mind freely, with no witnesses or any interruptions.

Kester, the boy with the neckerchief around his neck with his initials embroidered on the center, lied down on the ground, using his rucksack as a pillow. Emma crouched next to him, and took his filthy hand. The first time she met Kester was not a pleasant memory to remember. One night when all the boys were dancing with their mad masks on, he took her hand and pulled her behind a tree and kissed her, she hit him and in the end Peter saw what happened and punished him with a whip. But the next day, when he caught her healing him with his nightmares, he never tried to force himself upon ever since.

"Ready to sleep, Kester?"

"Not really. But I heard that you have to leave again..Is Pan taking you somewhere special?"

Emma, smiled weakly. She took a lock of her hair and laid it on the top of his hand. Once the process of the magic ended, she placed his hand back down on his side. "You boys know everything, don't you?"

"So it's true?"

"Yeah. I'm sort of worried what he has planned for us, and I'm not one bit excited, either."

"Be careful, Emma."

She shook his head. "You always worry about all the little things. Huh. It's okay. It'll be fine. And I promise I'll be careful."

Kester gave her a slight nod, and slowly closed his eyelids to sleep. She stood back up, and went over to the crowd of the boys gathered together.

"Boys! Ay! Get to sleep! Enough of the fighting!" She announced.

But the boys ignored her, cheering on the two boys climbing up two separate ropes with their ankles and wrists bounded. She breathed out a tired sigh. She tried again to get their attention, but they ignored her again. She rested her hand on her hip, frustrated of their incapable behavior.

"You know that they never listen," warm hands touched her shoulders, "Let's just go. They won't even realize you left."

"Peter. Stop."

"Come on, live a little, Emma. Can't you skip your daily duty for just one night?"

"No."

His face inched closer to the right side near her cheek. "Four of the boys are asleep. That almost counts to the deal you proposed."

His breath tickled her ear. She craned her neck to look at him. "That does not – "

"Alright, alright. If you want to get these boys attention, then I can help you. Go to your room right now, and on your bed you'll see an outfit I found for you. Wear it and come out. I swear to you these boys will not ignore you once they see you."

"An outfit? It's appropriate, right?"

Peter smiled, and nodded. "Yes. Perfectly appropriate, and put your hair up."

"Fine. This better work."

~ Emma looked straight ahead at the tall cracked mirror. After delicately putting her hair up with over thirty hairpins, she finished the hairstyle by releasing the first two separate locks of hair free that almost touched her cheeks. The dress Peter chose for her – obviously stole for her in a different realm – is a fine purple lavender dress; the sleeves are sewn with a floral veil, the collar made with a circular line of artificial lavenders sewn on its low cut, and the skirt is a thin layered fabric that reaches down to her feet; a thigh cut length on the right end corner of the skirt.

The boys never seen her dressed like this, she always wore a simple dark skirt over a white shirt with a tight corset. Coming out like this will certainly confuse them who she exactly is.

The night is no longer young. And she's already getting close to the point of wanting to yawn more than she needs to. So she headed toward the mouth of the cave, feeling brave enough of not caring the cut of the skirt that's expose her bare leg. At least the neck of her boots reaches to her ankles.

When she stepped outside, Peter walked over to her, pleased of her beautiful attire. He took her by the hand and the two strolled across the pebbled ground, passing the boys who're still onto their game. But that all changed in precisely three seconds, one by one they turned their attention to the lovely Emma. She almost blushed when some of them whistled, and the rest just laughed.

"Get ready for bed. I'm stealing Emma away for the night. If you don't want to go through a restless night, I suggest you to get to bed now."

The boys, still laughing, separated to their spots. The boys who're bounded took a little while to untie themselves. Emma, at this point, released Peter's hand, and started her work. Almost half the boys both complimented and insulted her of her fine gown, and questioned her why she's dressed so fancily, but she only smiled and moved on to the next boy. By the time she reached to the last boy, Peter appeared toward her, and claimed her hand again.

Pulling her up to her feet, he tightened his grip on her hand. "Are you ready now?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Good," with his other hand, clenched in a fist, he sprinkled the bits of pixie dust he held onto for so long on her head, "A little pixie dust is the last thing to do."

Emma giggled as she started to fly up in the air. Peter joined her and the two instantly left the camp.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see."

After a long enjoyment of the fine flying up in the evening sky, Peter led her to land in the center of a crowd of tall trees. As they both made it to ground, Emma awed at the very sight Peter planned. With lightened candles floating around the air, rose petals poured down on the grass, and his pipe playing a tune all on its own.

"Peter," she looked at him with her jaw still open, "...This is..This is amazing."

"I thought so you might like it."

"Did you use magic? But how?"

"I have my ways," he turned her body to face him, and in a gentleman-like manner, he bowed, "May I have this dance, my fair lady?"

Emma giggled by this formality. But composed herself with a arch of an eyebrow, playing along with him. "Why, kind sir, you may."

Peter twirled her around and she came to a stop by the time her body faced his, inching a lot closer. With one of his hand clutching lightly on her hand, the other rested on her waist. Emma smiled as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Then together they danced, first taking slow steps and up they went slightly off the ground. She giggled, looking down briefly before returning her gaze back at Peter.

"Now are you happy that you listened to me?"

She rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue. "..Fine, I admit it, you smart ass."

"Oh you know me, Emma, I just love it when I prove you wrong," his face leaned closer to hers until his nose almost touched hers, "...You know what, you look really pretty wearing this."

"I love it too. But you better not steal anymore, or I'll just burn them with you watching." She said with a stern look.

Peter chuckled, wiggling his nose with hers playfully. "There you again. Emma, no need of mothering me, I don't need that."

"Oh, but all of you boys are like children, if you haven't noticed," her expression softened, as he spun them around in a slow movement, "...But other than that, th-Huh. Okay this isn't what I usually say to you ever since. But you do deserve to hear it. Thank you, Peter. For everything."

"Wow. I actually got thanked by the almighty Emma. What a night it is."

Emma lightly kicked him in the ankle, and he just laughed as she slowly did as well. As they both composed back to themselves, Emma leaned her cheek against Peter's shoulder, closing her eyes while listening to the soft tune of the pipe in content.

A good few minutes passed as the two danced in the air, with the floating candles circling around them, and the pipe playing away to different songs. But as Emma, still in the same position as she was earlier, lifted her head to push a lock of hair away from her face, Peter's hand pressed her head back down and his lips emerged closer to her ear.

"Is the music soothing enough for you?"

"Yes, I don't think I ever heard this song before."

The smile Peter showed so much this evening suddenly disappeared away from existence.

_She can still hear the music. That proves that she still feels lost and unloved. After everything I've shown to her and done for her, she still can't return her affection to me...What more must I do to capture her heart? What more?_

Without noticing, Peter tightened his hold on Emma that made her jump. "P-Peter..L-L-Let go, you're hurting me."

He stopped once hearing her say those words. He immediately loosened his tight grip on her.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at his face. "What was that for? Are you angry at my or something?"

He forced a smile to his lips – not the same smile he's shown her, a fake one that only disguises his true feelings buried deep inside him. "No. I'm sorry. I just had a bad day with the boys you see. I thought tonight might help me forget about everything, but I guess it's not helping."

"It's okay. Besides, it'll take a miracle to put some sense to those boys. To this day, I still fear if one of them might sneak in my room and tie me all up. And by morning I'll wake up being tied on a stick, being cooked under a bonfire as if I'm the roast for breakfast."

"They would do that. But don't worry, Emma, they cannot hurt you, not while I'm around."

"Other than you sneaking up on me every day, I appreciate you always being around. Without you, they would have killed me that night they found me."

"Yes, they certainly would have."

~ An hour passed, and midnight passed into an early morning. The two went back up in the air to have their last dance. Emma smiled tiredly, trying to keep her sleepy eyes to open. Peter noticed her exhaustion, and urged her to get some sleep.

She shook her head. "No, I wanna dance. Come on, let's just finish this then I think I can go to sleep."

"Alright. Just one more."

Half way through the song, Emma looked deeply into Peter's dark eyes as they lightly spun around couple times with each others' hands remained clutched together.

"You know, I had a crazy dream last night."

"And what was that about?"

She sighed. "Well, in the dream, I saw you and me in this new world, its all white, empty and bright. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing your clothes, all green and dark. And you were my skirt and my best shirt, with a really – "

"Hey! Enough with the lies!"

Emma giggled, but still continued on. "Ah, ah, I wasn't finished. With a _really really_ tight corset. You know the one thing the Lost Boys tease me about."

Peter, ready to take his revenge, inched closer to Emma until his lips literally touched hers. She looked at him, putting on her "game on look".

"You just can't resist the opportunities to tease others, don't you?"

"What are you going to do, oh my dearest King? Kiss me? Well, go ahead. Almost five of the boys - not counting Kester - already tried doing that, and then in the end of the day they end up on the ground all day with a cold rag placed between their legs. You don't want to be one of them, now do you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a Lost Boy. I'm a king."

His lips planted deeper onto hers before she can say anything else. He grew attach to Emma the minute he took her to this island. But never has he or Emma herself thought of growing _this_ attached. Yet this kiss can't seem to be processed gently or quickly. Emma's eyes remained open as Peter moved his lips with hers that's dead and still. He tried harder for her to respond, forcing his tongue deep into her lips for it to open, and now embracing his arms around her waist. However, she remained still like a statue. After much effort and some lustful enjoyment for him on the side, he released her, with his arms still in place.

"...Peter..I don't want anything to complicate our relationship. The two of us..it's just not possible, alright?"

"But it is, Emma, that's something I've been trying to prove to you. We're going to be fine, Emma. Don't ignore it."

"Peter."

"I know you don't have the answer to what I want to hear. But I can wait. We have all the time in the world together."

"But Peter –

He silenced her with his finger placed on her lips. "I understand. I can wait, really. Now come on, let us get some rest. The night is no longer young."

**_Killin and Liam are coming up in the next chapter. Yay! But there will be just one change that will technically change the whole story, yet its still based on Killian's flashback in 3x05. I promise. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Byeee._**


	5. Brothers on a Mission

_**Before you read this chapter please read this author's note first. I know that in 3x05 Liam and Killian arriving in Neverland is only a flashback from the past. But that part is the only reason why I decided to write this fanfiction. So I tried to make it work and I hope you guys still enjoy this. Anyway, now you may read. :) Thank you very much for you attention and your appreciation for my story.**_

The Pegasus is sailing in the calm waters of the sea. It's been only a few hours, and so far everything is settled in good form. Killian and his older brother, Liam stood by the edge of the ship by an angled telescope.

Liam opened his brown leather bag that has the royal golden metal on the center of its mouth; he removed a navy book and handed it to his brother. Killian took it and opened to where its bookmark saved a specific page. He slowly flipped to page to page, examining drawings and calculated star charts. Something about them, however, was unlike the ones he never seen before.

"Star charts? I've never seen these constellations before?"

"No one has. That's why we're going to a new land, brother."

"Enemy sighted around the fourth quarter!" A crewman shouted.

Both the brothers acted fast, and pulled out their long glasses. Briefly looking through its magnification, three ships are sailing closer and closer to the Pegasus.

"Three ships gaining fast. Master Gunner, run out the fort cannon." He closed his long glass and started his way to Master Gunner.

Liam, closing his long glass as well, silently opened his bag and removed a golden sextant with a magnificent Pegasus designed on its center. As the crewmen started to load the cannons according to Killian's orders, Liam shouted at them to stop.

"Delay that order!" He shouted.

Killian turned to his brother, confused to why he did that. Then suddenly, a cannon shot straight at the Pegasus. It hit at the side of the ship that's near where Liam is standing, and woodc hips burst in the air along with fire and smoke. Killian immediately rushed to where his brother is who is now on the floor severely injured. He fell down on his knees and lifted his brother's head for it to rest on his lap.

"Brother, brother are you alright? Where are you hurt?"

Liam sucked on his breath harshly as he lifted his hand that held the still perfectly intact sextant to his rest on his stomach. Some kind of hard object hit him on the shoulder and dislocated it. "Don't worry, Killian, I'll be fine. It's nothing serious," he looked straight ahead and shouted, "Deploy the Pegasus!"

One of the crewmen repeated his order, ringing the bell as a signal. And the rest of them started to work, pulling the ropes to lower down a feathered main sail while a single crewman climbed the shrouds. Killian awed at the amazing sight, every bit of it is made of white feathers and the face of Pegasus on its center.

Liam smiled, despite the pain of his shoulder bothering him terribly. Killian's eyes still remained at the sight of the sail. "What is that?"

"That is a sail made of the last feathers from the great creature Pegasus."

"Are you sure that horse can still fly?"

"Indeed, and so can we."

In less than a second, by Liam's words, the ship slowly started to lift its way up in the air. The men cheered of victory and laughed of escaping their enemies so easily. Before they disappeared into the white clouds in the sky, the enemies turned their ships and uselessly released a few cannons, but they lost them eventually.

"What did I tell you, brother?"

Killian's smile disappeared once he looked back down at his brother. "Brother, first let's take you to a doctor. You must be treated immediately."

Liam still laughed but struggled a bit as Killian helped him stand and wrapped his uninjured arm around his shoulder. When Killian took a step forward, Liam pulled him back.

"Wait a minute. I want you to see this before you take me in. Take the sextant from my hand, left tenant. And see. All we have to do now is to go straight to the second star to the right and straight on till morning."

Killian wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, and took the sextant from his hand. He looked through it right across the horizon. And besides his brother's injury so far this Hero's Journey brings him nothing but exhilarating excitement to actually travel to an unknown land and soon return back home with honor for the king.

~ Peter awoke from his sleep. As he opened his eyes, there he saw Emma, still lying beside him with her head resting on his open arm as a pillow. He smiled. Even by the cool shade underneath the tree, her fine hair almost still glows that captures her lovely face.

With his hand, he stroked her cheek smoothly and slowly in order not to wake her. So far, the evening last night did not end well as he planned. His succession to capture Emma's heart will not only earn him her trust, but also keep her prisoner here for eternity and by then, according to his opinion, she'll forget the existence of her parents and her guardian. Since the two have a life time together, he will try again to succeed.

Suddenly, a large crashing noise in the waters started. Emma furrowed her eyebrows but still did not wake up. Peter listened carefully.

'What is that? A ship, I'm guessing..They must leave at once before Emma wakes up. If she ever sees any opportunity to leave this island, she'll take it for sure. I can't allow that to happen. Not while this island is healing because of her.'

Peter gave a light kiss on her brow before slowly lifting her head up to slip his arm free. After successfully placing her head back down on the soft grass, he stood up and flew to where the intruders are.

~ Liam and Killian rowed a small boat off the Pegasus alone. As they reached to shore, together they pulled it onto the damp ground. Killian looked around at the unfamiliar island while Liam went beside him with a red stamped rectangular envelope on his hand.

"What exactly does the king have to find on this island?"

Liam lifted the envelope up to show Killian that that contains the information of what the king send them here for. He opened the slightly beige envelope and opened it. He slipped out a white paper with a colored drawing of a plant, the name 'Dreamshade' italicized on the upper right corner.

"A plant?" The bitter disappointment escaped Killian's words. "We journeyed across the world for a plant?"

"A sorcerer said this was magical, strong enough to heal any injury."

"So we'll never have to see another dead sailor again?"

"Now you know the importance of this mission."

Peter landed right behind them with great silence. "Are you two lost?"

Immediately both Liam and Killian turned around, removing their swords out of its sheaves at the same time. They pointed their weapon at Peter, but felt reassured once they realized he's only a boy, unarmed.

"You look lost to me."

Liam examined the boy, his weapon still angling straight at him. "Identify yourself, boy."

"I'm Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you?"

Liam, feeling assured that Peter is harmless, returned the blade of its sword to its sheaf. "I'm Captain Jones, and that's my left tenant. We're here by the order of the king."

Peter and Killian both exchanged a brief glance each other, curiosity written on both their expressions. Then Peter turned his attention back at Liam.

"The king, huh?" His eyebrows raised to his temples and a humorless smile curved on his lips. "No king controls Neverland. Just me."

"That's funny." Liam obviously can't seem to believe that a boy like him lives all alone in this unusual island. In his eyes, he sees Peter as still a boy, who has much to learn of maturity and the lessons of the outside life. However, his underestimation will soon be proven wrong.

"We seek this plant," he lifted the paper closer to Peter, "Now tell us boy. Where can we find it?"

The same smile returned to Peter's lips. He snatched the paper from Liam, and only gave a quick look at the image that's printed on it. "Your king sent you here for this plant?"

"Know it?" Liam is clearly impatient with Peter already.

"Dreamshade. It's the deadliest plant on the island. Your king is really ruthless."

Liam quickly defended against that. "Nonsense."

"Its medicine," Killian finally joined in. He spoke that one word 'medicine' with certainty according to what his brother told him and the king's purpose to have such a plant.

Peter looked straight at Killian again. To him he sees Killian a lot differently from Liam, besides Liam's confidence to fulfill some mission, he sees Killian feeling a bit unsure of the whole matter. "Its doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sample of one plant?"

Liam licked his lips, his impatience irritating him even further. But Killian's confidence, by Peter's observation, once again fell, he took a step closer beside his brother. "Is it possible that the king would poison on our enemies?"

"Don't be so gullible," Liam turned to look at Peter, "This boy is playing games with us. And I'm quickly tiring of them." He took the paper back from Peter's hand.

"Come. We should get moving." Liam said without looking at Peter.

As Liam went ahead first, Killian gave a last glance at Peter. Again that dark humorless smile remained on his lips. After hearing what he said Killian is now doubting the whole purpose of this mission. The idea of wiping out the enemies will certainly be a good benefit for his king. But he is a man of honor, he does not see the fairness of using poison other than preferring a fair battle, regardless of the hatred that's carried in each other's hearts.

When Killian joined Liam, Peter lifted his arm and waved them goodbye. The last words the two brothers heard from him before leaving was 'Don't say I didn't warn you'.

* * *

Peter returned to where he left Emma. But he immediately reacted once he saw that Emma is gone. He rushed over to the spot where she once was.

"Emma! Emma!" He shouted out, looking around.

But no one responded.

"Damn it."

By the kick of his feet, he returned up in the air.

* * *

Emma walked around the damp ground by the waters. Still no sign of Peter wherever she look, instead the only thing she can see that's strangely different is a ship and footprints marked on the ground.

No newcomer has ever stepped foot on Neverland, according to what Emma thinks. Curious to see who exactly the intruders are, she followed the trail of the footprints. She knows Peter will certainly be furious with her. But to her observation of this situation, she believes these intruders will bring danger to him and herself. By the looks of their ship, they obviously came a long way. If its magic they're searching for, then it concerns her even more.

Her attire is not the best choice to wear to hunt down for strangers who might be carrying weapons. But she swallowed her frustration, removing her shoes and lifting her skirt up to her knees. The footprints just kept going and going, but they became useless once she heard voices. She hid behind a large boulder, ducking to hide herself from being discovered. She peeked and observed carefully at the strangers. The two men are dressed in fine sailor uniforms; one has a dark blondish hair, and the other's is black and tied back with a ribbon. Besides their attire and their physical features, her focus paid more attention to the swords that are carried on their belts.

"Come on, brother. We're almost there." The dark blondish man said.

The other man just nodded.

'He doesn't look so good. Why is he so hesitant to go wherever they're heading?' She wondered.

As they traveled further, Emma quietly stalked them. She struggled to keep up with them for she has to hide every time behind any spare boulders or trees; her skirt catches on the branches and her feet hurt from stepping on wood chips and pebbles. But the two brothers stopped to catch their breaths. Emma quickly, bending her back, managed to hide behind a low bush. She watched them again.

The two brothers started to stretch a little and then removed their coats. Emma lifted an eyebrow, confused at first for a brief moment until she realized they're undressing themselves. Mistakenly thinking they're undressing for a swim, she turned around so quickly she accidentally brushed her back on the leaves of the bushes that made a shuffling sound. She slapped a hand on her forehead once she heard their swords remove from its sheaves.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

'What am I going to do? What am I going to do?..Huh. How could I be so stupid? It was no good of me to follow them in the first place.' Words swam in her head, the feeling of desperation mixing with her alarming nerves.

Then footsteps started to come closer to the bush that Emma is hiding in. Her breathing quickened, listening to the heart stopping sound of those footsteps, which she's guessing is just one man not two.

Her heartbeat raised faster than ever. Her emotions are everywhere, forcing her to forget all the possibilities that can happen if she thinks of running away or attacking them. She quickly crawled to the left and used a tree branch to help her stand. But once she stood up, a blade came close to her neck.

The man that carries his sword so close to her neck is Killian. Once he saw it is just a woman, he lowered the blade of his sword a centimeter away from her neck. "A girl? Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you two the same thing. Who are you?"

"I asked first. Who are you, miss? This is no place for a young woman like yourself to live in."

"I'm Emma. Now can you please put your sword down? I swear I don't carry any weapon."

Killian nodded. But before he did so, Liam spoke up. "Don't, Killian! She might be lying."

Emma sighed, for some reason her nerves just released itself from her. "I'm not lying. Really. Cross my heart..But if you still don't think that's enough, then do you wanna come over here and check for yourself?"

She tilted her head, lifting her skirt – an act she's been doing the entire time – a little higher until it showed a glimpse of her thigh. Liam let out an uncomfortable cough, and looked away with his hand smoothing his upper arm that hangs on a cloth that's tied around his neck. Killian, on the other hand, looked disapprovingly at her, but did not lose his chance to look at her lovely leg for at least a quick moment.

"Well, I take that as a no, then," she lowered her skirt down, positioning her head upright, "Now since I told you my name. It's your turn to tell me yours."

"I'm Killian Jones. And that's Captain Liam Jones. We're here to retrieve a plant called Dreamshade. Have you heard of it?"

Emma shook her head. "No. But I think I have a friend who does."

"If you mean Peter Pan, the boy wearing nothing but a pea green outfit, we already met him," Liam said, now willing to look at her.

"So you didn't sail all this way here for..for me?"

Emma examined both their faces. Concentrating hard to keep her focus to see if they will respond to her question with a lie or the truth.

"_You_? Why would we sail for miles for you, girl? We don't even know who you are." Liam responded.

She can feel the relief building inside her. Now knowing they are not enemies, she decided to take the chance to leave them be and turn back to look for Peter.

"Right...Well, I-uh apologize for stalking you. I was just following my own instincts, which is something I'll be cautious by next time...So? Ponytail, can you put your toy back where it belongs so I can go on my way?"

"Watch your tongue, girl." Liam warned. A look of anger crossed his face; his impatience is now passing to the stage for him to go on his way alone.

Emma lifted her arms with open hands. "Hey, Captain, you started it in the first place. Everyone has a name, you know? I told you mine like two minutes ago and you for some reason forgot." She shrugged her shoulders.

Killian lowered his sword and placed it back in its sheaf. He finds Emma completely unlike the ladies he know of back home. But to his opinion, he blames her life on this island where there's no authority or education to educate this girl to become a more suitable and respectable person. "You may go."

"Good luck on your quest. So long."

She lifted the skirt of her dress and disappeared through the trees.

* * *

Emma headed to the trail that leads back to camp. Once she walked about a half a mile, the person she's been looking for all this time finally appeared. Peter, right behind her, ran toward her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

She gasped. "What the hell?! You scared the beans out of me!"

"Where have you been? I was gone only for a few minutes then you disappeared."

"I thought you left me. And when I woke up, I was looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere. Instead I found two sailors here in this island. They told me they already met you."

Peter's hope fell right down to the pit. His wish to keep her away from those men went to flames. "They did. They were the reason why I left."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's alright. Come here, I'll give you a lift."

Emma shook her head. "No thanks. Not today. I had a bad experience when I approached those men. One of them put a blade to my throat, but they let me go once they realized I was harmless. But..Huh, boy I still feel a little jittery."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. But you have no idea how much I wanted to hurt _them_. Both of them are so..Well, the only way to describe it is that I wish I can just pull out the sticks out of their asses."

Peter chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. And the two started to walk toward the trail. "Men like that learn something called high-class. Since birth, they've been taught the only reason to live is to give honor and serve a man who calls himself king."

"So sort of like your Lost Boys?"

"Almost. Except, their asses are 'stick free'."

Emma laughed, and rested her head to rest on his shoulder. "You got that one right."

When they came closer to where the camp is, a loud sound of eager laughter and cheers started. Once Emma heard this, she ran. She doesn't have to stop and listen for another moment for she knows a reaction like this is a bloodshed party.

As she reached to the camp, she ran to the crowd the boys formed around a tree. Up in the tree is a man tied up, hanging from the branch upside down. The boys tied him with the rope like a cocoon, and the man's mouth his bounded with a rag. Emma gasped once she realized that the man is Killian Jones.

An eager Kester poked Killain in the ribs and on his legs with a sharp spear. The boys laughed as Killian literally screamed between the wet rag and his teeth tightening on it. Emma walked up to Kester and smacked his arm away. Kester stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?! I thought I said no more games that involves killing someone!"

Kester laughed. "Oh come on, Emma. That rule of yours doesn't imply on newcomers."

"It implies on _everyone_, you pea brain. Now let him go. God! What's your problem? I've been here for so long and I still don't understand what is so satisfying of torturing a person like this."

Kester pressed the end of his tall spear on the dirt, gripping tightly on the center of its rib. "Let me tell you something, Emma. He's a newcomer and that makes him an enemy. Anyone who steps foot on this island without Pan's consent is an enemy to him and to us."

"You're really an idiot, Kester. Before you bounded him up and hung him on a tree, have you thought of the consequences that can occur if this man ends up dead?"

"Why think of that?"

"Because, you nit wit, he has men waiting for him in a ship. Men who are twice your size with armed weapons that not a single one of you own."

"This is Neverland, Emma. Imagination is very powerful if anything is needed for us."

"You're boys. Little ones..Well, except for you – you're taller than me. But my point is, none of you never used a gun - something I'm crossing my fingers is true - and shouldn't risk gambling your lives away. Now since you all had your fun, I say you put him down and let him go."

"Don't you dare." Peter replied. He walked through the crowd.

Emma looked at him with shock. She gestured her hand straight at Killian who looks fatally ill from being hung upside for so long and also from large amount of blood loss. "Peter, we need to let him go."

"No we don't. Leave the boys to do their job, Emma. They made the right decision to bring him here to camp."

"But –"

Peter laid a finger on his lips, hushing her. "Shh. Emma, think of it this way. Let's say we let him go. He knows the magic that exist here, and the identity of every one of us. When he returns to his land, where people are preparing for war, he may be captured and all the information about this place will be stolen. If that happens, you will be discovered, Emma. Have you already forgotten that is something we've been trying to prevent?"

Emma looked at him carefully, admitting to his truthful words. But she turned her head to look at Killian, a feeling of guilt building inside her. She agrees every word Peter said. But killing him is something she's against. Yet, knowing the boys and Peter very well, she's aware they won't allow Killian to be set free alive nor unharmed...But perhaps, she can help him though, keep him alive before the day ends. That is so far all she can do, unfortunately.

"..No. I haven't forgotten. You're right."

"There. Now go inside and change. I'll wait for you."

Emma nodded. When she turned around to head to her room, she looked back to take a last glimpse at Killian. His face is unnaturally red and purple, plumped veins appearing on his forehead. Even through this horrible torture and with Kester's attack with his spear returning back to work, his eyes wandered away straight at Emma. Once she captured the lightness of his eyes, her heart almost stopped. She never seen such softness before, they're so different from Peter's. Killian's speaks out innocence and..good. Characteristics she never used of her judgment from the long months she stayed in Neverland so far.


	6. Sacrifices Are Sometimes Not Worth It

_**Sorry I took so long. But here it is. Oh. And I have a really big warning for this chapter. If some of you hate Peter Pan, like hate him so much you can just break the screen of your laptops or phones, don't read this. Because things with Emma and Peter are going to get really steamy. But don't worry, it's not by love, SWEAR IT. Yet the next chapter, THIS IS SPOILER ALERT SO LISTEN, Emma is going to get kicked out of Neverland, and you'll find out why by the end of this chapter. Ba-byee.**_

The day no longer grew young. Emma's fear arose even higher when Peter ordered the boys to gather their weapons for an attack. As she expected Killian's men are heading this way to find him and his brother. Killian is now tied around the waist on the same tree that he was hung upside down on. She managed to sweet talk Peter to agree to that. But no sweet talk or flirtatious move is going to convince Peter to change his mind about this battle.

Emma didn't dare leave Peter's side, she urged him non-stop to discourage him of his order. "Peter, let's just return him to the men. They won't attack if we do that."

"Don't be so naïve, Emma. They _will_ attack. I'm not going to risk anyone of us to get killed, especially you."

"Well, duh. But they wouldn't have if you didn't capture him. And what about his brother? Where exactly did the boys hide him?"

"They didn't hide him, Emma. They found him dead by the Dreamshade. I warned those two that plant is deadly poisonous, but they didn't believe me."

"D-Dead? Oh my..You mean to tell me this man saw his brother die while these boys dragged him all the way to camp?"

"Emma, I don't have time for this." He took a step to walk pass her, but she stopped him.

She inched closer to him, her eyes looking sharply at his. "No, no. We're not done here. You promised me you won't let these boys go off killing people. Why are you breaking that promise?"

"Because these intruders are a threat to us, Emma, they will kill us if we don't attack first. Now is that what you want?"

"No. But there is a way – "

Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her down with great force until she fell on her knees. Before she can speak another word, he pulled out a knife and hit her on the head with its hard handle. Quicker than lightening, incautiousness hit her and she collapsed. Peter released her arm and lifted her up in his arms. He went to the cave and lowered her down on her bed. Then he left, leaving her to silently rest before the attack happens.

~ Boom! Boom! Gunshots started. The deaf-threatening noise awoke Emma from incautiousness. Her eyes burst open, and once she realized she's in her room, she quickly crawled off the bed.

She ran out of the cave and went out to the camp. No one is in sight except Killian still bounded on the tree, and the dark evening sky. She walked around and uselessly called out for the boys.

Tears rushed down her eyes as the sound of gunshots and voices started. Unable to bear it even longer, she melted on the ground and blocked her ears with her hands. The voice in her head shouted the words ' STOP' and 'ENOUGH'. But she feels more faint and sick from the deafening noise and the obvious result of causalities probably showing its evidence on the ground.

Her knees ached after awhile, so she forced herself to sit on her bottom. With her hands still covered on her ears, her eyes roamed around helplessly. Smoke from the muskets are seen and random shouts easily heard. But she tried to calm herself down, she pressed her hands harder on her ears and tried to comfort herself to calm down.

As for Killian, he screamed as hard as he can but the rag bounding his mouth forced his voice to drown. Tears fell down his eyes by every gunshot he heard, his feet digging deeply into the dirt and his arms and wrists trying their best to break free, but only leaving red marks from the harsh texture of the rope.

'My men..My brother..Why did I leave? What good was that bastard king of bringing me and my brother here?! That hypocrite! He brought us here to our deaths! He is no man of honor! He is a liar, a traitor! And I swear on my brother's grave I'lll NEVER serve such a bastard ever again. EVER!'

After much effort of Emma trying to comfort herself, her attention finally drawn away to Killian. She watched him, seeing his tears falling down his face and him using all his strength to break free. She does not know Killian that well or ever liked him from the start. But like any stranger, she pities him of the whole situation that cast upon him. Yet, on the other hand, her loss of being separated from her parents makes great sense of her to feel such an emotion to a man who lost his brother and now losing his men.

The fear and nervousness are still intact inside her. But her conscience forced her to lower her hands down from her ears - considering herself to be selfish of comforting herself when there's a man across from her who deserves it more - and stood up to her feet. She slowly walked toward Killian, jumping few times from the gunshots but made it to where he is. When he saw her, he stopped his effort to fight off the tight ropes, and closed his eyes with his head pressed back on the tree.

Emma stepped forward, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Then, with open hands, she slowly neared them closer to his face. When her fingertips touched the skin of his cheek, he burst open his eyes. He flashed a deadly angry look, signaling her to leave him alone. But she ignored the look, and still placed her hands on his cheeks regardless of his effort of shaking them off. When he stopped, she positioned his head to the center and inched her face closer to his.

"...They'll never blame you. They'll wait for you when your time comes..Right now, they're in peace, living in a world where they don't have to worry about a single thing. Nothing of life..or death." She whispered softly.

More tears pooled his eyes, and unexpectedly to Emma, he remained calm and now seemed willing to accept her sympathy and comfort. Emma licked her lips, swallowing the tears that are building in her eyes.

"You may have witnessed magic here as evil. But I'll show you a magic trick that'll seem different."

His blue eyes released its tears. They looked straight at hers that made Emma feel a bit tensed. But she swallowed away any of her discomfort. She feels the need to play the part to comfort such a man, considering as a fair act since the people she's living with are killing his people right this second.

Emma placed her hands over his ears, even though he is still able to hear her voice and the noise going on outside. She softly hummed a tune, keeping her eyes still at his and then voiced the lyrics of a song that literally came to mind on the top of her head.

**_Dark the stars and dark the moon._**

**_Hush the night and the morning loon._**

**_Tell the horses and beat on your drum:_**

**_Go_****_n-Live_****_ their master, _****_Live_****_ their sun._**

**_Dark the oceans, dark the sky._**

**_Hush the whales and the ocean tide._**

**_Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum:_**

**_Live _****_their master, _****_Live_****_ their sun._**

**_Dark to light and light to dark_**

**_Three black carriages three white carts_**

**_What brings us together is what pulls us apart_**

**_Live_****_ our brother,_****_Live our heart_**

A bitter, painful hour passed as the battle went on. The world seems to go by so slowly. The only sound heard in the fair night are gunshots and screams. As young as the Lost Boys may seem, no one can beat them in this island, especially with Peter on their side.

Emma, on the other hand, sang her song, trying not to cry for Killian. He listened to her song as best as he can, crying softly and unable to fight back the need to cover his vulnerability no more. After her tenth time of singing her song, she paused.

"Killian..Hey. It's all going to be over soon, okay? Hey?"

His eyes remained closed, refusing for them to open. She licked her lips, and nodded, understanding completely. "Okay. You don't want to talk? Then that's fine..just don't think about a single thing. Only listen to my voice, my voice only."

**_Dark the stars and dark the mo_****_ -_**

The shout of cheers cut off her voice. The gunshots and the screaming stopped, returning the peaceful silence at last. Emma's mouth whimpered, a lump building in her throat once she realized that every single one of those men are killed now and the Lost Boys won. Her hands lowered from Killian's ears and her body melted on the floor. The maddening trembling started in her, pressing her palms on the bark of the tree, she breathed heavily to calm the sudden sickness building inside her.

'He promised. He firmly promised that'll there be no more killing, no more murdering..Why? Just why the hell did he break it?! They're damn innocent than those boys?!...But now they're dead. Long gone from th-_wait_. Wait. There's still a chance save them. Yes. _Me_. Of course.'

She quickly pulled herself up to her feet and took a run for it. She sniffed the air, following the trail of the scent of the harsh smoke to where the murderous scenes are. Her legs wobbled a little, almost making her trip. But she forced them to work correctly, and made them move as faster than she can ever manage.

When she passed by a mountain stacked with sailors coats that once belonged to Killian's men, a group of Peter's boys appeared right in front of her.

"Shit." She gasped.

She quickly turned around and ran back. But one of them ran after her and turned out to be a lot faster too. She almost screamed when large hands grabbed her waist and pulled her up, lowering her down on his bare shoulder. She punched his back once she realized he's Kester.

"Kester, put me down! Put me down!"

"Sorry, Emma. But I know what you came here for, you're going to heal those men and bring them back to life. They're better off dead, Emma. Remember what Pan told you, they'll bring great danger to you."

"Death is still not the answer! It's just not!"

"I'm taking you back to camp," he started his way to the trail, "Pan will be mad if he sees you here."

"I don't give a damn about what he thinks! I hate him! And you too! I hate all of you!"

He sighed. "Say what you need to say. Blow all that steam off if you need too."

"Ugh! You boys are impossible! You..You murderers! That's right you're nothing but murderers!"

~ Kester tied Emma up on the bed rails in her cave and even gagged her mouth to silence her. He later joined the other boys who celebrated outside, dancing and fighting with the swords and muskets they stole from the sailors, even their clothes.

She can guess how painful it must be for Killian to witness that. And who knows if the boys are physically torturing him again right this second.

Footsteps started near the mouth of the cave. Emma lifted her head and Peter walked in. He went over to the bed and sat down, placing a hand on her cheek. But she shook his hand off her.

"Angry, I see. You know you're making the worst decision of your life, Emma. I can't believe you actually choose that man over your own family."

She pounded the back of her head against her pillow, twisting her body to break free. Peter pulled out his knife out of its sheaf, and cut out the rag tied on her mouth.

"You're not my family."

"But we are whether you like it or not."

"Not by blood. The only thing we share is this torturous hell..Everything was horrible since the day I arrived here. On the first day I was found by you and you betrayed me the second you saw my face. Then the next, I was already getting attention from the older boys, and Kester turned out to be one of them. But what did you do when he made a move one me? You whipped him, half naked, in front of my eyes, laughing and kicking him at the same time..And things got worse. Your dangerous activities, adding on to your boys' ideas of fun, never ended and they're still happening to this day. How can I possibly call you and those boys out there my family? You all are nothing but fucking murderers."

Peter's expression turned stern hard. After the very last word of her sentence, he raised his arm and slapped her across the face. She feels no surprise, no shock, just bitterly desperate of realizing she is forever a prisoner here in this eternal so-called paradise.

"Fuck? Has those boys taught you how to use such a crude language?"

"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question, or are you for real?" She sarcastically asked with an arched eyebrow.

She didn't regret saying that even though she received another hard slap on her other cheek by Peter's iron strong hand.

"You've changed, Emma. And it's not a good change. I do not tolerate disrespect from anyone. You keep this up then you'll end up receiving the same treatment as Jones out there. And I will not save you from those boys if they ever attempt to do anything to you."

Her eyes darted straight at his. "If you're not going to change and continue doing things what you see fit then get out of this room. _I can't tolerate_ or even live with anyone who can't even act like a normal human being, or at least have a heart like one."

"I am not heartless."

"Yes, you are. The Lost Boys may make a one hell of a criminal record in history. But they have twice as much feelings than you do."

Peter's hands gripped tightly onto the bed sheets, making the fabric warm and wrinkled. "Enough." He hissed with clenched teeth.

"Even the time when you sweet talked me out of the camp and took me dancing up in the air, I knew you felt nothing for me or ever will for anyone else. You have no idea how confused you made me over the years. The kiss. Your volunteer to be my pillow for the night. Your hugs. They all didn't make sense to me. But as much as I dislike seeing you being like this, I'm glad that you're showing me your true colors, the side you hide so well from me over the months I've been here."

Peter, feeling uncontrollably outraged, raised his knife and slashed the rope that bounded Emma's wrist and ankles in just two slashes. Angrily he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stand. She tried to pull back as he dragged her out to the mouth of the cave, but he held onto her arm in a tight grip and led her to where the boys are.

"My fellow Lost Boys! Get ready for a whipping! Set up the ropes!"

The boys stopped dancing and three of them excitingly ran toward Killian. Emma watched with horror by the process. Two boys grabbed both Killian's arms while the other cut off the ropes that bounded his body. Then they tied fresh long ropes around both his wrists, and tied other ends of the ropes on two separate high branches from different trees. They pulled the ropes up that forced Killian to raise his arms. The two backed away and joined the others who already gathered together as a crowd. The last boy, who remained, pulled out his knife and ripped open the back of Killian's white shirt, exposing the bareness of his back, and forced him down to get on his knees. Killian tried to stand back up, but the boy slammed his head with the handle of his knife that forced him to obey in agony.

Once the boy joined the others, Peter, still clutching onto Emma's arm, dragged her to where Killian is from behind. "Hand me the whip!" He stretched his arm out, his hand open for the whip.

One boy retrieved it and placed its handle on Peter's palms. Peter grabbed hold of it, and thrashed the harsh weapon on the ground that made a cloud of brown dust from the soot.

"Peter, don't. He's already injured enough."

Peter looked down at Emma, smiling. "Tsk, tsk. Why are you trying to stop me, Emma? It is _you_ who is going to perform this torture."

"Me? I am not going to whip this man."

"Oh yes you are. I am the king of this island, and I command you to take this whip and beat him now."

"I have no reason to beat him, _your majesty_. And I sure as hell won't even if I did."

"Fine, you're not going to obey me. Then I'll make you."

He released her arm and marched toward the boys. He looked at them briefly, and until he spotted one of the little ones, he grabbed one of them by random and pulled him out by grabbing the roots of his hair. He kicked his back until the boy fell face down. Before the boy can get up, Peter pressed his foot on his back, and weighed all the pressure he has on the boy's back. The boy whimpered, and dug his small fingers in the dirt as tears and screams immediately started.

Emma gasped. She almost charged at Peter, but he warned her not to move by a raise of one of his fingers. "Ah, ah. Stay where you are. Now watch this. You either beat that man, or you remain standing where you are and watch this little boy lose his spin. Slowly, by every last bone."

He pressed his foot harder on the boy's back that made the boy madly scream even louder, kicking his legs in the air uselessly. Peter crossed his arm across his chest, and waited for Emma's decision. She looked down at the boy who's in absolute pain, and then back at Killian. She wishes neither one of them to get hurt, or even die. But she must choose, a stranger, or a boy she cared for a lot longer than her acquaintanceship with Killian.

"What's it going to be, Emma? We don't have all day."

She slowly faced Peter again. She drew in a slow breath and responded. "I'll do it. Now let that boy go."

"Excellent."

Peter lifted his foot off the boy. Two of the Lost Boys lifted the poor child up and took him away from the scene. Peter dropped the whip, and allowed it to slide as he kicked it with his foot. As the whip rolled closer to her feet, she slowly picked it up, grabbing hold of its handle properly with one hand.

She walked toward Killian. Every step she took weighs her heart down with the painful guilt for what she has to do next. Just touching the dangerous weapon with her hands sickens her to the stomach. Her eyes kept her focus straight at Killian. His body is not moving an inch, he's clearly ready to feel the first lash which she is not prepared to do.

As she came to the right distance where she can perform the dreadful performance easily, she just stood there, too afraid to raise the whip. The boys cheered, and shouted out nasty words out to Killian; calling him words from every page written in the swearing book. But they're not the only ones who are too impatient to see some action, Peter is impatient as well.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?! Give him the first lash! The total is thirty, Emma. Thirty!" Peter shouted at her.

'That unfair bastard. Why won't he get tied up and get whipped by me? If he takes Killian's place I won't hesitate like this.'

She slowly raised the whip above her head to make the first lash. The volume level from the boys increased by this action but it fell straight down as Emma approached a lot closer to Killian, lowering her arm to her side. She laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered something that he can only hear.

"Forgive me for this. I couldn't allow that boy to get hurt like that. I'm truly sorry."

Before Peter almost took the first step to separate her, she returned back to her position and finally thrashed the first lash on his back that the boys been waiting for.

~ As all the boys rested on their usual spots to sleep. Peter ordered Kester to guard the cave to make sure Emma does not exit from it until morning. But since Kester is sometimes soft with Emma, he didn't put much effort to stay awake. Once he dozed off to sleep from outside the cave, Emma, wearing nothing but a short strapped nightgown – once a man's shirt, she tore off the sleeves and a bit of the bottom and wore it ever since for the night, tip toed out of the cave with a knife clutched on her hand. She first checked if all the boys were sound asleep before making her way to Killian.

Killian is still the same state as he was from the whipping. Since his back is too wounded and bloody, the boys decided to leave him like that and bounded his ankles from escaping. She went on her knees and touched his cheek. He awoke, feeling alarmed from her touch. But he relaxed once he saw it's just Emma.

She looked over her shoulder before pulling out her knife from its sheaf. Carefully she cut off the rag that gagged his mouth. "Don't worry, okay? I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered.

Killian nodded, licking his chapped lips. He swallowed hard, his face damp and pale from too much blood loss. In a weak voice, he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"To help you. Now don't move." She crawled behind him and examined his back with a closer look.

"I appreciate your sympathy, miss. But I doubt you can do much help, I need a doctor or at least a nurse."

"No need for that. Now try to relax."

She grabbed the whole of her hair with both hands and pressed it on his bloody back. He craned his neck to see what she's doing. But she turned his head back around. "Promise me, Killian. You won't look."

"Why is that necessary?"

"Just promise me."

"Alright, I promise."

The magic slowly finished its process and Killian's back healed, not a single scar or blood in sight. And even the feverishness and pale completion on his face disappeared. Killian breathed in relief, astonished by this miraculous cure. When she crawled back for him to see her again, he looked straight at her.

"What did you do to me?"

"I healed you. This island is a lot different from your home, Killian. Impossible things just happen naturally here."

"Incredible." He looked down at himself, feeling so happy for the first time to feel healthy again.

She closed the knife back to its sheaf and stood back up. "I have to go. Try to rest. Okay. I'll see you by morning."

"Wait. Come back."

"What is it?"

His sea blue eyes softened, such innocence and vulnerability revealing themselves the same way as she saw them the time she first saw him tied upside down on a tree. "Thank you, for all you've done for me."

"Please don't thank me. I should be apologizing from everything you're going through right now..These boys just don't accept intruders, especially Peter. And unfortunately, that's never going to change. But for now, stay alive. I'll try to get you out of here."

"I think that'll be impossible."

"Here in Neverland, nothing is impossible. That's one main thing you'll learn from here, Killian, besides the brutality and bloodshed you've seen so far...Just hang in there. I'll protect you. Goodnight."

"...Goodnight..Emma."

Emma returned back to the cave in haste, fearing that Peter might appear. She held her breath once she arrived, as she tiptoed inside, passing a sleepy Kester, but a hand automatically caught her by the ankle. She almost screamed. But the strong hand that gripped her ankle pulled her down, forcing her to fall straight on someone's warm lap. Before her mouth released its voice, another hand slammed on it to block a single scream from escaping.

She looked up and saw that its Kester. He opened one sleepy eye and the other slowly, and chuckled softly from her angry reaction.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it off her mouth. "What the hell? I almost got hurt, you idiot," she hissed.

"But you didn't, now did you? Where have you been?"

"Here, of course. Wait, wait a minute. You've been awake all this time? Oh, you sly little rat."

"Spying is what I'm good at, including guarding you."

She crossed her arms across her chest, and huffed out a breath that blew a lock of hair away from her eyes. "Well, you caught me red-handed. Why aren't you running to_ your king_ and tell him the wonderful news?"

"Because I'm not telling Pan anything, instead, I'm going to help you get your friend off this island."

"What? How?"

Kester opened his mouth to respond, but his eyes started to wander off to the sight of Emma's bare legs. Due to her fall, the skirt of her nightgown slid lower which now shows down to her bare thighs. He looked at them in lust and placed a hand on one of her glorious thighs, they're just calling out his name to be touched. She slapped his hand away, but his hand refused to leave the softness of her thigh.

"Kester, hands off the legs."

"Oh come on. I'm a man. I have needs."

"You need food. You need air. You need a better tree for your punching bag during the day. But what you don't need is me to be a relief to your lustful needs. Now hands off the thighs or I'm going to chop your hand off."

Kester smiled, and disappointedly left his hand from her thigh. "Alright, alright, I surrender."

"Now tell me how I can get him out of here?"

"Simple. Get him out of camp without anyone noticing, and hop him on his ship."

Emma slapped him on the cheek, frustration burning her cheeks. "You call that a plan? I want to save him, not get himself killed a lot sooner."

"It's not that complicated as it seems. So far, you're the only one who can distract Peter while_ I_ get him to the ship. You see, during the battle with those men, Peter ordered me to burn the ship down. But when me and the boys were close to burning it, I told the boys to leave and suggested for us to celebrate our victory. When they all left, I put the fire out."

"But Peter will suspect that you didn't follow his orders."

"That's why we need to get him out of here tonight. Right now."

"_Now_?"

"The sooner, the better, Emma. The ship is the only way to get him out of here...So are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in. Absolutely. But..But Kester, Peter will kill you, he'll kill both of us by tomorrow once he finds out Killian is gone."

Kester's expression fell into a deep remorse. No more of that rebellious look he always carried. "Emma, I'm not only going to help that guy get on that ship, I'm going with him. I'm going to get out of here, and settle down to a place of my own."

"What?" She gasped.

"I know it's not a guaranteed option for me to take. But if my future is forever going to be a youthful one, I'm going to risk everything I can to get off this hell hole, regardless if it might risk my life...I have dreams, Emma. We all dream night after night..I know this sounds odd and very strange to hear from a person like me but I always wanted to buy a shop and turn it into a bakery. Every day and night I can roll some dough, make some fine cakes and bread for customers and make a lot money for that. Then in time, I wanna finally see myself with a nice beard covering my chin. A wife beside me with children – maybe two or three – running around laughing and calling me "Daddy". Huh. I never had a real father, Emma. To him, a bottle of rum was his son, not me. That's the reason why Peter led me to this island because I felt that I was never loved. I still don't feel loved. But what I _do_ feel is hope, a hope that I always never thought I can ever feel again. Now please, help me. Peter will never kill you. Because of the magic you carry he will never waste your life away for any reason. I can risk myself though. Now please, Emma, say that you're in."

To Emma, all the boys forced her to believe they're nothing but an incompatible bunch, always lived as a pack like wild hyenas. But hearing these words, _true words_ from one of them – one of the strongest and biggest, as matter of fact – clearly proved her wrong from believing that all this time.

She crawled off his lap and pulled out a fabric wrapped canteen from his belt. Kester tried to take it back from her, but she dodged his moves. She opened the cap and took big gulps of it.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing? That wine is not easy to make, you know?"

She closed the cap, grimacing from the strong taste. Her insides are already burning like fire. She handed the canteen back to him and tossed her hair back, shaking her hair until it formed to a mad frizz. She slid one of her strap down to the shoulder and turned to Kester, posing with her hip arching awkwardly in a seductive manner, and her arms gracefully raised to her head. "How do I look? Tell me with complete honesty."

"Like you had too much to drink."

"Good. Then I'm ready to wake up _His Majesty_. As for you," she dropped her arms and composed her posture, "release Killian and try not to make any of the boys wake up."

"I'll try my best."

"Alright," her eyes almost pooled with tears, looking at him with concern, "Y-You..You be careful, okay?"

"I will." Kester stood up to his feet.

The two exchanged each other a brief hug, short but meaningful, and they departed in separate ways. Kester to release Killian. Emma to the "snakespit", crossing her fingers she will not fail.

~ Peter's bed (a.k.a. hammock) is behind a screen that guards between Emma's bed and his. She tiptoed behind it and peeked first if he's asleep. His eyes are closed, and his body rest comfortably on the hammock.

The first thing to do to get his attention is to make the loudest noise she can manage by one move. She looked around and spotted a glass lamp. She kicked it with her foot and it made a loud crash, broken pieces of glass splattered on the small area of the floor. Peter awoke and sat immediately upright. Emma placed the "acting mask" on and played her part. She looked down at the broken pieces of glass and clapped her hands like a small child.

"Yeah! All broken," she looked up at Peter, "Oh, finally. You're awake. Yay!"

Her childish tone confused Peter. He got off the hammock and approached her. "Emma, get back to bed."

She waved her hands in the air. "Sleep?! Who needs sleep? I can stay up all day. Yay!..by the way, are you suppose to be a vegetable or a prince. I don't remember any princes wearing all green like that. But you sure do resemble a vegetable. Ha ha ha ha!"

Peter took a whiff of her as she laughed. He sighed once he caught the smell of liquor from her breath. "Emma, you're drunk. Come here. I'll take you to bed."

Emma pushed him away, clumsily standing there, looking around as if she never been in the room before. "Don't bother, my dear friend! I'm fine."

Peter took her by the arm and pulled it over his shoulders. But again she pushed him away, laughing even louder. "That tickles, Peter. Stop."

"You're impossible."

He tried again, and Emma gave in, but by this so-called drunken behavior, she complained and advocated him not to take her to her bed.

"Come on, Peter. I don't wanna sleep on that. It's too soft."

"Emma, please. Just lie down." He begged as he led her closer to her bed, but she refused again.

Her finger pointed straight at his hammock. "I wanna sleep there. That's more cozy and fun than that old mattress."

"No, Emma, that's my bed and you're not going to sleep on it."

She giggled, slapping her thigh as the laughter grew stronger. "...And you thought I always act like the mother. Ha! You can take my place for any night, Peter, I don't mind."

"Enough. Now go to sleep."

He placed his hands on her back and pushed her toward the bed, and she obeyed, laughing along the way. He crossed his arms across his chest as he watched her pull the sheets down from the pillows. She snorted as she purposely pulled the bed sheets all the way down until it fell on the floor.

Irritation built rapidly inside Peter. He marched toward her to properly tuck her in bed, but he stopped from a sudden sound from outside. The noise sounded like a drop of a sword. Emma bit her lower lip hard.

'Damn, Kester. I warned him to be careful.'

She quickly turned around and just as she feared, Peter started to head toward the mouth of the cave. Emma, at this point, ran toward him and threw her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder that forced him to stand his ground.

"Where you going?"

"Let go of me, Emma. I need to see what's going on outside."

"Tuck me in first."

"Emma."

She giggled as he grabbed her arms. "I'm not going to let go if you don't."

Peter finally surrendered, nodding his head. Emma released him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to her bed. He released her once they neared the bed, and she landed on the soft mattress face down. He lifted her legs and laid them on top of the bed. She turned her head until her cheek pressed against the pillow. Her eyes looked wearily at Peter's, forcing a sober smile.

"That's better..." She whispered.

He planned to leave right this moment ever since he agreed to take Emma to bed just shortly. But seeing her now with her bare legs exposed and the straps of her dress improperly sliding down her shoulders empowered his body to stay. Emma laughed, and folded her legs to show her ankles. But from the inside, she feels nothing of lust or desire, all her effort to be this drunken seductress is tiresome and emotionally painful for her to do.

'Oh you sicko...Huh. Kester, you so owe me big on this.' She angrily thought to herself.

"I have to go. Go to sleep, Emma."

He gave a quick look at her heavenly welcoming legs, and slowly turned around. But once he took his first step forward, Emma caught him by the arm. Kester couldn't possibly reach the ship by now. He needs more time.

Emma's eyes, no longer tired or madly looking, looked straight at him. "Stay. Stay with me, Peter." She spoke as low as she can manage from the help of the wine, yet sober to prove to him her words are spoken from the heart, not from the manipulated and drunken mind.

Peter paused, completely speechless. Because not too long ago she went crazy of how she hated him and the boys, and how she was against of the battle that occurred. The very fact she's responding now from supposedly drinking too much of wine confuses him to actually have her respond like this.

Thinking he's not convinced, Emma pulled his arm to have his body step closer to the bed. "Please, Peter. Stay with me. I won't be able to sleep without you here."

"You mean that," he turned around and crawled on top of the bed, "..This is really you, right? Not a drunk Emma who's confused?"

She released his arm and scooted back to give him some room. Closing the gap between them raises her nerves and disgust. She always saw Peter as a protector and an ally. But now she only sees him as a arrogant traitor and murderer. The very sight of him crawling into her bed just sickens her to the stomach. But even though she cannot seem to return to play the "seductress" back as her disguise, she decided to respond in a more sober level, no matter how much it would literally increase her anxiety level.

"Would you leave this room if I said I'm not myself? Or do you even care?" Her hands touched his chest and smoothed them straight down to his torso.

Peter's eyes glued to hers, making her even more shameful of actually going through this intimate process with a man she does not love. He crawled on top of her, weighing her straight down. His hands dug into the roots of her precious hair, and his face inched closer and closer to hers.

"I suppose I don't care. This moment is too rare to object," his lips touched hers as he spoke, "...Are you a little sober, beautiful? If you are, I want you to remember this. Always."

Then his lips crushed against hers hard. The night he kissed her, it was quite an experience for Emma, for she never been kissed before. But tonight, the kiss is different, its more hungry and wanting for lust and passion. It hasn't even passed a few short seconds, and yet Emma is already feeling her lips turning red and numb. His mouth moved against hers in non-stop moves, and not only that but his hands began to roam around her body. Emma's eyes burst open once her body can now feel the evening wind. She rolled her eyes to the corner and found her nightgown on the floor.

So far, Peter seems to be taking the lead. Emma remained trapped against the bed, suffocated and feeling her body inflaming with so much body heat and so much caressing from the sensitive parts of her skin. She always knew Peter liked her, but never did she imagine him wanting her_ this much_.

By the time his lips finally released hers, she inhaled heavily for air, but her nightmare can't seem to end. Peter unbuckled his belt, throwing it to the ground, and slipped his shirt off. Emma looked at this dangerous young man who's touching her, and kissing her own lips with no love or affection toward her. Only to soothe his needs, his sexual needs. As for her, she feels like a victim. Risking all this only to save a man whom she does not know, but feeling only great pity toward him, she feels it is worth going through this after he went through witnessing the death of a loved one, being whipped by her own hand, and imprisoned in an island with a bunch of murderous orphans.

Of course, in the end, if this all succeed, Killian will return to his home and possibly choose another life after knowing the true secrets about his king. But as for Emma and Kester, they will surely be punished or killed by Peter's orders. Kester will most certainly be executed, if he does not make the escape with Killian. Emma might not be an easy decision to get rid of,on the other hand, but the great suffering she will ever go through is the fact that she slept with the boy who called her 'beautiful' the night she saw him, and the one who killed so many lives in this eternal island.

~ Kester, clutching onto Killian's arm, breathlessly ran deeply into the jungle. Killian followed him as best as he can, but he struggled to keep up due to his feet only covered with socks – the boys took his shoes and other belongings, in the end, they left him wearing nothing but a shirt and his tunic.

"Come on! We have to move fast!" Kester urged him.

After a harsh run through the complicated jungle, they both finally made it to the beach. They both stopped, catching their breaths.

Kester pointed straight across at the ship anchored not so far from where they're standing. "There it is. Come on. We have to go now."

He took Killian by the arm again and the two ran, in a slow pace to save their energy, toward the ship. Once they got on the ship by climbing up with a rope, with the ship still on the water, the two young men together pulled the anchor from the water.

As the young men paused for a short moment to take a quick rest after time consuming efforts they risked together, Killian took this chance to question what is going on.

"You told me you're going to help me in exchange for you to join me."

Kester nodded. "That's right."

"But what about the girl, the blonde one? Wasn't she going to come with us?"

"You kidding, soldier boy? No, she can't. And boy do I wish she could, but she can't, she's means too much to Pan. If she comes along, Pan won't hesitate to leave Neverland and search for her."

"How long has she been here?"

"It's been a few months..Peter brought her here. Since then, she doesn't remember anything of her early life, not even her family. He said it was an accident, a bad accident. 'Course I don't believed him. No one does."

Killian feels disappointed and concerned over Emma. Kester doesn't have to tell him to mention the fact she's the reason why the two of them got to the ship safely; she played a role as a good distraction. It hasn't been that long and neither did he had a properly acquaintanceship with Emma, yet he feels something for her. A mixed feeling of guilt and appreciation.

"You mean to tell me she's been helping us and you didn't even bring her here, or at least tried to?"

Kester padded the anchor with is hand, standing upright. "Yep. Been keeping Pan busy all this time. Well, we better go. You never know if he might draw away from Emma from suspicion."

He went toward the sterling wheel and pointed at it. "Is this what makes this ship move?"

Killian looked at him in disbelief. He is shocked and disgusted of how this boy is taking Emma's effort to help them so lightly. "How can you be so heartless, mate? I don't have to turn back to know what she's doing to distract a dangerous boy like that."

"Listen. This is how we live, pretty boy. Whoever gets a chance to leave – a very rare chance – takes it and run for the hills. You can't allow your feelings or guilt to lose that chance...I've been here nearly a century, and I've killed every pedestrian that stepped foot on this island – all men, and some little ones too. I never liked it or was proud of it, but I was always good at hiding my feelings. But I craved the day when I could be free for a long time. And as much as I respect Emma, I'm not going to let her get in the way for me to achieve my happiness. Because I'll end up dead if I turn back now."

A tear rolled down his cheek, trickling down to his lips. He licked it away with a humorless smile. "So are you going to continue talking? Or are you going to get your ass down here and help me get the hell off this island?"

Killian made his way where Kester is. He grabbed the end of the sterling wheel, and looked straight at his face. "Since I dragged my arse down here, I'm going to help. But never, ever speak to me in a language like that again. I don't tolerate that."

"Whatever, soldier boy. Let's get to work. We don't have much time."

~ With the Pegasus successfully flying in the air, the young men are now free. Killian took control of the sterling wheel. While Kester sat on a wooden box with his first cigar on his mouth, a sailor's hat sitting on the top of his head in a crooked position.

"So what's your name? I never had the chance to ask you," Killian asked.

"Kester. Just Kester."

"And you're obviously older than you look. How old are you exactly?"

Kester folded his arms in the back of his head, leaning back causally. "Don't know. Lost count. But I'm obviously older than you."

"Yes, I figured...Right now I'm not heading back to my home. I'm too ashamed of not giving my brother a proper burial, or even desire to serve for that bloody bastard who wears a crown everyday."

"So what's your plan? Living in this ship?"

"As matter of fact, yes. For years, the king attacked any piracy in sea. Sailing in the blue waters has been my long-term career. And since my services are finished now for the benefit of my country, my only option left lies to piracy."

"A pirate," Kester sat upright, dropping his arms from the back of his head, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, mate. Would you like to join me, or do you have other plans for your future?"

"I want you to drop me off in any town with money. I planned out my future years ago, and still remember it. My entire life has been adventurous and endlessly depressing. Piracy is the last thing I ever thought of choosing. So no thank you."

Killian nodded, looking straight across the horizon. "That's understandable. I have a town in mind, a perfect place filled with people. You'll love it. And as for the money, I'll manage - if those boys didn't find the hidden safe - for that for you as well. I owe you my life after all you done for me. Even though you didn't intend do it for my benefit or sympathy."

"Sounds like a fine deal to me."

"Yes..A perfect deal."


	7. Exiled

The morning sun replaced itself in its position up in the sky. Some of the boys slowly awoke from the long rest. But it wasn't long until one of them realized Killian is gone and along with Kester. Without a single thought, two of them ran to the cave to warn Peter.

Inside the cave, Peter and Emma are in bed, thankfully covered from their bare nakedness. Emma is wide awake, she wasn't able to sleep all night due to Peter still remaining on her side. When the two of the boys entered in such immediate speed, Emma, alarmed, grabbed her pillow and tossed it at them. Once the boys realized the two were not wearing any clothes, they turned around and exited the cave.

Peter awoke. He squinted as he slowly opened his eyes. Emma looked down at him, pulling the bed sheets higher to her chest. "Morning," she whispered.

He smiled and pulled her down closer to him, giving her a morning kiss on the lips. "Good morning to you too. I never slept so well like this before. Huh. I could definitely get used to this."

'This is the very last time we'll do this.' She angrily thought to herself.

"Yeah, well. The boys just barged in. I think you should go talk to them."

Peter sighed. "I'll deal with them later."

"No, no. Just go. I'll wait for you here."

"Alright," he kissed her again, "I'll be back."

As he released her and sat upright, Emma turned her body away to avoid the sight of his nakedness. Once he slipped on his green tunic and shoes, he simply stepped outside without bothering to wear his shirt. The two boys who stepped inside shortly still remained a foot away from the cave. When they saw Peter step outside, they rushed over to him.

"What is it now?"

"Kester is gone, along with our prisoner." One of them answered.

"What?! That can't be possible. I would have known if they left. How can they get awa–Wait. _Emma._"

Peter turned back around and marched back to the cave, leaving the two boys confused. Once he entered, Emma is already dressed in her usual attire, aware for the worst that is to come upon her. With her back turned from him, she pulled up the necks of her boots and straightened her skirt properly.

"You were the distraction for the great escape last night, weren't you?"

She slowly stood upright and turned to face him. "That's right. It was either that or for you to catch up with them and kill them with all your wild boys."

He went over to her and grabbed her arm tightly. "You don't fear me anymore and that's bad. Do you know what happens when you don't do as I say, or even side with me? You will be killed just like all the others. And no matter how much I bared with you, I don't even care anymore if you have magic or not. I will not risk the Lost Boys slowly disobeying me one by one."

"Then kill me. I have no reasons to live. And I sure as hell will love to be in a place where I don't have to see you damn face for once in my life."

"You asked for it, Emma. But death is too easy, instead you will be exiled from this island for good. But, since you have some good use, I will make the decision when you will return back to the safety of this island. Clearly you don't seem to appreciate the great safety this island offers you. Maybe if you experience a day in the danger of the other realm, you might understand what I've been trying to tell you."

"Take me. Do the fuck you want. See if I care."

"Fine."

He dragged her out of the cave, and in a quick move, he scooped her up in his arms and took off into the air. The flight is incredibly fast and dangerously unbearable. As they traveled to the other realm, Peter's eyes remained wide open with Emma shutting hers, clutching onto him as tightly as possible.

Then, in just a second, the lightening speed of his flying slowed down. And he slowly landed to ground, lowering Emma down. She opened her eyes as she properly stood back on her feet. The place is unlike Neverland, not even close to be an island or a jungle. Instead the ground is not sand but long fresh grass, the sky gray and blue, and small stacks of black stones resting on the green earth. She looked around, appalled and quite amazed to finally see a different world.

"W-Where am I?"

"You'll find out. Try not to get yourself killed. Until then, Emma."

"Wait!" She turned around but Peter already left, nowhere in sight.

~ Emma has been roaming around the unfamiliar area, and so far she can't seem to keep away from the same endless background. The clouds don't seem to have much sympathy today; rain poured down and the sky grew darker and darker. Emma, freezing to death, folded her arms across her chest and walked with all the energy she has left inside her.

Exhaustion and hunger has been weighing her down from the past hours. In this late night, she has nowhere to go nor does she have the option to surrender herself back to Neverland. No. Everything is different now. There will no boys gathering fruits and killing games for food. And no shelter without pay either. She must take care of herself now. But being lost in the middle of nowhere all alone is certainly something no one can do on their own, not even she can solve it with such little experience she has of survival.

She climbed on top of a smooth oval looking boulder, trying her best to keep her balance from the slippery surface. But before she can ever think of stepping off the boulder, due to the cautions she hasn't exactly been taking too carefully, she accidentally slipped and fell back straight down. Once her head hit the rock, her vision blinded with raindrops and complete blackness.

* * *

Emma body's feels heavy numb. But as a sudden warm heat melted her cold cheeks, it tempted her eyelids to finally open. It took much effort the first time she tried, but once her vision settled she realized what she's looking up at is wooden ceiling and a hint of sunlight shining lightly on her face. Slowly, she used the strength of her sore arms to pull herself to sit upright.

She looked down at herself. Her clothes are gone and replaced to a clean and dry white nightgown. The bed she lies in is comfortable but the sheets are tucked in are filthy with her sweat. She changed her attention to the room she's in. The room is small and almost empty, only but the bed she's lying down on, a single open window that allowed the sunshine to enter, and a barrel used possibly for a chair by a crooked small handmade desk.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself.

She pushed the bed sheets to the side and managed to sit on the edge of the bed, stretching her sore legs. She folded her body down to her chest to touch her knees, reaching her hands to her feet to soothe the tightening muscles and improve the flexibility.

Suddenly, the door opened. Emma immediately sat upright and rose to her feet. With her fists tightened and ready to punch whoever the person is, she gasped and froze.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Kester?" She dropped her hands to her side, "You're..You're alive."

"Of course I am. Did you actually think I was dead?" He walked inside with a tray clutched on his hand that carried a plate of bread and cakes and a tall glass of milk. "Sit back down. I brought you some breakfast."

She did as he said, and he sat by her once he laid the tray on her lap. Once she saw the sight of the odd looking food he offered her, she refused to lay a single finger on any of them. Kester chuckled, scratching his chin that's now covered in a short field of facial hair. The smile that's curved on his lips reaches to his eyes, a sight of wrinkles folding beneath them. Emma looked at him, studying his face and awing of how much he changed in less than a day.

"H-How did you grow up so fast? Just yesterday you were nothing but a repulsive boy. But here you are now, a man, a man that you always claimed to be before."

"A day? Emma, here, it's been five years since last I saw you."

"Five years?! That's not possible."

"Time is different here compared to Neverland. So how did you get here? When I found you my first thought was you were so corpse, I was glad my friend was brave enough to check if you were alive."

Emma raised the glass of milk, looking at it with disapproval by the unfamiliar dairy drink. "This is Peter's way of punishing me. He exiled me just..just-How long have I been out exactly?"

"Three days."

"Three days? God, I almost have hit my head pretty hard."

"You're lucky that your hair still has its magic. You almost died..Now how about you stop playing with your food and eat."

She placed her glass down, taking the tray with one hand and putting it down to Kester's lap. "No thanks. It smells good but..Ugh. Kester, I never saw anything like that."

"That's because you lived with meat and fruit for so long. It's time to change that," he picked a morning roll and ripped it in half, "This is fresh bread. I baked it myself just this morning you'll love it." He lifted his hand to her lips, the flesh of the warm bread touching her lips.

Emma turned her head, refusing to take the first bite. "No thank you."

Kester sighed. "Oh you're such a girl."

"Uh if you haven't forgotten, ass," she turned her head back to his, "I am a gir-uhh!" He stuffed the bread as she opened her mouth. She tried to spit it back out, but he blocked her nose with one hand, and forced her throat to swallow as he tilted the glass to her lips and allowed the content of milk into her mouth with his other hand. A bit of milk spilled, but his plan turned out successful once Emma stopped fighting and chewed slowly, devouring such a delicious taste.

After swallowing, though she's embarrassed of not trying from the beginning, she punished Kester with a good punch on the shoulder. But he received it with a teasing laugh.

Emma gobbled down on the uneaten cakes and bread left on her plate. And once there's nothing left but crumbs, she finished the last of her breakfast by drinking the last bit of milk left in her glass. She placed the glass down on the tray once she finished it to the very drop. Kester took the tray from her and placed it down on the floor.

She wiped her white mustache with her sleeve, folding her hands together and allowing them to rest on her lap. "So. Your dreams came true."

"Yeah. But I have to admit business is pretty tough. I've been robbed couple times, and some of the customers – mostly little children – steal my bread and run off. I'm getting good at catching little thieves now though."

"I'm glad you're doing okay. I was worried about you."

"You sure about that? I thought you were more concerned over your _friend_, " he nudged her on the shoulder, "Aren't you curious where _he_ is now?"

Emma smacked it on the back of his head. With her lips pursed tightly, she said with her held high. "He's not my friend. I have no interest of his whereabouts. Thank you very much."

"Sure you don't. Anyway, since you're here, penniless and totally lost, what do you say about staying here and working for me?"

"Working for you? Here in the bakery? I don't even know how to bake. The only job I'll be really good at is being the taster."

"I'll teach you. Now get dressed, your work starts today."

Kester picked the tray up and headed to the door. Emma laid back on the bed, her arms spread out. "First day of work after recovering. Great."


	8. Old Friend and Another

Kester returned back to Emma's room after placing the tray and the dirty dishes away. He came in with fresh clothes on his hand, he tossed it to her. Emma caught it and unfolded it. It's not her clothes as she hoped for, instead it's a new pair of a long brown skirt, a sleeved orange shirt and a short ox skin vest that covers her bosoms.

"Didn't know you do business with clothes too?"

"Oh no, I got that from my friend whom I mentioned, the one who was brave enough to check if you were alive..She's uh..Actually my girlfriend, we're going to be married in about a week. You don't mind that I told her that you're my cousin, right?"

Emma gasped and a smile appeared on her lips. Kester bowed his head, feeling embarrassment building inside him. "You finally got yourself a girl? Oh Kester. Congratulations."

"Thanks. You'll come to the wedding, right?"

"Of course, maybe she'll and I become friends."

"I hope so too. In fact, she'll stop by for lunch later on. Are you okay with that?"

"That's perfectly with me. But what happened to my clothes?"

Kester lifted his head back up, running a hand through his hair. "Uh..About that she burned it the minute we got you in this room. She said to me they're too old and needed to be replaced. So before I could stop her, she just tossed it in the fire. You're not mad are you? She owns a dress shop, you see, and when it comes to clothes she can't help herself."

"She burned my clothes? Uh. That's a shame. I actually liked my old outfit..Oh well, it's a small sacrifice to make. I'll remember to thank her though for her to give me this for free. So generous."

"Yeah. That's why I'm a lucky man. Now get changed and come right out. We got a lot of work to do."

~ Emma worked in the kitchen, kneading dough while Kester heated them in the oven, and stepped outside couple times every time the bell rang – a bell that's attached to the door, its jingling sound signals the entrance of customers. She hasn't learned much about baking bread so far. But kneading dough seems to be easy for her to learn. But other than the messy process of making such fine bread and the smell of them spreading in the room, she spent her time wisely studying Kester carefully. She known him for too long as a young teenage boy. But here he is now, a few inches taller, chest built and his arms muscular, his hair slightly longer to his ears; curled and chocolate brown with a hint of blondness. The hair grown on his arms makes her laugh every time, calling him a hairy monkey; he sometimes silenced her by attacking her with flour.

After putting the rest of the dough in the oven for more fresh bread, Emma rolled another batch of dough for the gingerbread cookies. Kester went beside her and cut the shapes of the flatten dough with the cookie cutter.

"You tired?"

Emma nodded, brushing some flour dust off her cheek with her sleeve. "I never knew work was this hard. How do you this everyday by yourself?"

"Years and years of practice. You get used to it after about a week or so."

"I hope you're right," she took the other cookie cutter and pressed it against the flatten dough, "So, when is lunch time? I'm so curious how this girl of yours look like."

"She'll be here any minute now."

She sighed. "I can't wait that long. How about you tell me something about her? You know if she's pretty or nice. Anything."

"Well, for starters her name is Amy and she worked in her dress shop for over eight years," he finished cutting the shapes from the dough, and removed the ruined leftovers, "And yes, she's very nice, decent, and get along with people very well. But she doesn't really have any friends of her age, she's always busy in her shop so she doesn't have time to socialize."

"Is she pretty?"

He nodded. "Yes. Prettier than you actually."

Emma poked him in the ribs and he laughed as she rubbed her flour powdered hand on his cheek. "Oh you little sly dog."

"Hey. If you haven't forgotten, Emma, I'm a lot older than you and actually look older than you now. So show me a little respect."

She rubbed his other cheek with flour. "Never in a millions of years. And if you want another nickname, I have another one in mind. Old man. How does that sound?"

Kester arranged the sliced shape of the raw cookie dough on the tray. "Better than 'little sly dog'."

"Good point."

The sound of the door bell started again. Kester wiped his hands on his apron and headed out the door to attend to his customer. Emma placed the cookie cutter down and lifted the tray up. She went toward the oven and placed the tray carefully inside.

"Where is she? I want to see her?!" A female voice started.

Emma quickly turned around as the burst door opened. A young woman came in. She has fine red curls tied up in a careful bun; a strand of hair free and resting lightly on the side of her temple, she wears a fine green mint dress with short sleeves down to the elbows; white laces sewn on the bodice, and a white silk scarf wrapped around her shoulders.

The young woman, whom Emma is guessing is Amy, smiled as she saw Emma and immediately trapped her in a tight hug. "Oh! I'm so glad you're awake."

Emma, overwhelmed by this forward action, just stood there, awkwardly padding the woman on the back. She made a face at Kester, who just walked in the minute the red-head Amy walked in, he simply shrugged his shoulders. Once Amy released her, she took her by Emma's arms, and took a closer look at her.

"Oh you're so pretty. I can't wait to doll you all up. Did Kester tell you I make dresses?"

"Uh yes he did. Thank you so much for the clothes. They're very comfortable."

"Really?! I'm glad you like it," she thrust her arm around Emma's, "Let's get some lunch. I made an excellent stew for us back at my shop. Are you a picky eater, Emma?"

"Not really."

"Good," she turned around, forcing Emma to follow, "Let's go, darling. Your cousin must be starved."

~ The three settled down in a back room of Amy's shop. Amy served a fine pot of lamb stew and a basket full of Kester's rolls and along with a cheap bottle of wine. Thankfully Emma didn't object to the stew, she ate every bite of it and Amy kept refilling her bowl for Emma to eat her fill.

From the very start of the meal, Amy babbled on of how she and Kester met and how her business started off badly but succeeded in time.

"My father," she took a sip of her wine, "God punish his soul wherever he is, ran off three years after my mother fell ill. Lord! I hated him since then, and still do. But I was mostly distracted taking care of my mother at the time, yet once she recovered, she left me too. I forgave her in time, but not my father. For her it was more difficult, she was depressed for over a year of such a man to break off a precious marriage. Why wouldn't any married woman not want to leave the one place that reminds her of a horrible husband?"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Emma said, placing her spoon down.

Amy smiled at her, her cheeks rosy and a bit pale. "I don't need pity. I apologize to be suddenly too personal. But since we're family I consider it important to tell all secrets to our loved ones," she took Kester's hand and looked at his eyes, "I'm so glad though I found the right man to keep me happy for the future. But I hope he doesn't turn out to be like the same man as my father."

"Oh don't worry about that, Amy. I'll make sure he treats you like a queen for the rest of his living years. And if he doesn't I swear on my future grave that I'll cut every slack of his balls so no woman will bother to make a future with him, not even a one night stand will be possible for him or for the woman."

Amy giggled and Kester weakly smiled, bowing his head as the two women exchanged a high five.

"You better keep your promise, Emma."

"Didn't I say I'd swear it on my future grave?"

Amy wiped her lips with her dinner napkin and stood up from her seat. "Who wants dessert? I have an excellent blackberry pie for us. Maybe not as good as Kester's, but tasty enough to want another slice."

As she went to another room to her small kitchen, Emma took the chance to speak to Kester privately. "What a girl?"

Kester leant back on his seat. "What do you think?"

"She's absolutely wonderful, Kester. You're a lucky man to find a girl like that."

"Thanks."

"So..Not that I know much about weddings. But explain to me how it goes."

"Well, the attention to a wedding all goes to the bride and groom. It's tradition for the couple to exchange vows of their long-lasting trust to the marriage and to one another, and they conceal the agreement with wedding bands and also a signature of a marriage license."

"Oh. And people come to weddings?"

"Yes, they attend. Only those who are invited, of course."

"Am I the first you invited?"

"Not exactly. But the first of my _family_ to be invited."

"Right. _Family_...I strongly hope Amy won't put me in some crazy dress and expect me to do anything else in that wedding of yours other than just saying 'Congratulations' and 'You're so beautiful'."

Amy came back with the pie. She placed it down on the center of the table and sat back down on her chair. She picked up a knife and cut it down from the center. She took Kester's plate and placed the slice on his plate and returned it to him.

"Do you care for a slice of pie, Emma?"

"Yes, please." She handed her plate to Amy.

Amy took it, carving another slice of the pie and placed slice on her plate. She handed it back to Emma and watched her carefully as Emma slowly picked up her fork. Emma never tasted pie before, but it certainly smelled good and looked quite appetizing. She cut a small piece from the front edge and raised the fork to her mouth. As she tasted it, she smiled at Amy.

"It's delicious, Amy. My, you're certainly a good cook.

Amy released a sigh, as if she was holding her breath all this time. "Oh. I'm so glad. I thought you were going to say 'Its alright but Kester's is better'."

"My specialty is with bread. Not pies, beautiful." Kester lifted her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Oh you. You're just nothing but words." Amy smiled and leant her face to his, exchanging a quick peck on the lips.

Emma smiled, slicing another piece of pie with her fork. She took a bite of it and swallowed a sip of her wine. "I'm so glad that Kester turned out to be such a gentleman."

Amy scooted her seat, determined to find out what Emma is keeping about Kester's past. "Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me, Emma, what was Kester like back then? Honestly, besides his gifted hands to back, he's excellent at keeping personal matters a secret. "

Kester let out a loud, fake cough, pounding his chest with his fist. Amy giggled. "Kester, you stop now. You coughing on like that encourages me to believe my hunch that you have a dark or at least juicy details about your past is true. Now tell me, Emma, I must know."

Emma placed her fork down, and lifted her glass, rotating the half-filled wine in the naked, transparent glass. "Where should I begin?..Well to save any embarrassment, I'll just go straight to his teen years. Now, I was uh..uh living somewhere d-deep yonder – I don't really remember much back then. But I do remember how such a rebel Kester was. He was always the strongest and the fastest, and he always won in every game when he plays with the boys. And he was so protective over me," she lied with an arch of an eyebrow.

Kester was certainly strong and fast back in Neverland. But protective over her is an absolute lie, after all, he was the third boy who grabbed her and almost took advantage of her.

"Anyway, I was about..twelve, I think. The boys were playing outside, challenging themselves with steel-_I mean_, wooden, that's right, wooden swords. And I was by the tree, bored and tired of watching them. But an older boy was hiding behind it, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, forcing a kiss on me."

"Huh! Then what happened?!" Amy gasped.

"I tried to push him away, but the boy was so strong. Luckily, Kester came to the rescue and he separated the boy from me."

Amy looked at her man with a twinkle in her eye. "You devil you. I expected a silly, embarrassing story. But instead I got some brave story about yourself. Damn you, Kester. You're too perfect." She kissed him again.

Kester smiled, sighing in relief to have a "safe" story..Well, a "safe" lie.

Emma put on her "game mask" on, taking a first sip of her wine and placed her glass back down on the table. "I'm sorry, Amy, to break this lovely moment. But that's not the end of the story."

Amy changed her attention back to Emma. "Oh? Do pray tell?"

"The boy who kissed me was angry at Kester. Kester was ready to fight him, so I stepped aside. But before Kester was even able to give the first punch, the boy punched him right across the face. It was so strong and powerful Kester fell straight down. I thought he was going to stand up again, but he remained there very very still. After a short while, the boy walked away with the others cheering on for him. I ended up taking him all the way home. Well, more like dragged him, he was too heavy for me to lift," Emma lied, avoiding Kester's eyes darting straight at her filled with fury and humiliation.

Amy bit her lower lip, choking back on her laugh. "Oh..Well, you know what they say. 'Never trouble anything or anyone that's twice your size'."

"I hope that old saying taught you a good lesson over the years, my dear, precious cousin."

Emma reached her arm out to his hand, and gave it a light pat. Kester slipped his hand under the table, mumbling a low "shut up" to her.


	9. Hello again

_**Deep apologies for not updating for months. I hope you guys will forgive me. And I also made a video for you guys on YouTube, the directions are on the first chapter. Tell me what you think. And review of what you think of this chapter. See ya!**_

Emma changed out of her clothes back into a spare nightgown Amy offered for her to wear in the evening.

She poured a pitcher into a wash bowl and place it down until it was filled enough. She lowered her face down and splashed the cool water on every area of her face, washing it thoroughly from temple to cheeks to chin. Then she grabbed a towel and wiped her face dry.

As the shakiness of the water calmed down to stillness, a reflection of herself in that water made her pause. Around her neck hangs the necklace Peter gave her, the acorn still not aged. She claimed the acorn with her fingers, studying the texture of its smoothness and the hole in its heart.

She covered her mouth with one of her hand and her eyes closed as attempted tears started to build.

The night when he took her virginity still has broken her. Because for once, that was the one thing that belonged to her in that island, something she can claim as hers. Although she has repeatedly told herself numerous times that it was for the best for Kester and the sailor who's never left her mind, they left freely while she had to sacrifice to buy them more time.

When she saw Amy and Kester so much love, this feeling of pain never haunted her. But now when she rethinks of the compassion and care they have for each other, she envies them that Peter couldn't do the same for her, or at least expressed any of those feelings when he marked her body.

"Emma?" Kester's voice started from a very close distance.

She quickly wiped her tears away with her hands and turned around. She composed herself and forced a smile on her mouth.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Why are you crying?"

She shook her head, padding him hard on the shoulder. "It's nothing. I was yawning and my eyes just got watery."

"Don't lie to me." His eyes settled at the necklace she wears on her neck. He shook his head from the fact she never took it off. "Why are you still wearing that?"

"I don't know..Maybe because it's still the only reminder that fooled me to think that Peter was going to help me. I had a guardian, Kester. She could have protected me from Peter, she could have saved me from being under his control."

"That's what we all think by the time we find the truth in that island. But Emma, like everyone else, you stayed because you were in pain, you did not believe that someone would love you and instead that someone actually abandoned you, failed to protect you."

"I know."

"The pipe Peter plays was what kept you there from believing that. You remember when those boys danced? They weren't just dancing for fun, they were doing it because they can hear the music, they still feel the burden of not being loved. You were one of them. _I _was one of them. But now we're here, we have a chance to move on, despite the others still trapped back in that island."

"But Kester..he...he stole something from me."

Kester took Emma's shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. She accepted his hug, embracing her arms around his toned body.

"He stole from every one of us. That's what he is. A thief. My only hope, though, is that if he ever gets near you, I'll be ready and kill him."

'But he stole something that no one, not even Peter can give back..' She miserably thought to herself, closing her eyes and pressed her cheek on his shoulder.

* * *

~ From the following week, Emma has learned to adapt her life in the small village. Every morning, she wakes up before dawn and prepare the dough for the breads. She didn't mind being back in the kitchen while Kester was receiving his pay from his customers. But she hated it when she has to water over Kester's bread, many little children and beggars time to time steal a roll or two, most times she lets them go, yet when she feels its not right to be too generous, she catches them and force them out of the bakery.

In the evenings, she eats alone with Kester or they eat with Amy. Almost every night, she would talk of the planning of the wedding and her excitement to close the shop for a few days for her honeymoon.

The days passed with the same things coming Emma's way. Things doesn't seem to change. But the importance out of her hard life is that she's happy to start her life again fresh.

* * *

Emma sat by the fireplace, roughly polishing her boots with a brush. The bakery was quiet until a loud opening of a door started out of nowhere. She lifted her eyes away from her fine polished boots and saw it's only Amy.

Amy angrily marched toward Emma, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm glad you're not asleep. Did Kester come back?"

Emma shook her head, looking perplexed. "Not yet. But he told me before he left that he's with you."

"Oh that was a lie." Amy stomped her foot hard on the floor. "Oh! I'm so mad at him."

Emma smiled. She placed her boots down on the floor and rose to her feet. In good comfort, she slung her arm around Amy's shoulders.

"What's wrong, Amy? Why are you so upset? It's not like this is the first time Kester ever lied."

"No, that's not it, Emma. As you know, our wedding has been changed to tomorrow evening. Well, his friends just thought it was necessary to take him out to the saloon and celebrate his last day as a single bachelor. I was totally against this and Kester promised me he won't go. And I can't believe I actually fell for that."

"Amy, Kester is a trusted man. Believe me, I'm sure he's just having a couple drinks and will arrive home merrily and drunk. It's what a man is like, so far, from what I witnessed in this village."

Amy shook her head, massaging her forehead with her fingertips. "_It's a saloon,_ Emma. There's girls there, whores, to be more specific. But you know how they are..They''re ways with men never change - they loosen their corsets to show their breasts, go up to any man they see, and before you know it, they'll end up snogging."

Emma arched an eyebrow. "Snogging?"

"Kissing, Emma. Oh God, I really want him home and tell him a piece of my mind."

"Okay, how about you and I take a trip to this saloon to keep an eye on him? After all, since the wedding is until tomorrow, if he turns out unfaithful, you have more time - "

Amy dropped her hands from her temple and turned her heels until she faced Emma. Emma fought back a chuckle of how excited and determined she looks.

"You'll do that for me?"

"I'm your friend. I'll do anything for you."

"Let's go then. I'm ready to skin him alive if I see what I feared in that smelly place."

"I'll help you catch him red handed, my friend. But the murdering part, no thank you."

* * *

~ Emma and Amy sat on a table from behind a merry group of sailors, well, more like pirates for three of them wear hooped earrings on one ear and their arms marked with dark inked tattoos.

From a few feet away from the girls' table, Kester is there seated drinking a few shots with his friends. So far, no prostitute is on his lap.

"Amy, let's go home. We've been here for an hour and I'm tired."

Amy refused to look away from her man. "Not yet, hang in there, Emma. I'm not finished with him."

"Don't tell me we'll be here all night."

"That's the plan."

Emma groaned, dropping her head on her folded hands. "You gotta be kidding me?"

"I kid around all the time, yes, but not tonight. Just..just have another beer."

"That's it. I'm done."

She stood back up to her feet. Amy by then left her eyes from Kester and took Emma's arm.

"Wait, no, Emma. You have to stay with me. I can't do this on my own, I need you."

"Amy, as much as I love you, I'm too tired for this. I need some sleep. Not to mention, I have to wake up early for work tomorrow."

"It's the day of my wedding. I'm sure Kester wouldn't mind you sleeping in for a few more hours - well, that jerk won't be able to wake up himself after all that rum."

"Amy," Emma groaned, her voice drowned by a yawn. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Just for another hour. I promise, by then we can leave."

"Just one hour? You swear on it?"

"I swear it."

Emma nodded and sat back down on the barrel.

* * *

~ Emma drifted off to sleep while Amy continued with her spying. But she was awaken by Amy's angry voice. Emma blinked a few times groggily, lifting her head from her folded arms. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What's the matter, Amy? What did I miss?"

"A whore just walked up to him and sat on his lap. He didn't even tell her to go away. Look."

Emma looked back at Kester. Like Amy says, there is a prostitute on his lap. But on the other hand, Kester does not look like himself, he's clearly drunk.

"Amy, he's drunk. It's what a man does when he's not himself."

"He should learn to hold his liquor. Oh that jerk. He makes me so mad..."

'Is love this blind? He's drunk, for crying out loud. If he was sober, he wouldn't let any girl sit on his lap, at this point.'

"Let's get back at him, then."

"How?"

Emma pulled on the loop of the knot that holds the front of her bodice to tighten. Amy protested, but Emma assured her to relax with a smile. She pushed Amy's pint of beer forward to her and she took her own in her hand.

"We'll get drunk and do the same - there are plenty of gentlemen here who are interested for a little attention."

"I'm getting married, Emma. I can't."

"Kester doesn't think that way. Come on, a few minutes with another man won't hurt. Remember, Amy, you're not a married a woman yet. Live a lit- "

_"Come on, live a little, Emma. Can't you skip your daily duty for just one night?"_

The weight of Peter's hands lingers on her shoulders. It's never been fun following her daily duties to put those boys to bed, scare their nightmares away. But that fatal night is different, things were overwhelming for her because it was the evening where she had her first kiss, her first kiss from the violator who imprisoned her in an island then took her own body.

She shook the memory away, taking a moment of a short pause to compose herself.

'Forget him. Forget that traitor. He's out of your life. Just continue to be thankful for that.'

"What were you going to say?" Amy asked.

"You're a beautiful, young and independent woman. I say, we have a little bachelorette party on our own. That way you'll be even with Kester."

"Kester, won't be happy."

"Neither are you after what you saw tonight. Come on, Amy. Let's have some fun."

"I suppose it won't hurt. Besides," she raised her pint for a toast, "I'm single too. Thanks, Emma. Here, cheers."

Emma clang her pint with hers. The two took a sip, but for Emma, she took a small one for alcohol does not please her palate and only burns her throat like burning coals.

Amy's eyes roamed about in the room to search for a fine man. "Let's see. Who should we begin with?"

"You should be the first. You're the bride after all."

"Alright. You pick a man for me."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma saluted playfully.

She took a quick look around the room. After just a few short seconds, she snapped her fingers until she found a man, facing from his back, wearing a fine black leather outfit, his arms around two young girls.

"That one. Go up to him and I promise you he'll leave those girls alone."

"Really? You can't even see his face."

"Look at his hair, Amy. It's pure black, he's young with not a silver hair there. Now go."

"Alright." She loosened the ties connected below her bodice as well, tucking her inner shirt low. "This is for you, Kester."

"Atta there, girl."

Emma watched Amy as she walked to the man casually as possible. She rested her arms on the table, arching her back low that exposed her bare chest for the man to see. Emma smiled to see Amy succeed. The man rose from his seat and left the two girls. He threw his arm around Amy's shoulders and escorted her to a spare table.

Emma bit her lower lip when she saw the hook on his hand, however.

"Oh shit. Not a pirate."

Thankfully, Amy didn't seem to mind. Perhaps she is a little drunk too. As she sat down on the man's lap, she bravely touched the sharp silver hook with no hesitation.

* * *

~ The saloon is no place for silence nor peace. However, exhaustion overpowered Emma after the first ten minutes, after much fighting against her tiredness, she finally gave in, her head fell and landed on her folded arms as a pillow.

Amy continued to toy around with her pirate. But besides her successful flirtation on the man, she lost control of herself when offering of drinks were given to her. The man continued to pour the clear bottle of rum, and Amy took the shot every time.

By the time the bottle was half-full, Amy could no longer control her drunkenness, "another girl" was now in her. The man however, seems to have better experience with alcohol for he's slightly sober than her.

"What do you say we set sail, love? I have my ship parked not too far from here?"

"Why, captain?"

"I want you to come back with me for nightcap, or shall I find someone else?"

Amy shook her head. She spread her arms out with her eye drunkenly closed. "Take me away, captain."

He stood and took her hand. And together they exited out the door.

A gentleman from behind brushed his arm accidentally on Emma's back as he walked by. Her body stirred from the touch and opened her eyes. She slowly lifted her head from her arms and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Oh God, I have to stop doing that."

She dropped her hand and looked back. She frowned to see Kester still there with his drunk friends.

"He's certainly going to get in trouble," she said to herself with a shake of her head.

She turned her attention to the table where Amy was seated with the pirate. But the table was empty. Panic stroke her heart, she jumped off the barrel and quickly looked around for Amy. She's nowhere in sight and not even can she find the pirate.

Emma quickly ran out of the saloon and bolted out the door. She looked around the dark street, but no sign of Amy.

"Amy! Amy, where are you?! Amy!" She yelled out.

But no response.

She desperately turned back and ran down the street to find her friend. Each step was stomped on the hard ground with speed and hard force. Breathlessly, she looked around as her tired legs used all its energy to run.

A feminine scream started from the deck near the waters. Emma ran toward the direction, following the voice. She ran even faster when she found Amy being carried in the arms of her pirate. By the time she was close to the man's back, she grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"Hey, she's not going in that shi -"

Emma froze. Her eyes widened and her heart beat fastened into a painful pace.

The pirate is not just ordinary young pirate. He's the sailor she rescued, Killian Jones.

"Y-You? What are you doing here?"

Killian's smile disappeared into a firm line as his uneasy vision settled at the familiar young woman in front of him.

"Emma."

She is speechless. She doesn't know if she should be happy to see him alive, or upset to see he's living his life after the torturous thing she did to keep him alive. But Amy gave her the good excuse to focus on her first.

"Put her down, Killian. She's not a single girl, tomorrow is her wedding. Hand her over before anyone she knows sees her."

Killian reluctantly lowered Amy down. Emma took one of her shoulders and threw it around her shoulders, holding Amy's half awake body up with her best efforts.

"I can help you."

"You're drunk. Go back in your ship and rest. I'll take care of this."

"I can hold my rum, Emma, even carry it out the door. Hand her over."

He stepped forward and took Amy's body. Emma allowed him, but stepped back a few steps to have some critical distance away from him.

"If you drop her, you're dead. Follow me."

* * *

~ Emma tucked Amy properly in her bed. And silently exited out of her room. She grabbed the spare keys and went out the door. She locked the door from outside and stuffed the keys in the pocket of her apron.

When she turned to head back to her bakery, Killian was there. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to prepare herself. As she exhaled slowly, she opened her eyes again and casually took her steps as best as possible toward the bakery.

She passed by Killian, not caring to stop to talk to him. He followed her from behind.

"So you're ignoring me now?"

"You're not yourself, Killian. Go home."

"Not until you explain yourself why you are walking away from me."

"I told you, you're drunk. That's the reason."

"No," he shook his head. "There's something more than that."

Emma stopped. She could reach the bakery if she take a few more steps. But she couldn't get herself to move, she simply stopped herself there. Killian neared closer to her at this opportunity.

"You saved my life, Emma. I am forever in debt to you."

"I did what anyone would have done."

"No, only you would have done it..Emma, tell me, please, why are you walking away from me? Does it upset you that I'm alive, that I should have died in that island after all? Or did Pan hurt you, did he punish you?"

"Stop." She turned around, her eyes met his gaze. "Please stop. How could you say I wanted you dead? I wanted to make peace that day. I wanted to save you. I never wanted death or any pain for you. No, never."

"What is it then?"

"Pan kicked me out of Neverland. He took me by force and dropped me in a middle of nowhere. Thankfully I was rescued by a friend..I don't know why I can't get myself to look at you. I suppose, it still hurts of..of what I did."

"What did you do?"

Emma licked her lips. Her eyes now moving low, away from his.

How could she tell him? Getting exiled from an island she spend for so long is hard enough as it is. Though it has a positive side that she'll never be near Pan again nor those dangerous Lost Boys. But when she exited from that island, a place filled with all the memories she's known in her mind, she had to leave with a cost.

"I made Pan angry. That's what I did. It's not pleasant to see that boy get mad."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not as hard as he did to you. I'm fine. Really."

He stepped closer to her and claimed her face with his hand and hook. Emma is uncertain if this straightforwardness is because of the rum, but she is not comfortable with a deadly sharp weapon touching her skin.

"You're not lying?"

"I can't lie. It's difficult like this distance we're standing. Mind putting your hook down?"

"Apologies. But do you mind a hug? It's not common for me to bump into a brave girl who risked her life for me."

"If you promise not to stab me, then okay."

She earned a smile from him by that. He pulled her close to his torso, his hook raking her hair but gently to prevent cutting any strand of it off. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She's forgotten how tall he was, he's grown much more last she saw him.

Killian rested his chin on the crown of her head. He smiled from the fine smell of sweet cakes and bread scented in her hair.

"So you own this bakery?"

"Sort of. Just a worker. Kester owns this place."

"Kester? Ah, so this was his plan for his future? Interesting start. Is his business going well?"

"Pretty good. Not to mention, if he was here, completely sober, he would have attacked you."

Killian chuckled. She can feel his torso shake from his light laugh. "Why is that? He's still a boy, isn't he?"

"Maybe not as old as you, Jones, but a man now, no more a boy. And why you ask will he be mad? Well, the girl you almost fucked in your ship is his bride-to-be."

"I'm relieved you stopped me on time."

"Me too. I don't think Kester, nor my poor girl friend back in there will ever forgive you."

"Will I find you in this bakery, then?"

"Always. This is my workplace plus home. So I'm always here all day. But word of advice, if you ever want to stop by, don't bring your pirates. Kester doesn't like thieves."

Killian smiled. "He wouldn't like me then, either."

"Well, I don't suppose you'll count. Since you both escaped together. That memory is cherishing for the guy so he'll go a little easy on you."

He pulled back from her, his arms still in place. Then he rested his hand on her neck, the coolness of his rings can be felt on her skin.

"How long have you been here, love? I've traveled the world for nearly five years. It's unlikely for me to miss you - this is my fourth time stopping by here."

"It's been a week..Time is a little different in Neverland."

"I can tell. You're still young and beautiful just like the last I saw you."

"I can't say the same for you. You've grown older."

"Well, outside of Neverland, your body has to age whether you like it or not. But I am still young, Emma, very young and handsome."

Emma shook her head. She released her hold on his body and allowed her arms to fall on her sides. "Now that's the rum talking. Go home now."

"I could hold my rum very well, Emma. I assure you. And I mean every word of what I say, especially of your beauty." He brushed her cheeks with the fingertip of his thumbs. "My beautiful blonde savior."

"Your charm doesn't work on me, Killian. Goodnight. I need some sleep now."

"I agree you are a tough one. But I'll never give up."

Emma took his arm and pulled them off her, being specially careful with the arm that has a hook for a hand. "Come back to me by morning. I'll heal this for you. Just not now. Somewhere privately."

He smiled coyly. "Privately? I like that idea very much."

"For healing, Killian. I don't like the kinky stuff like all the other girls you've been with."

"And how would you know my women, Emma. We only met a short while ago."

"I saw those girls around you back at that saloon. It's no mystery what you wanted to do with them."

He leaned closer to her face, lowering his neck with his lips so near hers. "If I didn't know any better, love, I'd say you're jealous."

Emma wrinkled her nose, looking the other way to breathe fresh air, but wanted more of the prevention from him seeing her flushed cheeks. "Y-You reek. Ugh."

"Rum cannot reject me. And soon, you won't be able to either."

"_Goodnight, Killian_." Emma said loudly.

He pressed a forced kiss on her cheek and was willingly to let her free.


	10. The Wedding

_**This is just a short chapter. Felt like writing. Any hoo, I just wanted to say thank you for the many views you gave me for my video. I didn't think many people would like it. So thanks.**_

_**Oh and the next chapter is going to be a turning point for the story involving Cora and Regina so stay alert for that.**_

Emma opened the door to Kester's room with a soothing tea for his hangover. She smiled to see her friend laid faced down with his trousers slid down to his ankles. She kneeled beside him by the bed and gave him a good shake in the shoulders.

"Hey. Wake up, you little bastard. Come on."

His body stirred but he refused to wake up and made an angry groan. But Emma didn't stop. Kester then opened his eyes, squinting each one. He lifted his head from his pillow and turned over.

"You're a mess. How much did you drink?"

Kester covered his eyes with his hands. He took a long pause from the uneasy sickness building tension in his gut.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"I know about your little party back at the saloon. It's no secret."

"Don't tell me you told Amy about it."

Emma's smile widened by the mention of Amy. She knows that Amy will now be able to forgive Kester about his decision to go along with his friend, although Emma is aware she might be angry at her for it was Emma's idea to let herself ago.

Today is certainly a guilty day for a supposedly faithful couple.

"Never mind about that. Get up. I made you some tea."

He pushed his hands against the bed to lift his body to sit upright. And he leaned his back against the wall and took the teacup from Emma's hand graciously.

"Thanks."

"Do you think you'll be well enough for tonight?"

He nodded. "I'm sure I will. This..Uh. _This_ will pass."

"Well, don't come to the kitchen for at least another hour. I assure you none of your customers wants to see a guilty groom puke his guts out."

He tossed his pillow at her. "Oh shut up," he groaned.

Emma rose to her feet and turned to head to the door. When she stepped out of the door, she stuck her tongue at him without him noticing.

* * *

~ Emma carved a third slice of toast from the long loaf of bread. With mouthfuls of bread stuffed in her mouth, she chewed quickly and bit into the fresh slice.

She poured the pitcher of milk for a second time to her glass. To prevent any choking, she chugged on the cool milk that washed down the bread. It took four big bites to finish the slice of bread. But strangely even after that much bread and two whole glasses of milk, she's still strangely hungry.

The morning sun can be seen from the front window of the bakery. She shook away the thought to stuff her face anymore and moved on to work.

She opened the cupboard from above and took out the tools she needs for the bread. While she ducked underneath the floor where the bag of flour is kept, the bell that's connected from above the door rang and the door shut closed.

Emma first focused on her flour. She untied its head and stuffed the bowl on her hand inside, blindly getting a full amount.

"I'll be right there! Hang on!"

She tied the head of the bag and stood back up with the bowl of flour. She placed the bowl down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen to the back door. With her apron she wiped the flour off her hands. She walked up to the front, ready to tend to her customer.

"May I help y – Killian."

Killian turned around. He's still wearing the same attire of fine black leather from last night, only changed his vest to a rose red one.

"Morning, love. Slept well?"

"Yeah..Um, come right this way."

She guided him back to the kitchen and he followed. She closed the door behind her as he walked in.

"Remove the hook. I'm too scared to touch it."

He did as she said.

She was taken back at his clean wrist no hand. But she composed herself and gently took his wrist. Then she grabbed a strand of her hair and wrapped his wrist with it.

Five years back, he was not able to witness the remarkable healing power she has. It left him amazed to finally witness it. As she unwrapped his wrist from her hair, Killian lifted his wrist to see his hand back. He wiggled his fingers and even closed his hand to a fist – testing to see if it works properly.

"Extradinary."

"You're welcome..But..you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But what happened to you? Last I saw you, you were a uniformed sailor. Now you're a pirate, and..Did you pierced a hold in your ear? I thought earrings were for any girls."

He stopped testing the movement of his hand. His coarse eyes fell low as he lowered his arm down to his side.

"I'm not the same man as I once was." He looked up at Emma's eyes. "I've changed."

"Why?"

"I didn't feel it was right to serve a bastard who only has the power through his crown. Piracy didn't seem so bad when it crossed my mind."

"Well, I don't know if your life is making you happy or not. But.." Her eyebrows knitted together when she saw a marked image on the skin of his forearm. "You certainly have changed."

Emma took his arm and frowned at the tattoo marked on his skin. It's a heart pierced through with a sword and the name 'Milah' is tattooed on the center of the heart.

"What is this?"

"A meaningful tattoo I got a few months back."

"Don't know what that is. But how lovely. I can't imagine how in the hell you got that to stick on your arm."

Killian draped the tattoo with his hand, smoothing the fingertip of his thumb on the heart. "I didn't care about the pain. It's just a reminder for someone."

"What does it say?..I..I can't read."

"Milah."

Emma smiled. "Ah. A lover? Of course, you would have her name just written on your arm."

"Yes I would because she died, Emma, not too long ago."

Emma wiped the smile from her mouth. She bit her lower lip, already regretting what she said.

"I..Huh. I'm sorry to hear that. Were you in love with her?"

"I've been with many women over the years. But Milah was the first one I truly loved."

"First one? How romantic, though. A pirate falling in love with a woman. At least it was memorable."

"It was. But aren't you more curious about something else?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Like what?"

He lifted his new hand for her to see for a brief moment and lowered it back down to his side. "How I lost that precious hand?"

"I didn't want to ask. Thought it might be too painful for you to tell me."

"Many are not that kind as you, Emma. I've told many about my story."

"Then, it wouldn't hurt for me to ask?"

"No. I lost this hand because I was in love with Milah. She was a married woman with a husband and son."

"What?" She gasped. "She was married and had a child? How did you get yourself to continue with such a relationship?"

"Love is not always fair nor kind – damn what the holy bible says about it. I asked her to runaway with me and she said yes. When she left, her husband and her son believed she was dead. Several years later, her husband found us but he was a different man, a complete monster with a dark magic cursed in him. He took Milah's heart by revenge. And I fought for her death but he took my hand and disappeared."

"He..He had magic? Like me?"

"No, love. His magic was darker. Not as innocent as yours."

"I never thought there might be others with magic. I always thought I was the only one."

"You are the only one, with _good_ magic." He claimed her chin lightly with his fingers. "It's a gift you have. Compared to that monster, all he earned was just the devil's curse."

Emma looked down at his hand from her chin with unease. His touch is like fire on her skin – always unexpected and lingering.

The ringing of the bell rang from the front door. Fast stomping of feet started from the hard floor.

"Kester! Kester are you in here!" Amy's voice called out.

Killian dropped his hand from Emma's chin as she turned her head to the door. She faced him again in great urgency.

"That's Amy. Okay. Just pretend you don't know her, you never met her at that saloon, alright? You see, I didn't tell Kester about what happened the other night."

"Right. The lucky bride."

Amy opened the door and walked into the kitchen. When she saw Killian, she froze to shock.

"Oh Lord, please tell me I'm dreaming."

Emma faced Amy with a force smile on her lips. Blindly with one of her hands behind her back, she grabbed one of Killian's.

"Good morning, Amy. What brings you here?"

She pointed at Killian with a trembling finger. "Wh-What is he d-doing here?"

"Oh this? This is my..my uh-friend. He just arrived with his crew y-yesterday. We just bumped into each other the other night."

Killian smiled, giving her a nod. "Pleasure."

"Oh."

Amy walked backwards for the door. Her shocked trembling was unable to stop. But by the time, her hand touch the doorknob, she burst opened it and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Friend? What a perfect lie?"

"What else could I say? That you're my long lost brother who just happened to become a pirate?"

"Boyfriend could have been more convincing?"

Emma rolled her eyes and dragged him out to the door and together they exited the kitchen. She took him back to the front to escort him out of the bakery.

"You have to go now. I have too much work to do."

He turned around for her to face him. With his hand, he covered one of her cheeks with his hand. "That busy? Even at evenings?"

"Well, Kester's wedding is tonight. So I'll be attending that."

"A wedding? Will it hurt if I join?"

"You're not invited, but you can stop by for some cake. I've been working on it with Kester since yesterday."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodbye, Emma."

"Bye."

* * *

~ The wedding proceeded in a small church a few blocks away from Kester's bakery. Emma assisted Amy with her dress – her only job was to keep Kester away from her to prevent him seeing the dress before the ceremony.

A few of the villagers the couple invited went inside the church with Kester. Emma waited outside with Amy.

Emma straightened Amy's veil and handed her the bouquet. "So does this mean you two are no longer fighting?"

"Sort of. But I'm still mad at you for making me do..do what I did the other night, no matter how much I love you."

"I understand perfectly. But I got one more question. You ready to be a wife?"

"Ready than ever. Let's get this over with."

Emma held the long skirt of Amy's dress as she walked into the open doors. She released her hold onto the skirt while Amy dragged it down the aisle. The guests went up to their feet as the bride walked down the aisle toward Kester.

* * *

~ Together, Kester and his wife sliced the wedding cake with the knife. The guests clapped and resumed to dancing and others returned to finish their refreshments and provided food.

Emma sliced a large piece on a plate and grabbed two forks. She returned back to Killian's side and handed him the fork. He took it and thanked her.

"Any plans in mind now that these lovebirds are married?" He took a bite of the cake.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, licking the frosting off the spikes of her fork. "Don't know yet. I was thinking of leaving but..Honestly, I really don't have anywhere else to go or have the money to look after myself."

"That's the problem for most people. But sooner or later, the house will be filled with children before you know it."

"Children?..Well, that to. God, though, I can't imagine Kester being a father."

"Why is that?" He smeared a frosting on the center of her nose.

She punched him on the arm and licked off the frosting with her finger. "I've always been the parent for him. It's strange to see him become one for someone else."

"He's grown up. And you'll start aging before you know it."

"That'll certainly be new to me. I've forgotten what it was like to grow up, to experience your own body change."

"Changing for a woman is not that bad." He eyed her bare cleavage with a nod. "Womanhood has an effective power over men."

Emma tapped his chin with her fork. "Eyes up, captain."

"Apologies. But like I said, what you women have is very effective."

"Maybe too effective."


	11. Beginning of a Bond

_**I wanted to write about Regina and Cora on this chapter but I was too tempted to write about Emma and Killian. Hope you won't attack me. Enjoy.**_

With Kester and Amy gone, Kester left Emma to deal with the business in the bakery all on her own. The next morning after the night of the wedding, she awoke and changed to start her day.

She went over to the wash bowl and filled it for her washing. As she placed the pitcher down, a sudden thought crossed her mind.

_That's odd. Is something wrong with me? **It** still isn't happening._

The time for her period was surely supposed to happen this following week. Her period has never been an issue before; it always started at least once every three months. This is the first time it's late.

She shook away the thought, however, and dipped her hands into the water.

* * *

~ Emma struggled to bake in the suffocating kitchen and at the same time tend to the customers. It was more difficult, though not to lash out her frustration at them too.

But she swallowed her pride and endured it throughout the night. By the time, it was closing hour, she happily turned the closing sign on by the door.

She returned back to her room. Gratefully she removed her apron and tied her hair up with a ribbon. After washing the dry flour off her hands, she exited her room and headed to the door. Once she locked the bakery from outside, she slipped the key into heart of her bosom and walked across the street of the evening for a quick stroll.

Some of the villagers bid her '_good evening_' as she walked by. She responded to them with a simple nod.

As she walked across the familiar street of the village, a song - the only one she knows word by word - came to mind, tempting her to sing to drown out the silence. The words slipped out from her tongue through memory as she hummed a soft tune to begin with.

**_Dark the stars and dark the moon._**

**_Hush the night and the morning loon._**

**_Tell the horses and beat on your drum:_**

**_Gone their master, gone their sun._**

**_Dark the oceans, dark the sky._**

**_Hush the whales and the ocean tide._**

**_Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum:_**

**_Gone their master, gone their sun._**

**_Dark to light and light to dark_**

**_Three black carriages three white carts_**

**_What brings us together is what pulls us apart_**

**_Gone our brother,_****_-_**

"Gone our heart," she whispered the last lyrics.

Strangely, it seemed like a memory that someone finished the last line of that song to her. But the question she cannot answer is who could that had been?

The air in her surroundings suddenly fell sweet and sensationally inviting. She turned around as she felt a close presence of someone behind her. She gasped to see the person is Killian. He smiled, his body so close to her frame.

"Do you still remember that depressing song?"

"You remember that one?"

"It's the only beautiful memory I have from my terrible experience in that island."

She lowered her eyes from his gaze. "It isn't for me..I feel for some reason, that song was from a memory in my past."

"A memory, what do you mean by that, love?"

"I'm an orphan, Killian and also a Lost Girl. But there's one thing I stood out from all the other boys, other than my magic and my sex, and that was my memory loss. I..I don't remember anything from my previous life other than my long stay in Neverland."

"Those memories never returned to you? Not even once?"

"No, but..I have a very strong feeling the song is from my past. It could be. Really. I never heard of the song before. Do you think it's possible it could be from my past?"

"I don't know, love. Perhaps, it could be. You never know."

Emma went up on her toes and leaned closer to his chest to take a whiff of his chest. She went back to her feet after smelling the fine cologne sprayed on his bare skin. "You smell nice. What's the occasion? To invite a woman to your bed or finally catch the eye of the preacher's daughter? I saw her shamelessly with you the night you almost slept with my friend."

"God, no. I don't do girls who falls on their knees for a prayer. And if I want a woman in my bed, I could do a lot better than spraying a sweet scent onto my skin."

"Then what was the purpose?"

"Thought you might like it. I've been told that girls in your age are.." He brushed his finger down to my jaw line. "irresistible to the scent of cologne."

"Where did you hear that? Your crew?"

"The only question I want to know is.." He leaned closer to my face, his scent easily capturing through my nostrils. "Is it working?"

He does smell nice..and sweet. Two combinations that's very rare to find in a man in this village. Most of the men here smells like onions, dirt, and cheese. Kester is by far the only exception for her since he smells only of warm bread and fine cakes.

Emma let out a small cough and blinked a few times before bravely looking up at his eyes. "I-It isn't. I should go back, I'm hungry. I didn't have dinner yet , you see."

"You haven't? Brilliant. Why won't you dine with me tonight, love?"

"With _you_? Won't other women be jealous?"

"Of course, one of the most handsome criminals in the world is asking you to dinner, love. Why should there not be a bit of jealousy on the side for the many women I rejected over the few days of my stay here?"

"You're lucky I have the power to heal. I'm scared already that one of them might attack me and rip a strand of my hair off."

"I'll protect you, love." He captured her waist with his hands and pulled her closer until her chest met his torso. "You're mine, tonight." He breathed the words across her face that made her gulp a little too loudly.

"..To where?"

* * *

~ The place Killian chose to dine was certainly fit for a pirate. It's filled with men, cigar smoke, decent hot meals - not fancy or expensive yet enough that fills empty stomachs- and of course, women who are willing to be near any man they can find.

Emma didn't mind too much of the loudness of the room or the foul smell of beer and cigar smoke. However, her only discomfort was on the full attention Killian was giving her.

She lowered her eyes down at her dinner, cutting a boiled half potato in half. "Do you always stare at women like this?"

"Only the beautiful ones."

"Jeez, Killian. You're such a charmer."

"Charms are a requirement if a man wants the woman. And I know it's working for you."

She pierced the spike of her fork on the sliced potato and lifted it up to her mouth. She stuffed it in her mouth and rolled it onto the space of her cheek to say something. "Maybe it is. But you're just making me nervous than flattered..Huh, really, Killian. For a man like you, you are quite a surprise."

"What do you mean by that?"

Emma slowly chewed on the potato and swallowed it. She felt tense by that question, biting her lower lip of regret. "...I..Well, I don't want to pride, Killian, but you lost a woman you love. I..I think it's a bit fast for you to move on so quickly with someone like me."

"I loved Milah. But I have learned when there are times to mourn, and times to accept my loss. It hasn't been easy though, I can't deny that."

"You can never accept fully of your loss, Killian. I should know. I lost something that I can't get back like you. Memories are cherishing moments that remains in your mind. But all of mine seem to be too cruel and left me. Now, I..I have nothing but this life I'm in."

"And me." He reached one his hand out and laid it on top of mine. "Emma, over the years I've fell to the pit of despair for years after Liam died. My brother gave me a reason to be a respectable fighter, a man worth living for in life. But when he left the world, I forgotten all those lesson he had taught me to believe, to accept. Don't do the same thing as I did. It is not worth doing."

"And when Milah died? Did you go through the same process to heal your pains?"

"For three days. Only three days of darkness and bitter wine. But more than her love, I yearned for revenge. I admit, I continue to travel amongst these foreign places to find the monster who killed her - it forces me to to forget that I'm only doing it because I loved the woman."

The two of them remained silent, allowing the continuous noises in the room to barge into the hearing of their ears.

Emma turned her head to look down at his hand, still covering the top of one of hers.

_Why is he confusing me? If you still love her, Killian, stop moving toward me. I'm already getting the wrong idea._

She took a deep breath and slipped her hand off from the top of his. She safely lowered her hands under the table, resting them on her lap. "Why did you bring me here?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why did you bring me here?"

"To buy you dinner. That is the purpose of dining out with a friend, Emma."

"Honestly, Killian, the two of us are not friends. We don't know each other, as matter of fact. We may have ran into each other in the past, but so far, other than that, there's nothing. Why did you take me out to dinner? Why did you hug me that night? You still love Milah, you mourn for her, you have her fucking name tattooed on your arm. You're out in the world looking for the bastard who killed her. Just why are you giving me the wrong idea by doing all that to me?"

"Because you were my first love."

"What?" She breathed out.

Her chest heaved for air as her widened eyes looked straight ahead into his in shock. "Wh-What did you say?"

"You heard me. You were my first love. Perhaps, it's stereotypical of how love is so simple and easy for the youth. But that's exactly how it was back at the island, I liked you, I wanted to save you, I wanted to keep Pan away from you. Those were the wishes I wanted to accomplish but failed to do so."

"How..How can you say that? You don't know me now nor had any idea who I was back then? What made you think you were in love with me?"

"I was though. And I want to develop those feelings again."

"Why? Because you desire another since your true love is gone? Is that it?"

"No, because I have the opportunity that wasn't given to me the night you healed me. If Pan wasn't there and we weren't trapped in that island, I would have taken your hand and courted you like a gentleman. I would have given myself to you, make all the effort to make you smile and happy. Until the time we'd finally bond, the next future I would have wanted was to marry you. That opportunity could have brought my future to be that beautiful."

A tear rolled down from Emma's eye. "And yet you fell in love with another?"

"Yes, only because I thought I can fulfill that same future with Milah. But she sadly left this world, like my brother."

"Killian..."

"You wanted your answer on why I took you out to dine with me, and why I did all those things previously before. Well this is my answer. I'm trying to court you, to have you get to know me, for me to get to know you. I want to take this chance to do everything that I could have done back then if it weren't for the consequences."

Emma slowly rose to her feet and shakily ran toward the exit. She was too shaken to allow herself to run so she walked away quickly as her legs can manage. Killian followed her from behind. He caught up with her and stopped Emma by grabbing her by the arm and turning her around. He was a bit concerned to see her breathing unnaturally too hard, but he was determined to set things right tonight.

"I know you feel an attraction toward me." His hand went to her cheek and his mouth neared closer to her lips. "I can feel your pulse rise when I'm near you. Even by a stroke.." He brushed his finger on her cheek. "your heart flutters, I know it does. You like me, Emma. Admit it."

"L-Let go of my arm."

"Stop being frightened of feelings, Emma."

"I'm not scared of it."

"You are. Stop it. Accept it and trust it."

"Please Killian," Emma whimpered.

Killian's lips closed to a distance until they touched the smooth layer of hers. "Emma." His mouth moved with hers as he whispered. "I'm not like Pan. I would never abandon you or take you as my own against your will. I will show you what a man can offer for a woman, through deep within the heart and the mind. Give me your permission for me to do that for you?"

Her lips fell loose and her breathing slowed down as she calmed herself by breathing through her nose. "Killian..I'm just an ordinary girl."

"No, you're a beautiful, courageous _woman_ that can never compare to any women i met over the years. I know the pains of our past would pull us apart. But I know that we can succeed to fight them together. Let's win against that together, love. Together as one."

_He'll hurt me like Pan did..I don't want to go through the hard experience I had with him in bed. It hurt, it was unbearable. I can't. Because I know he would want me in his bed, to be that partner whether he loves me or not._

She turned her head away from his mouth. "I can't, Killian. I just can't offer what you want."

"All I need is you."

"That's not what I mean..I..Killian, I can't be the girl you want. Not in your bed."

"I'll wait. I won't force you, love. I swear it."

"..What if I don't ever want to do _it_?"

"Sex is not all there is in love, Emma. There's more to it that I can show you, teach you the things that you never knew."

"You're exactly right. I don't know what love is. I never learned about it, I never felt it. Why do you want me who's clueless on that subject?"

"Life gives you only one chance in an opportunity. I don't want to lose the chance to be with you. I'll regret it for life."

His hand took her cheek and rotated it for her eyes to meet his. He leaned his temple against hers that closed the contact of their lips. Emma took a moment of silence while Killian held her there in place, whispering to her soft words of encouragement to accept. They were tempting, but her fear held her back to accept it.

She'd swore to never sleep with any man, not after the terrible experience she went through with Pan. She can't seem to understand the difference it would be if she goes through it again but with Killian, a man who's the first to commit something to her, other than take her as his own.

It feels physically warm for her to have a man behave so warmly like this to her. And emotionally it reaches out to her to believe that his words are nothing but the truth.

His chance is to be with her. Now hers is to decide whether to lose such a man from her grasp, or accept him.

"..I-I want to try."

Killian smiled and kissed the center of her nose. "I will make you happy, Emma."

"But slowly, _very_ slowly. I don't want to rush things. And also..I can't deny that I'm skeptical to believe that this time it might be different compared to what Pan offered me."

"Pan did not offer you anything, love. All he did to you was for his own advantage."

"And you won't do that to me?"

"I'm not that kind of man, but of course, in Pan's case, not that kind of _boy_."

Emma licked her lips. Her hands went up to his cheeks and laid each one on his cold skin. "You told me to trust love, to trust feelings. Do I have your word that I can trust you too, Killian?"

"You have my word."

"Cross your heart."

"Cross my heart," he repeated and gave her a light kiss on the mouth.

It was short but gentle, a light touch on each other's lips. As he pulled back from her mouth, he laid another kiss onto her forehead.

"Slowly. I assure you, that promise will never be forgotten." He whispered.


	12. A Secret Unraveled

_**Well, I know many of you guys hate the idea that Emma is pregnant. And..Well, I am tempted to tell you what I'm planning to do for the future with this future Pan baby, but I hate spoiling. So just be patient and you'll find out. **_

_**Thank you for those who followed this story and myself as an author. It was really touching and encouraged me to focus more on this story.**_

* * *

A relationship was a new subject for Emma. Living in an island filled with immortal boys and magic prevented her to learn the basic studies of the understanding of romance and affectionate love that philosophers and artists created for it to be more meaningful.

After the night Emma gave Killian permission to court her, it was the new start for her to explore the journey as a young woman. The next day, her daily duties changed. In the mornings, Killian came over to the bakery and remained inside, making her laugh and pulling her into his arms for her touch. It was foreign for Emma to understand the purpose to receive a loving compliment from a man, or the close distance the man desires for the woman. But the pleasure that arouses her every time his hands blessed the skin of her body, gave her the natural ability to learn how right and beautiful it feels.

She could not accomplish her job successfully over the long hours. However, despite many of the disappointing customers and numbers of burnt bread, she had a pleasant time full of laughs and warmth from her pirate.

At nightfall, after a short dinner at the same place they went to the night before, the two returned back to the bakery and stayed in her room.

The two laid comfortably on Emma's bed. Killian embraced his arms around her and she leaned the side of her head against his chest.

She closed her eyes and took a brief whiff from his vest. "You smell..clean. Someone behaved himself today. You usually smell like tobacco and rum mixed with an odd combination with cologne."

"I'm quitting with the pipe. I hate to spoil my lungs so soon."

"Thank goodness. I hate it when you smell like smoke. It's gross."

"Well, I also figured if I smell clean like this you'll cling onto me a lot longer. I'm glad it's working."

"I..I thought girls would do this if they had a man all to themselves."

He smiled coyly and pressed his lips against the crown of her head. "Believe me, love. Other girls would do something far more different than simply holding their man in their arms."

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled lightly and kissed the same spot on her hair again. "Don't fool me, love. You should know this by now."

Emma lifted her head upright and rested her chin against his right breast. "I really don't know, Killian. What do other girls do? I want to know what I'm doing wrong."

"You're not fooling me."

"No. I'm serious. You should probably know by now how I'm a terrible liar."

Killian scratched his head and blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief. "Sweet Jesus, those boys never taught you about..the mastering in the bed?"

"Mastering in the bed? ..Oh." Her cheeks flushed rosy pink. "You mean..the thing people do in bed."

"Ah, well there's no rule where you can _do it_. It can be anywhere but a bed is quite famously done on."

"Are girls that straightforward with men?"

"Some are. That's why we call them whores. Not a good title to be labeled by in any society."

"I can't imagine any girl wanting _it_..It hurts you everywhere when a boy gets on top of you and..it's suffocating. What's so desirable about it?"

"There are two ways to have sex: one way is the wrong decision, in which case, I consider as rape, and the other way is the right decision."

Her eyes watered when the thought of Peter came to mind. The night he took her virginity was by force, despite how she allowed him to take her, however, she never thought to consider the action as rape. The incident ruined her to believe that was the only way to perform such a passionate action, to the point she cannot imagine herself to ever do it again with anyone, or Killian.

Killian laid his hands on her cheeks and he looked deep into her eyes with concern. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Emma closed her eyelids and tears slid down the skin of her cheeks. She wiped them away and opened her eyes again.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. Continue with what you have to say," she lied.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

_He wouldn't want to be with me. Like Kester, he wouldn't have married Amy if she wasn't clean. I'm..I'm not a virgin, nor clean. It'll be selfish of me to keep this a secret, because eventually, he'll want me in bed. No matter what he says or how much I fear being part of that._

"I'm crying because you made a good point. That's all."

"You know the one gift the nunnery has other than disgusting cheerfulness and generosity is that their tongues forgot to lie. You're gifted like them, Emma. Now tell me the truth."

"If I tell you, you wouldn't want to see me again."

"That's not true. I promised to you that I'll make you happy, I meant it and I'm not a type of man who breaks his word."

"Don't say that to me too soon...Years ago, well, in Neverland the time is different. But it was some time ago, I was about..I don't know, well I looked the same as I do now. And uh...It was late and the Lost Boys were asleep and I was in the cave. Peter. Peter was..."

_I can't tell him. Not now._

She can feel his arms grow tense. "What did he do to you?"

"No, I..it was three of the boys. They tried to..to uh, take me by force."

"They didn't."

"It wasn't all at once, it was several incidents that Peter was able to stop for me. None of them were successful thankfully. I earned their respect later on though."

"What did you do?"

"They get nightmares every night. There are a lot moments when I hate them, when I fear them, and also when I pity them. In nights, I feel heartbroken to see them in such..in such a state. I don't know how they continue to obey a boy who brought them in a trapped world in the first place."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"I thought..you wanted a good girl, a clean girl. I'm not..I-I'm not a virgin, Killian. That's why I can't get myself to do what a man wants in his bed."

"You are still a virgin, Emma. And I don't give a damn if you're not. It'll never stop me from appreciating you as my own, love."

_Peter's mark on me can._

"..I don't think that counts as being a virgin."

"They didn't go too far. It does not count, love."

"It doesn't."

"It doesn't, I'm certain, love."

* * *

~ Killian rose to his feet and Emma walked with him out the door. She faced him and secured the collar of his leather coat with both her hands.

"Get some sleep, alright?"

"I will. By the way, when is Kester coming back with his wife?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon."

"They have work to do. And I'm not quite sure Amy can take the news well that we're together."

"I'll behave when she arrives."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't. I want Amy to come back in one piece, not grow half worried to death that you might tell Kester about the incident you two had at the saloon."

His hands went to her waist and she gasped as he pulled her in with a forceful, quick pull. His mouth went to hers and she closed his eyes as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What will I do without you?"

"You can survive for a few days."

"Few days?! Impossible. No I will not wait that long."

Emma opened her eyes and chuckled. "I'm afraid you have to. You distract me too much and Amy will be around a lot more now since she and Kester are married."

"That is no excuse."

"Don't be so stubborn, captain." She went up on her toes until her mouth was near his ear. "I promise you'll have me all to yourself in the end."

"All to myself? You would have to wear a different attire. My men won't be able to keep their hands off you when they see you on my ship."

"Well, I'll visit your ship in the night." She lowered down to her heels and locked her hands together, her palms touching the nape of his neck. "I'm sure you can manage to report your men to go elsewhere for a few hours. Besides, Kester would not be pleased with you staying in my room for the entire night."

"A remarkable guardian he is."

"A marvelous one. Now go, it's late."

He leaned in for another kiss and the two slowly released one another. He waved goodbye at her and left.

* * *

~ The following morning, Emma kneaded the dough for the bread. She was proud of Killian that he did not stop by and obeyed her wishes.

The newlyweds arrived shortly later on. Emma smiled as she heard the door burst open. She wiped the flour off her hands with her apron and stepped out of the kitchen. As she reached the front, Amy ran toward Emma with open arms. Emma gasped as sweet Amy crushed her in her arms, she bit her lower lip for her breasts hurt, a tingling tender feeling as they meet Amy's in a tight squeeze.

"I-I'm happy to see you too. Bu-But let me go, please."

Amy did. She lowered her hands to Emma's upper arms and gave her a bright smile. "It's so good to see you, Emma. Oh, isn't this great?! We're sisters now."

Kester went over to her and slipped his hands on his wife's waist. "How was business without me?"

"Hard. But I'm glad you're back. I like to hug you right now..but, huh, I'm sorry I don't feel too well, it's best to be easy on me this morning."

"Are you alright?" Amy laid a hand to Emma's temple to check her temperature. "You don't feel so warm."

Emma took her wrists and gently pulled it down. "I'm fine, really, it's nothing serious."

"Well, we better unpack. Mind taking over for an hour or two?" Kester asked.

"Sure, but not too long."

* * *

~Business went by smoothly in the bakery now that Kester is back. Many of the customers were happy to see Kester back, and a few gave unpleasant glares at Emma for her horrible service yesterday. But Emma didn't pay much attention to them, for some strange reason, her energy level is slightly low. For the first three hours, she managed well in the kitchen, but exhaustion kicked in that made it difficult for her to speed up the process to prepare the bread.

Kester helped a few times but he stepped out to the front numbers of times to deal with the customers.

In the end, once Kester closed the bakery, Emma simply brushed the flour off her hands with her apron and sat on the floor.

Kester walked in and smiled at her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple to soothe the nausea away.

"What have you done to yourself, Emma? I only left for one day and you changed a little. You worked slightly slow today, this is unlike you."

"I don't know. I was fine the other day. I just feel..different today."

"Well, take it easy then. Amy wants us for dinner for later. She'll get the wrong idea if you don't touch her food."

"Actually, mind if I just go to sleep tonight? I don't have much appetite."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

She got herself up to her feet and left out the kitchen door.

* * *

~ Exhaustion and loss of appetite were only the beginning. Emma's health worsened that expanded both Kester and Amy's suspicion.

Again, Emma could not get herself to work a full day with Kester over the pass few days. She worked in the kitchen as best she could, but she gagged at the smell of the baked bread unpleasantly and even vomited several times outside. Kester had no choice to put her to her room whenever she did that.

It's a mystery for Kester to see his friend changing this way. But for his wife, a woman who has fully learned the pattern of the transfomation of a woman's health, knew possible answers to Emma's sudden change of health.

In the kitchen table she set up in her dress shop, she fiddled with her fingers underneath the table while her husband ate the dinner she served.

He placed his fork down and frowned at how odd his wife was behaving. "Amy, are you alright?"

She snapped her head up, and responded with a shaky nod.

"You've been like this since I arrived. What's the matter?"

"I'm..I'm just worried over Emma. Is she in her room again?"

"She's been napping like a stray cat all day. I don't know how she gets tired so easily. It's like raising an adult sized baby."

"Kester, who took care of Emma from the start?"

"Emma is an orphan. She lived with her godparent for as long as she can remember." He lied. "W-Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to fit the puzzle to find out what is wrong with her. I know you were pretty young when you last saw her, but did she ever told you about a boy she was acquainted with, or any one that is a man for that matter."

"Um no. Why?"

"Oh God, Kester." She covered her eyes with her hands. "I..I have a horrible feeling of what is wrong with Emma."

"Well, if you can guess what it is, tell me."

She dropped her hands and raised her eyes into her husband's. "I could be wrong. I really could. I've only known Emma in a short time, but I know she is a good girl. But these symptoms that we so far gathed doesn't seem like any illness."

"What do you mean?"

"Headaches, loss of appetite, exhaustion...All these things leads to the conclusion that your cousin might be..with child."

_Shit._

Kester forced a laugh and shook his head. "Don't be absurd, wife. I know Emma, that couldn't be the case."

"Well, I told you I could be wrong. But I can't deny it might just be right. She could be pregnant."

"Emma has no husband and I'm pretty certain she never allowed a man to take her body before getting married. She's a clever girl, Amy."

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, I guess I went too far there."

"Let's give her a few days. I'm sure she'll get back to normal by then."

"Alright."

* * *

~ Emma groaned as a sudden hand shook her awake. She squinted her eyes and saw it's only Kester.

"We have to talk."

She sighed. "Now?"

"Yes, now, it's important."

She opened her eyes wide and rolled over to lie on her back. "Okay. Talk. I can't get myself to sit upright."

"You said Peter kicked you out of Neverland right after the night Killian and I escaped."

"Why are you bringing this up? I don't want to talk about this."

"This is important. Now answer the question."

"Fine. Yes, he kicked me out in the morning."

"And when you meant distracting Peter, what exactly did you do to keep him preoccupied for an entire evening?"

She closed her eyes and turned over. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"...It was the only way."

"Emma."

"I wanted for the best for you and to free Killian before the boys killed him." Her eyes watered and her hands gripped tightly to the sheets. "..This is why I don't want to talk about this."

"How could you not tell me that you were raped?"

"It was _not_ rape. I-I allowed him."

"You let him take your virginity against your own will. That is rape, Emma." He sat himself down on the edge of the bed and took her by the arm. "Look at me, Emma."

She sniffled and pulled her body down against the bed. "Leave me alone."

"Emma, we need to talk about this."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we fucking do. Do you realize that not only did Peter take your virginity but now you're carrying his child?"

"What?"

She finally turned over and lifted her back from the bed. "What are you talking about? A baby?"

"Pregnancy starts when things go a little too far with a man, Emma. And I'm God forsaken certain that you have a living baby growing in your belly."

"Oh my God."

_**Review if you hate it or love it. Bye.**_


	13. A SMALL Problem

"It hasn't been that long if you calculate the time."

Kester pulled Emma closer with his arms and she wept on his chest.

"..I never got the idea of how babies work."

"It's not exactly a comfortable subject to start on for anyone, Emma."

"What do you think I should do with the baby though?"

"The pregnancy will last for months, usually nine or ten. But there are ways to kill the egg in a early stage. You're lucky you have that opportunity."

"Woah, woah. W-Wait a minute." She lifted her head up and raised her eyes to his. "What do you mean kill the baby?"

"You clearly don't want it. The only way to get rid of it is to kill it, Emma."

She took his wrists and pulled them down to his side. "How can you say that? Do you realize what you're proposing is murder? I thought you learned to walk away to commit such a crime when you came here. I was clearly wrong."

"Emma, this is different. This baby is the child of that monster who ruined both our lives."

"It's a still a human being, Kester. How can you tell me to kill it?"

"Then you want to raise it? What if Pan finds out? Do you think he'll leave you alone when he discovers something different about you, or do you absurdly believe he'll accept that baby when it's born?"

"No, I'm not that naive. But murdering this baby is..well, I need time to consider my options."

Kester sighed. He reached for one of her hands and claimed it in a light grip with both hands. "Emma, I will support you no matter what decision you make. But this..this one I can't easily help you with. I'm sorry. I don't think I can allow myself to carry that monster in my arms when it's born."

"I..I don't think I can either."

"Then tomorrow, I'll take you the apothecary to get some advice to abort the child."

"I can't do that either."

"Why? Why is it so hard to get rid of it?"

"Because Kester I..I've healed others half my life, it felt good to do that, to take away the pain others go through. That feeling gave me appreiciation that I was born with a gift. It's hard to break what I committed to and kill an innocent baby that's..remarkably growing inside me."

"Emma."

"This baby was never planned, I know. And if any girl shared the same bed as Peter, she would easily make the decision to kill it than me. But I'm not a murderer, Kester, I'm a healer."

"And a fighter."

"Thanks..Look Kester," she lowered her eyes to the floor. "I need time to think. But I will go to the apothecary like you said. I need to know how much time I have left before a bump starts to grow."

"You're certain you don't want to speed this process, though?"

"I don't want to be a mother to Peter's child. But I cannot sin further with blood on my hands. I can never face myself if I do."

"Alright." Kester squeezed her hand. "I'll do as you say."

"Thank you."

"Perhaps you should sleep. I'll excuse you for any duties tomorrow. Just rest. You need to take it easy for now on."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

He released his hand and rose to his feet. But before he reached the door, Emma stopped him by calling out his name.

He turned around. "What is it, Emma?"

"Kester, do you know how to write?"

"A little, Amy taught me a few of the alphabets. Why?"

"Can you write a letter for me? It's for a friend..A _close_ friend."

"Sure."

* * *

~ With Kester sound asleep with his wife, Emma slipped on a beige tunic over her shift and threw her cloak on before tiptoeing out to the front of the bakery. She silently went out the door and closed it behind her carefully in order not to make a sound.

She slipped her hood on and walked down the dark streets. In her hands, she held the folded letter Kester wrote for her close to her heart.

By the time she reached the deck, she smiled at the Jolly Rodger anchored in the same place as she remembered.

Smee stood near the mass, sipping some rum from an animal skin pouch. As his eyes wandered to where Emma stands, he frowned and went closer to have a better look of her. Her hair is hidden and because of the hood she wears on her head her face is shielded with a dark shadow that makes it difficult for Smee to guess if she's a woman or a man.

Smee nervously pulled out a gun he planted in the back pocket of his trousers and pointed the weapon at Emma. She raised her hand once she saw the gunpoint directing straight at her.

"W-Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Emma pulled down her hood. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just came here to deliver a message that's all."

"To who?"

"Your captain. I'm a good friend of his. I warn you he would not be happy to find me murdered by your own weapon."

Smee still was not certain. "Come over on the ship. Whatever it is you have to give him, I do not trust that you are not dangerous."

"Alright."

"And k-keep your hands up."

"Okay."

She did as he said. Once she neared where he stood, he slightly lowered his gun from her. According to his quick observation, he can tell she's not armed.

"Whatever it is that you need to deliver, hand it over. I'll personally leave it in captain's cabin."

"Thank you."

She handed him the letter and he took it. "Please make sure he gets it. It's very important."

"Very well, miss. Please leave the ship right now. I don't trust that you are acquainted with captain, and whether if you are or not, he will not be pleased to have an intruder step foot here."

_Then why did you bring me over here in the first place?!_

She forced a weak smile and nodded. "Of course, I don't want to bring any trouble to you, sir. Forgive me for coming here in such a late hour. Goodnight, sir."

"_Goodbye_, miss."

_Bastard._

She turned around and started her way to climb over the ship to get to the deck. When her feet touched the firmness of the wooden ground of the deck, her heart started to pound on her chest by a sudden familiar voice.

"Who is this from?"

Smee pointed at Emma. "From her, sir. She said she is your close friend."

Killian squinted his eyes and examined the back figure of Emma's form. He smiled as he saw a lock of her blonde hair blow out of the cave of her hood.

"Emma!"

Once she heard her name, she curved her hands into fists and took off. Killian frowned and went after her.

_Is it even safe to run when you're pregnant?_

She shook away the thought. Her motive at this moment is to reach back to the bakery before Killian stops her.

The bakery is only a half a mile away. No matter how hard Emma pushed herself to run, Killian caught up with her with no struggle. For a man who hunts down treasures and fight pirates, his body is adapted to physical activity and his reflexes are quick, in which case, both things about him are enemies to Emma's weaken energy.

The sight of the bakery was so near after a long run. She stared straight at her safe shelter breathlessly, dying to stop to rest but kept on running.

She was forced to surrender as Killian grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She wanted to scream for failing when he crashed her body against his.

He took a moment to breathe and pulled her in for a kiss. She did not take the kiss well but Killian did not pull back. He longed for the taste of her mouth, and enjoyed the familiar feeling of her sweet mouth regardless of how weakly she responded. Once he released her mouth, she took a gush of air and turned her head to the side.

"Did you actually think you can run away from me, love?"

"..I prefer you to go back to your ship tonight."

"Didn't you miss me? Why did you runaway like that?"

"It hasn't been a few days."

"Yes it has. I fulfilled your wishes now let me collect my prize." He playfully pushed her back forward and crushed his lips against her. She furrowed her brows and pulled back from him. "Someone is being naughty tonight." He tried to lock his lips with hers again, but she rejected him.

"No, Killian stop. Please."

He stopped fighting for a kiss and leant his temple against hers. She wanted to gag from the smell of his cologne but she held in the temptation not to.

"Alright, alright I'll stop. There I'm stopping."

"Th-Thank you." She choked out.

"Why did you run like that?"

"F-First, let me go. I-I can't breathe."

"How could I? I missed you like crazy, love."

"Killian, really, I feel faint. Please, give me some space to breathe."

He did so. She breathed deeply into the fresh air and felt relieved that the scent of his cologne cannot reach to the passing of her nostrils.

He held onto her hand firmly in case she might make a dash for it. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, um..I-uh I need to go to sleep. You should too. I'm sorry I woke you."

"We haven't seen each other for quite some time. And you don't seem happy to see me."

"I am. I'm..I'm just not feeling well. I've been sick since the day Kester and Amy returned from their honeymoon."

His eyebrows fell and Emma prepared herself to explain to him for she can easily detect concern from him.

"It's nothing serious..or contagious. I swear."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to worry. What good would that do if I did tell you?"

"I could have taken care of you."

"Kester and Amy are enough. I don't need another caregiver to look after me."

"Well, I'm relieved you look well. Still beautiful as always."

She smiled weakly and bit her lower lip hard to fight the desire to cry.

_I thought I could have you. I thought I could learn to be a better girl for you. Now..Now you wouldn't want me, you would want another girl who's not..pregnant and unmarried. But how can I tell you this? How?_

"You should really go. I really need to go back to my room. If Kester some how stops by to check on me, he'll be worried sick to find me gone."

"As you wish. But give me one kiss for the road."

"Only one. And quick. I don't want you to catch what I have."

"Promise."

"No. Swear it."

"Yes, Miss Swan. I swear it on my life as a pirate."

"Good. Come here you."

She held in her breath as his arms were once again around her. He lowered his neck and his mouth captured hers. The kiss was long and passionate, it was not short at all and Emma struggled to make the process last. In the end, she breathed in a long breath silently as his mouth released hers.

"Goodnight, love. Dream of me tonight if you can."

She smiled. "I'll try. Goodnight."

"I dream of you every day, love. I swear to you, you'll have no trouble to dream of me."

"What do you dream about?"

"Everything about you." His ringed fingers held Emma below her jaw line gently and smoothed the tip of his thumbs across the skin of her jaw. "Besides your delicious, curvy body.."

Emma slapped him on the chest with a light chuckle. Killian kissed her cheek and leant his temple against hers again. She swallowed hard for the smell of his cologne returned through her nostrils.

"Like I said, besides that, my favorite is to see your face in my dreams. It's so exact from what I remember. The skin, the smile, this beautiful hair, and your eyes..They're so beautiful that can capture the beauty from the midnight stars that I see every night before I retire."

"..Killian..."

"I'll wait no matter how long it is for you to fully trust me. In the mean time, I am going to enjoy to know you, to love you, and to feel you. It's a blessing to me, Emma, that you're here with me, that you belong to me, and that you chose me out of all the men you could have chosen."

"Why would any man want me? I'm not a favorite catch in this town."

"Those men are blind and stupid to pick others besides you. You're perfect. How could any male from this fucking world reject you?"

"They seem to be more interested in getting under my skirt and..marking me."

"And I will beat those who approach you with any attempt to touch you."

"Even if it's the police?"

"Especially if it's the police. Damn those men. Their loyalty is pathetically trusted to the king, the bastard who lives protectively over the people he manipulates. Huh! Honor you can receive he says. It's more of a humility that you earn after serving that man."

"Well, to save you from getting into jail, I'll learn to escape if any rude man approach me."

"That's my girl. But you know, I wouldn't mind being locked up in a jail."

"But I would mind you being imprisoned. Please, Killian, don't get yourself into trouble."

Killian chuckled and kissed her mouth. "Huh, Emma you'll make an excellent wife for any man. We only spent a day of courting and yet you already worry for me."

"Then what should I say instead? That I want you to get locked up in a damp, dark place?..Just behave yourself."

"I swear it. I-I'll try. Goodbye, love."

"Bye. And don't forget to read the letter."

"What letter?"

"You'll see. Now go."

He kissed her again and released her. She silently watched him leave.

Killian's figure could no longer be seen anymore after awhile. But Emma's eyes remained still, staring at the same place where Killian was standing.

Her hand went to her abdomen and smoothed her palm to her belly button.

_Pan took away a lot from me. My guardian, my old life, and now..my chance to live a happy life with a man I want to be with. Just..What am I supposed to do with you, little baby? I don't want to kill you. But I'm not strong enough to raise you and forget that the blood of Pan runs in your veins. Is it..Is it worth stopping you to live so I can selfishly have my happiness? I'm not a murderer. I never wished to be one. I never allowed myself to become one. How can I be one now to you, baby?_

* * *

~ Killian returned back to the Jolly Rodger. Smee was there waiting for him, still wide awake.

"Ah, Smee. Still awake I see."

"I didn't give you this yet."

He handed Killian the letter. Killian took it and unfolded the letter. "Is this from Emma?"

"The blonde lady? Yes, sir."

"Excellent."

He smiled at the sloppy writing and read the words through, fortunately written big and clear enough for Killian to read. The smile from his mouth dropped as he read the last sentence.

_It was hard to find the courage to say this to you in person. So I had no choice but to tell you this way._

_I don't want things to end between us. But give me a few days to be apart from you, I need time to be alone for some time and in the end, when I'm ready I will confront you. Please don't come to the bakery for an explanation. I need time._

\- **Emma**


	14. Emma's choice

_**Sorry guys, for not updating for so long. I hope you enjoy this, because I worked on it for an hour last night and forgot to update it. Keep in mind that in the next chapter you'll find out Emma's decision of what she is going to do with the baby. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Entering the house of an apothecary was hardly neither welcoming nor bright enough to see anything. It was dark, dusty, and cramped.

Emma remained close by Kester's side as the two neared closer to the front desk where an old man stands. A lighted candle is present on the desk that gives both them the opportunity the physical characteristics of the man. His hair is silver and long, tied back as a ponytail. He wears a long, baggy robe and a dirty apron tied around his waist.

He busied himself with filling a vial with a green substance.

Kester cleared his throat to get the old man's attention. The old man responded with a nod.

"I'll be right with you. One moment."

He closed the small vial with a wooden seal and placed it with all the other filled ones. He lifted his head and cleaned his hands with his apron.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have a..personal problem."

The old man smirked as his eyes rolled at Emma. "I believe, boy, it is her personal problem."

Kester nodded. "Well, yes. My cousin here is in a fatal condition, another life lives inside her but there is no husband waiting for her at home. In order to shield the prevention of her reputation to be in flames, I brought her here to present her several options to rid of the babe that grows in her womb."

"It all depends how large the egg has hatched." The old man's eyes rose to Emma's. "When did you last bleed?"

Emma frowned at that question. Kester took her hand in assurance.

"Is this necessary?"

"It's a medical question, girl, I assure you. If you want me to present you with the medicine that can kill the baby, cooperate with me, if you will."

"Uh..I..I don't quite know. I say about three or two weeks ago maybe."

"The time is quite good. The egg grows to a good size by twelve weeks. You are fortunate that you came here on time."

"Well." She eyes Kester. "I-uh- haven't decided officially of what I-" She laid a hand on abdomen. "want to do with this."

The old man shook his head. He walked around the table and let out a chuckle. "By the looks of your face, girl, I don't see the confidence of a deflowered virgin who wishes to murder the granted egg hatching in your womb."

Emma angrily stepped forward. "You should be ashamed of yourself. No girl should be confident and willing to murder anyone, especially baby."

"Then why should I waste my spare time to prepare a dose that can kill this baby."

"The father of the baby is the problem, if you're that curious, old man." Emma snarled.

Kester squeezed her hand. "Easy there, Emma."

The old man slapped his knee and chuckled. "She's not much of a saint, aidn't she? The father must be one of those damn pirates that barged not too long ago. What a shame, she looks smart for a girl her age, apparently not."

"Now sir, if you have the desire to speak ill of my cousin, I advise you to do that when neither she nor I are present. It is not the proper manner of a man who has faced a half time of experience in life, in defense of your age, sir, I only mean that you are far more knowledgeable to behave as a respectful, wise gentleman."

The old man raised his hand, signaling to Kester he understood. "I am not offended. Now leave. I have more vials to fill for my customers."

"But my cousin needs – "

"Give her the greens of parsley or fill her tea with plenty of cinnamon. They are the great enemies to the early stage of the egg, in about a week, the egg will die and she will not have to worry of becoming a mother."

"Thank you very much. I bid you good day."

Kester turned around and dragged Emma away to the door. Emma turned back and angrily glared at the old man.

"You could have just said that!"

"I was curious of your situation. Pardon me, living a dull career with only medicine and constant visits from ill patients is not exactly an ideal life of entertainment. Good day, girl."

"Oh you are such a –"

Kester pulled her outside and shut the door.

He pulled her by his side and started his way back to the bakery. She stared at him in disbelief.

"What was that for?"

"There was no reason for you to snap back at that man."

"There most certainly was. He made us wait and he even asked me those damn questions."

"It was only two seconds. And those questions are necessary to ask. You stop bleeding when a baby grows inside you. But other than the fact it saves you from a short period of pain, something else changes about you."

"I know, I know, I end up looking like the butcher man with the sweaty hands."

"That and you start to get moody."

Emma furrowed her brows. "What do you mean moody?"

"Like now. I have a few pals who have children. They tell me endless stories of their wives' unbearable behaviors. One minute their happy and shed tears the next they get frustrated over all the little things. It's not healthy for the little babe to behave that way, but after about nine to ten months, each one came out healthy and strong. But I hope it won't be for you, not yet for that matter, I'm sure Killian is too busy with his travels anyway."

Emma blushed at the sound of his name. And Kester fought a laugh for it silenced her, completely speechless.

"I..Don't tell anyone."

Kester shook his head and kissed her head. "I promise, _mother_, I won't."

"You and your mouth better keep that promise or else I will have you baked in your own oven."

"I won't. After all, it might not be a secret anymore."

"What do you mean?" The tone of her voice immediately fell excited yet nervous.

"It won't be long until he'll be waiting for you by the doorstep of my bakery. Maybe with flowers or an invitation to have you go have a tour on his lovely ship – beautiful and massive from what I remember."

She clenched her jaw and lowered her eyes down at the ground. "Stop it."

Kester laughed. His eyes were looking ahead, declining himself to observe the expression on her face is no longer with blushes and widen eyes, but depressed and hurt.

"Will he now have a tattoo of your name on his arm? Or better yet, on his little ass?"

"Kester."

"That way you can see it by surprise whenever he has to take a piss."

"Kester."

"Toilets aren't an option around here. We have to make the best of it when we have the chance. And when I mean we I mean – "

"Kester!"

She stopped.

Kester stopped laughing and turned to look down at Emma. He fell worried and remained silent as she wanted.

"Are you alright?"

Tears blurred her vision, both eyes still lowered to the ground. "You wrote the damn letter. Things won't work between us."

"Why are you already underestimating your relationship with him already? It hasn't been that long."

"Because I have this baby, Kester, and..and I'm marked by a man the three of us can't even stand. Do you want me to go on?"

"I don't want to press you on bad terms on Killian, Emma. Both of you saved my life. But I must confess, Killian lived as a pirate for five years, don't you think he too has a history with another woman..well, _women_."

"Yes. I know. I figured. I'm not that stupid. But my partner was..was the one who didn't even allow me to heal his brother, his body rots in the island that he falsely believed carried a cure for all illness...How ironic that I was the one all this time."

"Shh.." Kester scanned briefly in their presence from the right and the left. Once he convinced himself the air was clear, his eyes lowered down to Emma. "Watch your tongue, Emma. Things get nasty to girls who confess that they have magic. Anyone accused of magic end up being sent to the queen and every one of them gets hanged. I do not want you to die, I'm pretty sure you do not want the same fate."

"Peter was right then. Magic is not taken easily to the world."

"But he wasn't right about you, you proved to him he cannot own you, and now you're here, safe, with me."

She lifted her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "And pregnant. Also have a new boyfriend whose a fugitive his king is after."

"And you still possesses the kind heart I always remembered you had. You have a good soul in you, don't you forget that. Pan struggled to break it from you, but no evil overpowered you, you still remained good."

"I am not good."

"You are defending the life of a baby that carries the blood of our enemy. You drank my wine and allowed Peter to take your virginity. And you even healed the nightmares the Lost Boys suffered with, even if you didn't fully trust them and hated them. How is that not good, Emma? You are living under my roof, a foolish boy who once forced himself on you. Tell me, Emma, please."

"That is just endurance."

"And forgiveness that is rare for certain people to do."

"Kester."

He took her cheek and wiped away her tears. "Hush. Now you know how to eradicate this babe, it is now your decision of what you're going to do with it." His eyes suddenly looked above her head and then he again met her eyes with a wide smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I think your thoughts should wait for a little while. You have a visitor."

She turned around and gasped once she met the eyes of her visitor.

By the door of the bakery stands Killian, clean and trimmed in his usual attire of black leather, the only difference about his clothing is his vest that's colored in a grey-white color. His back is leant against the surface of the built wall, and his arms crossed his chest.

When he saw her, he smiled, a dangerous, determined smile Emma was familiar with.

"Go, Emma. I can manage for a few hours."

"Hours?" She weakly whimpered. "D-Do you think I'll be gone for hours?"

"He won't rape you, Emma. He's a man of morals, not like the brainless ones."

"I know that. I..I just don't want to talk to him."

"You were bound to face him. Now go, talk to him, discuss whatever there is you have to discuss. I'll be inside waiting for you."

"Kester."

"_Go_." He urged.

* * *

~ Killian and Emma strolled together in the streets of the village. Many who attended Kester's wedding knew Emma and some recognized Killian's face. Rumors flew away from the villagers - a kindling romance between an innocent baker's cousin with a scandalous pirate. But Emma can care less what they say about them, all she fears is what Killian has to say.

He did not touch her but was not distant from her. He didn't look at her very much after he left the bakery with her. There was only silence between them with the natural noises of the village that fills their empty air.

By the time they changed courses, Killian took Emma by alarm. He took her by the arm and pulled her from behind a tree. She gasped as he pushed her against the trunk of a tree, fortunately not too hard but still scared the winds out of her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Killian laid a finger on his lips. "Shh."

"Why should I?"

"The villagers bother me. Our discussion is only between you and me, not you and me including them."

"Killian..I-If you want to talk about the letter, then don't, I-uh-I made a careful decision for us to – "

"I'm leaving in three days. I won't return for a month."

Disappointment crushed her both physically and emotionally. She did not take the action to hide her feelings; the things she felt in her shattered heart was clear and understandable in Killian's eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"My men needs money, Emma. That is the cycle a man of order must follow for the sake of his workers."

"Must you?"

He smiled. His fingertip touched her jaw line to her chin gently. "I must. I hate to leave you, but if I don't go, I will be facing the consequences of being bankrupt. I want to be financially stable, love. That way I'll be assured the two of us will get married for sure in the end."

Emma chuckled nervously and looked the other way. "You're very funny, Killian. Very funny."

"But you get my point, I want to waste those three precious days with you, not have you locked up in that bakery."

He claimed both her hands and she allowed him to playfully move around. He earned a smile from her when he ticked her neck by blessing quick five kisses.

"Killian."

"Give me an answer." He whispered against her skin. "Say, _'I want you to stay, love'_."

"Do I have to say _'love'_?"

"Well, I've been calling you that for a long while. Does it hurt for you to do the same once?"

"No. And I don't think I can easily say it."

"Oh come on." He kissed her neck again. "Say '_yes'_, I'll be gone by the end of three days. How can I go through an entire month without you?"

"It won't be easy for me either. If you're away, there will be a lot of money and women that'll distract you."

"Money, yes. Women, no. For a pirate, the idea of being with a woman is either marrying a decent one or have a quick fuck with a whore." He lifted his head away from her neck and pressed his temple again hers. "I'm a romantic. I respect marriage so a roll in the hay is not appealing to me."

"So you've never been tempted?"

"My virginity was taken by a married woman, Emma. I swear to you I was raised as a good Christian since birth. The only trouble was that I stepped away from the holy light when I quit my career of tending any services for the king. Quite disappointing to have my long years of training to end up being done for nothing – I still have my uniform."

Emma chuckled. "You do? Why not sell it?"

"It's too dear to me. There are times I wear it occasionally to fool ships that end up being the police. It worked in most chances, others I was required to kill or else my life will be taken away."

"I see your point."

"And what is your answer now, my love? Are you still going to firmly allow this line to separate us? Or will you spend my short time with you before I leave?"

She licked her lips and pecked his mouth. "Where will you be going?"

"Stop pressing to change the subject."

"I'm thinking while you're talking. If you want to hear an answer from me then talk."

"Very well, then. My crew and I will be leaving for the island called the Four Brother of Hendson. It is not abandoned unfortunately. But a few officials from the kings court goes there for vacations with their families."

"It'll take you an entire month?"

"New members arrive, I'm planning on getting as many as I can gather before stripping their clothes and binding them up."

"And their families?"

"I respect women and children, they are off limits. They will be allowed to leave."

"Doesn't that spoil your plans on getting as many members of the king's court?"

"Not exactly, once their families arrive home, many officials will be gone by then without the knowledge that there are a band of pirates that are waiting for their arrival in order to empty out their wallets."

"What a remarkable genius you are?"

"Ah yes." He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. "And you just kissed the mouth of the genius."

"And what am I?"

"My beautiful angel who will do anything, I mean anything to have her man be with her."

"Well, I'm not that angel."

"Is that your final word then? You want me to leave you without spending any time together? You're lying for I detect hesitance by your response."

"Killian."

"This is no pressure, Emma. Think it thoroughly instead of denying your conscience. What's it going to be? Are you going to firmly going to stick with your answer, or will you change your mind?"

Emma looked into his eyes. Killian kissed her mouth and tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her body onto his for it to firmly press his torso.

_I have time to think things through. The bump show for the time being..I'll regret it, after all, if I reject this._

"Will you behave like a gentleman?"

"I always am. So is that a yes?"

Emma smiled and gave him a nod.


	15. A Evening with Jones

_**Warning a little bit M-Rated. I know this chapter is a little broad to figure out if Emma really might get rid of the baby or not, but I think you can kind of guess on her decision. I wanted to make it clear for this chapter but I don't have the time to do it because I got a lot of studying to do right now. So, peace and enjoy and please please please REVIEW. It's been a long time since I ever got any reviews on this fanfic.**_

* * *

Emma returned back to the bakery only to find an amused Kester and a wrapped package placed carefully down near the door. Emma rolled her eyes once she saw two large letter written **K. J.** on the front side of the package.

She picked it up and ripped the wrapping paper to see what's inside.

Kester filled the empty basket with fresh rolls. When she fully ripped the wrapping paper, he looked over his shoulder to see what's inside.

She opened the large box. Inside is a neatly folded white laced dress with a turquoise bodice that's a two separate piece. She blindly handed the box to Kester and picked the to and skirt up with both her hands. The skirt is a good length down to her feet, the sleeves are short and loose - the fashion for it to slid to her shoulders, and the patterns are simple with an eternal small diamonds. She was relieved the skirt was loose and not filled with large equipment that helps create a shape of a half filled balloon.

"When was this delivered?"

"Three minutes before you walked in the door. Some pirate came in breathlessly and left it here. Looked quite nervous when he walked in."

"Did he send a message or any kind?"

"Yeah he did. He told me to tell you Captain Jones wishes you to dine with him tonight at his ship. And also to firmly mention the pirates will not be present."

Emma smiled at that. "Looks like I have to skip dinner with you and Amy again. Tell her I'm sorry."

"She'll understand. I'll just tell her you're too preoccupied with a rich beau."

She quickly turned her eyes to his. "But don't mention his name, Amy won't be comfortable with the idea that I'm in a relationship with a pirate."

"I won't mention his identity. But again, she will find out."

"Not for long. Killian is leaving soon."

"What?"

"Yeah. He told me he has to leave within three days and wants me to be with him before he leaves with his men."

Kester took her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "Emma, why are you doing this? Is this a sign that you're tempted to get rid of the baby?"

Emma nodded. "I feel so..guilty, Kester. I've never killed anyone in my life. Just why is this crime pressing on me now?"

"The baby was just a mistake, Emma. No matter how nicely you put it, it's an unexpected burden to you."

"Kester, this baby is not - "

"You can say whatever you want about that thing," he cut her off and continued and his hand dropped from her shoulder. "This is your life now. You can either raise that child and let it live as a bastard, or you can get rid of it and start a fresh life with a man."

"Kester."

"I had the decision to either live in the streets or work hard for my earnings to achieve all this. I chose my second option and look at me right now, I have a wife and a decent business that prevents us from going hungry. Don't think I feel pity for you, I've been imprisoned in that island for over a century, I am free and so are you. Take advantage of it. Don't feel sorry for yourself or let anything get in the way that prevents you from moving on."

Her eyes lowered to the dress she clutched firmly on her hand. The dress is clean without a single stain or much of a wrinkle - probably stolen.

But in time, a dress won't be the only special gift Killian will send, it'll be a meaningful jewelry for her finger. While knowing that solid fact, can she still leave Killian and forget him? And raise this baby as an inexperienced mother without a husband?

Kester took her chin and lifted it up for her eyes to reach his eye-level. "You deserve happiness, Emma. Let everything go and follow what you want. Not what's best for others."

* * *

~ Emma let her hair loose and exited the bakery without a cloak on. From the last four hours she felt nauseated and desired to sleep constantly. It was very difficult for her to manage getting ready, not too mention her bizarre hate toward food. It has been a long time since she felt hungry - she fears she won't be able to go through this dinner very well.

When she arrived in the Jolly Rodger, Killian was there. She smiled to see a wooden table with two barrels placed in between as chairs. For a pirate, she didn't expect to see any fancy decors to be present at the table, however there was some, but in pirate style: a empty rum bottle in the center of the table with a thin candlestick inserted through the mouth of the bottle, and a large head of a rose placed in a empty ashtray.

He took her hand and seated her on one of the barrels like a gentleman. Then he walked around the table and seated himself down.

"What is all this about?"

"Just trying to impress you, love. Is it working?"

"Not yet." She smiled. Her eyes looked up at the sky and dazzled at the bright stars. "..They're beautiful."

"No, I disagree. They are not beautiful as you."

Emma blindly kicked him in the leg underneath the table yet lightly. He chuckled as she met his eyes again.

"You look lovely. I'm relieved it fits you."

"Who did you steal it from?"

"I saved it in our storage. Usually, I stop by at the black markets in Torgtuga to make money to pay my men. But I figured one sacrifice won't hurt."

Emma briefly examined her dress with a smile. "This must have belonged to some merchant's daughter. Or a mistress from a old, wealthy man."

"I hope it belongs from a merchant's daughter. It would be overwhelming concerning to have you wear a plagued dress that is stained with seeds of a old man's manhood."

"I'm pretty sure it's "seed free"."

"Or you can always have the option to wear your shift."

She kicked him underneath the table again, but harder this time. He chuckled.

"You won't be see anything out of these clothes for a long time, soldier boy. So keep that in mind."

_Not for long, love._

"Yes, madam."

* * *

~ Killian took Emma in his arms and held her there while they looked ahead at the waters. Emma pressed her back on his chest and held his wrists with both her hands. His eyes looked at her face and placed light kisses on her cheek.

Fortunately, Killian forgot to put on some of his cologne onso Emma managed to breathe easily without gagging.

"It feels good to be the winner."

Emma lifted her eyes at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it feels good to prove you wrong on your first decision. Tell me, is this so terrible?"

"Okay, okay, you're right. I was a fool for wanting to keep you away from me. Happy?"

"Not entirely."

"Oh, what else does my pirate need?"

"Your pirate wants you to kiss him instead of him doing the job."

"I thought I did before."

"Make me remember then."

"..No tongue."

"Yes tongue."

Emma wrinkled her nose with a smile. "No."

He kissed across the side of her jaw line and reached to her chin. "Just give me one then, my beautiful angel."

"No."

"No woman can reject an attractive man like me."

"But this yellow-head can."

"Liar."

She pressed the crown of her head on his Adam's apple lightly. "I am not."

"Lying again." His arms freed from her hands and slid his fingers underneath the top of her dress, his fingers touching the skin of her abdomen. He was satisfied how her chest heaved. "So you don't feel attracted to me when I do this?"

She positioned her neck forward. "Killian.."

"You're so thin. Does Kester even feed you?"

"Enough, I assure you. Now get your hands off."

He pushed her forward and pressed his lips on her neck. "Not until you tell me the truth."

"I.." She licked her lips and tried again. "I don't feel any attraction with you touching my stomach," she lied.

"Don't answer too soon."

His hands removed from underneath her top. And in a quick move, he turned her around and took her by the waist, lifting her up onto the ledge of the ship and lowered her down there. She was breathless and taken back at his action. But things got more overhand as he grabbed both her knees and separated her legs to depart.

His body was positioned closer to her. And she was speechless as his hands started its way from her ankles to her bare thighs underneath her skirt. Her breathing was loud and no words were able to escape from her mouth.

"You always had fair skin. Not even a single scar is polluted on your skin."

He grabbed her by both sides of her bare waist and pulled her in closer to his body.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

"Wh-What?"

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

She slowly embraced her legs around his waist.

"I will make you see the beauty of the stars tonight, love."

"But I can already see them."

"No you have not..Just not yet."

His hands grabbed a handful on each sides of the skirt and lifted it up for his head to fit in. He ducked underneath and released the skirt to fall over his head.

Emma trembled as he grabbed her undergarments and pulled it down. Her head spun as the sensational process proceeded. Her eyes truly can see the "stars" at last.

* * *

~ Killian retired to his bed with Emma. Together they laid underneath the covers. He held her close to his body and she pressed her body to feel the warmth that his bare torso provides.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Before you do..this is between us. N-No one must know, okay?"

She can hear his lips part for a smile. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Her cheeks flushed. She can still feel the lingering feeling from between her legs and also on her thighs that are red and bruised. "I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Thank you."

She furrowed her brows. "For what?"

"That you didn't stop me. I was unsure of myself before I approached the idea to take you as my own. I'm relieved you trusted me."

"..I'm glad that I..satisfied you."

"Oh, love, you satisfy me in every way, there's no need to put any effort on that subject."

"..Will you do that to me again?"

He kissed her temple. "Patience, love. We'll see how it goes."

"Is two days enough?"

"Plenty, my love. Plenty."


	16. The Truth is Out

From the first break of dawn, Emma secretly left Killian from his bed and exited out of the cabin.

She clenched her stomach and was ready to vomit. But she held it in as long as she could. By the time she reached over to the edge, she arched her back and lowered her face down. She grabbed a handful of her hair with one hand as she vomited straight into the sea.

After a few moments, she stood properly straight and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

_Stop it, baby. You can't make me sick like this..Just stop for two more days._

She straightened her clothes and tossed her hair back. But she stopped suddenly and reached her hand to her neck.

The necklace.

She grabbed the acorn and yanked on it until the chain broke free. Her eyes looked down at it.

"Goodbye, Peter. Let's forget about everything. From the very beginning to the end."

With one swing, she threw it at the sea.

* * *

~ Emma returned back to the cabin to change. She slipped back on her dress from last night but struggled with the buttons from the back. She buttoned up half way and left the rest be.

She sat near the bed and slipped on her shoes. As she lifted each neck of her boots to her ankles, she distracted herself by eyeing Killian still sound asleep in bed.

His shirt is discarded on the floor and the his sheets only cover to his waist. His cheek is pressed against the left side of the pillow. She smiled at how one of his arms were extended out to an embrace to the side of the bed where she slept, possibly still feeling warm.

Emma silently rose to her feet and walked around the bed to give Killian a kiss. She lowered her head down and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, soldier boy..I'll be back for you."

* * *

~ Emma did not return back to the bakery, instead, she walked about in the fair town to think through this one fatal problem that's worsening by the minute: her pregnancy.

Many of the villagers were appalled by her attire - she did not bother to fix her loosen buttons on her dress. But she ignored them, completely drowning their attentions in her thoughts.

She did not want to lose Killian, nor lose the chance to finally learn what love is. Or else, there will be nothing left in her life instead a bakery to run and a child to raise without a father.

In today's society, it is an upmost crime for a single woman to live a private life with a child, without any record of marriage. But she was still unfamiliar how to please society to its satisfaction and approval. The rules she follows is the savage way, the life she has known for the a few years since her memory loss. But her rules has no exact details on what she should do in this type of situation.

Peter always seemed to be the primary problem in her life, which she was too blind to notice at first. But now that she's free, it seems to be more difficult to find happiness all over again in a new life.

Her hands went to her stomach and she left them there, in hopes to feel something from inside.

_Killian wants marriage and have my name changed to his. He already crafted a future for us..But you're not in there, baby, you're not. I'll lose him by the time you grow any bigger. So please stop growing, stay small, baby, stay small until I make my decision of what I'm going to do with you. Alright?_

* * *

~ Hunger tempted Emma at last and she decided to return back to the bakery for food. She turned back to return to the village. Again the villagers stared at her in disapproval as before, but she paid no such attention to them again except for one who's waiting for her at the bakery.

Killian smirked and approached her. His hands touched her cheeks and laid a soft kiss on her lips. "You runaway too much. Does it hurt for you to stay a bit longer?"

"You don't know me too well. I never stay put."

"Well, love, please try to fight that habit for awhile. We only have today and tomorrow now."

"I know."

"Are you going in there?"

"I'm hungry."

"Let's have breakfast elsewhere then. I know a place." He threw his arms around her shoulders and turned her away from the bakery. "I'm sure Kester is having a fabulous time with his little wife alone. Don't ruin it for them."

Emma followed him and chuckled softly as she took his hand. "Are you just using Kester as a good excuse to steal me away?"

"Ah, love, you're still young to understand what marriage is like. Let me tell you, when you're committed with someone, it's no fun to clash any moment with someone you love."

She furrowed her brows, looking perplexed. "You're right, I don't understand."

Killian kissed the crown of her head. "You have more to learn, love. That's why I'm here."

"Not for long you won't be." She said sadly.

"Come now, love, don't you dare imagine me gone so soon. I'm going to be here as long as possible to make sure every men in this village know you're mine, my girl. If I come back and I see any fool woo you, it'll be the end of his life."

Emma smiled and squeezed his hand. "Piracy has become of you. What happened to that straight-up, soldier boy I met for the first time?"

"Dead in sea, love. And it'll stay that way."

"Good...I like this Killian."

"Ah. Now is that a compliment I just heard? My, I at last heard a compliment from you. What a marvelous morning it is."

He pulled her closer that only resulted for her to blush fiercely. He kissed her warm cheek and chuckled. But she responded by lightly poking him on the ribs with her elbow.

* * *

~ The crew in the Jolly Rodger remained in the ship. Emma convinced Killian to leave them be, detecting from their angry expression when he announced them to eat breakfast elsewhere.

Smee served breakfast to everyone in appropriate portions. Fortunately, the food was very good and balanced in a healthy diet, compared to the usual the pirates receive: stale bread and salty pork smoldered in an unusual gravy that's secretly some mysterious congealed leftover food. The delicious breakfast today consisted with soft biscuits, a hearty pot of lamb stew, and buttered corn. For refreshments were a light cocktail, raisin brewed coffee and cold milk. Killian offered Emma one of his finest brandy from his collection. She accepted, despite her displeasure toward alcohol..and concern over the baby's health.

When Emma got her food, Killian did not take her back to his cabin, instead decided to another place where they can eat. He chose the same place where they were the other night. But Emma was not too keen on the idea when he suggested for her to sit down on the ledge of the ship.

Killian was a dear lover, and the king of piracy. Stubbornness is also known about him on the side. She did not protest too much when he placed his plate down and took her by the waist, lifting her up in the air and lowering her down safely on the ledge.

He held her by the waist with one arm for her safety that almost helped her feel secure, yet at the same still frightened of falling into the water.

While they ate, Emma felt a strange sensation in her stomach and a painful, tingling feeling in her breast. She closed her eyes in agony, and gritted her teeth to fight off the pain. Killian placed his fork down once he saw her discomfort.

"Are you alright, love?"

_Just let it flow. Fight it._

She opened one eyelid then the other, leaving Killian a bit confused when she put on a smile.

"Damn, I thought you'll put me back down right away. Guess that didn't work."

"Quite an actress you are, love. But it won't work today."

She leaned her back against his chest and left her half-eaten plate on her lap. She could no longer feed herself, the pain won't seem to stop.

"K-"

_Stop it, baby. I promise we'll sleep when this day ends. I'll have plenty of it. So stop. You're hurting me._

She licked her lips and forced herself to try again. "K-Killian. How long will you be gone again?"

"A month. I promise I'll send you letters."

"No need. I can't read, remember? I'll have to ask Kester to read them for me and that'll blow our privacy."

"Alright then, no letters. I'll send you gifts instead. Perhaps a long necklace of pearls that you can wear around your little neck."

"I don't need any gifts." She claimed his hand with hers. "Just come back in one piece that's all I want. And I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but let me remind you again, no girls."

"No girls. And no boys for you."

"I can't promise anything. But I'll try to stay cooped up in the bakery until you arrive."

"I better return sooner than a month then."

She smiled, yet struggled for the more she made a small movement the pain worsened. "You know we should plan out what we should do by the time when you get back."

"We have all the time we need to think about that."

"Please. I know I'll regret discussing this by the time you're gone."

"Well, how about traveling with me for awhile?"

She ripped out a piece of her biscuit and stuffed it in his mouth. "Chew on that and try asking me that ridiculous question again."

He chewed on the biscuit and licked the butter off his lips. "But really, think about it."

Emma picked her plate up and placed it down on the side of the ledge. She took his arm and pulled it off her in order for her to turn around to face him. As she managed to do so, she looked down at him with her smile no longer curved on her mouth.

"Are you serious?"

His hands went to her waist and he inched closer once he locked his hands from behind her back. "You're bound to leave Kester soon, love. What's the matter with arranging that a lot sooner instead of waiting for years?"

"Wh-Wh..I'm sorry, give me a minute."

She gently placed a hand on her temple and closed her eyes.

Her conscience yelled at her to open her eyes and say yes. But her inner soul forbade her to do no such thing, only forced her to think about the baby that Killian still does not know of.

"I know it's too fast. But I have been thinking of this ever since last night. I thought it'll give us a chance to get to know each better, and at the same time, enjoy a little culture in sea. You see, I have traveled all my life. I enjoyed it and also endured the pain it threw it back at me. But I was unable to share that with someone. Now that God repaid me to give me someone to love again, how can I not act now to have her in my life?"

"Killian..You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

She bit her lower lip hard.

The pain clashed into an unbearable level. Emma let out a groan but she composed herself as best as possible.

"Emma?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This arrangement um..Let's not discuss about it. Please. Maybe another time."

"What did you mean though?"

"What did I mean by what?"

"You said _'You don't know what you're getting yourself into'_. What do you mean by that?"

She gulped hard.

_This is it. Confess. Confess your sin, Emma. Confess._

Emma took cool steps by forcing a gentle smile and taking both his hands. Each fingers locked together and their eyes similarly engaged in a close distance.

Her fingertips memorized the soft texture of his clean skin and the cold rings worn on almost each finger. He responded to the intimate touch by leaning his face with hers and she lowered her neck to go near the warmth of his face. He closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers. But her eyes were open, for the next moment, she must see every step, the whole process of the transformation from the loving Killian that'll change into a angry, cold pirate.

"Killian, something happened to me when I was in Neverland. I never wanted to tell you because..I was afraid you would no longer want to be with me."

His eyes opened once he heard the familiar name of the wretched island. "What did _he_ do to you?"

"I.." She eyed her surroundings briefly before returning her gaze down to his eyes. "I can't tell you now. Is there somewhere we can be alone?"

"My cabin. Come on."

She jumped off the ledge and the two started their way down to Killian's cabin. She was slightly relieved to have him still hold her hand.

They entered the cabin together and Killian shut the door behind him. But instead of suggesting for her to sit down, he had her still stand her ground near the door.

"Now tell me, love. What is it that you've been hiding from me all this time?"

She was uncertain if he is angry or disappointed from the vague detection of his voice, but she was still nervous.

"Killian. The day when I saw you tied up on a tree, I knew that there was no hope for you. I tried to convince Peter to spare your men and including your life but I only softened him close enough only to spare yours while the rest were ordered to be killed by the boys. That's when I knew I..I needed to set you free fast because Peter changes his mind and have you killed."

"Emma, where is this getting to?"

She continued, ignoring his question. "Kester and I weren't exactly friends at that time. But we made an arrangement to help you escape. The only catch was for him to go along with you while I distract Peter. So Kester left to fetch for you in order to set you free. Um, well, during the process of that moment, I drank some of Kester's wine before we separated our ways and entered the cave where Peter sleeps. I.."

A tear rolled down her eyes. Killian reached his hand to brush it away, but she dodged his touch, not meaning to hurt him yet successfully did the trick.

"Please, Killian just listen. I huh..I-I pretended I was drunk and he put me to bed. Then, Kester made some noise outside. Peter, as expected, turned to head outside. I stopped him. I..I stopped him. I stopped him for the whole night. It worked and thankfully, you and Kester left the island safely. That's all that mattered at that time."

"Emma -"

"No. Please." She breathed heavily and released his hand right then. "If you're mad with me, please don't speak. I don't think I can bear to hear anything that you're thinking right now."

His hand moved to reclaim back one of hers. But she flinched and pressed her back protectively against the door.

"Peter banished me after he found out the plan Kester and I devised. I thought it was all over, that I'll never have to face him again. But something part of him left with me from that island, and.." She laid her hands on her abdomen. "..and it's in here."

He tried again and embraced her in his arms. She crashed against his chest but she fought him with weak efforts. But Killian held her in place.

"I don't deserve your affection anymore, Killian! Let me go!" She cried.

"No, love. Hush. Hush."

She finally surrendered after a few more tries and he held her there in silence, and spoke not a single word until her tears dried.

She trembled once she heard his lips part.

"You shared that monster's bed for me?"

"Painfully, my answer is yes. I never believed in murder then, even now. At that time, I couldn't allow you to die..I'm so -"

"Stop it, love. If you apologize to me once more I can never forgive myself for being such a fool."

"Y-You're not mad?"

"Love, how can I be mad at you? You saved my life. Pregnant or not, I will always love you. I'm not going to leave you. I won't. Let that fear go, love. There is no need to fear such worry."

"I didn't expect you say that..I expected you to yell at me. If this is just pity, Killian stop it."

Killian pulled apart from her and took both her cheeks with the warmth of his hands. "I speak the truth, love. I will not leave you. I will not and I shall not."

"Do you hear yourself? Can you imagine a future with me..and another man's baby? I don't think you can."

"We can figure things out together."

"I'll only ruin your life. You already lost another and broke the heart of that woman's husband and child. Can you really face raising a child who is not even your own?"

"If you cannot bear to abort that child, I will accept that baby as my equal."

"Killian. Don't say things you can't promise."

"Why are you doubting my answers, love? I am not lying. I really am not."

"Because I care for you and getting you involved in a vast responsibility is the last thing I want you to be part of."

"Emma."

Tears pooled her eyes and the pain in her stomach increased every time she took a deep breath. She wanted nothing but to run out the door and return back to the bakery. But Killian held her in place that made her desire almost impossible to fulfill.

"I'll take care of you. I will. I have the money for it. When I get back, I'll take you in my ship and we'll go in search for another village where we can settle down. There I can buy us a nice home and I'll retire my piracy, for the sake of the child. And by the time the child is born, we can take things slow and get married at the church."

"A house? Another village? Get married? K-Killian, this is too-"

"I'm not going to abandon you. I won't."

He pulled her back in for an embrace that enabled him to see Emma's troubled expression that is filled with nothing but guilt.

* * *

_**Quick Announcement: **_Sorry for not updating so long. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. And **DreamBubbles**, for you, I'm going to try to make the next chapter sweeter - I'll try not to forget this promise, if the next chapter turns out bittersweet again please just PM me and make me feel bad. I wish you luck, girlfriend, with your baby. Wow. I can never imagine being pregnant - a second time even! I'll pray for you and your baby to be healthy and very happy. Congrats, congratulations a million times. :)


	17. Last Day with Killain

_**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry, readers. I was just too distracted with life and with the Phantom of the Opera. I cannot stop listening to the songs and also cant' stop sobbing._

_If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. I am really tired and ready to sleep. So deep apologies if there are grammar mistakes. _

_I felt bad I didn't update so I sat down on my chair and went right to work. I really really am sorry, especially to__**bkimwicksr. **__I hope you guys are not pissed off at me. Enjoy!_

* * *

Emma was not fully recovered after Killian's claim of solution to her fatal, delicate situation. But she did not want to waste anymore time, time was by far too precious and the limit now is only a few more hours until tomorrow.

Killian completely changed his attitude and his entire action toward Emma. By the time, their steaming conversation ended, he loosened her corset and carried her to bed. Emma at first took the wrong idea that it was the signal for intimacy. However, he gently laid her down and lied himself down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

She lay on her side with her head rested on the top of his arms as he held her close while leaving cool kisses on her warm temple. Her eyes did not close. Her baby surely needed sleep, but she forbade her body to shut down instead remain awake.

Her fingers delicately played around with the strings of his shirt, twisting each strand with her fingers. Killian stroked the back of her hair, brushing the softness of his lips lightly on the center of her temple.

"Killian."

"Yes, what is it, love?"

"...I.."

She did not want to waste a single breath with another argument. The idea of pushing Killian to realize what he was getting himself into will only encourage him to let her go. No matter what Emma feels for Peter, nothing will change the fact that she carries the life whose father is the murderer of her own lover's brother, only family that he had and cherished with all his heart.

She always thought the terrible bitter guilt that haunted her was more of the pregnancy she was hiding. But after telling him the truth, she realize she was wrong, the guilt is the fact that she further weighed more pain into Killian's life with the vast decision she made with the debate of an innocent life whose blood flows the very evilness and inheritance of murder and violence.

It questions her to think if letting this child live will bring it happiness. How can any child go on with life when it finds out the very history of its own father – the monster he never stopped to be?

Killian's hand moved to her cheek and stroked her cheekbone with the tip of his thumb. "Are you feeling unwell, love?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I feel fine."

"What is it that you have to tell me?"

"I.."

_Just lie. Or tell the truth..Something other than the baby. Other than that._

"I just wanted to say that I'm going..to miss you very much."

_And I want to thank you a thousand times in my knees for being sincere and..terribly kind to me._

"I'll miss you too. I'm more worried now over you. With the baby and the circumstances with Pan, I don't feel assured you'll be safe."

"I have Kester. He'll protect me. And he's enough. Don't worry, alright? I..I don't know much about babies, but I'll try my best to slowly learn about them, and what I have to do to be careful while still remaining in this condition."

"That'll be a good idea. Do you want to sleep? I can stay here until you sleep and I'll head back to the bakery to tell Kester you're fine."

Emma grabbed handful of his shirt, as in defense to hold him back. "No, no, Killian. Please, just stay."

"Alright, love. I'll stay. I'll stay. I'm not going anymore."

"Thank you." She leaned the side of her head on the breast of his chest and breathed heavily as he embraced her closer to the warmth of his body. "Thank you, Killian..Thank you," she softly whispered so softly under her breath. Tears trickled down from her eyes.

Killian did not see the tears. He smiled and kissed her head.

"We'll still have our fun. I promise you, I will not leave you unsatisfied."

"..Pregnant women aren't good company for fun."

"Nonsense, we will have our fun. Of course, I'll have to plan out carefully now, if it isn't for that bundle of joy under that tiny belly of yours, you'll be on a horse by now galloping away with me with your arms tightly clutched onto my waist."

She weakly smiled, brushing her tears away. "So it was that kind fun for you. For once, I'm glad I'm pregnant. I'm not too keen with speed, Killian."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's too dangerous for you."

_Just for the baby you mean..Just for that little one._

~ Hours passed and the two remained deserted in the bed – making it an island out of it. They held each other in each other's arms and talked endlessly to the point their memories were lost with the world and reality, replacing them with joyful subjects and laughter. Meals were eaten on the bed also, dirty plates discarded on the floor.

The day was more like a convenient meeting a stereotypical couple would do after meeting for the first time. Of course, the only difference, according to tradition, it will be unforgiving and absolutely scandalous to undergo such courtship in a bed, alone in a room.

Killian pressed his back on the wall and lifted Emma onto his lap. She pressed her back on his bare chest and took both his hands with her own, locking each other by every finger.

He pressed his lips on her bare neck and kissed it down to her collarbone. "Should we move onto the next question?"

Emma chuckled and responded with a nod. "How long have we been playing this game?"

"I lost track of time. You make the question, love. I had my turn."

"Alright. What should I ask about? We already went to the basic hours ago."

"Anything that you're curious about." His lips paused and playfully bit lightly on her earlobe, she squirmed but giggled when he tickled her neck with his mouth.

"Okay, okay…Um. Let's see. If the laundry basket is full, who do you think should be the one walking down to the river and beat the crap out of every clothes in cold water with a rock? Me or you?"

"Bloody hell. Why do you have to ask the hard questions?"

"It's my job. A girl are born to be more reasonable and awake in reality."

"Ah ah. That's backwards, love. From where I come from, people believe men to be born more reasonable and awake in reality."

"What an amazing discovery that I just proved what you're people believed in so long?"

He ticked her again and earned another beautiful laugh from his beautiful girl.

"Answer the question before I make my mind to a lot harder one."

"Alright, I surrender. I would..Hmm. Well, it all depends on the situation that occurs that day. If you were ill or too exhausted from housework, I would give in and order Smee to do it. Or just hire a maid to make your life more convenient."

"Damn. You and your money. I was hoping you to say you'll do it."

"Ah ah, love. Not in a million years would I ever touch dirty laundry and wash the damn thing myself."

"Even for..a reward."

"That determines on the reward. What are you proposing?"

"F-F-F-o-o-d-d-d." She suggested in a long slur with her head tilted to the side.

"Nah. I was thinking something entirely different."

Emma lightly slapped him blindly on the head. "Get your head out of the gutter, soldier boy."

"I'm a man. I have needs," he playfully purred in an unconvincing serious voice.

"Oh, you sound just like the young version of Kester. If he can grow up after five years, you can too."

"Men are different."

"You mean, _boys_ are different."

"Love, you break my heart."

She chuckled and tightened her hold on his hands. "Your turn. And pick a good one now."

"Since you pushed me off the edge, now it's my turn to do it back to you. Okay. Let's imagine a new scene. I'm gone and you're alone, still living under Kester's roof. A few days later, a dashing man comes to town and catches your eye. He comes to the bakery everyday and tries to speak with you, which emphasis his motive is obviously clear. What would you do? Would you decide to have a little fling or, OR, wait faithfully for your much more handsome beau to return to fetch you?"

Emma leaned her head back and looked up at him. "What the hell does 'beau' mean?"

"It means strictly male admirer."

"You could have just said that. Remember, my English is very poor, give me a break with all your fancy words."

"It's a terrible habit of mine. Now answer me, don't you dare try to change the subject. I answered your ques –"

"An unsatisfied answer."

"Fine, it was still an answer though, you can't argue with that. Now you must fairly answer my question."

"Well, isn't the answer obvious? I'll wait for you because you're the only man in the world right now who would accept me. The town sees me as a..well, let's just say I'm bad news – not the perfect match for their sons."

"I feel assured. Now no man will go near you, that saves me any use of putting any effort of competition."

"Yes, you're safe with a little old me."

"Wrong, little young you."

Emma guided his hand to the center of stomach and stopped by the time she found the right spot. She lightly pressed his bare palms on her belly. "I won't be a little for long. This baby will grow very soon..I can feel it grow every day. I a lot of times it hurts and I get..scared. Very scared."

"There's no need to be frightened of anything, Emma. The development of human life is a gift - it is not meant to be shamed upon."

"Well, with this baby, I am ashamed..Very ashamed."

She bit her tongue.

She tried her best from the last few hours she would not dare mention anything negative. But now she has broken it.

"Killian, I didn't mean -"

"No, no. Don't explain yourself. This subject was bound to be discussed further."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Love, as much as I love this little fantasy we have here on this bed, reality is the one thing no one can flee from. We must discuss it. After all, you said it yourself with your own lips, the baby is growing and we must act fast to think of the arrangements of how this baby will be taken care of."

"Okay." She croaked.

Her throat felt raw. It took the very strength of her teeth to fight back any tears, but it was a challenge with Killian's beautiful eyes looking down at her and his assuring smile gone from his soft mouth.

"I already made my proposal. But you seem displeased with my arrangement. What do you think then, Emma? This is your decision, I don't want to force anything to you - make a choice by your own will."

"I don't know. I really, really don't know." Her head lower back to its proper position. Killian gently pulled her back down to fill the absence of her warmth on his chest. "Killian, I've thought of this, already. Even before we decided to see each other. I was confused and lost and right now, I just feel guilty and shameful."

"Love, do not feel those feelings. Do not embrace it. Abandon them. Throw them out and replace it with hope and a chance for happiness. I can offer them to you if you and I cooperate as one, as a couple. If there is no cooperation, and you prefer a far different proposal."

"If I did I would tell you right now. But I have none."

"How about us though? Do you prefer our relationship to be one hold?"

Emma's grasp tightened on his hands. "I want us to be together. I know it's selfish and I don't deserve you, but damn it, I don't want us to be apart."

"No, love, it is no selfishness. It's my selfishness of wanting you all for my own."

"Oh, Killian, I want us to be together. If God screws with our lives, at least we'll have a few memories about each other. I don't care if we don't work out or we end up living longer than expected and grow to care for one each other. I don't want to lose you. I don't."

"I don't either."

"What should we do? Marriage, Killian, that's just out of the question. Signing up for such a commitment is..Something I'm not familiar with. I'm unfamiliar with a lot of things but marriage isn't want I'm willing to learn after a signing a damn piece of paper in front of a crowd of witnesses. Maybe in time, but please, not now, not just because of the baby."

"Very well. We have all the time in the world to worry over the serious matter of marriage. After all, I don't think I'll be the most perfect husband in the world. Compared to such a faithful lad as your friend."

She weakly chuckled at that and received a light kiss on her cheek from his lips. He licked the salt of her tears and nuzzled gently on her neck.

"Kester is very good. I still can't believe that boy is all grown up."

"People can surprise can surprise us. Now what of of the baby? What about the little one?"

"Killian, there's something else I didn't tell you about."

"Tell me. I don't want any secrets between us, Emma."

"I don't either. You see, Kester was the one who thought of the idea that I could be pregnant. And he took me to the apothecary to find my options of what I can do abort the baby. I told him at first I didn't want to be a murderer, but I urged me to go anyway, telling me this baby will do no good for my life, only ruin it."

"And how did the appointment go?"

"I wasn't very fond of that old man, but he told me I was not too late to abort it. He said my limited time was at least twelve weeks. If I don't follow any of his methods of abortion, I'll have no choice but to have this baby."

"Love, I can't say that you are fortunately lucky that you have a chance to rid of this baby, nor I can say of any encouragement to keep this baby. I want you to decide what you think is right. What is it that you want for this baby? Do you want it to live and raise it with your efforts? Or do you wish to send it to an orphanage for another family to undergo adoption for the child? It's your decision, Emma."

"No, no, Killian. You don't understand. I know what it's like to live without family, your real family. I lived with broken orphans for so long, I fear that if I give this baby away, who knows if Peter comes and finds it, taking away back to that prison. I will not allow it. I will not."

"Emma, he is not going back for you. I will not allow him."

"That's the scary part. I don't know what he's planning to do with me, or if he's watching me this very moment. You shouldn't just feel safe right away? He is watching, he is danerous, Killian. Dangerous."

"I'm well aware of that."

"I don't think you are. He found me within just a day, Killian. He took me away to a woman that I don't even remember. I've lost my memories since the day I woke up in that island with numbers of boy crowding around me. I was scared. And he told me of my story."

Killian's brows furrowed. He lifted his head and looked down at her eyes. "Your story? You never told me you lost your memories of your past."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Would it hurt for you to tell me about it?"

"I trust you."

"Do you, love? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't want to. But like you said, I'm not comfortable with the idea of continuously keeping secrets from you. I want to walk away clean, Killian. Absolutely clean."

"Alright, love. Alright. How did it all start?"

Emma told him the story how her parents were of royal blood and her home was invaded by an evil witch known as Regina. Killian listened quietly as Emma extended her story to the times she resided in Neverland: doing laundry, dancing with the boys almost every night, helping them sleep in the nights with the power of her hair, and her efforts to stop many fights that occur both in the nights and mornings. But she did not tell him the odd courtship between herself and Peter. As far as she's concerned, she believes Killian is better off believing the night she allowed Peter to take her virginity was the very first time Peter realized she "had feelings for him". She after all gave Peter the wrong impression that she wanted to be with him: their late dates at nights and his intimate approaches toward her.

"Why would you heal those monsters? They are murderers, Emma."

"No, no they're not. They're just followers of Peter. They don't know any better."

"From the external appearance, they appear to be just children. However, from deep within, they are actually grown adults. Grown adults are meant to know from right from wrong - those boys should have known better to realize they were serving the son of a Devil."

"They could have lived in Neverland for a thousand years, Killian and they'd still had killed all those trespassers who came to Neverland. But really, they may be adults who are not living in a world with adults, yet no one is in that island guiding them to learn from right and wrong, there's only Peter they follow who only guides them to a dark path. I wish..I wish I was there sometimes, just for them at least. I can still see all the boys again, like Billy and the Buffers Twins sleeping on the top of the trees - tossing and turning and their hands clenched onto their throats while whispering the names of their horrible father who only provided beating and foul language that caused them to feel unloved."

"Why are you defending them?"

"Because I don't believe of going against the innocent."

"They are not innocent."

"Do not say that, Killian. You have no right to. You may have retired, but you are familiar with the services of what men do to sacrifice for their own homes and family. Like soldiers; they kills many men, Killian. Do you call soldiers guilty and murderers?"

Killian did not say anything. He surrendered to the argument. And Emma received his apology with a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't want to start an argument, Killian. I'm sorry if this doesn't sound like me, or it hurts to hear this from me. But I want you to see the truth of the situation. Peter is the enemy. Leave the Lost Boys alone. They may be rude, aggressive, and most difficult to deal with. But they are just the young that Peter poisoned their minds with that led them to serve him eternally. That's why I risked to save Kester. I wanted him to flee. I guess I was too stupid at first to see how I was a prisoner as well, like all the other boys who have been in Neverland far long than I have.

"When you came and your ship was still anchored nearby, I was willing to help you get out with Kester. I needed you to live that normal life instead of be stuck in that island like all the others. I also didn't want Kester to be there and learn nothing but to be a murderer, he deserved to learn of what a man really should be, what a life he could be living in instead of a dominated area that's ruled by a dangerous boy."

"I see your point. Forgive me of my contradiction, I had no idea."

"C-Contradiction?"

Killian chuckled lightly and kissed her temple. "Damn, that nasty habit again. It means disagreement, love."

"Right. You know what, maybe you should keep up with this. It could educate me to be a far better English speaker."

"If you improve your wits I'll shoot myself. I already work my arse off with an entire crew who weighs on my shoulder on this ship. I don't need more work with witty games with my own girl."

She weakly smiled at that. "Very well, I'll remain as I am for you."

"Have you tried to regain your memory?"

"Huh, I can't say that I have. At the time, I was too distracted of getting use to my new life in that island. But those memories never returned, not even when I sleep. I don't know why. They just never come back."

"And what of your parents? Don't you wish to see them?"

"Please, Killian." She closed her eyes and released her strength, leaning all the way back comfortably on his chest. "I don't want to talk about them. Let's talk about anything else but then."

"Very well, my love. I'll stop."

"I don't know what we can do with the baby. It's not a situation that can be discussed overnight. I need time. We need time to discuss this."

"Of course, time is definitely needed. While I'm gone, you'll have plenty of time to slowly think things through."

"Huh. Is it already nightfall? Kester is going to kill me."

He chuckled. "He's not. I told you, we gave him a favor. Right now, I bet my life, he's dancing with his dear wife in the bakery."

"I still don't understand marriage. Is that how it works? Privacy is that important."

"Love, without privacy, no intimacy will exist. Can you imagine us to manage talking to one another if my entire crew just barge in here five minutes?"

"You have a point. I would have wanted your hook back on your hand, so I can pull it out and threaten your boys with it."

"Is that my dark Emma talking? God, I haven't heard her before. I like it."

Her cheeks flushed. She turned her head to the side for her hair to hide her cheeks. But Killian leaned in closer and touched his cheek to one of hers.

"I love it when you get this reaction."

"I hate it though," she hissed.

"Don't pretend you hate it."

"Why do you find pleasure in embarrassing me?"

"I consider it an outstanding achievement to see a woman flush, especially a challenging one like you. You're the greatest difficult in my life. It's hard to keep up with you."

"Are you going to drop your "anchor" now?"

"A round of soldiers won't be enough to make me "anchor" my ship now. You're mine, remember?"

"I have never forgotten since the day you told me. And I never will."

* * *

_**Author's Note for DreamBubbles:**__ I kept my promise, __**DreamBubbles**__. I tried my best to make this chapter as sweet as possible, so I hope you're please with it. I can't really imagine how busy you must be. Two kids. Yikes! That must be a handful. My mother raised three kids and she was already exhausted with my eldest sister when she was born. I'm sure you're a lot stronger than my mother, as _**_MUCH_**_ as I loved her, I don't know how my own mum endured so many years raising me, a complicated, half-depressed, sort of giddy, motherly natured daughter. I pray to God you're newborn baby won't turn out like me - I'm the worst nightmare to every mothers on this Earth. Any hoo, best wishes to you and your baby and your husband. It must be nice though to expand the family. :) Lots of love and if you're disappointed with this chapter, by all means tell me. A lot of readers have criticized me over my horirble writing and terrible ways of constructing the plots of my stories - it hurts but that's life, it's better to know them and I learn from them. Writing is my passion. I need to learn from mistakes._

_Jesus this is way too long. Anyway, lost of love and hugs and review when you make the time. Ba-bye!_


	18. Farewell Killian

Killian held Emma in his arms as she softly snored to sleep. Dawn was arising, the nightfall now gone with the morning sun awaiting its turn to brighten. He was not ready for the morning to come. He had one final thing to show Emma before he leaves, the one he hopes she'll never forget.

He kissed her on the cheek and lightly shook her. She groggily opened her eyes slowly and groaned as his lips pressed against her own that were warm and dry.

"I'm sorry, I woke you."

She shook her head. "No, no. Don't tell me it's morning already." She grabbed onto the front of his shirt in fistfuls. "P-Please, five more minute. Just five more minutes."

"Love, I only have half an hour to leave. It's time to say goodbye."

"Killian, no. Please, just stay. You have to stay with him. Can't you give me five more minutes?"

"I have a better idea."

"What?"

"You'll have to step outside to see it."

"O-Okay." Her grasps on his shirt loosened. He chuckled as she got off the bed before him and grabbed his hand. "Show me. We can't waste any more time."

* * *

~ Emma sat on the same spot of the ledge with Killian's arms protectively holding her waist. She pressed her back on his chest and held the top of the flying lantern as he instructed. It was lighted and ready to fly away.

"This is pretty. Did you make it?"

"Love, do you actually think I'll make this on my own? I had my personal elf to do my troubles." He tilted his head to the side where Smee stood.

Emma rotated her head and followed where he was referring to. She poked Killian in the ribs with her elbow as she saw Smee. The poor man with the red cap had his fingers bandaged and there was a black smudge stained on his left cheek that spread to one of his brow that was partly singed from its end - must have tested several kinds of failed lanterns before finally making the right one.

"I should tend to him."

"There just a few cut on his fingertips, that's all, love. No need to be overly concern over the smallest situation."

"Well, it'll be the nicest way to thank him."

"I rather have you all to myself other than tend to the smallest injuries of my own right hand man. For now, love, you're mine. Forget the idea just this time."

"Killian."

"Time is ticking, love. Let's do this now."

"I know that. But the least I can do is tend to him."

He kissed her cheek. "Alright, alright. Huh. Sometimes you confuse me for a nun, love."

"A what?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Forget every word I just said. Tend to him when times is up. I'll give you a few seconds, but I won't promise anymore. Now, make a wish, love. Don't say it aloud - remember it in your head, and when you're ready, let the lantern go."

"Will it come true if I let it go?"

"You never know. It's worth a try to see if it might."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes and thought for a brief moment.

There was not much to think about in this request. For now, she couldn't think of anything in the world that's worth desiring and appealing. But perhaps, a better future without living a lonesome life is the primary fear she wishes to prevent such a future to ever fulfill and instead create a far sweeter one - filled with laughter, love, and..Freedom.

She opened her eyes and released the flying lantern. She took both Killian's hands as the lantern slowly flew away to the sky, fighting off the harsh fog that aroused the above area from below the sea.

"What did you wish for, love?"

"That ruins the whole purpose of letting that go. Wishes are meant to be kept a secret, Killian."

"Ah, love. Give me a break. Save me from all the traditions parents made to their children while their minds can only take in small portions of information like sponges. Tell me. I want to know."

"I wished.."

_I wished I can understand what a woman really supposed to do for a man. _

Emma held her tongue. It was an absolute contradiction between herself and Killian. She lacks the knowledge of the social life he depended on so freely since birth. Although, he may appear to accept her, it can be difficult for any man to be with a woman who merely is a child - clueless, lost of what reality truly is.

"I wished to be a better person. A better, trusting person for you," she spat out a bit too quickly.

"That's rather humble of you. You wasted something like that with that lantern. Love, you are so good, I cannot ask anything more from you."

"Killian." She pulled herself up that left a slight gap between the distance of her back to his chest. "This is serious though. I know this is not the perfect time to mention this. But there's no such thing as happily ever after, you have to understand that I know that by the time you come back, the real game is gonna start. And I'm scared of that. Ha. I'm even desperate enough to make some stupid wish with a flying lantern to prepare myself for what's going to happen next - what's going to crush me next."

"Emma, we're taking things slow. Remember? I'm trying my best to not pace this relationship."

"You're not, Killian." Her eyes fell down to her lap. She released his hands and covered each of her eyes. "Huh, shit why am I doing this?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Everything, Killian. Just everything. I'm scared of the future."

"Fear is good, Emma. It is something to embrace for it to turn to courage."

"Milk doesn't turn to butter, Killian. Nor does a fucking kid realize his only future is to live off by working to death. I..I'm a stranger. When I'm around you, I forget that I am the last girl you should be interested in. I know hardly anything of what's going on this world. I've lived in the darkness for to long: the boys, the island, the feast we had - they all were my life and the life I embraced. This life. I..It's strange and unfamiliar to me. It feels good though to be with you when I found out you were here. But you want to travel, you want me to be part of this world. I thought I could do it. But now I question myself: how can I?"

His hands went to her shoulders and his eyes desperately tried to meet hers but she kept hers still low to her lap. "Emma, you can. You are just denying your desires. If you did not want me or the arrangement I was willing to accept, you would have left me when we were in that room. But you never left, you accepted me and you knew very well I equally accepted you. We can do this. We can."

"We can't." Her eyes watered. She dropped her hands and slowly laid them on her abdomen. "Not the three of us. I don't want this baby.._My_ baby to be your problem."

"Love, just now we had the time of our life. We agreed to accept the baby. What is with this change of hearts?"

"I don't know. But like you said to me once before, people can change. And right now, I'm calling off everything. Our lives should continue naturally, not plan it out."

She took his arms and pulled them off her waist. Killian watched her as she managed to get down off the ledge. But he acted fast before she took another step to take a run for it. He took her by the hand and pulled her body closer to him, regretting the idea for it took him a second to remind himself that there was another living being at risk.

"Killian, let's just stop. Go to your little trip. Steal rich shit that anyone would pay money for. But just keep me out of your life. Okay? Let's keep it that way."

"I don't care about shit that awaits from me hundreds of miles away from here. I care about you and I am not going to abandon you here."

Many of the crew members watched the dramatic quarrel. They respectfully spoke not a word, but the respect ended from there, their curiosity prevented them to give them the decency to give them some privacy.

"You are a smart man, Killian. From day one, you woke up and became a sailor. Now, you run a business through piracy. You have the capacity to turn your life around. I don't. I haven't even got the chance to explore this new world or learn much of what a girl like me supposed to live like - work, marriage, the reasons why I can't be accepted by these people, and my friends. I haven't got the chance."

"Stop piling wood to the fire. I know this is your defense to protect me. But this is no protection, Emma. Without you, I will regret for ever trying my hardest to keep you by my side, to have you as my own."

"I was yours. But I'm not anymore. I'm just not enough. I'm not."

"Bloody hell, Emma. You are."

"I told you. There is no future with the three of us. If it was just you and me, I would think differently right now. But no matter how much I shamefully wish this baby never grew in me and how much I painfully regret what I did to save your ass, this baby is still going to grow and I don't have the guts to kill it. I don't."

"You don't have to kill it. Let the child live if that's what you want. Let it live."

"And have you as the father? What the hell are we going to tell the kid? That his own father is a criminal and a murderer who got me pregnant by the most inconvenient situation to save you - a man I met in just a short time - doesn't even equal to a damn week."

"I told you I will risk it."

"Huh. I can never figure you out. I want to know what you're thinking - what you're truly thinking in that head of yours."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"I don't need Kester or Amy to tell me how strange and unbelievably kind it is for a man to agree to accept my situation." She breathlessly paused for a moment, taking the time to collect herself. "..You are by far different from Peter. Maybe that's why it's hard for me to believe everything about you is real. I've been surrounded with only the same kind of individual - they're a group of boys but the way I view them they are the same person as a whole. They all equal to blind, blood-thirsty, greedy old men imprisoned within their youth.

"But you..." Her eyes lifted to his, showing more appreciation to find beauty of the blues carried with each of his eyes that captures the light. "You are so different. You don't intimidate me. You certainly don't force yourself on me. No. You're gentle, slightly darkly - I admit but not too much, and..beautiful. Very beautiful."

The tension died down. But Killian was left speechless. He did not lose his cool - eyes still firm and his lips calm. But within, he never heard any woman confess this to him before. Nor did his beloved Milah - God rest her soul, he once said, but now all he can say to her is forgiveness of moving on a bit too quickly.

"I'm sorry that this..This automatically happened. I never planned to behave like this, probably a pregnant symptom. But I do mean every word of it, I really do. That's why, I have doubts of how this will ever work. We need to stop. I have to realize now that there is no such thing as fairy tales. I can't have a good life, Killian, just not with you. We can't do this...We can't."

"Emma? Emma, my love?" Killian's voice echoed in her head. But Killian was right in front of her and his lips were not moving.

_What's going on?_

She shut her eyes shut and the voice of Killian continued to call out her name. She slowly opened her eyes as Killian's voice was no more of an echo but more clear and his warm touch was felt again on her body.

The flying lantern was still clutched to her hand and she was still seated on the ledge.

It wasn't real. It was an imagination in her head.

"Are you alright, love?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, I was just distracted. I'm sorry. Can I let it go now?"

"Make a wish first."

"I don't need a wish." She released the lantern and watched it fly away. "All I need is what I have now...You."

* * *

~ Killian escorted Emma back to the bakery. When they neared the doorway, Emma took both his hands with her own and stared up at his eyes. He took the moment without rushing, or reminding her she must go inside so he can return back to his ship.

"I'll miss you. Be safe, alright?"

"Don't worry about me, love. Just be careful with your health. You must be very careful with even the smallest movement. I will never forgive myself if I find you bedridden by the time I return."

"You're right. I'd hate to bore you if I end up trapped in bed. I'll be careful."

"Kiss me, love, before I go on with an entire month without your touch, your voice, or your beautiful hair."

She smiled and lifted her chin up with her eyes closed. She leaned gently and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was gentle but sweet. It felt like a warm firelight against her lips as his mouth started to move with hers. But after a short intimate moment, she fell upset as he released her lips and once again they felt cold.

"I must go. It's time."

"...A month. Only a month. Keep your promise, Killian."

"I swear it, love. I will return. Adieu."

"Goodbye."

Her eyes shut as his hands took her cheeks. He smiled and blessed each of her cheeks and eyelids with a kiss. But her eyes opened when she felt the absence of his touch and his warmth. He walked away and only turned back once to wave goodbye but walked on.

Emma watched his back from afar; his figure grew smaller and smaller as he walked on further. Already, she yearned for his touch, his affectionate mesmerizing voice, and his comfort. Her body felt cold and empty - desiring for him to return sooner into her arms.

"Hurry back, soldier boy..I need you back. Please hurry."


	19. Trouble Coming

**_If you hate Author's notes, don't read this. I would hate to waste your time._**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am very honored and touched with all the reviews I received. Jesus, it was very overwhelming. So thank you to those who reviewed this fanfiction, add it to their favorites and even decided to follow this. I hope you guys had an awesome holiday on Thursday. I haven't. But I hope you guys had a better holiday than me. Any hoo, before you guys read this, I must warn you there's another character added to this. If you guys didn't see my trailer for this fanfiction, you should watch it to give you an idea what the hell this fanficition is about. I'm starting to add Regina into the story so there will be some suspense going on within the story that will highly involve Emma, Killian and Graham. I never really liked Graham when I started to watch Once Upon a Time, but hell, the actor is hot, what's not to love when you got a hot actor like that playing a character who's pitifully manipulated and truthfully troubled by the evil Regina. So I figured adding him into this fanfiction will add some spice to the fanfiction, you'll see how things will turn up by the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy! If you any questions or criticism, which I'm guessing many readers secretly have more criticism on this fanfiction but just not comfortable with publicly typing it down on reviews, PM me or review me, I will try my best to not feel offended._**

**P.S. Deep love to all my readers, especially DreamBubbles. If we all were old chums, I'd be sending postcards to you all. A lot of hugs and smiles, hope deeply that you guys will have an awesome day - well, it's evening for me. Ba-Byee.**

* * *

Graham entered the great halls toward the chamber of his Imperial Majesty. Two servants who stood between the massive doors of the chamber opened each one for Graham to enter. As he entered, the two servants shut the doors closed without the need of the queen's command.

"I've been expecting you, my good huntsman. What took you so?"

The queen leaned against the tub. Her raven black hair was tied up with a hair comb and the bubbles in her bath reached to her bosoms, coating majority areas of her bare body almost like a second skin.

Graham did not shield his eyes away. He approached toward the tub and stopped from the near end of the tub that gave him the advantage to look upon the whole of her body. But strangely, his eyes only focused on the darkness of her familiar eyes.

"Forgive me, my queen. I was informed a bit too late from your servant. But I am here now, what is your command?"

"First." She stood to her feet, eyes still focusing toward his. One of her arms extended out to the corner of the wall. "My robe hangs over there. Bring it to me."

He walked over to where she pointed and grabbed her robe. She turned around. He returned back to her side and helped her put the robe on. She adjusted the robe properly on and stepped out of the tub. He waited patiently as she turned around and faced him eye to eye.

"What is your command, my queen? I wait for your orders."

"I've just been informed the other day that a baron from the village of Greenfield has just passed away. His son inherited the career to take over the village. However, I don't trust that there will ever be any more barons in that village."

"Why so, my queen?"

"The baron who passed hardly collected a single coin from the villagers. From the last three decades the money he's been sending to me was from his own fortune. I cannot have a soft-hearted man continue to take over any village, nor his children. And unfortunately, that village isn't the only one with this situation. There are at least six more villages with the same issues. I want you to go out to those villages and become the new baron for all seven. I trust that you'll do a splendid job than those fools."

"That would require for me to reside outside of the palace, my queen. You agree with that arrangement?"

"I would hate to see you go. But I cannot have a toy to distract no more, my mother does not approve."

"But I am just a huntsman."

"Not for long, by my command, you are now knighted as the Supreme General of my personal military. With that title, my dear Graham, it is not against the law for me to grant you a small dictatorship over those villages. I must strike fear and pressure to those people. I will not be fooled no more."

"I thank you for this quest. I swear my life I will not fail you."

"I know you won't, Graham. I trust you on this, only you."

* * *

~ News spread like a virus over the violence that erupted in various villages. The villagers called Graham and his army of men "The Dark Wolves" for their invasions always occurred at nightfall. Over six villages were put under security: controlled with curfews, villagers forced to house soldiers, and all villagers were not permitted to leave without the permission of the general.

The village of Greenfield was targeted next, the village where Emma resides.

It's only been two weeks and the village of Greenfield was no longer the same. Many villagers packed their belongings and left their homes before the Dark Wolves arrive to terrorize their homes. Numbers of girls were even betrothed within short days for the protection of their suitors' families, other girls were forced to marriage by families.

On the other hand, business was quite convenient and remarkably successful. With numbers of families preparing to leave, supplies and food were demanded. Kester's bakery remained open until midnight ever since more customers demanded orders of his bread.

Emma had to endure her personal health discomforts and help Kester out in the kitchen. In a lot of days, she doesn't have the chance to see Amy since she too was preoccupied with the demanded orders of clothes in her dress shop.

Everything was bizarre and this great panic doesn't seem to heal only strengthen.

* * *

~ By nightfall, Kester tended to his final customer, the blacksmith's wife known as Mrs. Kettle. He handed her delivery of bread and she took it and carefully tucked them underneath the sheet within the heart of her large basket.

"You should return home, Mrs. Kettle. It's growing late."

"Oh you're right, my good boy. The night is no longer young - I fear those damn Dark Wolves will come tonight."

"Mrs. Kettle, please, they have not come yet."

"You know very well that they will soon. Now, Kester, why won't listen to the other villagers? Leave this place before you're too late. Already ten families left this morning."

"My life is here, Mrs. Kettle. And including my wife's. I couldn't possibly force her to leave what we've built for so long - the bakery and her dress shop. It's just not worth it to us."

"It will be worth your lives. I will not allow any domination in my own home, Kester. See it my way."

"I have viewed things in your perspective, Mrs. Kettle. But my mind will not be made, I am staying here with Amy and my good cousin."

"And your cousin." She gasped. The old woman took Kester's hand desperately with both of hers. "What about her, Kester? It's not safe for a single girl like Emma to be even living here. Those bastards will get her. They surely will."

"Emma will be protected by me, Mrs. Kettle. No need to worry over her safety. I will not let any man touch her."

"I never meant to underestimate your capability of protecting her, my dear boy, don't get me wrong. But anything can happen to her, you just can't watch over her every minute. Any of those bastards will get her when they get the chance. Please, Kester, think about your situation more carefully for the sake of Amy and Emma, please."

"I will, Mrs. Kettle. Thank you for your concern."

"My pleasure, my dear boy."

"Since now you got me worried about this whole invasion, perhaps I should escort you tonight."

Mrs. Kettle gave him a snagged smile and lastly padded the top of his hand before letting it go. "You are such a good boy."

"Tonight, I will be the gentleman." He reclaimed her hand and was rewarded with a flattered hackle from Mrs. Kettle as he led her to the doorway. "I hope Mr. Kettle won't take this the wrong way. I would hate to cast any jealousy to your husband."

"Don't worry about my old goat, my boy. You can take my hand and escort me home any time."

* * *

~ Before retiring, Kester took Mrs. Kettle's advice and discussed the idea of leaving with both Amy and Emma. Emma was not much in the mood to talk but her curiosity over the entire panic that has been occurring in the village forced her to remain awake for just another few minutes.

"The rumors about these Dark Wolves heading to our village are not going away. Already, five people came up to me and advised me to leave, Kester. I..I simply responded to them that I haven't decided yet with you. I don't know what to say the next time they ask me because honestly I do want to leave too."

Emma reached out for one of Amy's hand. Amy weakly smiled as Emma lightly squeezed her hand. "What about your dress shop? It'll be difficult to start an entire business in another village."

"It'll be a sacrifice worth making to flee from a future where I'll be trapped forever in. I love my freedom, Emma. I don't want to lose it."

"Life will still be hard, wife. Other villages are strictly required for all villagers to pay the taxes every month. You and I will be exhausted with work just to live."

"Well, I'm still not living here, Kester. I don't want to. I don't..I-I'm too scared."

Emma continued. "There has to be another way."

"Another way? Emma, if this village wants the same independence we had over thirty years it will cost a war against all the villagers verses trained soldiers. We'll be falling to extinction if that goes on." Kester kneeled in front of Emma and captured her attention as he grabbed her by the arm and gave it a violent yank. "We are going to stay here. We have no other option. Understand? No one is leaving. Business will never be possible and we cannot afford to buy any shops with the little money we have now. But while we wait for this village to be invaded, we need to make a few changes."

"Like what? Man-handling me like this? Kester, let me go."

"I need to firmly tell you something. When these soldiers step foot into this village, I am not going to be that boy you known so well of or your understanding friend, instead, instead I am going to be your protector. You will remain in this bakery for day to night. When I need you to fetch something for the bakery, go outside and do what you have to do but do not make any eye contact or speak with anyone, come straight back to the bakery."

Amy stood to her feet. Emma's hand released her hold on one of Amy's hand. Her eyes remained haunted at the firmness of Kester's.

Amy went over to her husband and dropped her hand on his shoulder. "Husband, you're scaring Emma. Stop it."

"I've never given her discipline in my life, Amy. But things must change now. Answer me, Emma, do you agree with my requirements?"

Emma nodded. "But I will not be treated like this. Remember, we're family, I'm not some criminal who needs to be trapped in here at all times."

"You technically will be a prisoner, just like all the rest of us who has no choice but to stay here. I need you to consider the situation as threatening as possible because anything can happen to you. _Anything_, Emma."

"Kester, I'll do as you say. But that gives you no excuse to be this rude -"

"Do you have any idea what can happen to you if I for one minute don't keep an eye on you? These Dark Wolves are permitted to house any place they find suitable in this village. With a pack of men in this bakery, any one of them can have you raped, harassed, tortured, or worse, have you beaten bloody for their own amusement. Would you like that?"

"They wouldn't do that to me."

"You know too little of the world. Emma, men are the most dangerous predators. You must be careful."

"But I'm pregnant, I think I'm better off to be safe than any other girls."

Kester shook his head. "No, do not reveal that you are with child. It'll be more safer if you hide the fact."

"Well, won't it be obvious that I am. I'm going to grow huge, Kester."

"In the mean time, hide it as best as you can. We need to disguise everything about ourselves - it's for all our safety, Emma."

"Okay..Okay, I'll do as you say."

"You must never break it."

"I swear I won't. You know I can't lie."

"Alright. It's settled then." He released his hold on her arm. "We are staying. We will not leave."


	20. General Graham in Town

_**Before you guys say 'Great. She's creating some crazy love triangle that I nor Emma wants'. But hear me out. I wanted to create Graham as a young man who finally broke free from the complete control of Regina and when he saw Emma for the first time he finally experienced infatuation for the first time without anyone stopping him - a emotional feeling and lust for this girl that he was unable to experience and considered to be pitifully foreign to him since Regina was unable to let him go from her own power. If you still don't get what I'm saying think of it as when you were a kid and you finally walked away from the cliches that boys and girls are incompatible, you developed crushes and you can't help but feel something for that particular person. I'm trying to work on that with Graham but it is going to be a bit complicated since the whole situation is just out of control: Regina is definitely a threat to Emma, Killian is not in the village yet to protect Emma, Graham is definitely on one of Emma's hate list yet he will overpower her - that'll be revealed a lot throughout this fanfiction, and there are numbers of soldiers who are on the prowl to hunt down girls like Emma. So keep all these problems in mind as you read this chapter and I hope, as I always ALWAYS say, enjoy, readers.**_

Emma exited the bakery secretly. She is aware this is certainly breaking the promise she made with Kester. But fresh air early in the mornings always softened her morning headaches.

She fastened her cloak on and lifted her hood over the crown of her head. She first started down the town where it was almost empty without a sign of a single villager.

The day was still dark with a shed of gray and blue. The air was crisp and cold. The more she breathed the fogged air she formed from her mouth and nostrils. But she never minded the cold, it has always been a comfort to be outside while being bundled up in the comfort of a spare of warm clothing.

Ever since Killian left for his journey, her appetites has been growing stronger including nausea and stomach pains. Strangely, the growth of her belly has not started to form, however. Emma did not complain too much of how her body remained the same; she was still not prepared to live for the next nine months with an enormous pregnant belly.

* * *

~ Graham leaned his cheek on the neck of his horse. Blood oozed from the open wound on his chest. The bullet that was shot at him plunged deeper into his flesh - ripping into the muscle and cutting the circulation of several veins. Peter Griffiths, his assigned right hand man, rode fast along with him on his horse.

"Hang in there, general. I see a village not too far from here. There will be certainly a surgeon."

Graham did not respond. His throat felt raw and the pain in his chest was absolutely agonizing. His blood was staining the hairs of his own horse - too much are escaping that's leaving his body deadly cold and pale.

The ride continued on for another mile or so. But after much struggle, the two men at last arrived to a village, the village of Greenfield. Peter grabbed the leash of Graham's horse and led it along to the streets of the village.

"A surgeon! I need a surgeon!" Peter shouted.

There was no response for the villagers were still sound asleep in their homes.

Once Peter caught the sight of a human figure near one of the town's well, he galloped quickly toward it and pulled over. The human figure turned around. But Peter could not determine if the person was a man or a woman for the villager was completely covered by a cloak and hood of the hood created a shadow that darkened the face.

"You there! Reveal yourself."

The villager grabbed the hood and pulled it down, revealing long curls of blonde hair. It was Emma.

Emma quickly observed the two men who were right in front of her. She was slightly relieved that one was in no condition to harm her but her fears raised as she saw the other gentleman who seemed far healthier than the other man. His hair was a bush of flaming red curls with a slight streak of brown on a lose tendril that dropped sloppily on the center of his temple. He had a green cloak around his shoulders with a badge that was clipped on the center to hold the cloak - the badge was a silver head of a roaring lion. His chest was armored and from below he wore dark trousers and on his feet were covered boots that was crafted with a combination of at least three kinds of furs from different animals - the necks of them reached almost to his ankles.

Strangely, the man who was severely injured did not wear any armor.

"Who are you? You're not welcomed here."

"Enough of that." He climbed off of his horse and marched toward Emma. Emma backed away but Peter grabbed her arm in a iron grip and furiously pulled her forward. "Fetch me a surgeon. Now! A man's life is at stake."

"There are no surgeons here. Only a apothecary. I doubt he has any experience with surgeries."

"What kind of village has no medical assistance?"

"A poor one." She turned her attention to a half-alive Graham who is still collapsed on the back of his own horse. "What happened to him?"

"It does not concern you, girl. Lead me to the apothecary."

"He can't help you. The man only knows of medicine and disease."

"Then tell me who can help him."

Emma observed Graham carefully - keeping in mind of the awareness of the amount of blood he lost and his chances of survival. The blood loss was obviously to severely too much. And the man didn't even look alive. The only hope he has is by the power of her hair. The problem is she must remove the bullet and have him alone in a room. If she reveals her magic it'll only fulfill her worst fears of being hunted down for her power.

Peter shook her violently to force her to look at his maddened eyes. She did so.

"I-I know a place. Come right this way."

* * *

~ Kester and Amy awoke from their sleep when they heard loud noises occurring in Emma's room. When the two entered Emma's room, Amy immediately dismissed herself and ran back to bed when she saw the men. Emma had no idea how to explain everything to Kester at the moment, but her main focus was primarily on Graham.

Peter laid Graham on Emma's bed. She did not object over the stains Graham was making on her clean bed for all she could think of was how she was going to get Peter to leave the room.

She kneeled on the floor and tore Graham's shirt apart. The bullet was inserted beneath his right breast. Fortunately, the bullet did not reach his heart. However, it punctured into one of his ribcage, possibly cracked the bone and adding great pressure.

"I need to remove the bullet first."

Peter handed her a spare knife. Before she took it by the handle from his hand, he snatched her wrist with his other hand - more tighter than he did when he first came across her outside near the well.

"If you kill him, I will report to the queen you were responsible for his death."

"The queen? You mean you are a Dark Wolf."

He snared and dropped Emma's wrist. "Is that what the people are calling us?"

"Yes, or do you prefer Bastard."

The curve on his mouth disappeared and he slapped her hard against the face. She paused. Her cheek stung like poison; his strength was undeniably powerful and three times stronger than her own physical strength. Kester was ready to fight back at the man. But Emma stopped him with the lift of her hand.

"I'm fine, Kester. I'm just going to need you to take this man out."

"I am not leaving you alone with the general. I do not trust you." Peter objected,

"You said to my face that you'll report to the queen that if this man dies I will have no choice but to take the blame for it. Why bother to stay with all that pressure on me? You won't be blamed if this man lives or not. Now leave."

Peter gave her a long look. But she was unable to look at his eyes, in fear he might strike her again. Her cheeks burned with anger when she heard him chuckle due to her refusal to gaze at his eyes.

He rose to his feet and dangerously dropped his knife on the floor with a good, hard aim. Emma gasped as the knife landed with the tip of its blade plunged a few centimeters into the hardwood floor.

Kester was tempted to attack the man but Emma managed to lift her head up and give him a look, assuring him she was well.

She waited as Kester and Peter exited the room. Once she heard the click of her door and silence took over the room, she quickly grabbed the knife and turned her attention back to the wounded patient.

It was revolting for her to carve out the bullet with the blade. She was sick to her stomach as more blood escaped through the open wound. But she held her breath and quickly fished out for the bullet. It was a great challenge; she was surprised that the man was still conscious. His body shook violently and his hands gripped together into fists the more she dug with the knife.

Emma assured him all was well. After much effort, she finally removed the bullet, but the man's eyes were closed. She placed the bullet and blade down on the make sure if he was alive or not, she pressed her fingertips on his Adam's apple. There was no pulse. Next, she checked his breathing, placing one of her fingers underneath the entrance of her nostrils. She was astonished that she can feel a soft, weak breath on her finger.

"My, you are a fighter." She murmured under her breath.

She gathered all of her hair to one shoulder with her bloody hand. Then she leaned closer to his chest and pressed her hair on the wound.

Her hair started to glow deep through the roots. The blood stains from his skin were gone. And unpleasant sounds of readjusting - sudden cracking of the bones - started giving the sign that his ribcage is properly positioned to its original place.

She tossed her hair back and pressed her ear on his chest. She smiled as she heard his heartbeat raise, beating well as the heart of a child.

Graham's eyes slowly opened. His throat no longer felt raw and the pain in his body was gone. He blinked a few times as he saw the striking beauty of Emma's hair still glowing its magical light. As Emma lifted her head up the glowing slowly stopped, leaving the natural blonde color back to the way it originally was.

However, Emma did not notice he was awake. She grabbed her bed sheet off the other side of the bed and ripped its end to make a bandage for his wound. She has to at least stimulate an operated wound before Peter barges in here and finds his general is fully healed as if he was never shot.

"Okay, how am I - Oh!" She gasped as she saw Graham's eyes gaze at hers. "Y-You're awake."

He did not say anything.

She gulped. "Perhaps you could sit up for me, I have to wrap this around you. But I can't do it with you lying down."

Still not a word escaped from his mouth.

"Please, your friend in there will barge in soon. He's not really that friendly; seemed desperate to have you alive to save himself from getting to any trouble. So cooperate with me please that way all of us will be happy."

Again he did not say anything. But he did respond with a helpful body movement: his hand grabbed one of her arms and tried to pull himself up. Emma pressed her hands behind his back and helped him. As he lifted his back off the bed, Emma wrapped the ripped bed sheet underneath his right breast, rolling it around and tied it tightly.

Graham watched her contently. His eyes showed no such message of infatuation over a beautiful girl nor vexation that a stranger was tending his wounds. He was simply drowned over Emma. It felt strange to him that no one is stopping him to look away, it was bizarre that he feels some kind of emotion for the first time, almost feeling foreign. His hand went to his chest and a tempted tear watered his eyes as he felt his very heart beat.

He was free. His heart has returned.

Emma gave it a double knot so he won't be able to untie it on his own. "I should go fetch your friend. Wait here."

Graham grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the floor. If he was in the condition as he was before, slapping the man would be rude and an inappropriate way to treat a man. But she was not pleased of the way Peter treated her, and equally despised the man who sits on her bed. But since he was well and healthy again, slapping seems far more fair now. So without any hesitation, she angrily slapped his cheek that left him baffled; she was not pleased that he responded with a light laugh.

"Look here, _soldier boy_, your little friend was already rude to me tonight. He grabbed my arm with his huge monster hands and even slapped me. I will not be treated so rudely from you, not to mention I saved your ass from going to hell."

"Why put this bandage on me, beautiful?"

"I have a name."

"I could imagine it to be simple for the pronunciation of the tongue. A single girl like you living here all alone."

"I don't live alone. But..My goodness, you have an ascent too. Does all soldiers speak this way?"

He chuckled again and pulled her forward onto the bed. She almost screamed as she landed on his lap in a quiet thump. She aimed her bare hand to slap him again but he caught her wrist and leaned his lips near her face.

"It all depends where they're born. Have other soldiers come by here?"

_Shit._

"Not exactly. I asked because..because your mean friend talk just like you," she lied.

"I see. What is your name, miss? I believe now will be the most appropriate time for introductions. You saved my life. In what way should I address you in order for me to thank you properly."

"Emma. There's no need for 'thank yous'; you're alive, that's all that matters. Now let me go or else I'll give you more than a slap on the face."

"For years I've never been slapped by a woman."

"Well, I'm happy to be the first. But that's about to change, I could also be the first woman who punched you in the guts. So if you want your stomach in one piece, you'd be wise right now to let me go."

He smirked.

The crookedness of his mouth made her cringe. It almost resembled the way Killian smirked - each one of his smirks always made her flush yet she secretly hated it at the same time. It was always his signature way that reveals so much of his beloved character.

But here is a man she only met for nearly half an hour, and she dare allow herself to resemble her beloved man with a general who will be controlling this village very soon.

"What are you smirking about?"

"You tempt me to remain here."

She yanked her hand free and pulled herself off his lap. But he pulled her back down.

"Listen, little boy."

"I am no little boy, why not return to soldier boy. I like that name far better."

"Well, you're not understanding the message that I don't like to be treated this way by total strangers, so yes, you are a little boy, a child who can't tell the obvious."

"How rude."

"Speak for yourself. Kester! Kester, get in here! My cousin may not be strong as your big friend, but I'm sure he's capable enough to kick your little ass."

"That'll leave a bruise."

"Live with it. You're a man. Kester! Please get in here! _He_'s awake!"

"I suppose if your cousin really did give me a good kick on the behind, I'll at least have you here to return to so you can heal me the same way as you did just now. Won't you, Emma?"

Her heart started to raise. She silenced into defeat that only brought triumph for Graham. She breathed for more air as he lifted her hand and pressed her cold knuckles on his warm cheek.

"You're heart is raising. Nervous are you, love."

"Don't you dare call me that."

He smirked again that only crushed her emotionally deeper. "Why, love? Has someone already call you by that before? I'm guessing _he_ has left you."

"He was at least twice the man you are."

"Why, Emma, you don't know who I am though. I believe it is only fair for you to give me a chance to get to know me first."

"I'm not -"

The door finally opened. Kester entered.

Emma yanked her hands free. Kester was puzzled to see her seated on the patient's lap but before he can ask her anything she simply extended both her arms out, in need of assistance to help her stand up. He took both her hands and pulled her up to her feet without question for she looked very pale and in shock that it concerned him.

Graham watched her as she quietly exited out of the room.

Peter marched in and pushed Kester out of the way. Again Kester was tired of the man's behavior, but without Emma's help, he controlled his temper and persuaded himself to delay the idea of attacking the man right in the room. Peter kneeled in front of his general and was appalled how remarkably well he looked.

"General, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"A little soar." Graham lied. He raised his eyes to Kester and caught the slightest detection of how uncomfortable he looked. Without changing his gaze, Graham spoke to Peter. "The girl did an excellent job. I believe it is best to reward them for saving my life."

"That can be arranged, general. Perhaps it's best that you rest here for the day."

"Very well. I want you to go out and return to my army. Inform them we will invade this village today, right now. Tis a waste of time to wait till nightfall."

"Families will leave, sire."

"Let them. They will never make it out of here any further than two or five miles. We will capture them when the army arrives. First, announce the news to the village. The queen will not be pleased to find a numbers of villagers gone."

"Yes, general."

Peter snatched his bloody knife from the floor and rose to his feet. When he left the room, Kester prepared himself to leave Graham alone as well. He headed to the open door.

Graham watched him from behind. "Stop. Report me your name, good man."

Kester froze in place but he did not turn around. "My name is Kester, sire. Kester Chive."

"And what is your occupation?"

"I'm the baker, sire."

"And I can see that you have a few tenants living in this bakery. Who are they?"

"Only my wife and cousin."

"Your cousin? Emma, is it?"

"Yes, general."

"What a odd way to have a single girl live here with a young married couple. Tis a shame she is not betrothed - seen no ring on her finger."

"My cousin appreciates her independence too much. I'd hate to push her into marriage."

"It could had been safer if she had a husband now. My men will be in need of entertainment."

Kester clenched his fists tightly. His fears were now coming true, Emma will be targeted very soon. "I better be ready to prevent my cousin to ever go near your men then."

"Do not think that I am trying to intimidate you, Baker. I only speak of the obvious future for your dear cousin. Keep a good eye on her. My men are not to be trusted once they arrive here - they are tamed well when authority is taken place, but they are dangerously aggressive, especially around _young lambs_ that I hope this village have plenty of, I refer your cousin is certainly one of the innocent _lambs_ here. Beautiful too."

_Innocent. Like hell she is. You don't even know her._

"I'll take good care of her, general. Don't you worry."

Angrily he kicked the door further away and marched out of the room.


	21. Danger Present

_**Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you enjoy.**_

By sunrise, the army arrived. Peter was in control while Graham was still bedridden back in the bakery. The sound of screaming and begging erupted loudly outside. The villagers were forced to exit their homes and gather around at the town square. Kester and Amy too were forced to leave the bakery. But Graham ordered Emma to remain inside.

She wanted to leave with her two friends but one of Graham's men held her back and even locked the door.

By the time all the villagers were gathered in one place, Peter climbed on top of a tall wooden stand and announced to them aloud the new laws they must follow - the laws the villagers have heard through the rumors from other villages, saddening them that they were not rumors at all but facts.

Emma desperately looked out the window, watching everyone. But she could not hear what Peter was saying for he was too far away.

A gloved hand suddenly grabbed Emma by the arm. She turned around and faced the soldier who was ordered to have her inside.

"Hey, don't touch me," she hissed.

She pulled on her arm to break free but he did not let go.

"The general needs assistance to change. He demanded you to help him."

"He's well enough to change himself."

"Go to him, girl."

"I will not."

"Then would you prefer me to throw you over my shoulder and have you carried all the way to that room."

"I'm heavier than I look."

It was the only card she can pull. The revealing of her pregnancy may easily earn her a little respect from this man. But on the other hand, she did promise Kester she'll keep it a secret. She'd just have to deal with the negotiation without it.

"I've separated many women and children in over five villages, girl. If I can carry a woman who weighs nearly a ton, then I can most certainly be able to carry you. Now move."

He gave her a good pull by the arm and she walked on to her room. She did not speak when he gave her arm a last squeeze before letting it go. But she gave him an irritated glare from behind her shoulder when he wasn't looking.

~ Denying the idea of danger was not easy to ignore. Emma desired to have someone burst into her room, or have a sudden cannon ball shoot out at her wall - have _any_ interruption to occur to save her.

From the very beginning when she walked into her room, Graham was in bed and waited for the solider to close the door. By the time the two were alone, he comfortably rose to his feet and walked toward with no struggle. Fear stroke her at that moment when his hand took her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

He was well hidden behind the screen now in order to change into his clothes while Emma nervously busied herself with her bed. She rolled up the bloodstained bed sheets and took cautious steps as she headed to the corner of the wall, minding the creaking of the floor from each step she took. For some reason, her efforts to silence her every movement felt like the prowl of a wolf preying at a hare. She the hare. He the wolf. And danger not nearly warm.

She dropped the filthy sheets on the floor and returned to her bed. Silently, she sat down and embraced her arms around her legs, resting her temple on her knees.

The silence was a good comfort for her. But it was broken by the sound of Graham's voice from behind the screen.

"I deeply appreciate for all you've done. I will reward you handsomely very soon. I will be pleased for you to accept my gratitude."

Emma lifted her head up and gazed straight at the screen. "A reward is not necessary. I don't want it."

"Do accept. I feel the great need to repay you, after all, you have saved my life. Don't reject it."

"You can repay me by leaving this bakery and never tell anyone that I saved your life."

"I will promise to keep your secret, Emma. You have no need to fear."

"_That_ and..I just don't want anyone to know I was the one who helped you escape death. They all hate you. I don't want Kester nor Amy to be hated equally like me. Repay me that way."

"From my experience, money has always been the ideal reward. Are you certain this is what you want instead of money, or anything else?"

"Yes."

His heavy footsteps started and Emma's eyes were not staring directly at Graham himself.

"Very well."

Her arms tightened around her folded legs when he walked toward her. Once he was near enough, he extended both his arms out with his hands open, offering assistance for her to stand. But she rejected by looking the other way.

There was no rejection Graham was able to accept the minute she saved him. He still could not accept it, including his offer to feel the touch of her hands. He kneeled before her and grabbed both her arms, pulling them apart from the hold of her folded her legs.

She gasped as his hands were now on her very own and his fingers intertwined with hers.

"I reward you for saving my life, Emma. You are dedicated for now on as my savior. But it ends there, your mind must never forget who I am. I am the general and the ruler of this village. Know your place."

The words felt like venom in his mouth. It resembled the same words Regina spoke to him when he rejected her demand for a more sexual interaction other than a distant relationship. But he has never learned the delicate way to treat a person in the most respect. This is all he can offer to a person for now - almost a second skin that has been forever within him.

"You can call yourself whatever you want. But I am still a person just as you are. Whether you're some general or not, it's not right for you to treat me this way."

She fought to have her hands free but he tightly held them both.

Her hands were cool and growing warm from his touch. His fingertips pressed lightly on her knuckles and his eyes dawned at one of them. He observed every little detail of her hands: the completion is pale, her fingers are long, and there is not a single evidence of a scar - clean and smooth.

Her attempt to rise to her feet broke his focus. He released her hands and allowed her to freely rush toward the door. He slowly rose to his feet and locked his hands behind the small of his back.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." He warned with an amused grin.

"Just watch me."

She opened the door and went out to the front of the bakery. The soldier was prepared to stop her but Graham ordered him not to by the lift of his hand.

Emma tried to open the door from the front. But the door was locked for good. She sighed in frustration to return back to Graham in order to demand him for the key, but by the time her feet turned by a half of the circumference of an oval, Graham was right there - only an inch away.

"Give me the key."

"There was a reason why I didn't take you out there."

"What's that damn reason?"

"I like you. I would hate to have you distressed out there with all the others."

"I rather be with my family right now other than stay here and breathe the same air as you."

He chuckled. "I'm beginning to understand why you are still single. How can any man be able to deal with such a behavior?"

"You're one to talk. I don't kill people by an order of a woman who wears a crown every day. There is no blood in my hands at least."

"But you are cursed with a serpent's tongue, you must not deny that."

"Don't talk smart with me, you ass. Let. Me. Out."

A smirk started to form on the corner of his mouth. It forced Emma to restrain her hold on the doorknob - how she missed Killian deeply, and here, out of all the men in the world, this hated man has to be the one who reminds her beautifully little of her man.

"I told you, I want to save you from distress."

"I am not that weak. I'm sure I won't get distressed."

"Emma, you don't understand. Just wait. You can witness everything from here, out your window I'm sure."

She walked past him, hitting him deliberately on the shoulder with one of hers. She returned to her spot near the window and came to a realization the scene was different from where she last left off. The villagers were outraged and combined together as a whole; their arms angrily out at the center stage where Peter stands.

Emma looked closely and saw that Peter was holding a small child by the throat - a little boy clothed nothing but a potato sack and a filthy yellow cap on his head.

Her back felt warm. She rolled her eyes from the corner and saw Graham's cheek so near her left ear.

"There they are. Just as expected. Angry. Furious."

"Step back. I'd appreciate personal space if you don't mind?"

"I'm allowing you to watch out from here, Emma. The least you can do is not speak against of what I decide to do."

"Well, you're under my roof. _From my experience_, the owner of the house can do whatever she damn wants, the guests should respect that and accept the boundaries she appreciates those fucking guests to clear off of."

"You're wrong there." His eyes rolled to engage with her own. "By law, this bakery belongs to your cousin. But I have the authority of domination over this business because your cousin is still indebted to the queen."

"Fine, you're right that this is Kester's bakery, not mine. But the queen has got nothing to do with this. Kester paid for this place, it's his. Not the queen's."

"That's what you think. But he lives in her land, and the longer he lives here the longer he has to pay for her. It is by law the legal way for all citizens to follow. Including you."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Where I come from, money has never been demanded before. Authority, yes. But wealth was never a subject to speak of."

"Where are you from, exactly? I would very much like to know about that for I never heard of such a place where money was never a problem."

_Shit. What's the matter with me?_

Emma retuned her focus back to the window, hoping her silence can cause the subject to change.

The villagers were growing madly out of control. Some soldiers pushed many villagers to step back, but the villagers swallowed the fresh fears they had towards them, and pushed on forward.

"Why are they so angry?"

"What you're witnessing now is an execution, Emma."

"Execution. Execution f-for th-that kid?"

"Don't let his disguise fool you, Emma. That is not a child."

"Are you blind?" She turned around to face him. "He _is_ a kid. What has he done wrong?"

_So you don't have the power to sense other magic. That gives me a good an assurance. You are not a witch. But what are you, Emma? Just what other powers do you behold._

"I am not who is blind. It is _you_ who is and along with all those other fools out there."

"You-son- of- "

Graham claimed both sides of her waist that caused her to gasp. He was pleased with a small smile for his hands can almost feel her warm skin from the thin layer of her dress. But he returned back to focusing his primary goal: let her view that she claims to be true, opening her eyes to the reality behind the spell.

"Look. Just look at him."

Emma was prepared to fight him again. The idea suddenly left her as the riot outside silenced and returned back to its original silence. Peter raised the sliced head of the child. Only the head was not the head of a child but belonged to the body of an old, ancient woman. The fresh skin was not youthfully intact but broken and stained fully in an unusual brown color that resembled the color of a pool of muddy water. The hair too was no longer young and fresh but white with a blend of gray that look so delicate as if by a small tap of a finger in one hair can cause all the last living hairs to evaporate into tiny dusts.

"What was _that_?"

Graham gazed out the window. "_That_, love, is a witch. One of the oldest ones known as Broomhilda. For years, she lived on eating reptiles and rabbit in a hut in the middle of the woods. Many started to disappear who crossed her home. But she was finally caught at last three weeks ago."

"How..How did she become a little boy? That's quite..terrifying."

"Magic. I greatly advise you to hide your powers as long as possible or else your fate will end just as fatal as what happened to Broomhilda. Her execution was meant as an example for these villagers of what can happen if magic is suspected. I plan to put adds for rewarding anyone who finds any investigation of magic. A payment so handsome this town will be bound to be free of magic."

"But, Graham, I..I.."

She craned her neck and looked directly at his eyes in such desperation. Words were lost from her mouth - she didn't know what to say, for the very first time of her life, she feared this village more than she can ever bear. From the beginning, many of the villagers viewed her as a terrible influence toward their daughters. However, now, there is genocide against those with magic - she will be the perfect target who can be executed by all means.

Yet, one thing puzzled her. This man is a general, the Great Hound of these pack of Dark Wolves. Why is he sparing her life and keeping her powers a secret?

"I told you this all will distress you. You feel alright?"

There was not a single hint of concern in his tone. A smile was still curved on his mouth and his tone neutral. But there was just a vague side of worry by his touch - his fingers moved and locked together until his palms touched the center of her stomach.

"Graham, I am not a murderer. I-I've never killed a person in my life. Believe me. I am no witch."

"I take your word for it if you be perfectly honest with me."

She nodded, but a little shakily. She can feel the rise of a harsh tremble start from her ribs down to the sudden coldness of her hands.

"What are you exactly, Emma? Are you from a breed of a lineage of witches or sorcerers perhaps?"

"Graham, I..I can't remember too much about my past. But please, I..don't want to die. I never thought having magic was a crime, or something to be frightened of possessing. I want to be reassured you won't rat me out."

"I told you I won't tell a soul. You have my word. Now answer me, who are you, who is your family?"

_I can't trust him. Not this far..Peter for once is still right. I have to be careful. Anyone would kill for a chance to have something that'll guarantee the magical way to escape death._

Her eyes fell low, meaning to hide her face to think of some lie. But one of Graham's hands loosened and grabbed Emma's chin. She gulped as he pulled her chin up for her eyes to look at his.

"Answer me," he demanded. The smile no longer in sight nor the amusement in his eyes.

"I don't know. Kester and Amy are my only family. They're all I've got. I would have left them after hearing you and your army were planning to come this way if they're not related to me. Don't you think?"

"I never accused that the baker and his wife are not related to you. All I asked was who the rest of your family are. Where are they? Who are they? Are they here?"

"I lost my memory five years ago from a..a very bad accident. I continued with life with Kester beside me ever since. My memory never came back, though. Kester doesn't know anything about my parents either. All I've heard was that they..died."

"Does your cousin possess any powers?"

"The power he has is a gifted hand at baking."

"So you're the only one, then?"

"Yes."

"Who else knows of this?"

"Kester. Only him."

Graham smiled. His hand dropped from her chin and returned to lock itself with his other hand, returning the absence of the warmth of her belly.

"Not his wife? What a fine husband he is."

"He is a _good_ husband, you ass." Her inner self returned just then. "Don't you dare speak of Kester that way. He's only protecting me."

"My apologies. I never meant for offense."

"Well, you're forgiven."

"Ah, what a shame. Your distress remarkably lasted for such a short time."

"Why is that a shame?"

"I enjoyed it while it lasted. It gives me an excuse to be close with you. Like this."

Emma's hands were ready to grab his wrists and pull them off her waist. But her hands only remained still, open and ready from above his wrists. As much as she hated to admit it, his hold gave her great comfort and the feeling of his heartbeat against her back was a lullaby to her ears.

She longed for Killian's arms to hold her like this. The same way as he did on the Jolly Rodger.

His voice. His hands.

Graham was intrigued to realize Emma has not done what he expected her to do. He waited patiently to see what she will do next.

She closed her eyes and laid her head back. Her long blonde curls buried from beneath Graham's chin. Her mind swarmed back to another world - a utopia where all there is to see is the Jolly Rodger with only herself and Killian.

The fantasy blinded her completely as if Graham's hold triggered her mind into a power hypnotism.

_"Because you were my first love."_

Her hand crept up to her chest. Still, she can feel the blood in her veins rush the same way as they did the night she stormed out of that terrible cafe.

_Killian smiled and kissed the center of her nose. "I will make you happy, Emma."_

Her mind flashed so clearly to the looks of Killian's face. Her memorization of each memory of Killian impeccable and far too dangerously real that's pulling her away from reality.

_"I'm not going to abandon you. I won't."_

Her eyes suddenly shot open when she lost the ability to breathe through her mouth. Graham practically devoured her mouth to great passion that left an uneducated lover as Emma speechless and appalled. The memory when she first shared her bed with Peter came to mind when she felt Graham's hands travel to the curves of her body. At that moment, she turned her head and broke the kiss.

Graham did not want it to end. He longed for more. But his chances slipped from his fingers when Emma broke free from his hold and ran toward her room. She shut the door behind her and melted to the floor in guilt with tears in her eyes.

She has betrayed Killian: the irony of her to be the one to warn him to ever lay a hand on another woman. It turns out she is to be the one to commit the wrong of their relationship.

~ Amy was in the worst, fatal state when Kester arrived home with her in his arms. Emma wanted to speak to Kester but kept quiet in her room as he took care of his wife first.

She waited a full hour for Kester to come into her room. Her wish was fulfilled at last after the last minute of the hour. He too looked terrible as his wife.

Emma remained seated on her bed. Kester joined her.

She licked her lips and gazed at his exhausted face. "Kester..I saw everything. I saw that boy die. You were right, I have to be careful."

His eyes were looking ahead. Emma can easily see how miserably worried he is over the entire situation She didn't feel the least bit of comfort when he took one of her hands.

"Soldiers are going to come here to live in the bakery. At least two of them. Three will be residing in Amy's dress shop. For now on, you'll be sleeping with us. Alright? I can protect you and Amy far better by that arrangement."

Emma nodded.

"No complaints?"

"No complaints," she responded.

"In the mean time, keep your promise, Emma. The disaster has now started. You are in grave danger. I cannot do anything if you are caught. But I will protect you, as best as I can."

"I have no doubts over your protection. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Emma. You are my family, my friend. My offer is nothing. I only pray to God nothing will happen to you, or Amy. I don't care what happens to me. I just worry over you both. These are men of great power, Emma. Whatever crosses in their mind, it can be painfully fulfilled. Keep your eyes open and stay near me, no matter what."

"Does it have to be this..this serious though."

"It _is_ this drastic, Emma. Keep your promise. If you do not cooperate with me, my protection will be of no use. Please Emma."

"Okay. I'll keep my promise."

"And look out for Graham. I sense that he has a fond liking towards you. If you please him, it won't be so easy to keep you away from him. Try avoid going outside as much as possible, alright?"

_Should I tell him about this kiss?..Huh. No. It'll only worry him even more than he is right now. I just hope Graham will be away from me. It'll help Kester to feel a little assured that I am safe._

"I'll try."


	22. Struggle

By nightfall, the two soldiers entered the bakery for supper. Both were young and looked to be about Kester's own age. However, their personalities did not reach the resemblance of Kester's. They were not good company and seem to have forgotten the human meaning of kindness. Their rudeness and demands proved how truthful they were – most unbearable to endure.

Worst of all, Emma's bedroom was sacrificed for them to use. She was not too thrilled, especially the way one of them looked at her with a light twinkle in his eyes.

Kester has never battled his own conscience too much in his life. However, over fifty times, he prayed on the idea of crashing both the heads of the soldiers together until their heads cracked easily like an egg. But Amy was a great remedy for his anger; she always tended to him when she sensed his anger burning. It was comforting for him, but now concern plagued him as the soldiers were now playfully observing the looks of his wife and Emma.

His fears were now coming true to a painful reality.

~ Amy laid out a spare blanket for Emma near the floor and a spare pillow. Emma stood aside for Amy to finish.

Kester approached her and gently ran one of his hands in her hair with assurance. "How are you feeling, by the way? Sick? Feeling any pain?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I haven't got any morning sickness lately..I think there's something wrong with me, Kester. I feel _too_ well. It's strange."

"Perhaps it'll be best to visit the apothecary tomorrow. Try to wake up early in the morning. I have a feeling many will be in demand for bread now that we have an entire army of men in town."

"Kester, is it wrong that I'm..this scared. I want to leave this place so much. I can't help but hate it here."

"You know it's not possible to leave here. None of us like this new arrangement. But we must live through it the best we can. This is all we got to survive - money comes and goes, Emma. I can't afford to start an entire new life again. I worked too hard for this bakery, Emma. You don't understand how long it took me to save enough money to buy this for my own ownership."

"I know I'm being selfish. But still I'm scared, Kester."

Tears filled each of her bright eyes. It was strange for Kester. He always viewed Emma as a girl with a strong character. Tears and fear were just wrong for her to reveal. For as long as he can remember, he saw her in a certain viewpoint: she healed the boys from their nightmares at night, respected them by tending to their chores, accepted them as equals, and never considered to flee from them. It pained him to see that girl now gone and a distressed innocent child replacing her instead.

He pulled her for an embrace and she sobbed softly on his chest. His hand gently covered the back of her head and hushed her tenderly in her ear.

"Save your tears, Emma. Do not cry. You still have me. Amy and I will never leave you. We're going to survive through this. Let your worries rest. Release them, Emma."

"Why can I never be in peace, Kester? Why? Is it too much to ask to be happy and live in a place where I won't be frightened of anything?"

Amy came toward them. Her gentle hands took Emma's shoulders and massaged them with a light pressure.

"Emma, I'm just as scared as you are. But don't cry, you're only making me feel sad."

"Kester..." Emma whimpered. Her eyes now closed. "I..I miss_ him_. I want _him_ home, Kester. I want_ him_ here with me."

Amy furrowed her brows in confusion. She hadn't the slightest idea of who this _he_ that Emma was referring to was. Kester, on the other hand, knows very well who she speaks up. In response to his wife's confusion, Kester forced an amused smile and rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Alright. Alright. That _Mr. Right_ will be in your life pretty soon. Let's pray one day you will marry."

~ The night was quiet and at last peaceful. Emma laid in peace beside an exhausted Amy on the bed. Kester was kind enough to sleep on the floor for her. At first, Emma felt guilty for him to make such a sacrifice, but ever since she became pregnant, her body had become very sensitive. Whether she liked it or not, she knew her body would not be able to bear an entire evening sleeping on the hard floor.

But despite the comfort of the warm bed and company lying beside her, she could not sleep.

She tried to sleep. She tossed and turned; shut her eyes and counted sheep; stared at the ceiling till her eyes grew tired. But nothing seems to take effect as she hoped.

No matter how hard she tried, her mind cannot release of all the matters that occurred this very day: the witch, Graham, the two soldiers living in the bakery, the imprisonment of this village, andthe genocide against magic.

Everything stirred in her mind that only raised her fear for her own life and her sanity. She had no idea others would also possess magic just like her. But also, she never thought magic could be balanced as both good and evil. Since she discovered the healing power of her own hair, she knew her magic was good. But after witnessing the execution of the witch, Broomhilda, she now questions how in the world she's going to be assured that in time her head won't be chopped off publicly in front of the eyes of all the villages in town.

Graham is another problem. He knows her secret, and worst of all, he's infatuated with her. At least, Emma wishes it is only a _short_ infatuation.

Her hand lifted to her mouth. With full of guilt left in her heart, her fingertips delicately traced her upper lip to her lower one. The lingering sensation of his own mouth can still be felt on her very own. Oh how she still regrets being lost in her thoughts and allowed a strange man to touch her and kiss her. Killian will be so displeased and jealous if he finds out – the pro: he'll never know if she keeps quiet about it; the con: she'll have to face Graham again.

On the other hand, it is relieving that Graham did not decide to remain in the bakery. The two ruthless soldiers are a handful already, but she feels a slight hope though that she has some distance away from the general.

All her problems pains her and only raises her stress – alerting her own health and to the baby. But she can care less about her own health. Further along the situation, her conscience grasps the concern over how the baby will result when it's born. The baby's own growth and the capacity it inherits are dangerous mystery. Since the baby carries her own blood and Peter's combined, it questions of how alarmingly powerful this child could be. For one thing, it could inherit her power of healing and Peter's power to fly. What a creation this child could be? But will it be a monster like its father, or a brave understanding child like its mother? Whomever it inherits from, the very thought of how this baby will transform as only makes Emma's skin crawl.

Feeling too suffocating, she slowly rose from bed and got up to her feet. She promised Kester she'll make all the effort to remain where he can watch over her, but she craves for fresh air and a cup of tea to soothe her concerns away. She'll just have to break the promise just this once.

Silently, she picked up Amy's morning wrap and wrapped around her shoulders for warmth. With her tongue bitten in between her teeth to forbid any loud breathing to start, she tiptoed around Kester and made it to the door. It was not possible to close that old door silently, but when she closed it behind her, Kester not even Amy stirred from their sleep.

Soon, she made it successfully to the kitchen. But by the time she got there, the fireplace was lit and a man was sitting there near it with his back pressed against the brick wall, and a bottle of rum clutched on his hand.

Emma instantly froze and stood her ground in shock.

There by the fire sat one of the soldiers. He smirked at her and downed a good sip of the rum by pulling back the bottle as his mouth completely covered the entrance of it. As he placed the rum down to the floor, she turned to leave the room.

"Stay. I won't bite, sugar," he announced softly with a scratch of his short beard.

She stopped. She did not want to stay. This distance is most dangerous especially since Kester is a room away from where she is. In her mind, she cursed to herself from being so reckless of leaving the bedroom in the first place.

Who cares about the tea or any remedy to help her sleep now! She needs to leave. LEAVE!

"Come, I swear I won't touch you."

"I don't believe you."

"You're pretty and all, sugar. But I obey orders when I'm told. The general made it very clear to never touch you, including that little mouse your cousin married."

_Graham said that…Just what is he planning?_

Emma slowly turned back around. In silence, she continued to bid her evening ritual she first anticipated to do in the bedroom. It did not take long to fill the water leaf into a kettle and set it beside by the fire. But she had little to do after removing a teacup and one tea leaf from the cupboard.

She wanted to sit somewhere, but decided to stand instead.

The man continued to stare at her as he took several long sips of his rum. It is one of the bottles Kester's friends gave him as a wedding present – he'll be furious to find one of them gone tomorrow morning.

Emma stayed far away from the fireplace and leant her back on the wall with her arms crossed her chest. The man was still glaring at her, almost in content at her dark eyes.

"Wh – What are y-y-ou..What are you staring at?"

"I was just a little curious. Don't get the wrong idea, sugar. I'm not interested in little girls like you."

"Then stop staring at me. And I'm _not_ a little girl."

His hand ran through his light auburn hair, and brushed his bangs to the side. She almost jumped as his legs moved to cross. She relaxed when he saw he was only making himself more comfortable.

"Are you a mouse as well, sugar?"

"I'm not." She whispered.

"The other girl sure is."

"Leave her out of this. I'm sure anyone would be frightened as she is when two strangers just walk in the house to live there permanently. I mean, honesty, is this arrangement meant to be forever permanent?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't the slightest idea. I'm only following orders."

"Is that all you do? Follow damn orders. My God, the name Dark Wolf definitely suits you. Only a dog would obey its own master."

His gloved hands clenched into fists. But she was not afraid, even when he stood up to his feet and approached her. She lifted her head up high for her eyes to meet his angry ones. With a stern expression, his grip on the waist of the bottle tightened till the veins on the top of his hand grew plump.

"Watch your words, sugar. The general may have said I can't lay a hand on you. But I can toy around with the baker. Mark my words. Speak anything bad against me and the army, then there will be nothing but blood you and the mouse will be tending to. Understand?"

She breathed angrily through her nose. She did not want to respond. But the safety of her own family and her very own are all she cares about in the mean time, she had no choice but to nod in response.

The steaming air escaped from the mouth of the kettle. It was not that loud, fortunately, but loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"The water is boiling. Go on. Get it." He ordered.

She rolled her eyes and walked around him to tend to the kettle with the tea leaf in her hand. Carefully, she kneeled close by the fireplace and picked the kettle up by the handle with the help of the skirt of her night gown to prevent her hand from getting burned. She opened the lid carefully and dropped the leaf into it.

She rose to her feet and returned to where her teacup sat. She rotated the kettle for the water to whirl and drown the tea leaf. After a long moment of rotating, she slowly poured the hot tea into the small teacup. But before she set it down, the man's large hand grasped her wrist. By accident, a few drops of tea escaped out of the mouth of the kettle.

"Pour me one."

He released her wrist and chuckled when he caught her stick her tongue out at him.

He returned back to his spot on the fireplace. As he sat down, he stared at her again and found that she was just standing there, watching him.

"I said pour me one, sugar. Go on. Get another cup."

"I thought you're just going to have that." She nodded to the bottle of rum he still held tightly on his hand. "Isn't that strong enough for the night?"

"I drank too much. I'm sure my head will ache by morning. Something soothing will help."

"..Fine."

She turned around and opened the cupboard from above her. She picked another tea cup by random and poured some tea into it. For her own safety, she placed the scalding hot kettle down on the counter and walked over to where the soldier sat to hand him his tea.

He took it a bit nicely – no grabbing her own wrist or snatching it from her. He carefully blew on his tea and held it under his chin, enjoying how the steam warmed his skin.

Emma returned to where her teacup was took it carefully, and then turned to head to the door. But before she can take another step forward, the man spoke for her to halt. She sighed irritatingly.

"What is it now?" She turned around and pressed her free hand to her hip. "Do you want me to blow it for you too? Or do you want me to watch you in case a monster might creep in and kidnap you?"

"Language," he warned.

But fortunately he was not that angry as she expected instead amused. It infuriated her that he was finding her frustration entertaining.

"What do you want then?"

"Have tea with me. The worst thing a man could do is drink alone. It's nice to have some company once in awhile."

"No thank you. You drank just fine all alone before I walked in. I'm sure you can do that all over again without me."

"The general made sure I will not be allowed to touch you. But that does not mean you can disobey me. Come, sugar. After all, my fair warning about your cousin still holds. In case you might have forgotten my warning."

"..I need to sleep though."

"You came in here because you were struggling to. You haven't had your tea either. Come, sit with me and drink. I promise, my hands will not touch you. I prefer my neck to be attached to my body, sugar, not broken and abandoned on the floor."

"Just for touching me you can be punished that seriously? That's..terrible."

"The general does not take disobedience too kindly. Keep that in mind. You'll be in need of it, since you are his favorite."

_I'm his favorite. Oh God…_

The soldier had a peculiar smile on his mouth that resembles quite commonly with a child who's playing a horrible prank on another clueless child who has no idea what is to become of him. He was amused and quite slightly drunk, but his sanity was still intact and his tongue still loose to speak. Emma has no choice but to obey.

She turned back around and slowly walked toward him. Cautiously, she made in mind of each step she took. Pressing her feet to parts of the hard floor where it commonly creaks, to make the effect of producing noise for someone to hear, generally hoping for Kester or Amy to hear. But she made it to the spot next to the soldier, and the room is now silent with no savior rushing to this kitchen to rescue Emma.

She kneeled down and sat beside the soldier. But for precaution, she kept a good distance away from the soldier, yet close enough for one of his arms to reach out for one of hers.

Her hands trembled and it was not because of the coldness of the evening, but the fear of what this man is capable of doing toward her Kester, her own family. She pressed her hands tightly on the waist of her teacup and blew on her tea to warm it.

The soldier turned his neck and stared at the frightful, distressed young lady sitting beside him. He observed her from head to toe. First at the bareness of her pale feet, to the curves of her body that her nightgown fails to hide, and then to her glowing face that the curtains of her tendrils almost hid a bit too completely but left the center of her temple down to her chin to be seen.

"You're stunning. Indeed, extremely stunning."

Her eyes widened quicker than the shot of a bullet. She dare not move and remained dead still.

"It's not hard anymore to understand why the general wants you for himself."

"I belong to no one."

"You should think again. I've been serving in the army a year longer than that pig who's still sleeping in the room. And I am very positive, the general is keen on being lonesome and having control, but women is off the subject for him. I have never seen him alone with a woman or even demand one to tend to his own bed. Hm. Well, before the start of my career, I used to serve in the lowest place – that meant running about to run errands from the first break of dawn till the darkness of night. It was brutal work, never liked it or even miss it to this day.

"I remember, I'd always carry a light bag filled with letters, maps, and all sorts of shit that needs to be delivered. Some other boys who were in my position will run out of the camps and risk their necks from enemies to deliver that precious shit we'll carry in our bags. I went through that for three years, and I've been tempted to quit thousands of time but I never did. When I was twelve, I was then trusted enough from the late general to bring in some whores he can toy with in the evenings. I was but a boy but I liked taking a whiff of their perfumes and receive a few kisses on the cheek if they offer me some. It wasn't that bad and the tip was good. But by the time I turned thirteen that old man allowed me to go on training with the young folks. My years of a soldier started to build up since then."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma interrupted.

"I'm getting there. The general I have now came to station so quickly not too long ago – very recently, as matter of fact. I expected this bastard to be old and..Well, just an old dog that has a list of needs that are required in his own possession, just like the late general. But he was not old nor a dog, a bastard yes, yet unlike anything like the late general.

"One of his errand boys is a trustful rat I pay a few coins to in order to gather a little information about the new general. So far I wasted all that money to find out he's only a stick in the mud and a heartless, almost dead bastard. I was even intrigued that he never considered ordering any _special deliveries_ to his errand boys, not even whores to toss in the hay with. At first, my hunch led to the possibility he was married or impossibly shy. I was only fooling myself for he had no wife and shy is the least characteristic that can fit this man. No, but after coming across you, that all changed. Dear sugar, you are his very first _special delivery_. Your beauty and youth are undeniably desirable, I understand that. But you are just a girl. So you can see why my curiosity was built in the first place."

Emma nodded.

The man made a good point. Graham is a grown man. From what she gathered from the soldier's story, Graham has denied any presence of women. Now he has broken that hard shell. She can't help but question why he would turn to her – a teenage girl who only had the courtesy to save his life, yet made it very clear she does not like him or carry the same desires that he developed the minute he awoke from death on her own bed.

"What is your name, sugar?"

"Emma."

"Pretty name. I'm Rodger. Pleasure to meet you."

He extended his hand out for her to shake. But she did not take it.

"I prefer not do that. You're not even sober."

He chuckled and dropped his hand to his lap. "Smart girl. You're right, I had too much rum. I'm certain I won't remember half the things I said tomorrow morning. But make a promise to me, Emma."

"I don't make any promises with..with men like _you_."

"Then I will order you instead. Don't tell the general I grabbed your wrist. He will be furious if he finds out I touched you…Hm. Have a soft touch for me, sugar. I have a sister back home who still writes to me. She is single and her future will be terrible when she has no one to escort her down the aisle on the day of her future wedding. Alright?"

She bravely turned to glare at this man. For once, there was an absurd feeling of relief inside her that this man impossibly had some human sympathy in him.

"Well, I..I can keep that then. Okay."

"Good."

"But wait, why are you telling me to do that anyway? I'm sure your general will be busy with everything here. He won't have any time to see me. Uh or..D-Did he tell you also that he will be visiting me?"

"He didn't. But isn't it obvious that he will?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Is not that hard to see how he feels about you. I'm sure you can see it too. With a town filled with soldiers, and along with frightened sons of their own futures, don't you think he is aware there will be a line of men ready to target you? Single girls will be targeted quite quickly then you expect.

"I have seen many young girls like you already married – there are rings on their fingers. I was surprised to find you single when I walked in here the first time. It made more sense to me of how convenient it is for the general to have a healthy interest in you. Only if, there isn't another man you have in mind, is there, Emma?"

_Of course there is!_

She shook her head. "N-No."

"Good. Keep it that way, dear sugar. You can't imagine what a bastard can do with all the power he possesses now. Be careful."

"I don't believe this..I think you're over thinking this. The man only met me once. _Once_. I'm sure there is nothing he feels for me, or something I should be worried over."

"Wait and feel your defeat then. It won't be long until I am proven to be correct."

_**Hope you liked this. And deeply sorry for taking so long. I've just been feeling horrible lately – physically and emotionally. But I'm sort of getting better. Any hoo, Happy New Years! And deep love to you all. Bye. Oh and of course, please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I am so curious what you think about this.**_

_**P.S. Depp love to **_**KELS B_, _bkimwicksr,_ and _****DreamBubbles**_**.**_ **_I love all my readers, but you three always give me such positive reviews that give me nothing but smiles and encourage me to keep writing. You three are the best really. I hope all of you readers are celebrating right now. Well, for _DreamBubbles_, I hope you are celebrating with your husband and family. Must be hard to party sometimes with a healthy, needy baby in the house. Best wish for you. _**

**_And again Happy New Years and stay safe and sober (try to be sober whoever parties too hard)! Ba-byee!_**


	23. Hope

Kester awoke everyone in the room early the next morning. The air outside was crisp and the sky gray. The girls complained of how cold the room was and including how early the hour was. He still urged them to wake up and begin their morning rituals.

After endless complaints, they did so. When they finished changing into their clothes, Kester silently led the girls out to reach to the exit since the soldiers were still sound asleep. When they finally reached outside, a soldier on a horse galloped toward them.

"Halt." He commanded.

The three stopped. Kester took the two of his girls by the wrist and protectively pulled them behind his back.

"Good sir, I am aware I am out with my family a bit early from curfew."

"That is right. Rising hour is by sunlit. The sun is not up. Now I ask you, why are you three up at this hour?"

"Sir, I am positive the rules allow the sick to leave their homes at any hour. My cousin here is a bit ill and I wish to visit the apothecary to find any remedy to relief her of her suffering. Please, allow us to pass."

"Is there something wrong with the other one?"

"With all due respect, sir, I have two soldiers living in my bakery and I only have two women to take care of. I trust the soldiers are brave and fight for their honor. But my family _are_ _women_, I don't trust the presence of men with my women, do understand sir."

The soldier nodded. "Very well, walk on."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

~ The apothecary did not wake from his sleep by the first knock at his door. But after twenty urgent, loud ones, he jumped from his bed and opened the door. He was in a foul mood when he brought the three of them to come in. Emma only rolled her eyes at his attitude, recalling the first unpleasant time she met this man.

The apothecary closed his robes tightly around him and licked his parched his lips. "What do you want from me at this hour, boy?"

"Sir, I apologize for the intrusion. But we all are busy, we must manage on our own to tend to any concerning matters as today."

"Well, who's pregnant this time? This one."

The man eyed Amy. But Amy shook her head. She turned to Emma and was with awe.

"I knew you were pregnant. How come you never told me, Emma?"

Emma was lost for words and only stepped forward to the man.

"You again. I know she's pregnant. Don't tell me she fell or something."

"No," Kester responded. "We think the baby is sick. Emma has been feeling too well - she's normal as matter of fact. She eats regularly, just like she usually does. And she doesn't get sick anymore."

"Alright. Let's have a look. Come here, girl. I must examine you."

Emma walked forward to him. The man took one of her arms and rolled up her sleeve. He turned her arm over and placed his fingertips lightly on the area that lied between her palm and forearm. His eyes closed as he listened to the beating of her heart. She was confused when his brows knitted together and a twitch of his mouth started that exposed a yellow tooth.

He suddenly moved his fingertips to a different spot and tried again to listen to her heartbeat and the baby's. It appears he keeps getting the same result because the sternness in his expression has not left him. After much attempt, his eyes opened at last and released her arm.

"Report to me about your condition, girl."

"Well, I don't throw up in the morning and my stomach is still the same. And I don't feel anything inside my stomach. During meal times, I eat normally whenever I'm hungry. And – oh right – I'm not too sensitive to certain smells of hot meals or perfume even."

"That proves my conclusion to be correct. Well, girl, since you still have your health and youth, you now have no trouble to get married. Now, I think I'm done here. Leave. I'm exhausted."

Before the apothecary turned to return to his bed, Kester stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"Sir, what do you mean? Are you telling me she's not pregnant? That she lost the baby?"

"I don't fucking know, boy. She could have fallen and had a miscarriage. Or maybe her womb is not that strong as it is. But whatever the fuck might have happened to her body, she is not pregnant. I felt her heartbeat – it's a certain technique I was trained to properly learn by a fairly good teacher twenty five years ago. I've mastered it successfully. And I'm telling you, I've felt no double heartbeat. She is not a future mother, boy. She is still a free, single girl. Happy? Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to get some more damn sleep before that bell rings. Alright. So be kind enough to fuck off and lock the door on your way out."

The apothecary moved pass Kester's shoulder and retrieved back to his room. Kester smiled in triumph and rushed toward Emma. She smiled weakly and wept when he threw his arms around her for an embrace. Amy was confused and angry that both of her family kept Emma's pregnancy from her.

She approached toward them sternly. "I can't believe you two kept this from me. How could you? Didn't neither one of you trust me enough to tell – Kester, darling!"

Kester threw his arm around Amy and pulled her in for a group hug. Amy squirmed but both Emma and Kester ignored her. He kissed Emma's cheek proudly and rested his temple against hers.

Softly he let out a whispered near her face. "You're free. Emma, can you believe it? You're going to be just fine."

"This isn't dream is it, Kester."

"Fuck not it isn't. _Fuck no_."

* * *

~ The curfew was over. A loud ringing to a bell awoke all the villagers from their sleep. The day is to be started.

Time passed unfairly slow. But despite the bitterness of the morning, Emma was nothing but with smiles and pleased with happiness. Nothing was to ruin her day. She even declined to rest and instead helped around the bakery.

Her presence in work was after al needed for Kester was unfortunately true to his word: the bakery was busy. Customers were coming in and leaving as soon as possible with their bread. Amy was in her dress shop to mend with women after women with their orders of dresses and broken clothing that are in need of proper sewing.

But despite how long the day was and filthy the flour made her hands and cheeks, her happiness never can seem to reach to an end. To add into the proudest of the day, she shared a quick shot of sherry with Kester in the kitchen. She did not care for alcohol at all, but it was a appropriate drink to sip from to celebrate this glorious day.

~ Kester closed the bakery for only temporarily in order to have a quick lunch break. He set out a small lunch in the kitchen: a loaf of bread, a large spare of cold ham, half a ball of cheese, and a cutting tool to use. He sliced the food into generous amounts. After cutting he placed the knife down and began to eat.

Emma joined him. She picked up a slice of bread and topped it with a slice of cheese and a thick slice of ham. She closed her eyes as she took the first bite – the taste absolutely delicious and pleasing to her growling stomach.

"That's good. Oh God." She opened her eyes and chuckled. "It feels amazing to eat food again without feeling sick after two minutes."

"Jesus, I still can't believe this. You're not pregnant. This is the greatest day."

"I'm just as happy as you are. But I'm sorry about Amy, she's still mad isn't she?"

"I have a feeling I'll have to deal with a long talk with her tonight. Mind helping me?"

"Sure."

Kester lifted a piece of cheese and nibbled by its end. His eyes rolled to the corner of the wall as he savored the fine taste of the well preserved cheese. Near the fire place, a bucket is there where the water is stored. From where he's sitting, he can see very well of how light it is. It's almost empty.

"Emma, we're running out of water. I'll fetch for more."

"No, I will."

"I'll do it. You'll be safe here."

"No, at this point, I feel like I can do anything without complaining. I'll do it."

She stuffed the small bit of the bread into her mouth and chewed. Quickly, she piled three thick slices of ham and two slices of cheese on the surface of a large loaf of bread, and piled it over on the top with another loaf of bread. Kester rolled his eyes as she took a huge bite of it even though her mouth was already full.

In haste, she retrieved the bucket and headed out to the kitchen.

* * *

~ Emma ate her sandwich as she strolled along to find the well. Outside, there were many villagers present, including soldiers. She paid no attention to her surroundings, and was not even surprised that some of the villagers she was acquainted with avoided greeting her. On the other hand, some of the soldiers did not decide on ignoring similarly as she's doing. Some eyed her and gave her close attention, wanting to make it obvious for her to know they are watching her.

Whistles and shouting of sweet talk were targeted directly at her. But she ignored them, keeping her eyes straight at the road and continued to finish her half eaten sandwich.

After awhile, she finally came across the well. There was a long line of men and women with their buckets as well. It was fortunate that Emma brought her lunch here, or else her volunteer to bring the water in the first place would have been a regretful blow.

She chewed slowly and found that her sandwich was now smaller than the palm of her hand. Her stomach was full and satisfied. But she decided to finish her food anyway.

One soldier was in front of the well, keeping an eye on the villagers who are in need of water – to see that they remain in a straight line. It wasn't long until it was finally Emma's turn. By this time, she finished her sandwich. The soldier gestured his hand for her to get her water.

She did so. She tightly tied the rope around the handle of the bucket. Then took control of the rope and lowered it down for the bucket to deeply lower down to get the water. But she saw that the bucket was too light to gather the water on its own. She frowned at this. But her confusion turned to anger when she heard soft laughter behind her.

Some of the villagers in line were laughing at her. The soldier laughed too, more of a light chuckle.

He stepped forward to her and took hold of the rope. She released hold of it and watched the soldier bring the bucket up from the deep mouth of the well.

"You see, there's a proper way to do this. These stones are near the well for a reason." He eyed the clean heavy stones that are lined around the circumference of the well. He picked three of them and dropped them into the bucket. Again, he took control of the rope and had the bucket lowered deeply back into the mouth of the well. This time, the water gathered into the bucket successfully and the soldier pulled on the rope again to bring the bucket up. Once it was out, he untied the rope from the handle and removed the three stones from inside.

Emma grabbed the handle and carried the heavy bucket by her hold. She was embarrassed for her own error, after all, she never taken water from the well before; all this time she thought it to be simple, never in her life had she wondered there was a certain instruction to follow to gather water into a damn bucket.

"Thank you, sir. I-I had no idea."

"It was my pleasure – I haven't caught your name. Pray tell, what is it, beautiful?"

She turned around to leave but paused to tell him something from behind her shoulder. "That's not necessary for you to know, sir. Good day."

She proudly walked away. But for some reason, she can feel his eyes watching her from behind.

* * *

~ Emma returned back to the bakery and headed to the kitchen. Tiredly, she carefully dropped the bucket beside the fireplace. As she properly stood upright, she placed her hand on her back and groaned softly. Her arms and back hurt, aching for the weight of the bucket was entirely underestimated.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kester walked in.

"It's time to open soon. Get ready."

"Okay. Oh God, Kester, remind me to never be stupid enough to get the water next time."

He smiled. "Hard, wasn't it?"

"Extremely. I embarrassed myself today. I didn't know you had to put rocks into the bucket before lowering it down. Jeez. Some people laughed at me, too."

"Well, sorry to tell you, but there will be some times when you have to take your turn to get the water. So swallow your pride, and don't forget about dropping the rocks into the bucket first. I'm sure you'll survive."

"Oh you're evil."

"May be this might cheer you up. Go to my room and you'll find a surprise. A delivery was dropped off a few minutes ago while you were gone. I'm sure you can guess who that's from."

Emma brightened and literally ran out of the kitchen to head to the bedroom. Kester only laughed and returned to the front of the bakery to open. She burst into the bedroom and found a huge sack placed before the bed.

She eagerly ran toward it and began to untie the sack. Inside is a large folded quilt – soft, thick and dyed in a beautiful dark purple. On the very top lied a long necklace of white pearls. She picked the pearls and looked down at it. Her fingers rubbed against a few pearls with her fingertips, amazed at the smooth texture each one carried.

"He actually kept his promise..That soldier boy."

The length of the necklace is extensively long. She tried it on but had to wrap it around her neck twice to make it even enough. The oval space of the necklace now reached down to the bodice of her dress. It was beautiful and despite the extravagance behind this fine gift, she liked it very much, although she is fully aware this was most definitely stolen from a wealthy family.

There was no letter in the sack, but Emma was pleased to have these gifts from Killian and that he thought of her for this. Her hands went to the necklace and rubbed a few pearls with her fingertips again. The presents were splendid. But they seem to make the effect of boosting her happiness, then again lowering her to a painful sorrow she tried to fight since Killian left for his voyage.

_Oh God, Killian, when will this all end? I miss you_

* * *

_**I'm pretty sure almost all of you reading this are like "FUCK YEAH! NO PETER PAN BABY!". I had no idea what I was going to do about Emma's pregnancy. As matter of fact, I never plan out my ideas of my fanfictions, I just let my mind flow. And when I wrote the chapter where Emma does fall pregnant, I let my mind flow too much. But I too did not wanted Emma to have the baby, yet I have a weak heart so I did not want her to get into an accident or have a miscarriage. I was tempted to - I'm guilty that much forever considering to kill off the baby. But when I came across one of my readers, DreamBubbles, she convinced me to think a little better of what to do with it. She has a baby. And I don't know, she led me to have a soft touch toward Emma's unborn child, and prepare a little more tender execution. Anyhoo, I hope you guys were not disappointed of how I decided of what to do with Emma's baby.**_

_**Anyway, is it just me or isn't the apothecary a bitch - I would be if three people knocked on my door in the middle of dawn; SHIT I'LL BE PISSED! LOL. I actually had to reread this story to catch up on all my characters. It's so hard to keep on track with my own story sometimes. Any hoo, hope you all enjoyed this. Review this fanficiton PLEASE so I can now if you fucking hate it or fucking wuve it. Whatever you think, tell me. I am dying to know. And again with all the love I have left in my weak broken body, goodnight and sweet dream my friends. You all are awesome, beautiful and did I say AWESOME! Toodles :)**_


	24. Help

_**Deep apologies for not updating for so long. Hopefully you guys didn't lose hope on me.**_

_**Now let me just warn you, you won't be happy after reading this. Just telling you that out of fair warning. Bye. And tell me if you hate it or love it, cuz I strongly can guess I'll have many haters.**_

Amy prepared lunch in her dress shop when the soldiers were first fed. Fortunately, they left out to explore the village that provided freedom for Amy, her husband, and a relieved Emma. Today's lunch was simple but most satisfying: a hearty stew of beef and potatoes, bread, and mashed cranberry pudding.

They ate in silence. It was a bit awkward and uncomfortable to eat in such utter peace. Amy was still upset that her own husband and in-law kept the pregnancy a secret from her all this time. Emma was willing to accept this punishment from her, but felt pity toward Kester. She silently picked on her potatoes with her spoon and raised her eyes to Amy's. They were deliberately low to her bowl of stew, but she hardly took a bite, only chewed extensively slow on her food.

Emma was aware she needed to end this now. For both her sake and for Kester, no husband likes to be in the wife's hate list after all.

She dropped her spoon and allowed it to involuntarily half stir across the circumference of her bowl. "Amy, listen I'm sorry. _We're_ sorry. It was my fault that this was a big secret. I asked Kester not to tell you, so don't hate him, he was only doing what I asked him."

Amy did not reply.

"If you still want to be mad like this, can't you at least take it out on me? Kester didn't mean to hurt you. Please."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She slowly asked. But her eyes were still kept low. "You could have told me."

"I was afraid you would see me differently if I told you..Some whore, or a stupid girl with no husband who just happened to get -"

Amy's eyes immediately raised. She quickly shook her head and reached out for Emma's hand. "No, no, no, Emma. How could you think that? I would never think that way, I still don't."

"Really? I've been living under a rock for a long time, Amy. I don't know much what people expect others to live like. But so far, the longer I lived here, the more I learned of the villager's expectation for another...They look down at me as a shameful girl, I was worried you would think the same."

"Emma, I am still terribly upset you never told me. But remember I will never think you so low, whatever happened to you, or whoever in the world the father was, you don't have to tell me. I will think of your situation as an accident."

"Thank you."

"From what I can tell by your happiness the day you found out the baby did not make it, your pregnancy must had been a terrible accident."

Emma forced a smile. For a brief moment, a strange feeling passed her that made her wanting to run out of the house for air. She did not want to think of Peter, not even for a moment.

"Yes, it was..The boy I..well, the boy I was with was not very kind."

"It's a good thing he's out of your life now. It is against my religion to praise the death of a baby, Emma. But it is a fortunate relief you dodged a major bullet. I hope this will teach you to be careful."

"I'll keep in mind of that."

Amy's scars of betrayal were still existent within her. However, her spirits quickly returned, the kind of personality Emma came to love about her since the day she met her. Each of Amy's eyes brightened when she caught the sight of Emma's long pearl necklace that Killian gave her.

"What a necklace? It looks expensive, Emma. Where did you get that? "

_Shit._

"Uh it..This old thing? Kester found it for me. Isn't that right Kester?"

Emma kicked him under the table. He bit his tongue not to grunt. But he forced a smile and secretly attacked Emma with a pinch on the arm.

"Yeah, um I found it somewhere in the basement, you know, just going down memory lane with all the old junk I kept from those short years ago. It belonged to my - I mean Emma's mother. She gave it to my mother after she passed away but I find it appropriate to give it to the rightful owner," he lied without even blinking an eyelid.

"My goodness, it's very beautiful, Emma." Amy complimented.

Guilt weighed heavily in Emma's heart. Lies can never end with Amy. The truth is so hard to feed it to her dear friend, just when can Emma have the courage to do it, she does not know.

Emma almost jumped when she felt fingers grasp her long single braid. But she relaxed at once when she found it was only Kester.

"You should cut your hair. It's way too long."

He was right. She hasn't cut her hair since the day he and Amy found her in that deserted field. It now reached all the way down to her back.

"I know. I've been ignoring it for too long. I'll cut it after eating."

"I can cut it for you, Emma. I have spare time," Amy volunteered.

_No no no no NO!_

"Th-Thank you, Amy but -"

A knock started at the door right on cue. Emma eagerly rose from her seat and practically ran to the door to answer it. More mysteries of her hair will be bound to worry Amy sick and probably break her friendship with her for sure.

She grabbed the doorknob and swung it open. From behind the threshold stood Peter Griffith.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Good afternoon, I have been ordered to send forth a certain tenant who lives here. The name goes by Emma Swan. Does she or does she not live here?"

_Swan. Really, Kester, that's the best you can do?..Well, it'll do._

"Who ordered you?"

"I came here to escort her away, not answer your damn questions. Now bring her out, girl."

"Not until you tell me who sent you and why you need her."

"Who do you think sent me, you stupid girl? The general personally demanded her presence at once. So if you don't want a good flogging out in public, I suggest you to do as I say."

_Graham. What does he want with me?_

She could hear someone getting up from behind her shoulder. She turned her neck and was relieved to have Kester in her presence. His hands went to Emma's shoulders and faced the tall red headed soldier.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?"

"There _is_ no problem here, baker. I only came for Emma Swan. Does she reside here or not?"

"For what purpose do you need her for, sir?"

"Then I take it she _does_ live here. Bring her out. I have no time for questions. The general's patience grows thin, baker, now send her forth or else I'll go in there to fetch her myself."

Emma stepped forward. Kester pulled her back but she shrugged his hands off her shoulders. Amy was exhausted already with so much work in her hands. Emma will hate to have her also clean the mess Peter for sure will cause if she allows him to barge in. "I'm Emma Swan."

Peter rolled his eyes and furiously grabbed her by the arm. She gasped as he pulled her arm up that forced her to stand in her toes. She gulped when he snarled at her.

"Why didn't you say it before, you bitch? You wasted my time."

"L-Let me go."

Peter released her with a hard push. She almost fell backwards but Kester broke her fall once her back touched his chest.

Peter turned around and climbed up on his horse.

Kester quickly turned Emma around and examined her closely. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded. "I'm fine. Go back inside and finish eating. I'm sure I'll be back soon."

This time Amy stood and appeared beside her husband. She looked back at Peter in horror and then returned her gaze at Emma.

"What do they want from us now? Emma, what's going on?" her friend pleaded.

Emma took Amy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "They want me for some reason. I'm sure it's nothing serious, Amy. Please go back inside."

"Hurry and say your goodbyes, Swan! I am waiting," Peter shouted from behind.

Emma released Amy's hand but Amy reached out to claim that back. But sadly Kester held his wife before she had the chance to lay a finger on Emma. Emma walked backwards, not daring to leave her gaze at her family. She hoped her smiles will be enough to assure them, but Kester and Amy were no fools, they knew very well that it may be possible she may never come back.

Peter was frustrated over Emma's pace. He guided his horse toward Emma and lifted her up by the waist. The air in her lungs were briefly gone as she was set down to sit in front of Peter. She did not like the close feeling of his arms that were near her waist as his hands gripped firmly onto the reins. She uncomfortably crossed her arms across her chest, and spoke not a word as Peter clicked his tongue and his horse rode on.

~ The residence where Graham resides resulted to be the house where the previous baron lived. It was still grand and most of the luggage still remained, but no longer considered to belong in the name of the previous baron.

Peter escorted Emma to several floors. It was a long process to find where Graham was. She wanted to turn back and run, but she was only capable of walking onward for Peter was behind her, watching her every move. And it'll be impossible to outrun this man, or fight him, for that matter.

At last, they arrived to a single door. The door was large, almost a few feet higher than Emma's height. The very wood of the door was crafted beautifully: a grand forest of greenery, lions, and deep rooted flowers. But besides the beauty of the very door, it is the real danger that awaits for from behind this safe keeping object.

Peter walked around her and knocked on the door with a powerful pound.

"What is it?" Graham's voice called out.

"She's here, sir."

"Bring her in!"

Peter opened the door. Emma cringed when he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her inside.

She paid no attention to the room and lowered her eyes to the ground. Peter rudely released her and kicked her forward. She gritted her teeth tightly when she landed her knees. Her hands pressed firmly on the marble floor, but dare not raise her head.

Peter laughed and exited the room. When the door was slammed shut, the presence of the great general and a teenage girl were kept alone in peace, at last.

Graham went to her and stopped once he was only a inch away from her. She eyed his shoes but could not have the strength to get up back on her feet.

"Stand." He commanded.

"Tell me first what you want from me. Why have you brought me here, Graham?"

He squatted before her and his hands went to her face. Her breathing increased as he positioned her face to look up at his eyes.

"I have told you before, have I not? I like you, Emma."

"I want to go back. Take me back. Now."

"You will stay with me and dare not step foot back where you came from. This is your home now."

Her breath released uneasily from her mouth when his hands went to smooth her hair. It frightened her immensely the way those words came out from his lips, the very look crossed on his face: pleased and pleasured.

"N-No. No. I have a home. I have a home, damn it," she repeated with a shaky voice. "Graham, I won't stay here. I won't."

"You will," he firmly pushed. "You'll have no choice but to stay here."

"I _have_ a choice. I do."

"Someone will get hurt if you do not stay with me. I will not be afraid to eliminate each and every one you know and love if you choose to back out of this arrangement."

_Bastard._

"You'd kill to only have me here? Why? What is so special about me, Graham? If you want someone to toy with, get a whore somewhere and keep her locked in here as long as you want. But not me, I have a life to deal with."

"I don't need a used bitch who's shared her bed with more than fifty men. I want you, Emma. You."

She pulled away from his grasp and stood up to her feet. She quickly turned her heels and barged to the door. But before her fingers touched the cold metal knob, Graham pulled her into a crushing embrace. She squirmed from his suffocating hold on her, but he squeezed her tighter and rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

"You're a monster! Monster!"

"Hush now, Emma. If you continue this behavior, _you_ will be the murderer for ever convincing me to have your family sentence to death. If you wish them to be able to breathe and live, be silent and do as I say."

She furiously punched him hard on the arms. But weakly her sobs weakened her strength and she gave in. Her anger and distress boiled, even more further when she heard him chuckle lightly and kiss her head.

"That's right, Emma. Relax, relax."

_Killian help me. Oh God, please come back. I need you back._


	25. Trapped with The Sheriff

Graham soothed Emma to sleep with a sedative he inserted into her tea. She did not panic when she felt dizzy and her vision hazed; she simply allowed the dark sleep to overpower her.

He carried her to his bed and tucked her in once the drug took effect, then left her in peace.

For hours she was drowned in her sleep. But when the sun fell down and darkness took over the realm, she awoke. Her body did not feel tense but a strong migraine, a lot more in comparison to a death headache, pounded her head that made it difficult for her to see steady.

She turned her head and found three uneasy shadows moving behind the screen. It was Graham. She looked the other way when he stepped out of the screen. He went toward her and sat on the side of the bed.

His hand went to her hair and stroked a tendril away from her eyes. "Slept well?"

She held her head with both her hands and gave him a small, careful nod.

"Are you hungry? I sent a maid earlier with your dinner."

She shook her head gently.

"You must eat, Emma. You'll need your strength."

"Did you drug my food too?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, beautiful, I have not."

"I still don't want it."

Emma moved her hands in between her sides, while pressing her palms against the bed she then positioned her arms to pull herself to sit upright. She almost failed but succeeded with all the effort she could make with her ill body. Graham's hand crept down to her back and pulled her forward to his chest. Before his arms had the opportunity to embrace her small frame, she pushed him away angrily.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"That sleep certainly didn't do the trick to soften you up. Do you want any more of that sedative, my love? I have plenty up my sleeve."

"Graham, we need to talk."

"Anything."

"You don't seem to understand the horrible shit you led us both into."

"On the contrary, Emma, I know it very well."

"No you don't. You can't seem to get the idea in your head that we are strangers; we don't know each other. And yet you brought be here and informed me a few hours ago that this is my home. No, this is not my home. I do not belong here. I need to leave and return back where I came from."

"Emma -"

Emma lifted her hand in defense. She confidently licked her lips and prepared herself on her next speech, yet made a personal effort to keep her voice soft and low for her head continued to ache, however, her vision was finally returning to clarity.

"I don't like you, Graham. And there's no way in hell I'm going to start doing that now."

"I don't expect you to feel the same way for me, Emma. But that doesn't change my mind on my arrangement."

"Do you hear yourself? I hate you, Graham. Hate you. You need to take me back to the bakery. Now. Now, Graham."

"I cannot allow that."

"I don't want to be here. I don't."

She fought the idea from the beginning to never use desperation. But at this moment, she cannot help but expose every bit of it. Yet, it seems to be nowhere effective for he simply looked down at her with the same dangerous firmness in his eyes, and wrapped his fingers in the back of her neck. The nape of her neck plunged almost slightly to the palm of his hands as she gulped hard and tried to press hard to his hand to back away from him.

"What am I to you then? Suppose I stay here. Just what do you see me as? Not a slave, I hope."

"I have not decided on that just yet. But in the mean time, consider your stay here as a permanent residence. Within time, I will decide what you'll be newly labeled as. During that period, behave yourself and remain here as I say, then all will be well. I'm certain I'll be able to sleep more fondly from now on..And have little fun too."

Graham violently forced her lips hard to his and hungrily devoured her mouth. She angrily fought him and turned her cheek to the other side. He laughed wickedly and kissed her across her jaw line all the way to one of her earlobes. In frustration, she pushed him away and freed herself from his iron grip. Before she had the chance to leave the bed, he grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"You are to stay here with me. If you like I will personally inform the news to your family, but that is all I can grant."

_But Killian will be back. He will be. How will he find me with me gone? I need to be there and wait for him._

"I can think of one million horrible things that could happen to me right now. And this is definitely one of them. I hate you, Graham. There is no future with us, and I will never let you get your way with me.._Never_. All this is not worth the risk, Graham. You're wasting your time."

"I'll be the judge of that if this arrangement displeases me in the end." He stood from the bed and headed to the door. "I will go to your family at once and inform them the news. Stay here while I'm gone."

"You're not going to tell them anything. Hey!" She crawled out of the bed sheets and gazed ahead of him. "I can't stay here! You can't keep me here!"

"Try to sleep while I'm gone. You'll need your rest."


	26. A Different Glow

_**Sorry I haven't updated. I have been recovering remarkably well. I think it's safe to say that I'm almost free from my depression. I hope you like this and just to tell you I didn't correct anything or fix anything. Enjoy! And try to recap from the beginning of the story. It'll help you out I promise you. Because in this chapter you'll get the hint of why Peter gave Emma that acorn necklace in the first place.**_

Silence have never been Emma's companion, not even through sleep during the dark shadows of the night. But it was now her soul mate in this bedroom.

She can feel the coolness of the evening wind escaping out the tall single window; the soft brushing of feet passing near the door; the soft noise of the blanket brushing against her skin as her body stirred.

There never seems to be an end of danger for Emma. For wherever her foot touched, whomever she used her mouth to speak, danger lurked about and targeted her. First it was Peter and the boys, now a general and his army of men.

She laid on the bed in peace but her mind was nowhere near being calm - it was instead wild and desperate for an escape. Graham will return very soon. It is no long journey to return back from the bakery, according to her calculation when the flame headed Peter dragged her here by horse.

_Killian, is this the end? I hardly had the chance to be with you. I trusted you to learn what love is. Now I'm just forced to reflect what I know best: being someone's prisoner. Oh if there's a God like the little boys say in Neverland, where is He now when I need Him most?_

From outside, a voice started from the other side of the door. Emma immediately rose and crawled to the far side of the bed, gripping tight to the sheets like a child would with fear of a nightmare.

"The general commanded I see her. I have private orders from him. Move aside," a man spoke to the guard who stood outside the door.

Emma's grip on the bed sheets tightened as the door opened. But they loosened when she saw who the man was. It was the drunk soldier she spoke to alone in the middle of night back at the bakery - Rodger.

"You. What are you doing here?"

Rodger entered the room with his hand clenched to the head of his sheathed sword. "I suppose this proves me right and you truthfully wrong."

"Never mind of that. Just what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were escorted from the mouse - she's quite depressed; she would not stop crying over you."

Emma bit her lip over the thought of Amy. She can easily imagine her poor friend in tears with Kester holding her.

"What did Graham tell you that you need to deliver?"

"Nothing. It was only a lie."

"Well, why did you come in here to see me then?"

"You want to get out of here don't you? Well, I'm here to help."

Emma frowned. "They can hear you outside. Do you want your head chopped off now?"

"That old bat out there can hardly hear a bell, only strong - _real_ strong, do not mess with that man. I am perfectly safe to speak anything that crosses my mind. And right now, Emma, I suggest you to hear me out and either accept my offer or remain here as the general wishes."

"Well, you're not lying about this - for I can tell. But can I trust you?"

"Call me soft hearted whenever I see a helpless girl trapped in a situation she desperately out of. I told you I have a sister. The day she bid me well on my very first voyage, she made me swear to always serve my country and to never harm the innocent. You are innocent. And I suppose, the general's hunger for a short tease with a woman is starting to agitate him now, but you are no prostitute or were willing to even come here, so I'm here to help you before your stay here last any longer."

Emma licked her lips and her expression softened but looked tired still. "...Th-Thank you."

"Don't thank me right away. I cannot guarantee you that my plan will be successful. Now I cannot rescue you tonight. However by tomorrow, you need to hide elsewhere till noon."

"Where will I hide?"

"I will take you out myself during the end of the morning, and have you hide somewhere till I'm ready with the horses. The general will find out soon that you'll be gone. I'll prepare a disguise for you, so the both of us will be able to get out of this property conveniently without anyone noticing. There's just one thing you have to consider doing for the entire process: be quiet as a mouse for the entire time. Alright?"

"Did you tell Kester this?"

"No, it's too dangerous to tell him. But he'll still be assured you escape - I'm sorry, we cannot afford the risk to tell your friends of our plan."

"I see. Well, where's this hiding place?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. Are you with me, Emma?"

"I don't have other choice..But - wait a minute, Rodger - does this mean you're not just helping me get out of this place, yet also the village?"

Rodger chuckled humorlessly. "I thought you were smarter than you look. Of course you have to disappear from the village. The general will easily find you if you hide anywhere in this village - returning back to the bakery, for instance, is an absurd idea of hiding in."

"I can't leave this village - I-I can't. Fuck, I won't! I need to be here."

_Killian will be back. I can't leave this place. How would he find me?"_

"You have no choice. I'll give you more time to think. But when I come for you tomorrow, you must give me an immediate answer. It's either I walk out that door alone, or with you."

Emma's eyes lowered to her lap. Her mind pondered over the proposal Rodger set out for all. The question still lies if she can be brave girl and save her own skin, or remain here and endure another sacrifice again for the man who given her the affection she never received for so long.

Rodger headed back to the door but paused. When Emma shifted her head to the side, she found she was blocked by Rodger's shadow. She lifted her head to meet his eyes. He had a small clear glass bottle in his hands that was no smaller than his thumb. It was sealed tight with a cork and the substance it carried was lime green with a hint of yellow at the bottom.

"What's that?" Emma asked curiously.

"This is a sedative. Try to convince Graham you want a drink. Drop this into your drink without him noticing and offer it to him. Just one sip of that will make him go to sleep. You'll need it for tonight, I promise you."

He took her hand and forced the glass on to her palm. With a small smile, he turn to leave. But she claimed his hand.

"Do you think Graham would rape me?..T-Tonight?"

"I am a man who is against to be tempted by such an act. However, the general is no Christian or any believer to a moral religion, he will have you for himself, tonight or maybe tomorrow, or perhaps both days. So devise some plan of how you're going to feed him that vial. And don't use too much. One drop has a powerful effect, more than one can kill a man. Understand?"

Emma nodded.

"Try to get some sleep. Or at least pretend to, he might decline the idea of.._harming_ you if he finds you asleep."

"Thanks for the advise."

"Good evening, Emma."

Emma's eyes lowered to examine the vial. She gave it a light shake back and forth for the colors to mix. But once the substance settled, the yellowness remained to be in the bottom and the rest purely lime green. It was an interesting potion she never witnessed before. But as long as it is effective to put any human to sleep, she has no question of its unique existence. For safe keeping, she hid the vial in the safety of her bosoms.

_This better work._

To follow Rodger's advise, Emma went under the covers, comfortably rested her head on a pillow, and closed her eyes to sleep. It best work. If not, the potion must do its job.

~ "General, she is my cousin - my only family who survived. Do not take her from me, general. I beg of you." Kester pleaded to Graham.

Both men were seated where meals were eaten. Kester took Amy to bed for her to rest before he received this unexpected visit.

Graham was not effected of the slightest by Kester's desperation to have Emma back. His selfishness to have the girl to himself was still fresh and firm.

"I have settled with the arrangement to have Emma under my care, and that is final."

"She is not near the age of twenty five. Still a child, for what purpose do you find in her."

"I am the judge to decide whether she is capable to please me. The first day I met her, my judgment was made: she is a woman in my eyes, baker." Graham stood to his feet. "I warned you her beauty can bewitch my men. She already has to a few. That is why I urgently had her brought to me before any of my soldiers got to her. So you must see my arrangement also protects the girl from the dangerous minds of those boys."

"General, for God's sake you abducted Emma and forced her to remain wherever the hell you left her. I want her back. Her home is here. And I am her guardian, sire, not you."

"You have a wife, baker. And still you are young. I doubt you are capable to financially support both your wife and your dear cousin, children come to the subject sooner or later. You will never be able to live comfortably with Emma in the way."

"That is a personal matter that you should not be involved in, general." Kester stood this time to meet Graham's eye level. "Your job is to guard this village. Yet you're abusing your power too much, sire, and it's crossing the line."

"Perhaps I am. But no one can stop me. I best go now. I fear I might awaken your lovely wife. She couldn't be in the best health after seeing Emma leave this place. Good evening, baker."

Graham headed to the door and Kester followed from behind. But Kester was speechless, all he could do is helplessly watch Graham leave. There really was no way to persuade Graham to release Emma. And what's worst, an escape will be too difficult to make.

The men Kester are friends with are no soldiers or clever with the minds as a criminal - they are not like the Lost Boys. Although Kester renewed himself from a thief and an ageless teenage boy to an honest husband, his skills as a murderer and a fighter still remained within him. If only he had the Lost Boys again, he would become that murderer again just once to have Emma saved.

"Kester..."

Kester took a breath to take a brief moment to compose himself. He turned around with a bright smile to see his wife stand before him.

"Was someone here? I heard noises that woke me."

"No, beautiful. Only a customer. I had to get him out because we were closed, you see."

"Oh."

"Go back to sleep. I'll join you shortly."

Amy nodded. Even in the darkness, Kester can see the gray circles beneath her eyes and the unnatural paleness of facial completion. She was growing more ill by the minute with grief. He watched her with a broken heart as she drew the shawl on her shoulders closer and slowly return back to the bedroom.

"Hang in there, Emma. I'll figure something out. I will." He vowed to himself.

But his words were hard to set free, for this situation was most impossible. This time, there was no flying ship awaiting for an owner, nor a sailor to rescue. This was different. Killian was not here. And there's no magic to help them.

~ Emma could not sleep or manage to keep her eyes closed. She laid on her side and took a moment to hold the pearl necklace Killian gave her.

Her fingers traced on three of the pearls and delicately studied each feature: the smooth texture, the hardness of each pearl, and the unique color of white and ivory. It was one of the most beautiful gift she ever received. And she never had a chance to tell him that in person.

A smile curved on her mouth when she caught one difference she never noticed. One single pearl was black. It was a unique touch for it defined her relationship with Killian: for the infinity ivory represented Emma's unchanged life till he entered which is what the single black pearl stands for - a beautiful piece of the jewelry that will always remain.

"Doesn't he ever get tired of being this sweet?...Too sweet." Her smile widened by the thought of her man stealing this necklace from a poor woman. "That bastard."

Clear sounds of footsteps starting their way down the hallway alerted Emma. Her smile disappeared and she resumed to close her eyes. Once she took a third deep breath, the door opened in the almost dark room.

_Don't you fucking dare, Graham. Don't you dare._

Graham approached the bed slowly; each step he took heavy and almost a perfect rhythm every time his heel hit the hard floor. Emma prepared herself for this moment. But she could not help but panic by the entire process. Her hands gripped tightly to her pearl necklace to stop her trembling.

When his weight made the imbalance of the mattress, Emma's trembling was almost under control until she silently listen to him undressing his clothes. First he removed his shoes without the use of his hands, kicking them aside with his foot. Next he unbuckled the heavy belt that carried his sheathed sword. Emma almost gasped when she heard the sword clatter into a loud thud when Graham accidentally dropped his belt to the floor.

Fortunately, he did not join her on the bed just yet that gave Emma a little more time to collect herself.

She can heard the pouring of water into the washing bowl that was displayed in the near corner by the tall window. He splashed the some water onto his face than dunked hish ands in, washing his forearms to his elbows. He took another long moment to cool down and conquered Emma's fears: he removed his shirt and returned to empty side of the bed that Emma left unoccupied.

Emma had her back to him so it was a short relief that she was unable to see him eye to eye. But that changed in brief seconds, when his head touched the pillow, he rolled toward her and her eyes burst open to find Graham on top of her.

Her eyes widened than a coin. She did not react fast to defend herself with her free arms. For her arms went from free to defenseless, his large hands caught her wrists and pinned them above her head. Breathlessly, she sunk her head on her pillow as deep as possible as he leaned closer to her pale face.

He came to a stop till his mouth almost touched hers.

"You're a terrible actress."

"Fuck you," she growled.

"Rather fuck you, love."

"No. No, get off me. Get the fuck off me."

He ignored her. With his passion released, her worries rose as his lips teasingly kissed every area he can touch with on her exposed skin - she worried for he can crush the vial or at least find it. She needed to think fast - any idea to back him off. Obviously, asking for a drink is out of the question.

She took a deep breath and her eyes filled with tears as his lips kissed from her chin to her cheek. He smiled as he tasted a few her tears that poured down her cheeks.

She hated to give in and show fear towards him. But this is the experience she did not want to undergo again, especially with him. It was impossible to fight her feelings now.

"Graham...Think about this. Please." She begged.

"Hush, beautiful. You will enjoy this."

_"Pregnancy starts when things go a little too far with a man, Emma. And I'm God forsaken certain that you have a living baby growing in your belly."_

Kester's words haunted her mind as she closed her eyes to think hard. The last she wanted was to fall pregnant through force again. It was luck that she lost the first one. But luck does not come by often as it does.

Emma helplessly chose to scream. She knew in her right mind no one outside of these walls will bother to come to her rescue. But at this point, her frightened conscience was in control.

"Get off me! Just get off me!"

She fought for freedom by using all her energy to break her arms and legs free. Graham's strength was no match for her, however. He was succeeding for his satisfaction, while she remained helplessly vulnerable.

There are many things Graham despise hearing. Hearing the scream of a woman is in the top of his list of what he hates. To silence her once and for all, he crashed his lips against hers. Emma was disgusted as his teeth scraped against hers, and his tongue traveling from the cave of her mouth.

Her head pressed deeper to the pillow but was no use.

_"Emma?..Oh Emma?...Hmmm. Where could my Emma be?"_

Emma fell instantly calm by the sound of that strange voice in her head. She was frustrated when Graham deepened the kiss to the point her breathing grew shallow. But then her vision distracted her, growing foggy and covering the real sight she can see which is the ceiling.

_A young woman with the longest black hair looked around about outside. Her hair was curled and long to her shoulders. She looked to be royal by the count of her magnificent dress that defined finery and wealth._

_From behind tree, a small little girl with long blonde hair hid from the woman. She was excited and giggled soundly as the black haired woman continued to search for her._

_Then, by surprise, the woman found her and earned a giggle from the girl._

_"Boo!"_

_The woman lifted little Emma up in the air and gave her a kiss._

Her vision ended once Graham's lips released hers.

_That was me...I-I remember._

Graham thought her silence defined she at last accept this intimacy. He smiled and gave her another kiss. Right then, in a second, she returned to her vision.

_The little girl was back again. Tears poured down her eyes and she__ look__ed__ desperately at her helpless mother trapped from __creatures who looked far from humans._

_A woman approached her. She wore an authentic, Victorian dress that was in the dark color of purple, almost as night, and from the bodice down to the sleeves were a unique silver pattern that slivered about on the fabric like the movements of a snake. The high collar of the dress raised high up to her ears. And her long hair was held up in a lumpy mountain._

_Her darkly purple pasted lips smiled and she approached the distressed child._

_"Aww..Now don't cry. Don't be surprised that you found out your grandmother turned out to be this young. Hmgh._ _Now wipe them away."_

_"I don't care if you're old, lady...Mommy..I want mommy. Let her go. Just let her go."_

_"I will if you hold still so I can take your hair. That way I will let you return to your mother."_

_Emma sniffled, tears stopping from coming down. "You..You promise, lady."_

_"I promise you. Now face this way and don't move. Okay?"_

_Emma nodded. "Okay."_

_She stood still as __the woman__ pulled out a knife and grabbed all of the precious golden curls in one fist. She cut the strand by one slice. But instantly once she released the rest of the hair remained on her head, the hair she cut off turned brown and obviously lost its power. _

_"Damn it..It doesn't work."_

_"Mommy!" Emma cried out._

_Emma's mother__ lifted her gaze back at her daughter. She gasped as she saw Emma's golden hair glow into a powerful light that blinded everyone. Then less than a second the light grew stronger and made a strong force that pushed everyone who's near her.__ Her mother__, landing on her side from the sudden explosion, found her daughter on her knees, covering her ears with both her hands._

_"E-Emma! Emma!" She cried._

_Emma slowly lowered her hands from her ears and turned her head to where the voice is. Once she saw her mother, she watched her lips speak._

_"Run! Run, Emma! You must run!"_

_"But Mommy – "_

_"Run!"_

_Emma quickly pulled herself up to her feet, giving a last look at her mother, then took a run for it._

Graham once again released her mouth. His eager hands went to the strings of the front of her dress and ripped them from the aligned holes to have her naked in haste.

Emma needed more. She desperately desire for more answers. Impatiently, she ignored the trembling of her hands, grabbed both Graham by his cheeks and crashed her lips against his.

She was remotely disturbed by the maddening by the infinite ways he can explore her mouth with his own tongue. But her disgust wore off a bit once her vision returned.

_A fully grown Emma sat on the top of a roof while munching on an apple with her legs spread out to feel the warm sunlight on her bare skin. Another woman appeared. Her air was a spindle of yellow, almost like Emma's only has a good hint of brown in her deep roots. She wore all green and had a light sparkle in her doll blue eyess._

_She removed her knife from its sheave and sliced a whole baked bread._

_"So what did you do all day, little one?"_

_"_'_Little one'__, Tink, I'm not little anymore."_

The vision again disappeared. Emma's eyes both pooled with tears. She desperately tried to force Graham to kiss her again. But Graham did not allow her. She felt his breath brush across his face and his lips lightly touching against her cheek.

"Emma, open your eyes."

"What?"

"Your hair is glowing."

Emma opened her eyes. She grabbed a handful of hair and examined it. It truly was glowing. But it wasn't its usual golden glow, it was slight black and fighting yellow light it usually makes.

"Why is it turning black?"

Emma shook her head. Not leaving her eyes from her hair. "I don't know. This never happened before."

"Do you feel any pain?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I feel fine."

The glowing slowly died down and eventually the glow was gone completely, leaving Emma's hair blonde once again. However, there was a sudden change, one small tendril of her hair was a dark brown, the same color her hair makes when it's cut.

Graham noticed the color. He reached his hand out and held that short tendril of brown hair by his palm.

"It's brown. What does this mean?"

"It means that part of the hair can't heal anymore. If this goes on, my hair can't heal at all."


	27. A Sneaky Plan

Peter lied in his hammock with Emma's acorn necklace hidden in the palm of his hand. Beside him by the wall stood the Shadow.

There was triumph written in Peter. He even looked different, specifically his hair. His hair was no longer a complete dirty blonde, but the front of his short bangs holds a hint of a deep, bright blonde.

Peter ran his hand through the hair and touched the specific blonde tendril with the tip of his fingers. It glowed the longer he touched it. And the glow disappeared when he pulled his hand away from it.

"It's complete. She finally found another man, as expected. This mean she has a true love. Go and find him, Shadow. His death is the only way for me to take her power." He chuckled and held up the acorn closer to his eyes. "Thank you, son. For once, you come in handy."

Easily as a handful of dust releasing to thin air, he crushed the acorn and it evaporated into purple dust.

The Shadow gave a final nod to Peter and flew away.


	28. Confession

Emma cornered herself on the center of the bed with her legs folded to her chest. In frustration she thought fiercely to herself how this change was possible, and how her memories were taken away for this long.

Graham only watched her. After the dramatic change to her hair, he distance himself from her. He was afraid laying another hand on her would cause the change to happen again.

He stood tall near the bed with his arms across his chest.

She closed her eyes tight and grabbed handfuls of her hair, lightly pulling some by the roots.

_It only worked when we kissed. But that doesn't make any sense. I've kissed both Peter and Killian before. How come when I kissed them, I didn't see any memory? Why is it only possible with Graham?_

It made no sense to her that a kiss was what brought some of her memories back, not a hug or a touch of the hand failed to compare with a kiss. This now cost a small partial power of her hair, but she still fears of losing any more if she somehow kisses any man. Her power is something she cannot easily let go of. It defines her. It made her important. It provides a second chance for others she can save and heal.

She was always known to be the healer, the female companion, and the guide of morals.

If her hair turns useless brown, what would she be to the world and the people around her then?

A warm touch on both her hands intruded her thoughts. She looked up and met Graham's eyes.

"You need to sleep."

"No."

"It cause no change if I touch you. Just sleep. We'll figure this out tomorrow. Rest your eyes and stop thinking so hard," he urged.

"You still want me." She whispered the lips slowly in disbelief. She chuckled bitterly and forced his hands to fall. "Why keep me, Graham? You can't fuck me like you want. You do all the things you want to do with me. I'm useless to you."

"That is for me to concern over later."

"There's nothing to think about. You brought me here to be a prisoner. Someone you could toy with when you want. Someone you could sleep next to when you feel empty and lonely. Someone you could talk to when you feel your tongue go loose. Well, I was a prisoner once. I don't want to be in the same place again."

He frowned.

"_Once_? Emma, where have you come from? Just who is Emma Swan? Because I doubt you are more than a mere cousin of a baker."

She angrily covered her knees with her hands and leaned her forehead on top of it. "That is not for you to know. You have no right to know."

"I brought you here to be with me. I am the man providing you a new home, protection, food, and financial support. I have every right to know who exactly I am dealing with."

His fire is back. He is no wolf to be companions with. He is a wolf to be enemies with that will never change.

"I will never tell you."

"I'll threaten you if you don't."

She fell silent.

Thinking he defeated her in this battle, he waited for her to find her voice.

She did not lift her head to show him her face. Instead remained in that position for another long moment before parting her lips to let the words release.

"You know, Graham. I hate you..I hate you so much, you have no idea the hatred I have for you. But there's this one boy that I hate the most, more than only one in the world. It's very strange, but you remind me a lot of him."

"Emma. You're not a virgin are you?"

She didn't care to answer his question and continued on.

"I don't remember shit about anything from the moment I was born to the happy years I shared with my parents. I don't even remember this one guardian who took care of me. I remember them now though after we kissed. When you kissed me, my hair wasn't the only thing that changed, some my memories returned."

He felt intrigued by this.

"Your memories? What did you see?"

Again she ignored him.

"I calculated all the time I spent in this island. Five years. Five fucking years I was trapped there. In this island, I woke up and didn't remember anything besides my name and the fact I was alive. Since then, I lived with a round of boys. All boys. Nobody had families of their own, no girls like me. They were pure savages. But before I realized I had to leave there, I loved them like brothers.

"They called themselves the Lost Boys. Their leader was the one who let me stay with them instead of kill me. Peter is the name. I was welcomed after that. And became a new savage in their gang - their first Lost Girl. I was very useful to them. I did a lot of the chores, played with them if they let me, ate with them when food was brought out, and..healed them.

"At first, I was threatened by a few boys. They were in the age of wanting a..well, let's just say it's been a long time for them since they seen a girl. Three of them tried to..What was the word Kester taught me? Rape? Hmm. That's right. They tried to rape me, kiss me, and even rip my clothes apart. Peter saved me every time. It came to a point he liked me and wanted me for himself. Huh, a stupid girl I was. I thought he would give up, but he never did.

"I shared my very first kiss with him. He was the first boy who danced with me, gave me a beautiful dress, and played music just for me. And also the only one who fucked me in bed. He was a monster. A horrible monster."

She paused when she felt the bed creak as he sat down near her. Slowly she took a shallow breath and continued.

"He preached violence, Graham. He is responsible for turning those boys to murderers and fighters. By one command, they will destroy anything or anyone without question, not even taking a moment to think if it's right or wrong. Their obedience to him is very terrifying. As for me, he wanted me to be with him forever. This island he called home is known as Neverland. Really, you can do anything, freely anything you wanted. Only Peter forbade freedom for us to leave. Once I believed it was a safe home for me, but now I only remember it has hell."

His hand touched her bare foot. She reacted with a jump, but he did not pull away and gently stroked the cold skin of her foot with his fingers.

"What do you mean anything you want?" He asked with a gentle tone.

"The island has a very powerful magic. You can never age there and anything that you believe in so strongly can come true to a reality. But it was never enough for the Lost Boys, that's why I healed them at nights when they go to sleep. Nightmares always frighten them to death. But I was always there for them to heal with my hair. I now hate them. I hate them that they cannot free themselves from Peter like I did, or even realize what they're doing for him is wrong."

"Extraordinary. How did you leave the place?"

"I didn't leave there." She finally responded with an answer he wanted to hear. "Peter kicked me out. It was my punishment for what I did to him."

"What did you do?"

"I staged a distraction to make this secret escape possible. You see, I -"

_I can't trust him this far. What if Killian ever comes back? He is a pirate. I would put him danger if I tell Graham anything about him._

Emma licked her lips and started again. "A mysterious ship landed in the island. One of the lost boys saw it fly and crash into the sand. He begged me to help him escape. I..I felt sorry for him and I was also happy that there was someone who had some sense to leave the island. So, I promised him I will do anything to help. While that boy left our camp in the middle of the night, it was my job to keep Peter busy. Peter was sound asleep when I snuck into his cave. I swallowed some wine before I did anything else. I hated the taste, but I saw some of the older boys get dead drunk from the wine they make, I figured it be a better excuse to get into character before waking Peter.

"I...I-It hu-hurts so mu-muc-h-h to remem-b-ber..." She whimpered bitterly as tears fell down her eyes and a lump grew large in her throat as she shivered.

He crawled to her side and embraced her in his arms. His cheek leaned on the crown of her head. She surrendered the idea of pulling away from him, and accepted his embrace.

"You allowed him to take you that night." Graham whispered, not even a question.

"It hurt. It felt strange and he suffocated me for hours and hours..He saw me naked, Graham. I felt so disgusted. It didn't feel right. I really wanted to die that night."

"Did that boy escape?"

"The ship was destroyed and the boy swam back. When Peter found out, he kicked me out of the island before I could ever find out what happens to the boy...You have no idea how grateful I felt when Kester found me lying on grass with nothing around me but the clothes I was wearing."

This is the best lie she could manage. The secrets Kester and Emma have of their pasts must remain under wraps, especially by a dangerous man like Graham.

"So Kester really is your cousin?"

"Yes," she lied.

"...Emma, I've been called a lot of things in my life. If I didn't care for you, I wouldn't give a damn of what you think of me. But I do care for you, and it bothers me you actually compare me with someone you have despised for awhile."

"A person cannot change, Graham. It is what it is."

"I have to be a monster to the people around me, Emma. But never will I be the same monster to you. I want to be your lover, Emma. Your guardian, your trusted man. I don't want you to see me as a man who preaches violence, who kills others if I must, nor who will obey other authorities."

She lifted her head and wiped her eyes dry. "That's not going to happen, Graham. Forever, I will look down at you just as I always have to Peter. I can't accept you. I just hate you. It's hard to change that, and it will _never_ change."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Graham, if you're going to keep me here, then a prisoner is staying here, not a lover. Tonight you almost raped me, you listened to my story, and now you hold me in your arms. I wonder to myself who the hell you are. And I'm actually..I'm tired of yelling at you, telling you how much I hate you. I don't even want to waste my strength to fight back. Because the more I push you away and tell you with honesty, you ignore it and try to connect with me. But you're failing, Graham. This is my way of surrender of fighting, but also a new way of staying firm to one fact: I despise you Graham, General of what bullshit you came from, and I always fucking will."

"You're not telling me everything. There's another reason why you can't accept, isn't there?"

She crawled away from him and turned her back from him. "I don't know more reasons to tell you why I hate you. I got nothing."

"I do. You love someone who is still very much alive. There has to be this secret lover you're not telling me."

"Yes," she responded with a heart of confidence. "I do have a man I love. He taught me what love really is and he made me smile. But that all vanished in the end..he left me before all this chaos started. So there was a lover, Graham, but there is none now."

This isn't technically a lie. Since Killian has left temporarily, it'll only be an issue when it returns to see her.

"Describe this lucky lad to me."

"I am not going to share that far with you, Graham. But let's just say you both are equally handsome, yet if you two ever compete to a fight, my man will win."

"Is he well-built and firm?"

"Oh shut up, Graham."

"Do you know why he left you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm much younger than he is. Maybe your age. That could be the reason why he thought I was not enough for him."

~ For the entire evening, no voices were shared, only silence. Graham asked no further questions, instead both of them lied down on the bed and tried to fall fast asleep.

She closed her eyes in peace and was happy he refused to touch her again.

Tomorrow, she has to decide whether to escape from this place or stay. Unfortunately, staying here has now became a temptation since being with Graham seems to be the only explanation to have her memories back. Her identity has always been unknown. With the opportunity she has now, it is only a matter of question if she could walk away from it and escape so she could reunite easily with Killian when he returns for her, or stay and risk never to face Killian again.


	29. I am Rumplestiltskin

A parade of rose petals flew into a spare window and trespassed Graham's chambers. The evening wind made it possible for the petals to never touch the floor. They aimed to where Emma and Graham laid.

Like the gentleness of a feather, the petals brushed against Emma's cheek. Her body stirred and slowly she awaken as the petals let out a soft whisper as light as the wind and soft as a whispered secret.

"Emma..Emma..."

Emma's brows knitted together by the sound of a man's voice calling her by her name. After a short second, she finally opened her eyes. She jumped at how the rose petals continuously surrounded her, still flying in the air.

They seem to be luring her to the window.

_This is magic. Unbelievable._

She checked on Graham to see if he's awake. In relief, he is sound asleep. Carefully, she got off the bed and tip toed to the rose petals as it drew her in to the window that they came from.

As she came across the window, nothing was there. Not even a person. She looked out the window but she could see nothing mysterious. Strangely, the rose petals were still flying and circling around her, not going elsewhere, or falling to the floor by gravity.

Thinking nothing is going to happen, she turned around to return to bed.

A sudden hand caught her by the arm and twirled around. As she found her footing, her eyes gazed closely into the face of an alien.

"W-Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Rumplestilskin." He properly gave her a long bow and released her arm to lessen her fright at his presence. "Do not be alarmed, deary. I came here for a good cause."

"Do you know me?"

"I know your life like a open book. From the beginning your mother struggled to bore you to the horrible years you spent in that island. I know quite a good deal, deary, so I suggest you to listen to me carefully. You see, I have only a limited time."

Emma's heart raise like a beating drum. She never imagined to have all her answers now on a day like this, especially by a inhumane looking man. But it feels like a relieving heal, she's been in the dark for so long with no knowledge of who she is and where she came from. Tonight is her day, her day to finally have her identity back.

"Please tell me everything you know. I'm desperate," Emma begged.

"I haven't the time to tell you everything. But this one information is very essential that is a risk of a life."

"A risk of a life? What are you talking about?"

"When you were taken away from your guardian, a spell was cast on you. It is a spell that captures all the memories of a person. I am certain Peter Pan gifted you with something."

Emma nodded. "Y-Yes, a necklace. A acorn necklace."

"The spell is simple. It requires a weapon and an object. From my knowledge, Pan is keen on his bows. He must have struck you that caused the spell to take effect, after that, your memories are transported to a mere object of his choice. And as it is explained to me now, it was transported to that acorn necklace."

"I threw that away."

"It doesn't matter if you kept it or not. The acorn is useless anyway."

"Then this spell, does it relate to how I'm losing my powers." Emma showed him her brown tendril of her hair. "This happened to me tonight when..uh Graham and I kissed, my hair turned brown."

Rumplestilskin laughed. "That is a betrayal. Infidelity will cause you to lose the power of your hair and all that power will be delivered to Pan. That is why he did all this in the first place. He wanted your power all this time, Emma."

"I don't see how that's funny."

_Oh you'll find out why, deary._

He placed a hand over his heart and gave her a apologetic bow. "My apologies, it is my dark sense of my humor."

"Right. But how did Peter make that kind of spell? Last time I checked, he's not exactly capable of knowing how to do something like that."

"Of course, he can't. He got that from me."

She angrily backed away from him. But he surrendered with his hands up. "Allow me to explain myself."

She shook her head. "I don't think you should. You gave Peter that spell and now you're here helping. What the fuck are you up to?"

"The island was certainly not an appropriate environment for a young lady like yourself. You curse like a sailor."

"Never mind that."

"Anyhow, I never gave that spell to Peter willingly. He had my son, Emma. You recall that pipe he plays to those savages. That pipe has a spell. Once the music reaches to the ear, if one can hear a sound it means they feel that there is no one in the world who will love them, and if they cannot that means they still have hope that there others who are waiting for them with open arms. My son was not able to hear the music. So I had to do this to get him back, it was the only way."

Emma stood firmly in her ground and thought for a moment. "...You had a son. That's why. But does this mean you hate Peter."

"Believe me, Emma, I despise him as much as you do. I known him longer than you did. And frankly, my dear, that's what we have in common: we both are victims to the shit that horrible man has done."

"I warn you I can tell if a person is lying. And I'm glad that you're telling me truth. So thank you for being honest."

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear."

"Is there a way to break this spell?"

He nodded. "Yes, the spell can only be broken if you bring back the life of you first love. Therefore, I highly suggest you leave here, if you betray your man by being with that dog."

Her brows raised with surprise. "H-How do you know that?"

"I know everything, Emma. I've been watching you behind the shadow for awhile. And I am very much relieved I have arrived on time to stop Pan's plan."

"Is there more that I know about his plan?"

"I'm afraid there is. My time grows short so these are my last words. The night when you found that dog, it was no coincidence. The bow struck into his heart did not belong to any soldier but Pan himself. Pan wanted already knew of your relationship with that pirate of yours, so he was in search of a suitor who has the capacity to keep you out of reach from your lover. He succeeded quite well."

"It was all planned. That bastard."

"I must go now. I will come see you again in the mean time. Farewell."

A cloud of purple smoke surrounded him. And as it evaporated he was gone.

_**This is obviously the answer to the chapter where Peter thanks his "son". Well, now you know he meant Rumple. There will be more answers to come. Just out of fair warning though, the next chapter will be about Emma running away and we will see the darker side of Graham, and also Killian - I miss him to guys.**_


	30. The Awakening of the General's Dark Side

**Do not be overwhelmed by Graham's dark character. This chapter explains a bit about why Graham can't be so..humanely kind. I feel pity for trapping Emma like this. But it must be done. We'll be, finally, hearing from Killian in the next chapter though. I thought it would be better to have separate chapters. So stayed tuned. **

The first chirp of a bird awoke Graham from his sleep.

His chapped lips parted and he licked them for moisture. He turned his head and slit his hair back away from his eyes.

Emma still remains asleep. Her body is only a few inches away from his.

He reached his arm out to touch the delicate locks of hair that shields her eyes. Being carefully conscious of every noise he makes – the creak of the bed the further he reaches the arm, the part of his wet lips as he take a few fresh breaths by the mouth, the exhale of oxygen let out from his nostrils - he dared not want this moment to broken.

The sunlight from the windows shines toward them. Bringing Emma's milk skin to a beautiful shine that Graham cannot to touch. His warm, large hand touched her shoulder.

Her body shifted and she breathed in loudly as he drew his fingertips across her skin delicately up to her neck.

He pushed her hair back away from her face and tucked a few tendrils behind her ear. If she were awake at this moment, he'd never have this convenience to feel and be near her.

He moved closer to her and looked directly at her face.

When he declared he would have Emma for himself, it was enigmatic at first. He thought the reason was because she was the first woman he came across. But the morning he brought her into the room to "help" him change, he discovered it was more than that.

Her beauty was and is undeniable. Her stubbornness and her headstrong character can only be described, by Graham's subjective judgment, agitating and cantankerous. Her gift in healing from her blessed hair is extraordinary and intriguing. Emma Swan is the most interesting woman he ever came across, not counting the queen.

Graham still has no explanation why he has this unhealthy, strong attraction to this woman who he knows little of.

Letting her go back into the protection of her cousin is an idea Graham still wishes to prevent.

For years, a woman that he claimed is the only one who will share his bed, kiss and obey by personal means by his heart desires. This woman. This queen who holds the magic her people fears and the power that's defined by the crown she wears on her head. This witch. She has ruined him since the day she discovered his name.

He's not a man who lived a good life before the queen discovered him. He lived in the woods all alone with nobody but the company of a non-domestic wolf. His wolf was never seen when Graham's chest was empty with no heart. But Graham remembers him well. This wolf was an animal Graham treasured and respected as a good companion and a father. He was too good for Graham to even give him a name.

The wolf was always the leader and Graham an innocent pup who would follow that animal from behind.

Since he was boy, he lived with the education of survival and the skills of a hunter. Rest, hunt, and feast. Those three qualities were the only things that shaped Graham's life. He lived as a follower of the wild, and he learned that life could be appreciated with only the simplicity it can provide by effort.

When the wolf was gone, Graham was again a follower but not of an animal yet a woman he remained submissive to for years.

He learned many things from her: obedience, the sexual drive of being bedded behind closed doors, the bitter taste of power over actual people who are poor and helpless without no title, and the concealment to bury all magic to bolster the queen's main advantage as the mistress of ancient magic.

Here he is now, touching a young girl that is at least nine or ten years younger than he. He knows no little detail of her likes and dislikes – besides her hatred toward him because he certainly failed miserably to make a good impression when he first met her.

But like the wolf and the queen, she is the first follower he wants to keep, and for once _be_ the leader.

He has found this follower. This beautiful young girl he came across one night. Only by death she can be free from him.

~ Emma and Graham broke their fast on their bed. Food was hot and new for Emma. She never seen such miserable paste of oatmeal in a bowl before, or a mountain of "exotic" fruit she never yet came across before. The bread and the jar of jam seem to be the only food she's familiar with.

She left her spoon untouched in her bowl and returned it on the tray. "I don't like it. It looks gross."

"You are a picky eater, Emma Swan."

"I've never seen something like that. What is it again?"

"Oatmeal. They're freshly cut from the field this morning. I'm surprised this is one of the things you do not like."

The mention of outside alerted Emma with an idea.

"I just never seen like this before. But speaking of outside, Graham, I want to go out. It's boring being in here all day and I can't take it – just waiting here for you to arrive. I am so sick of it. I need..I need to feel the trees with my own hands, see the blue waters with my eyes, and..walk somewhere where my feet has not touched for so long. I deserve that much freedom." 

Graham chewed his food slowly and took a moment to gather his thoughts. She waited.

Playfully she picked on a vine of grapes and only twisted a grape until it snapped free. She lifted it up near her eyes and examined it curiously.

Graham smiled and wanted to laugh but didn't because he wanted this moment to last forever.

"You look adorable when you're curious."

Emma quickly tossed the grape into the fruit basket, along with the fruit she picked. Graham laughed at this that only made her upset.

"So, will you let me go outside?"

"It does seem very necessary. I agree with you. But if I agree to this arrangement, it has to go my way."

She sighed sadly. "Your way? You mean, have your guards follow me at all times?"

"I know you will run away, Emma. When you are in captivity under my men, it is very difficult to escape."

"If they're that good, why are you being so careful for me?"

"That is the way they are good. As long as their ears can hear you breathe and their eyes can see your presence, you can never pass them."

"What a shitty job. I rather make bread for a living."

Graham grinned widely. "There's that humor again. Yes, it _is _a shitty job. But better pay than being a baker. A lot of them have families back at home. With mouths to feed, following my orders and being entitled as soldiers are only a partial sacrifice to keep their families alive."

"Alive? What about being happy? Can any family accept what these men do to get their pay? Graham, I've seen what leadership can do to people. The transformation is..scary to those who can see what _they_ do is wrong. How is a coin worth killing people and following orders from terrible men like you?"

He hates it when she opens her mind too much that involves him. It's no secret that she has no respect for him. But it bothers him that she cannot conceal it and obey him. He has been a good follower to the wolf and to his mistress. It's a difficult process for him to grasp why Emma cannot do the same toward him.

"I am not a terrible man, Emma. We are all sinners. We are born to be sinners. There is no human alive who has not committed a sin. Comparing killing a fly or slitting a man's throat, there is no innocence in either one and they can only be considered as sin. Just as you defy and speak ill toward me, that is a sin, Emma."

Emma bravely glared at his eyes. "I don't care shit about you. You are nothing to me."

"Ah! That's where you are wrong, my sweet. Do not forget that I am the only person who can bring those precious memories of yours back to restoration. One more kiss, you will see more of the past you've forgotten for so long. I'll risk losing your power. You will still mean so much to me whether you have powers or not. I can live on for the future without the assurance of having a healer to heal my illness and my old age."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with an angry force. She gasped as he leaned closer to her face. His eyes madly widened and looked directly into the colors of her own. Her breath can be felt on his lips. He felt pleased to feel and see this fear she can, again, not be able to veil.

"You should care about me very much, Emma. I am the answer to the problem you've struggled to solve for years. I am the man who will do anything that he desires toward you. And if you defy me or behave to the point that it will certainly anger just as now, that hair will no longer be golden and I will break this brave spirit of yours until you are nothing but a submissive slave to me."

His iron grip tightened to the point of death. She can feel her eyes water but she fought them back because her fear has already exposed to him, adding tears will only break her pride.

"Why do you want to break me? Wh-Why…"

"I never want to break you, Emma. No, no, no, no, my sweet." He gently pushed her hair back and kissed her cheek for a long moment. "I _need_ to break you. You are without excuse to disobey me and show me nothing but hatred. I will have you all to my own. Your memory of that lover will eradicate from your mind. Your longing for your coward cousin and his wife will grow weary. You will respond to me the way I expect you to when I am with you. You will be mine, Emma. You can't runaway from me. I will never let you slip from my fingers."

~ Emma roamed about in the large garden that's near the baron's house. She removed her shoes and walked about barefoot. It was a thriving release to be near nature again instead of being cooped up in her prison.

Her guard is the vicious deaf soldier who keeps watch outside Graham's room. He kept a good distance away from her but kept firm watch. She hated that she can never be alone to herself nor make her own damn decisions.

Even the simple things, she can decide on her own. The clothes she wears now, for example, are also decide by Graham.

It is a simple flair yellow dress that's long to the feet with the long sewn sleeves. It is simple and hardly has any embellishment besides the low cut of the bodice with a golden pin pinned in the very center. Graham arranged an entire wardrobe for her and made orders for Emma's new maid to dress her and prepare her in a certain way that he sees fit.

Today her maid helped Emma change and braided her hair loosely for it to rest and hang on her right shoulder. By Graham's final orders, her maid warned Emma that she is forbidden to remove that pin.

Emma is angry and frustrated she cannot win this fight.

The only way to escape this is ESCAPE FROM THIS.

_Killian will return in a few weeks. I need to get out of here. We'll never be together if I stay here…But does this mean, I can go on with life without never finding out who the hell I am? My mother, my guardian, and my childhood. Can the life I have now enough for me?_

"Emma."

Emma turned around and found herself to be facing Rodger. She ran to him with a small hope because he is her only ally here.

"Rodger, is it alright for you to be here?"

"Not really. I lied to your guard Graham sent me here to deliver a message. So, I will stop by at the bedroom before your lunch is delivered. But before I get myself into all that trouble, are you in or are you out?"

"Rodger, I..The other day, I wanted to leave just as bad. But now my mind is changing. If I leave here, Graham will take something very important to me. I can't tell you what that is. But it is making it difficult for me to decide."

"Emma, I am proposing an escape for you. If you stay here, you will be trapped here with that man forever. Who knows when he will set you free? Do you think you can bear the thought of being with that man against your will?"

"No," she whimpered, biting her lip hard for it to stay firm. "…The main reason I want to leave is because there's someone coming for me. This person is very important to me, Rodger. But Graham's threat it's making it hard for me to make that special meeting impossible."

"Whatever it is, Emma. You only have a few hours to decide. I'll be ready for you before your next meal is delivered. If you refuse and make up your mind that you'll stay here, I will leave you be."

"What if I don't have an answer?"

"There has to be an answer, Emma. Your time is very limited."

She nodded.

"By the way."

"Yes?"

His eyes looked up and down at her body. It was an awkward attempt but he couldn't help himself.

"You look very pretty."

If only those words can be spoken from Killian's mouth, she would be blushing. But since it's not, all she can say is..

"Oh. Thanks."

_Can I lose my powers only with Graham? He..He might work._

"I best go now, Emma. I will see you – Emma!"

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a quick peck on the lips but it still left Rodger awfully surprised by her rash action to suddenly kiss him.

Nothing happened when Emma pulled back. She tried again then a third time. The last one she kissed him in a passionate level that caused Rodger to squirm and break free from her. When he finally did, she was left disappointed that Graham is the only one who can restore her memories after all.

Rodger dried his lips with his handkerchief and turned away from her with flushed cheeks. The poor man was lost for words.

_Damn, it didn't work._

"I just..I wanted to thank you in-n that way-y. Sorry, was it too much?"

He nodded, still appalled over what happened.

"I won't do that again next time. So long, Rodger."


	31. Secret Relatives

Not many families of nobility chose to trouble themselves to travel to the Four Brother Henderson. But Killian and his men were not left disappointed. Ten families arrived the other day. Each of the husbands are the king's officials of his court. One of them is the treasurer while the others are advisers.

The pirates bounded the officials from head to foot, while they left the women and the children safely inside. They happily stripped their belongings from fine gowns to jewels to pouches of money they were not clever in hiding very carefully.

Killian ordered the officials to be left humiliated out in the sand. The ten men are stripped down to the britches and bounded from the mouth down to their ankles. What they feel inside can only be described is agitation and anger.

The pirates tended to them with food when they needed and blankets to keep warm for the night. But they never left them without having their fun. Insulting a noble is the highest disrespect and can only be comprised by severe punishment. Flogging was always a common practice of punishment.

Since all of the pirates were once committed men toward the king, it was a treat for them to avenge the king's manipulative honor.

~ Killian went under disguise as one of his men and shadowed his face with a hat. He snuck away from the beach and headed into a specific household that is far apart from all the others.

Two of his men who stood guard outside the door stepped aside for him to pass. Killian opened the door and entered.

Immediately, a little girl ran to him and leaped up to him. He caught her in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hello, my little rose. Have you missed me?"

She kissed both his cheek long enough for them to linger once her lips parts ways from the skin.

"I've missed you so much, uncle."

"And so have I."

The noise of footsteps alerted from the stairway. Killian grinned to see his nephew rushing his way to reach to his uncle. Happily the little one attacked Killian with open arms.

"Oh! You're back!"

~ Killian gifted his nephew and niece with a special package he prepared before his voyage. A china doll for his sweet Kate. Three sand bottles with displayed ships in each one for Matthew. Killian himself prepared those bottles..and finished them down to the very drop when they were once full.

Although the little ones were pleased to see him the minute they saw him, their mother otherwise.

Sara was Liam's spouse of five years before his death. The children do not remember much of their father. All Killian can do is visit them when he gets the chance, and be close to the ones who easily reminds him of his deceased brother.

Sara is two years older than Killian. She was the last person he told about Liam's death, and his new career change from a loyal sailor to a wanted pirate. She never accepted Killian's decision to become a criminal for a living. But she never prevented him from meeting the children.

Killian set Kate down onto his lap while she brushed her doll's hair with her hairbrush. Sara sat opposite from him, sipping a steaming cup of coffee in silence.

Killian playfully stretched one of his legs out and brushed the tip of his toe across her knee. She darted her eyes at him by this move. He smiled.

"Now you look at me. Don't be so mad, Sara. I hoped you be happy to see me."

"When you give up this life of crime, I will finally be happy to see you."

"Aww, come on, beautiful sister. You'll never see me if I turn myself in. You know why?" Killian playfully shook his niece until she giggled. "I am the MOST WANTED PIRATE OF ALL THE REALM. Muahh!"

Matthew crawled up to the sofa to sit beside his uncle. "What adventures have you gone to this time, uncle? Was it dangerous? Did you had a war against another band of pirates? I want to know so badly."

"I'm afraid my recent adventure is not exactly that exciting as you wish. But would like to hear it anyway?"

"Yes, very much."

"Me too, uncle," Kate sweetly whispered. "Is this story about a lady you fell in love with?"

Killian briefly lifted his eyes at Sara. Even though she immediately composed herself, he caught her sudden interest by this question.

"My beautiful Kate, you are far to young to bore yourself with fantasy and romance. Who taught you this?"

"My governess said to me girls who are pass the age of ten are bound to think of courting. Mama, always considers me a lady now. You ought to do the same now, uncle."

Killian shook his head and kissed her small temple. "Oh Kate, don't bother yourself about growing up. I want to enjoy these short years while you're still small and sweet as a child."

"Time is fast like the lick of sugar, uncle. But tell us your story, I want to know."

"Well, you're a very good guesser, Kate. I did meet someone."

Matthew wrinkled his nose. "This story doesn't have any kissing, right? I won't be able to stand it."

"I'll cut that part out if you don't like it. Now let's see, I was a sailor when I first met her. Oh she was so beautiful and young. I didn't know her name at first. I found her in this mysterious island. But a round of little boys who are your age Matthew later attacked me. They were wild and knew little of manners nor the proper way of living.

"They tied me down upside down and left me vulnerable. But then, this young girl who looked to be the oldest out of all the other boys came to me. She cut the ropes that bounded me and helped me escape. I never saw that island again nor did I ever see that girl.

"But out of fair luck, I recently stopped by this village. I stumbled upon a bakery and there she was. Still young and beautiful just as I remembered. It was then we were acquainted and moved to the courting stage immediately. I am going to see her again when I leave these place, children. Maybe some other time, I will bring her here so you can meet her."

Kate squealed and swooned over the thought of her uncle falling in love with this young girl.

"That sounds so romantic, uncle."

Matthew rolled his eyes at his sister. "I paid more attention to the part when you were captured. Who were those boys, uncle?"

"I'll tell you in another story. You're going to be stuck with me for a while, so let's take the stories a little slow. After all, it's time for bed."

The children groaned in disappointment.

"Your uncle is right," Sara responded. "Time for bed. On you go. I'll tend to you for your prayers in just a minute."

Kate kissed her uncle goodnight and left his lap. Matthew took her hand and the two ran up the stairway.

"They grow up so fast."

Killian moved to where Sara sat. She did not move away from him and finally had the courtesy to make eye contact with him.

She still looks terribly upset.

"Did you miss me?"

"I had no time to think over my reckless brother-in-law. The children kept me well-occupied since the last you saw us. When do you plan on coming to visit us again?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. I usually plan it out right in the spot. Maybe in an upcoming holiday? I really want the kids to see my girlfriend."

She looked appalled by an instant. "So this girlfriend thing was no lie? Saint Petersburg Christ. Is she pregnant? I don't want my children near a whore."

"Do you see so little of me? She is not a whore and does not carry my child."

She gasped and slapped him hard on the shoulder. He quickly tended to where she slapped with his hand.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"She's pregnant with_ another man's baby_. Oh my God! Killian, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"The story I told to the children may be half true. But this girl did save my life, Sara. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now."

"But another man's child? Killian, this is too much. How could you get involved with a woman in that kind of situation? I don't think I can allow her to meet Matthew and especially Kate."

"You are being too cruel. You know nothing of this sweet girl. You don't even know her name. Just hear me out, first."

He told her the story how Emma rescued him in the island where Liam was killed. In the past, when he first told Sara Liam died, he told her everything except the person who rescued him. He continued with the story how Emma helped him escape and their blossoming relationship when they met each other again.

"This girl. E-Emma. She is a victim of rape. She lived with savages half her life with no memory of who she is or her early life. And right now, she is living with a married cousin in a bakery. This is the kind of girl you're in love with?"

"I'm crazy about her. I plan on bringing her along to my ship when the baby is born. Maybe in time, we'll marry. I can't be in sea for the rest of my life with a child in the way. In the end, I'm considering the idea of settling down with a large house where I'll live comfortably with my new family."

"But doesn't it bother you this baby is not yours but that..little monster's?"

"Oh yes, I was bothered after I assured her I can accept this issue. But I didn't want to lose Emma."

Sara sighed. "You can't do this then. Even if you love her, this is not worth it, Killian."

"But the baby should not be the enemy. I should not hate it or reject it. It's his father I despise. This child will carry half of Emma's blood. Just as I respect Emma, I will equally give the same respect to that child."

"It's going to be a challenging life, Killian. It's not wise to decide so rashly. When Matthew was born, God knows how many nights I'd stay up to rock him to sleep, feed him, change him, bathe him, and educate that boy by reading books to him and prevent him to be carried in the arms of a stranger. I spoiled the baby until he was able to do half of the rituals he needs to follow in the mornings and evenings. Now look at him, my son wants to be a damn pirate because of you."

Killian chuckled. "He'll be a fine pirate if only you let me."

"Have you been listening to me? I raised that kid by blood and sweat. I am not going to let you ruin his future. But I digress, you get my point. Raising a baby is going to bite you in the arse for a long long time."

"Good parenting advice. Thanks."

"I'm not finished. We haven't discussed age difference. How old is she?"

"Uh..nineteen? Twenty? Does it really matter?"

She slapped him again. "Yes, you idiot. Oh God, I worry for the day I'll meet her."

Killian scooted closer to her and hugged her in his arms tight. "So you will let her see the kids? Bless you, sister."

"Oh let me go, you pirate."

"You can be a real bitch when the kids are behind doors."

"Says the man who brushes his teeth with rum."

"I do not, good woman. Why waste it for cleaning when you can drink it?"

_**Sorry for the long wait. Stay tuned for more of Graham's dark side and a mysterious visitor Killian will come across. I deliberately didn't write anything about Emma running away in this chapter. I'm saving it for next time. Peace out lovely reader and please review for my sake.**_


	32. Monster in Her Bed

**_Forgive me for not writing for some time. A lot has been going on in my life but whose life isn't this chaotic? Haha. Anyway, I was motivated to write today because I read my first review in months. Idk why it motivated me but it gave me the push I needed to write._**

**_I wish I could do a rewrite for this story to make it all organized and…improved like what I'm trying to do for my other story. But when I'm finished with The Motherly Love REWRITE, I plan on rewriting this after finishing it. So fingers crossed for that. It might not happen for some time but that's something that needs to be done soon._**

**_I guarantee all of you are going to hate Graham even more here. Anyway, onward with the reading. Oh and I had to change the rating for this because of this chapter. And I didn't really read through this so sorry for any mistakes. If you're too young for Rated Mature, don't read it. This is a warning._**

* * *

The deaf guard escorted Emma back to her room for lunch. Emma had no appetite for food but she had no option and obeyed. She still had no idea on whether she should escape with Rodger or remain in her prison.

Inside, the food was not delivered yet. The deaf guard let the door open for the maid to come inside and drop off Emma's lunch. Emma paced back and forth near the open window. Nervously she bit on her thumb while thinking endlessly on her decision. Her guard turned his back from the threshold but stared at the head of her shadow that almost reached to where he stood.

Her heart began to beat quickly when she smelled a strong scent of warm food. She froze in place and watched another shadow heading its way to meet hers.

Her food arrived. A maid entered with a covered tray. Her head was bowed low and her hair was tucked in a wrapped fabric to hide all sign of tendrils that tried to fight its way out for air. The deaf guard stood by still for the maid to pass.

The maid confronted Emma and lifted her head to show her face. Emma gasped as she looked at her face. The maid was no woman but Rodger himself.

Cautiously he looked behind his shoulder for a moment before laying the tray down on the bed.

"Have you decided yet?"

Emma shook her head.

"Emma, we don't have much time. You must give me an answer now. It's now or never."

"You can't risk yourself for this, Rodger. Graham has something both of us cannot lose. He wins this battle. We can't…I can't."

"It'll be difficult to fight for your freedom if you wait any longer. Don't consider doing something you'll regret."

_I need to know my past, Rodger. _

It was a struggle to meet his eyes for Emma, almost like being touched by fire. She let her head bow low and miserably waited for him to accept her answer and leave.

Rodger let out a sigh and bit his lower lip hard. "..This is your decision then? You're going to stay? Emma, he will..You know very well what he'll do to you, what you'll mean to him."

"I know, Rodger…I have to accept it for now. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Emma. Forgive me that I cannot do much to save you."

"Rodger, you've done enough. You don't need to do anything else. Please leave before anybody finds out you're here."

He gently took her chin and lifted it up for her to meet his eyes. His jaw tightened to see her eyes water with tears.

"Emma, I…I want you to leave here. He will _break_ you."

"There is something that he has that he'll use against me. I need that more than ever. Rodger, just do what you do for now. Ignore me and treat me as _his_ prisoner. That's what Graham wants. I don't want you to help me like this anymore. Just cut me out of your life. Okay?"

"This is really what you want?"

"Yes. For both our safety," she muttered the words in a soft voice.

Rodger stared long and hard at her face. The little time he was wasting was far from his mind. Emma was uncertain of why he was doing this but she was too upset to care. She stepped back until his hand loosened from her chin and fell back to his side. Quickly she caught her tears with her hands and avoided eye contact from him again.

"You're…a very enchanting woman, Emma. I might have said this before – I forget sometimes of what I tell you. But you are. It isn't so hard to understand why he wants to keep you here with him only. I feel guilty that I cannot prevent him to take your innocence."

"…I never had innocence, Rodger. It was taken away from me a long time ago. He isn't my first monster."

This time Rodger stepped back and turned around. A deaf ear could hear him fighting not to cry. Emma did not know what to do. She wasn't used to responding to emotions like this. Her idea of helping someone was taking their pain away with her hair. But at this point, she was too frightened on whether her hair has the same capacity to heal another human being again or not.

"Go, Rodger. I don't need you to be sad for me. I can't have anyone help me. Not when Graham has all this power against the both of us. Please, I appreciate what you did so far but it's okay that it didn't work out."

His arm reached to his mouth. He bit the sleeve of his dress long and hard. She sat on the bed after seeing him nod in response.

"I'm sorry, Emma. Forgive me."

He dried his eyes and quickly left the room.

* * *

~ Emma's food grew cold and slightly stale. She sat on the ledge of the open wide window for hours. Her eyes focused solely out in the view till the temperature dropped cold and the skies darkened.

The same maid who dressed her came in several times to dress Emma to close the window and help her change into a warm clothing. But Emma refused to speak to anyone or move from her spot. There was no one who was going to bring sense to her besides Graham. Eventually he arrived to awaken her from this gloomy phase.

Her hands clenched into fists when she heard the door close and footsteps heading down her way. He stopped as he reached where she was. He hovered over her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She tilted her head to the side when he planted kisses on her cheek and down the side of her jaw line.

His hands wandered down to her chest and cupped her breasts. She cringed and fought his hands back. But he snatched her pale hands with one good grip. In almost a growl, he added pressure to her neck with the crook of his arm. She breathed a little shakily and closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her cheek.

"I don't want you to waste your powers to gain your health. You can't afford to get sick."

"It's my hair..I'll do what I want," she breathed the words the best she could.

Graham wet his lips and looked down hungrily at her open cleavage. Temptation was high in his veins. His hand grabbed the bodice of her dress and pulled it low. Emma opened her eyes instantly and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Please, Graham. Your men can see us."

He breathed almost like a hungry wolf. She was frightened by his impatience. But he gave in and let go. His arm was gone around her neck. But her fear was high as a kite when he lifted her in his arms.

"Graham, are you drunk? Why are you doing this?"

"Do you smell any wine from my breath? I need you, love. I need to see you out of those clothes."

Her hands trembled and grabbed handfuls of his shirt. He took her to the bed and dropped her there. The dish and cup on the tray clattered from the unexpected drop. Carelessly, he pushed the tray to the floor. The dish and cup shattered to the floor. Cold food was smeared in a small messy puddle.

Emma breathlessly looked up to Graham who removed his shirt and climbed on top of her. Her body was shaken with shock it was difficult to control her body on what to do. Impatiently he loosened the front of her corset madly. Pulling the laces hard and eagerly till it gave enough friction for Emma to slip out of it. He pulled down the bodice a little too hard that he made a tear on one of the sleeves. But he helped her out of the sleeves and lowered the dress till her breast was exposed.

"Graham, wait – "

Her hands cupped her breasts to hide them from him. But he snatched her wrists and raised them over her head with one hand. She whimpered and closed her eyes to block out what was happening right before her eyes. He grabbed one of her breasts eagerly. He let out a breath as he tasted the dark areola, circling his tongue around it slowly and giving a soft nibble on the nipple.

Emma's body squirmed from every squeeze and taste he did. But his body was too heavy to fight back.

"You cannot fight me, Emma Swan. I must see every inch of you."

Graham gave a finally bite to her nipple and sucked it hard before letting go. Emma opened her eyes slightly when she felt his hand wander lower to her waist and down under her skirt. He dug under her skirt to gain access to her undergarments.

"How sweet is this, love? How tender it must feel?"

Emma fought to squirm more aggressively when his hand was inside her undergarments. She bit her lip hard to the point she wanted it to bleed. His fingers teased her clit, spreading the lips of it to part and feel deep inside.

"No! Stop it!"

As if escaping from a monster, she twisted her wrists to break free and continued to squirm her body wildly. His fingers stroked up and down, feeling how wet and moist it grew.

"So tender..I must feel how tight it is, though. Just how long have you kept this unoccupied."

She gritted her teeth and screamed when one of his fingers planted inside the cave. Excited yet calm, he watched her reaction as he dug slowly in and out. She refused to stop fighting that encouraged him to fit two fingers. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at Graham.

"Please stop, Graham..Stop," she begged desperately.

His fingers moved faster now and dug deeper till it almost reached his knuckles. Wet slime was coated on his fingers inside. He was building it the harder and faster his fingers moved. Emma dropped her head to the bed and cried. He ignored it and kissed her breast, biting one nipple harder than he ever did before.

"You are so tight, love. I need to loosen you."

He let her wrists go and crawled a little lower. She was almost paralyzed and too shaken. His fingers were planted deep inside her cave. To get a reaction from her, he wiggled those fingers while it was still planted and even attempted to spread them apart. She bit the bed sheet and screamed with gritted teeth again. Tears streamed down each of her cheeks.

Graham smiled wickedly. "How sweet do you taste, love? I must find out."

He lifted her skirt up high enough for his head to enter. He aggressively pulled her garments low to her knees. He grabbed both her shaken legs apart and slowly removed his fingers. His fingers were wet but he cared less of what it was smeared with.

Emma's hands pressed to the bed and fought to sit up. He was _tasting _her.

She felt her skin crawl with disgust by the way his hands were on her groin. His tongue explored her from below and tasted the wetness that he caused. She groaned the way he was making her more wet and disgusted at the same time. But he misunderstood those groans to moan and encouraged him to continue. His fingers returned back inside only another finger joined. She screamed aloud this time from how they stretched the cave wide and fought to dig deeper.

"Oh my precious, Emma," Graham whispered aloud.

Graham continued to abuse her clit and let it rest with his tongue until her body was ready to release. Emma breathed harshly and let out the loudest scream she could not hold back. It was a large release she let out. Graham proudly let his fingers out and pulled Emma's almost lifeless body to his arms. Like a baby in his arms, he pulled her to his lap and kissed her neck, biting the skin and sucking it till it left a mark. She was exhausted and lacked the energy to respond. A large stain was marked from where she laid. She stared at that stain in disgust and couldn't fight the tears that continued to fall.

His energy was nowhere close to where hers was. He embraced her tightly and squeezed one of her breast tight. She was able to feel his sweaty cheek on hers.

"I want to taste your mouth next. I need to kiss you."

Emma was too tired to fight. But she sealed her lips tightly and turned the other cheek.

"…N-N-No.."

"I need to taste those beautiful lips. Come here."

He tried to capture her lips but she dodged it.

"Graham, please…"

"I miss those lips."

She knew she had to think fast. Controlling Graham was something that was against her power. But she had to find some way to keep him tamed.

When he attempted again, she dodged him successfully again. As much as she hated to look at him, there was little chance she was going to succeed convincing him to do anything if she didn't. She looked up at his eyes.

"Graham, please…You..Y-You can have me if you just don't kiss me."

"Do you give me your word on that?"

_I can't do this._

"…I..If you want my word, fine. You have my word."

"Then press your hands on the bed and be on your knees. I'm not finished with you."

He let her go and watched him obey his command. Her breathing was all he heard as she waited for him to proceed. He stood with his knees pressed to the bed and inched closer to her bare rear.

She bit her lip hard and closed her eyes tightly when she felt his hands on her hips.

"I was very pleased to find out you were fooled by that fine actor. Peter paid him handsomely for his work. A man offering to help you runaway. I was happy he failed on his evil scheme."

_I would have known if Rodger is lying..But Graham is telling the truth. Who is right?_

Her eyes opened. Rage was boiling inside her. But before she could think or say anything, he parted her legs just wide enough for him to insert inside her.


End file.
